


Money Power Glory

by DreamersDreamLoud



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, Blood and Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, G!P, G!P Character, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 128,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersDreamLoud/pseuds/DreamersDreamLoud
Summary: There’s a new money maker who recently moved to National City. This mystery person is fresh out of college with 3 PhDs but she was recently released from the military. Let’s say that this person is nowhere near average. This person is ready to take on the business industry from inheriting their family business. Many don’t know who this new CEO that’s coming to National City. Rumors have been going around that they are young, charming, and quite a gentle person when being respected. Others say this woman is dangerous and ruthless due to the power and money she  holds. People even think that this person might not even be human! Who is she?Lena Luthor, owner and CEO L-Corp, have been hearing the ridiculous rumors that there’s a new big shot in the city. Why does she care though?  She has the super friends by her side, owns a multi-billion company, and is living her best life so far. One thing she does not have is a love life. Lena hopes one day that she’ll find someone special in her life. Besides, deep down inside she wonders who this new mysterious person is why they chose National City out of all places.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Lena Luthor/Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor/Original Character(s), Lena Luthor/Reader, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 192
Kudos: 821





	1. A New Day With New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor and (Y/N)(Y/L/N) get introduced into the story. Little background about the new tech company coming to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name   
> (Y/L/N) = Your Last Name

_National City - April 2020 ___

It’s 6AM when Lena Luthor’s phone went off with continuous ringing. It was her damn alarm telling her to wake up for work. She passed out on her white expensive couch and then realized that she’s not alone in her big luxurious apartment. She hears a distant grumpy voice. Right next to the couch that Lena was laying on, she found Kara Danvers snoring lightly with an empty tub of ice cream. Lena rolled her eyes at the sleeping kryptonian but formed a small smile afterwards to her best friend. As Lena is slowly waking up, she sees Alex Danvers, Kara’s adopted sister, cuddling with Kelly Olsen. Studying them for quite a while, she wonders how it would feel like to have someone like that in her life. Lena had a few flings from boarding school and 3 failed relationships. It seems like she’ll never succeed in having a nontoxic loving relationship in the future. After all, she’s a Luthor. Luthors don’t seem to have it easy and trouble always follows them as if it is a curse to be one. 

____

“Luthor, turn off your damn alarm! It’s too early to be awake at this time.” Alex warns Lena with a few curse words following up. 

____

Suddenly the kryptonian woke up and looked at her sister with squinting eyes. “Alex. It’s too early for you to be a grumpy cat! Oh Rao, why does my head hurt so much? Did I finish this tub of ice cream by myself? How much ailen alcohol did I drink? Where’s Nia? Nia!?!?”

____

“Kara stop shouting! I’m literally right here on the other couch. Who’s idea was it to have a girls’ night on a Sunday night?” Nia replies as she gets up to grab a water bottle from Lena’s fridge. 

____

“KARA!” everyone says at once. Kara quickly covered her head with a pillow near her side. 

____

“Shhh! My daughter is literally sleeping next door. Can you keep it down?!” Sam Arias tried to whisper shout at everyone coming from the bedroom that her daughter Rudy was sleeping in.” 

____

“Well fun time is over ladies. It’s Monday and we all have jobs to get ready for. Sam, my lovely CFO who I am forever grateful, has meetings to attend. I’m going to take a shower and if you ladies are staying a little longer, please order breakfast! Use my card!” Lena says as she heads to her bedroom and goes straight to the bathroom with robe in tow. 

____

“Hey babe. Can you let go of me now? I want to order breakfast for everyone and find some painkillers for our hangovers.” Kelly mumbles into Alex’s chest while cuddling very closely. 

____

“Fine. I think we should order some donuts for those two kids right there.”  
Kara perked out again. “HEY we are not kids! Right Nia?!?” 

____

“As a mother point-of-view, you two do act like kids and seem to have all the traits as well.” Sam looked right at Kara and Nia while the couple in the background was giggling. 

____

“Well I sometimes think Kara is more of a puppy than a kid. But donuts do sound good right now. Sooo come on! Wake up ya’ll before Lena changes her mind about using her card!” Nia says. 

____

Everyone laughed it off as everyone tried to get up and get ready for the new day. 

____

*******  
_National City: Lunar Industries_

__It starts to look like a good day in National City. (Y/N)(Y/L/N) was looking out at the large clear wall windows from their office. One of the benefits of being the future CEO of the new company branch is that their office will always be located on the top of the building. The company building is almost finished, making it one of the tallest in National City with 75 floors. It’s a wonderful view, being able to see most of the city and the outskirts of urban areas. Looking at the time, it’s 6:25AM and the sun was starting to peak out from the horizon. She was so focused in her thoughts that she began to overthink some things. It’s a new beginning for her yet she does not feel confident. (Y/N) picked National City for good reasons but there were other options and more opportunities like Gotham City or Metropolis. National City was the winner after the countless meetings with the company board members._ _

____

____

__

“You know. . I’ve been standing here for quite a while. I was thinking that you purposely ignored me but the longer I stood here, you didn’t notice that I came in.” Jen said from behind that (Y/N) jumped a little from her position. 

__

____

__

Jen Jordan. She is a bit shorter than the future CEO but she’s beautiful with a model body and flawless skin that makes yourself wonder if your skin can even be that clean. Looking at Jen’s messy brunette hair, (Y/N) could tell that the women did not want to be here at this hour. 

__

____

__

This woman is one of your best friends since the two of you were kids. Jen, coming from a good rich modest family has been by your side from good to bad. (Y/N)’s and Jen’s parents love that the two women were very close like sisters and hope that it stays that way. There are times where both of them would argue about complicated situations or physically fight it out but she’s always there whenever (Y/N) needs advice or a sister to lean on. 

__

____

__

“You could have knocked you know?” 

__

____

__

“I should have but I didn’t. Anyways, the construction of our new building is almost finished! The workers are almost finished with your private lab. I see that you’re enjoying your new office up here. The contractors want to know if you need any changes or additional touch ups for this space? Overall, in a few weeks we are ready.” 

__

____

__

“Nope. Everything seems fine.” (Y/N) replies. 

__

____

__

Jen noticed that she was losing (Y/N)’s attention and cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. She followed her eyes towards the windows. Right across from this new building she sees L-Corp from here. Which is not hard to detect since L-Corp is one of the tallest buildings but this new building that they were standing in is just a few floors taller than the Luthors’ building. 

__

____

__

“HEY! (Y/N)! Hello!?! (Y/N)!!” 

__

____

__

(Y/N) did not realize that she stopped listening to Jen that was particularly shouting at her until she was right next to the person. 

__

____

__

“Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?” 

__

____

__

“I was trying to grab your attention but it’s clear that you are distracted my dear friend. Why are your eyes focused on L-Corp over there? Are you worried about the competition?” 

__

____

__

The new CEO had not realized that they were staring at the L-Corp building that was literally across the city. L-Corp is known for being the best technology company in National City with the help of the young CEO, Lena Luthor. (Y/N) does not know much about the woman but she knows that she’s just following her family’s footsteps after her brother stepped down from being CEO a few years back. (Y/N) is amazed about what the young Luthor has done for this city and for Supergirl but she hasn’t met the young powerful genius in person. Overall, as long as the Luthor Family stays out of her way, everything should be fine. (Y/N)’s goal is to be the new best in this city and for the other company branches. She also has to prove the board members that you are capable of anything due to them doubting your leadership and success. Little did they know, they have no idea who they are messing with. 

__

____

__

(Y/N) was going to give a bullshit excuse to her beloved best friend until someone else walked in with no shame. A man with a new cut facial and fresh haircut barged in without knocking as well. Rex Barhman, the CFO for the upcoming new company branch. 

__

____

__

Rex is known to be charming but reckless. He’s well built due to going to the gym so often that there could be a chance he’s an addict if he doesn’t get his workout in for the day. In honesty, the man can look like a douchebag at times. At least he knows when and who to respect if people did the same. He is a bit older than (Y/N) and Jen. The man joined (Y/N)’s close circle when they met in boarding school but the friendship was rough at first but soon worked out. Rex who earned his Master’s in Business and Jen who earned her PhD in bioengineering, the CEO knew they were perfect for the company’s team. 

__

____

__

“When I stepped out of the elevator and heard yelling, I thought you two were arguing again.’ Rex rolled his eyes at the two women in front of him. 

__

____

__

“Apparently our boss over here is distracted.” 

__

____

__

“Maybe she’s just thinking. Needing some space for the upcoming launch. Lunar Industries will be the best tech company that National City will ever see in their lifetime!” 

__

____

__

Lunar Industries. That’s the name of the company. Lunar Industries, a family owned family that has been running for decades. The company is known for their big technological projects, medience, and helpful aids around the world. They had government contracts with the United States for military purposes but also helped regular citizens as well from natural disasters or unfortunate situations. In recent years, the multi-billion dollar company has devoted most of their time helping civilians in need and creating new technology for easy living. Now that (Y/N)’s parents have stepped down as CEOs a couple of years ago after her college graduation, people have been wondering who was next in line to take over the expensive company. The public doesn’t not even know that the former CEOs have children. The couple hid (Y/N) very well from the public that no one knows that she exists or think that she is related to the former powerful CEOs of Lunar Industries. For three straight years the industry has been having acting CEOs. Each year the acting CEOs would get replaced and no one knows why. This time around Lunar Industries will finally have a permanent CEO, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).  


__

____

__


	2. Who Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia, Kara, and Lena have lunch together and talk about the upcoming company branching to National City. (Y/N) and her friends also spend some time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a slow burn story! Chapters are still developing and since this is my first story, updates might take longer. I honestly made up this story line out of nowhere and quarantine is driving us all crazy :)

_Locations: L-Corp - April 2020 ___

“LEE-NA!” Kara shouted as she first steps inside Lena’s office space with arms full of Big Belly Burger bags. This kryptonian has a never ending appetite that Lena wonders if her CatCo salary is keeping up with the amounts of food she orders. Soon after Kara sat down on the couch, Nia also busted in through the door. Lena is not fazed by all this because the three of them and sometimes Sam would have lunch together. Other times it’s just Lena and Kara. 

__

“Hi Lena! By the way, what the heck Kara! I do not have super speed! The least you can do is wait instead of leaving me behind at the elevator! You’re not the only one hungry.” 

__

Lena is glad that her office space is soundproof. She doesn't want any of her employees to hear how Super her friends are except for Jess, her assistant. Lena increases her pay almost every few 3 months due to her going through some type of trauma she finds. Like the time she found out that Kara is Supergirl when she went into Lena’s office. Kara was in the middle of changing into her super suit that Jess swore that her boss is fucking National City’s hero. It took a lot of convincing and NDA papers to clear that situation. 

__

“Hello to you both. I see that you brought my favorite but I hope there’s a salad in there somewhere?” Lean raises her signature eyebrow at the two women. 

__

“Of course Lee! Though I still don’t think kale salad will satisfy you so I got you fries as well!” Kara says while shoving a burger in her mouth. 

__

The three women were having a lovely conversation, talking about their hectic mornings and stressful tasks. When the conversation was dying down, Kara and Lena notice Nia has been looking at her phone with confused facial expressions. The two women were assuming that she’s texting Brainy. 

__

“Nia, honey. Is there something wrong? You've been looking at your phone for a while. We don’t want to assume that you and Brainy are having issues?” Kara gently asked while Lena nodded in agreement, putting her tablet in one side to give her full attention to the young reporter. 

__

“Hm? Oh no! Brainy and I are fine! I’ve just been looking at these photos that James sent to me and the new reporter, William. Um you see. Andrea gave William and I this new assignment about Lunar Industries. I believe you can see their new building from Lena’s window?” 

__

Lena is aware that there is a new building being constructed from the other side of the city. She never gave much thought about it. They’re brand new to National City despite the good reputations the company holds. They need to make themselves known to the city and to their city’s hero, Supergirl. There’s been rumors of a mixture of good and bad but no one could confirm the bad things they have done over the years. The multibillion company have ways of covering their tracks when needed. 

__

“Rao! I forgot that Lunar Industries will be opening soon! During my night flights, I would see people come and go out of that building. I don’t think I’ve seen the CEO. Lena do you or your family know anything about them? There’s rumors that the CEO is a hot looking guy!” Kara rambled. 

__

Lena gave it some thought about the company. Does her adoptive mother know anything about them? Maybe Lex, her brother, might know a few things since he’s head of Public Relations for L-Corp.

__

“I’m not quite sure if the Luthors know much about Lunar Industries besides the good reputations. I could ask my mother or my brother Lex. And did you say the CEO is a guy? Are those the pictures you are looking at Nia?” 

__

Another male CEO coming to National City, Lena said to herself. When is the business world going to have more females? Lena only knows one other female CEO, Andrea Rojas. They met in boarding school, their friendship is not great between them but at the moment they’re on mutual terms. 

__

“Yeah! I mean no? I actually don’t know if this is even the CEO. This guy has been meeting up with other CEOs in public. We just see this guy come out of Lunar Industries most of the time and sometimes with a woman. The talks about this woman is that she’s the head of labs over there and I guess this dashing guy is the CEO?” 

__

Nia gave her phone to Lena and Kara to study the photos. The photo they were looking at is the mysterious guy having a lunch outing with Maxwell Lord, CEO of Lord Technologies. The guy was wearing a casual light color suit with a fresh clean haircut and facial. He looks well fit and charming but something about the guy screams danger. 

__

“This mystery guy seems very handsome. Must be very fit too. Another bonus is that the guy doesn’t look that old! Must be around James’s age. What do you think Lee?” Kara kept on rambling that Nia had to stop her assumptions at some point. Lena was quiet but it was bothering her that she knows nothing about the company or their CEO. She was to be prepared. 

__

“Kara! We literally don’t know. That’s why William and I have been stalking the people at Lunar Industries. A few nights ago, we saw some cars leaving the building late in the evening. I saw the mystery guy into a Mercedes and left. More expensive cars left around the same time but we don’t know any of them. Most of them are contractors and employees. William and I were about to give up and call it a night until we saw another person wearing black slacks with an expensive buttoned-up. The person seems important too. The person hopped into this sporty BMW but we couldn’t get clear pictures of the person. We even tried to look who’s inside when the car passed by but the windows are too dark. It was hopeless. 

__

Nia showed more pictures between the two women. Lena studied the photographs carefully and kept a mental note of the license plate. She’ll have to run the numbers later. Lena got lost into her thoughts while the two reporters fangirl about the mystery guy. For the meantime, Lena started digging some information on her tablet about these people and the reputation of the successful company. 

__

********  
_Location: Your Luxurious Apartment_

__-We’re Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister-_ _

____

_____ _

__

It’s already 4PM in National City. In (Y/N)’s luxurious apartment, that’s 4 times the size of any apartment in the city, there’s loud music playing across the flat. The music was mostly coming from the gym room. (Y/N) busying herself doing on the bench press while Jen was doing some squats to tone her ass. Rex coming announced, he made himself known by plowing his body to the nearest workout machinery. (Y/N) stops pressing and sits up to look at Rex with a tired look. Jen took some small weights to hold while continuing her squats. 

__

_____ _

__

“I don’t want to ask how you got into my apartment because I might fire someone for letting you in without my notice. So I’ll just go straight to the point. How was your lunch meeting with Mr. Lord?” She says while wiping the sweat drops on her face and neck. 

__

_____ _

__

“For starters. He’s very full of himself. Luckily, I got a few proposals in his big head. BUT he’s desperate to meet the CEO of this “wonderful badass so good company.” Rex huffed. 

__

_____ _

__

Jen drops the weights. “Um. That’s not possible any time soon. We cannot reveal (Y/N) as CEO to the public yet. The building is still under construction. She hasn’t really settled in this new apartment yet. There are many paperworks to review and we need to continue planning the upcoming gala! We and the board agreed that we will announce everything at the event. So screw that asshole if he thinks he is important.”  
(Y/N) nods in agreement. 

__

_____ _

__

“You know. People have been following me around this damn city. It’s ridiculous. Rumors say I must be the new CEO. It’s annoying and I feel like I’m stealing your job, my friend.” 

__

_____ _

__

(Y/N) shook her head . . . “well. I’m not surprised. I've been in hiding ever since I was born. No one really knows who I am. After college, I was sent to the military. .. Things have been . .I guess rough? Complicated? It’s whatever now. I’m going for a run and explore this city a bit. I’ll meet you people later for dinner.” 

__

_____ _

__

She took her phone and wireless headphones and aimed straight for the door. 

__

_____ _

__

“She’s complicated but I believe she’ll be alright” Jen says. 

__

_____ _

__

“Yeah. Maybe she needs someone in her life you know? Maybe a distraction? To ease her mind a bit” Rex replies. 

__

_____ _

__

“No! She needs to stay focused, Rex. Plus if she did find someone, it would complicate things. Her last relationship didn’t even end well! She just needs her close friends to support her through the new change!” 

__

_____ _

__

“Then we’ll get her an escort! All her powerful energy and stress needs to go somewhere!” 

__

_____ _

__

Jen rolls her eyes and decides to ignore her friend. She starts working on the last set of squats while Rex tries to convince her on how the ideas of obtaining a sexual partner could help their boss friend.

__

_____ _

__


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Lena meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color  
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color

(Y/N)’s POV 

_I’ve been living in a paper-bag town  
I don’t want to find a good woman and settle down   
I just want to ride around, town to town  
I don’t have a wife yet   
Had one close but I ran her off, she left   
I don’t really mind it now_

Running with my headphones on, blasting Motorcycle Club by Susto at full volume. I was honestly not focusing on what's around me but I guess I was overthinking about what my two friends said. It was understandable that I can’t expose myself as the new CEO despite all the wrong rumors going around. When the announcement comes, people will question my existence which is not surprising. The public will try to dig up anything from my past and vultures of old “powerful” ruthless men will try to tear my position away from my company. I just hope that my old connections don’t mess with my future plans but I guess I’m worried that my past will come to haunt me. 

_‘Cause there’s a demon in me in a holy city  
I’ve got a demon in me and now he’s running ‘round   
I saw a river of blood coming right from the mouth   
That sucked the life all out of me   
And there’s a demon that feeds in a holy city_

All of sudden my run got interrupted, I felt a soft yet hard object crash into me. Fuck. I ran into a person! A woman too. Oh no. I should have paid attention towards the direction I was running. As a quick reflex, hoping it did not look that quick to raise suspicions, I caught the woman to break her fall. Most likey I landed on my back. Agh. This is going to hurt later. I could hear my music from my headphones but from a good distance. I feel that my headphones are no longer attached to my head. I wonder if this fall was worth it. 

_I don’t really know shit  
Got a head full of knowledge that I paid for and I will forget  
But maybe I could use it here   
Still, I don’t want to go first   
Think I’ll sit back, be lazy   
And wait for the worst   
Maybe that’s a virtue, I think it is_

*********  
Lena’s POV   
It was just around 5PM. My employees are starting to go home for the day. Looking outside my windows from my office, it seems like nice weather to take a walk around the city. Looking back at my desk, I already know I won’t finish these paperworks today. I gathered my bag and told my assistant, Jess, to head home now. 

Taking my time walking down the sidewalks of the lively city, I was contemplating if I should stop by my favorite cafe to grab a cup of hot Irish Tea or maybe just head some and make one myself. I heard my phone go off with a ding sound, I looked down to see the message until I felt a semi-solid object crash onto my right side. 

I realized I was falling and I felt like everything went in slow-motion. I saw my phone fly out my hands then I felt a pair of unfamiliar hands grab onto me. I was actually waiting for the fall, to soon feel my body against the hard ground but it was soft? I opened my eyes that I did not realize it was closed. I landed on a person? Oh my god I literally fell on a person! How? 

I heard groaning sounds underneath me. One of my hands was on top of this woman’s broad shoulder and the other was on her firm bicep. Oh dear god. Her muscles are firm as a rock. It felt kind of good and also hot. Wait Lena. Stop thinking like that! I’m basically laying on this poor woman. 

“I’m not really complaining but can you please get off of me? I mean we can lay here a while more if that’s what you want?” I hear a little sarcasm in the stranger’s soft yet painful voice. 

I lifted my head and looked into the stranger. My green eyes matched with their (Y/E/C) eyes. They look so caring and soft but with a hint of darker tones. I was zoning out again and I felt my cheeks getting a little too warm. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” I got off in a rush that I almost lost my balance. The woman got off the ground as well and grabbed me again to keep myself balanced. 

“Are you okay, miss?” She held onto my arm. 

“Yes!” I looked for my phone on the ground. The screen was partly broken from the fall. I looked over at the woman who was also looking down on the ground. I found that her Beats wireless headphones are also broken but you could still hear the music still playing. 

She picks it up. “I should be the one apologizing. I literally crashed into you because I wasn’t looking. I’m sorry. At least I broke your fall and caught you on time.” She looks at the phone and back at me. “I’m also sorry for breaking your phone as well. Can I offer to pay for your replacement?” 

I was looking into her features. Now that both of us are off the ground, I get to see a better angle of this person. She’s taller than me. She must be as tall as my ex-boyfriends and she is definitely taller than my ex-girlfriends. Which is a plus in my books in my standards of a date. I studied her from head to toe. Her (Y/H/C) hair is tied up tight in a ponytail that you can see an undercut style on the back of her head. That screams out bold and hot. Her body looks like it belongs to a goddess as well! With that no sleeve Nike shirt and Nike basketball shorts, I could just tell that her muscles are big and firm. Is she an athlete that I never heard of? 

“Oh um no it’s totally fine! Money is not a problem for me. I can replace this thing real quick!” I fumbled with my phone a bit. “Thank you for saving me? I mean you are my savior right? Thank you for catching me on time and breaking the fall.”

Should I mention my name? Should I ask for her name and number? That seems weird. The stranger starts to twist and stretch her body a bit. She groaned in pain again. 

“Oh my! I hurt you! I’m so sorry! You should have just let me fall. I feel so bad. Please let me take you to a doctor to check if you’re alright. I insist!” 

*******  
(Y/N)’s POV 

When we were up on our feets again, I realized this woman I saved from breaking her nose is Lena Luthor. I couldn’t help but intake her features for a bit. Her jet black hair was a bit of a mess from the fall but her green eyes are so soft that I kind of got lost into them. In all honesty, the young CEO looks very beautiful in person compared from the pictures I saw her covered in for different media outlets. 

I caught her staring a bit. I tried to hide my smirk a bit but this woman wasn’t paying attention. She seems more interested in my muscles than the question I just gave her about fixing her phone. After exchanging a few more words, she then offered to take me to a doctor. Oh no. I can’t do that. I mean I’m not that hurt.   
“Oh no! It’s okay! The fall didn’t really hurt me. Maybe a small bruise but it's fine.” The short woman looks very concerned. How do I reassure her that I’m okay? I need to leave this conversation soon or else this woman will find out who I am. I don’t want my friends to lecture me about the plans for the company again. 

“Okay then. If you have second thoughts about visiting a doctor. . I could pay for the bill. Just bill it to my name. I’m -” 

I cut her off. “You’re Miss Lena Luthor. The beautiful strong woman who is currently controlling L-Corp.” She turns a shade red which I find cute because she tries to cover her face. 

“Oh? Are you one of those followers who likes to know everything about my life?” 

“No. Not exactly. I mean how can I not know you? You are basically the headline of this city. Doing so much good for these people and around the world. It’s amazing and I’m not just talking about your work.” I winked at her. She gave me a small smile because she tried to suppress her laugh. 

“Hm. Smooth talker I see. By the way, I didn’t get your name.” 

Shit. Why did I let this conversation go on for so long? Should I give her a fake name? Nope. That would be bad. There’s a really high chance that we would meet again and it wouldn’t be casual the next time around. 

“Oh haha. Well my name is-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence. My phone is ringing. Jen is calling at an inconvenient time. I’m guessing I’m late for dinner. 

********  
Lena’s POV

Her phone was ringing, the caller ID was named Jen. I caught a glimpse of the contact picture. Brunette hair woman that looks like a supermodel? Agh, This must be her girlfriend. 

“Sorry. I need to answer this call real quick.” 

I nod and give the woman some privacy but not far where I can heat the interaction. I couldn’t help it. 

“Hey. You’re late. Where are you? Dinner is basically ready. Are you still running? What time are you coming back?” The woman on the line of the call sounds a bit angry. This must definitely be the girlfriend. There is no way that my savior is single. The call ended, I pretended that I was looking at the sky since the sun was starting to set. 

“I’m sorry to cut this conversation short. I’m needed back at my place. I hope we see each other again.” She rushed her words and I gave her a simple smile and nod in agreement. Moments later she was back on her run again. 

Wait. Damnit. I didn’t get her name!


	4. Let's Talk About That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Lena talk to their friends about the interaction they had with each other

_(Y/N)’s Apartment ___

__(Y/N) walks back into one of the most expensive yet comfortable apartment buildings in National City. The two security men outside the building nods at (Y/N) before she enters the building. People who live in this building would usually show a card to prove that they live there but it wasn’t necessary for her. The staff was required to remember the woman’s face because the owner of this luxurious modern apartment building is owned by her very close uncle. Fun fact is that her family members own many properties._ _

__Once inside, the two front desk people stood up immediately and greeted their boss’s niece. “Good Evening, Miss (L/N).”_ _

__“Good Evening as well. Did the movers drop off the last boxes of my belongings while I was gone?”_ _

__“Oh yes! They just left about 30 minutes ago. I believe your friend, Jen, already sort it out.” The older woman replied while the man nodded with her statement._ _

__“Okay. Thank you!”_ _

__(Y/N) moves towards the elevator, pulling out a sleek platinum card to access the elevator. One of the cool features that the apartment possesses. The security feature was made by Lunar Industries which also uses the same technology in all their branches._ _

__The numbers on the small screen in the top corner increased until it stopped to the top, the 45th floor. No one lives on this floor besides the CEO for more privacy and space. Using the same access card, she pulls it out again to open her door. She knew that Jen and Rex were inside but she also heard three other voices._ _

__“Those voices sound very familiar,” she thought to herself._ _

__The moment she walked in, the talking stopped. Scanning the room carefully she instantly recognizes the three additional people in her flat._ _

__Aubrie and Ajay Ramos made their way towards the door to welcome her home but Aubrie was a bit faster. She pulled (Y/N) into a warm embrace. “I miss you, friend. Agh you’re finally here in National City. I was beginning to think that our long distance friendship might not last.”  
Aubrie and Ajay Ramos are siblings who are two years apart. People would often ask the two if they are twins which is not surprising since they’re very close to each other. _ _

__“She was very excited to see you again.” The brother states while waiting for his turn to give a welcome hug. Once Aubrie lets go, he comes with the same amount of warmth._ _

__The third person that that (Y/N) recognized is Ben Wu, Head of Public Relations for Lunar Industries. “Can you two stop hogging her? I’m right here waiting for my hug.” (Y/N) rolls her eyes but puts on a smile that she’s happy to see all her close friends._ _

__“Get your gay ass over here and hug me!”_ _

__Everyone laughs while Ben just huffs but obeys the order. Rex and Jen are busy in the kitchen, the Ramos siblings went back to the kitchen countertop and flopped down on the barstool seats._ _

__“Speaking of gay. I think Lena Luthor had a gay panic? Or is it gay moment?” (Y/N) says._ _

__Everyone stops what they’re doing and gives their full attention to their so called boss friend with confused looks. (Y/N) didn’t realize they were giving her looks until she closed the fridge door after getting a bottle of water._ _

__“Did I hear that correctly?” Jen says to the group._ _

__Ben jumps in quickly, “you met the youngest Luthor? The CEO of L-Corp? The genius who is ruling the technology industries in this area? In the public? Do you not realize that this small encounter could ruin the value of the upcoming announcements?”_ _

__“Dude slow down. Let her explain.” Aubrie says. Trying to keep calm about this topic._ _

__“Why don’t we start from the beginning.” Ajay follows up._ _

__Rex was snickering and drinking away his beer. He was basically waiting for this topic to unfold._ _

__‘Well. As you can see I went for a run. I simply wasn’t looking where I was running and basically ram into the woman. I quickly grabbed her and broke the fall. I was caring enough to not let her get hurt. Had a short conversation then Jen called and I left?” The CEO says in one take._ _

__“Okay but like did anyone see you? Did you hear anyone taking pictures of this small incident?” Ben hits all these questions again._ _

__Here comes Jen being all protective, “(Y/N)! Did you not realize that using your somewhat super speed could of - I don’t know? Expose you! That you’re not somewhat not human? Lena Luthor could be questioning herself on _who are you? _”___ _

____“I did not expose myself! She didn’t even realize that I broke the fall until she opened her eyes. Then later on I caught her staring at me for a while like I was some kind of snack!”_ _ _ _

____“Oh she was definitely having a gay moment right there. Was she like turning red and biting down on her lower lip?” Aubrie questions._ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“Ha! Busted. She’s hot isn’t she? Lovely woman with a body like that is just A+” Aubrie hits her brother for saying those words and gives him a disgusting look._ _ _ _

____“I’m surprised that you did not get a hard-on. I bet your cock was begging for the woman.” Rex comments._ _ _ _

____(Y/N) gives a death glare to the man across her. The only people who knew about her extra appendage are her closest friends, family members, and executive assistant, Sophia Hernandaz. She came to terms that she should not hate the special thing she has but she did like the idea that the CEO is the “big dick” in the business meetings even though the men don’t know that._ _ _ _

____Her friends accepted her change and they were nothing but supportive. Her family members were angry at the military for giving her such changes but all they could do was give never ending support and continue to feel loved. For her executive assistant, (Y/N) has no choice but to tell the woman since she’s been working with her closely for a couple of years now. Sometimes that woman would give her boss a hand if she was feeling sexually frustrated. Clearly the assistant doesn’t mind and only her friends knew about that little dirty agreement._ _ _ _

____“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear you. Anyways, yes Ajay, the young Luthor is incredibly hot and beautiful. She’s very caring as well. She was concerned about my well being after the little incident.”_ _ _ _

____“Lift up your shirt. I need to see if you got seriously injured.” Jen is acting like a concern big sister who would scold her for being stupid.  
A faint gasp was heard from everyone in that room. There’s a bruise forming on the right side and making its way towards the woman’s back. _ _ _ _

____“Since my sister and I are the only medical professional doctors here. . . We highly recommend ice packs for the next few hours. Knowing you, that will heal fairly quickly.”_ _ _ _

____Jen is scolding and (Y/N) can feel it. “You’re an idiot. You manage to already hurt yourself in this damn city in less than 1 week?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s nothing serious! I heal faster than other average people! This bruise will go away in a few hours. You heard it from the Ramos doctors themselves!”_ _ _ _

____There was a brief moment of silence until Ben spoke up. “As long as our boss friend is okay and the media didn’t find out, it’s fine. At least in my department, public relations and media does not need to worry about this encounter between the two CEOs.”_ _ _ _

____“Mhm. Now my dear friend, you go shower while we set up for dinner. We also need to discuss the grand opening gala.” Rex adds on._ _ _ _

____“Yeah yeah. I better not get food poison.”_ _ _ _

____*******_ _ _ _

_Location: Sam Arias’s House_

____On the other side of the city, Lena got invited to eat dinner at Sam’s House. Her CFO basically invited the whole group of Super-Friends._ _ _ _

____*Ding-Dong*_ _ _ _

____Sam hears the doorbell rings and super speeds her way to the door in seconds. “Lena! You’re finally here! What took you so long?” She hugs the young woman who’s standing outside her door and shoves her inside the house. Sometimes Sam forgets that she still has some kryptonian powers after the whole Reign situation but she always keeps herself in check if she loses control._ _ _ _

____Lena is holding up two different kinds of wine in her hands. “Well. I just took a little longer because I didn’t want to come empty handed and I kind of had an interesting encounter with a random stranger on the streets?”_ _ _ _

____Heading to the dining room area, everyone greets Lenna and takes their seats to start dinner. Kara being herself and unable to turn off her super hearing, “You talked to a random stranger? On the streets?”_ _ _ _

____“I hope you didn’t scare the poor person with your eyebrow, Lena.” Winn comments._ _ _ _

____“I did not! Hear me out. This person ran into me and I guess I didn’t see her because I was looking down on the phone when Sam messaged. We said sorry to each other and moved on.”_ _ _ _

____Kelly and Alex looked at each other with mischievous looks. Nia got the same vibe so she spoke up for the group._ _ _ _

____“How does she look? Could this person be a potential - let's say dating material?”_ _ _ _

____Lena chokes on her wine a bit. Winn, Kara, and Sam tried to contain their laughs while James tried not to care. Everyone knows that James is still not over Lena after their break up. Lena took it well since she was the one who called off the relationship. The young CEO brushes off his glares and continues to talk._ _ _ _

____“Hm.” Lena swirls her red wine in the glass she holds. “Well this woman looks too good to be true but god I’m glad she ran into me. She actually broke the fall and I was basically laying on top of her. Her muscles are to die just rip. I think she caught me staring.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh Lena! I’m sure she caught your ass having a gay panic.” Alex laughs._ _ _ _

____“Tell us more Lena!” Kelly can’t help but to listen more to the story. She’s a really great listener since she is a therapist_ _ _ _

____“Her jawline is perfect and I believe she can cut anyone with that. She has (Y/H/C) with a back undercut which I need to say is sexy. Her eyes. Oh her (Y/C/E) eyes are so full of care but yet mysterious? Or dangerous? I actually like that in someone.”_ _ _ _

____“Did you get her name? Number?” Nia smiles widely like a child at Lena. Lena’s smile drops and disappointment looms over the raven hair woman. Everyone looks concerned but James raises an eyebrow, making him feel content inside._ _ _ _

____“No. She knows who I am but I didn't get the chance to get her name. Her phone interrupted our conversation. A woman called her and sounded a bit angry that she wasn’t home yet. I guess that was her girlfriend?”  
Lena looks down to her plate, carefully stabbing the vegetables. Luthor finding someone special is somewhat rare. Her brother, Lex, was lucky enough to find Eve, who is willing to understand that their family business is everything to them and has the patience to stand by his side. Who would want to date the youngest Luthor that doesn’t chase her for her looks or money? The young CEO even thought that she won’t even have the time and care for a relationship since she is practically married to her job. _ _ _ _

____“Lena. You shouldn’t assume right away that the goddess you mention is taken. Maybe that was her friend or maybe sister? How about we let Supergirl figure out who this person is and -”_ _ _ _

____“Kara no!” Lena and Alex said at the same time. Everyone looks at each other._ _ _ _

____“Why not? I’m simply doing Lena a favor.”_ _ _ _

____“Lena. As a friend, I think that if the universe wants you to see this person again, it will happen.” Kelly reassures._ _ _ _

____“Lena Luthor. In my calculations, since National City is not a huge city, there is a 85% chance you could come across this person you highly speak of.” Brainy offers his insights._ _ _ _

____“So what happens to the other 15%, Brainy?” Winn says._ _ _ _

____“You simply won’t see this person again and your happiness is ruined.” Now it was Nia’s turn to choke and she slaps her boyfriend on the shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Did I say something wrong?” Everyone shook their heads and continued eating dinner. Sam gave Lena the look of _we’ll talk about it later._ _ ___


	5. Family Luthor Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luthor Family holds a meeting to talk about their invitation from Lunar Industries. Lena is a curious cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N) = Your Father's Name  
> (Y/M/N) = Your Mother's Name  
> (Y/L/N) = Your Last Name

_L-Corp - Two weeks before the Lunar Industries Launch_

Lena POV

Three weeks have passed and I haven’t seen the goddess stranger that she fell on. Maybe that 85% that Brainy had mentioned is just decreasing by the day. Who am I kidding? This city is filled with thousands of people! That woman might not even be from here. Sigh so loudly, I refocus on the paper works in front of me. 

*knock knock* 

I sigh again and take a deep breath. “Come in!” 

Lex Luthor, former CEO of Luthor Corp and my beloved brother, strides in holding a small black envelope with gold cursive writing on the front. “Hello, my wonderful sister!” 

I rolled my eyes. He should be spending his time annoying his girlfriend, Eve Teschmacher, not me. 

“Don’t give me that look! I have some interesting news to give. This letter I’m holding right here is for us and mother.” He grins. I wonder who the letter is from. He walks towards my desk and grabs my office phone. I was going to tell him off but - 

“Jess, can you please page Lillian Luthor to Lena’s office. ASAP.” 

Through the speaker, “yes, Mr.Luthor.” 

“Would you like to tell me who is that from and why is it important?” I ask because I was starting to get impatient. I need to work on signing these paperworks or else I’m behind. 

“You will soon. Let’s just wait for mother. We’re going to have a family meeting.” 

Moments later, Lillian came . “Lena. Lex. What’s the meaning of this? Is this an emergency?” She took a set on the couch while Lex invited himself to partially sit on my desk. 

“Excellent. Everyone is here. This letter is an invitation to the Lunar Industries grand opening gala.” He hands me the invite and I open it. White stock card with gold wordings:

_To the Luthor Family:_ _We are proud to announce that the new branch for Lunar Industries will be launching soon. The Luthor Family and other members you wish to bring are hereby invited to the Grand Opening Gala. We gladly appreciate your presence and support at the event. Many announcements to come and fundraisers will be raise. Please RSVP as soon as possible to add your names on the list._

_Location: Lunar Industries - Courtyard  
Attire: Formal  
Date: May 15, 2020  
Time: 6:00PM _

_-Lunar Industries-_

“Well this is very interesting news. I hope we will be seeing the new CEO for this company” Lillian says. 

“I’m more interested in making business with them, mother” Lex replies. He got off the desk to get a glass of water from my drink station. 

“Mother. Since Lunar Industries have been around for a while. Even before Luthor Corp was around. Do you know anything about them?” I was wondering about the tech company ever since Kara and Nia mentioned them to me. 

“Well, sweetheart. You father and I have met the previous CEOs. (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N) and (Y/M/N)(Y/L/N). They were lovely people and excellent power couple in the business world. Your father and I tried to make deals and partnership with them before but they turned us down. But they did support us, lending us a hand when we needed one. They also met Lex when he was a little boy.” Lillian looks at Lex. “But I don’t think you remember them.” 

Interesting I thought to myself. “Did you meet any of their children?” 

“No I have not but they don’t have any children during their reign. I honestly don’t think they have any children even today.” 

Why would the (Y/L/N)s step down if no heir would take over? Trusting a multi-billion company ro someone who’s not family is somewhat risky? Unless they been hiding someone? 

“So. Mother. Lex. Should we attend this event? There might be a chance that we see the former CEOs. I would love to talk to them.” 

“Yes! We need to notify them quickly! We should wear the Luthor colors to the gala.” Lex says exciting. “Plus. Since I'm the Head of PR, I will need to look dashing if L-Corp wants to make some deals with this company.” 

“Just like that, he left to do whatever business he wants to do. 

“Lena. How are you? Have you been looking into potential dates? Anyone interesting in your life?” My breathing hitched. Do I look that lonely? 

“Mother! I don’t need to see anyone to make my life interesting. I’m just 25 years-old. I’m fine how things are.” I stood up to grab some water. I can feel my adoptive mother carefully watching my every move. 

“sweetie . I’m just concerned. You need a break from time to time. Maybe take care of some personal needs of yours . . .” I choked on my water I was drinking. Oh how my mother will be the death of me. 

“Mother. I’m perfectly fine. If someone comes into my life and I see that they are my type then I will take the opportunity.” 

The older woman smirks and stands up to gather her belongings. “Okay, sweetie. Please don’t hesitate to tell me anything. I would love to help you. I don’t need to worry about your brother since he has Eve. I’m just worried for you. After your break up with James . . . You just been working a lot lately.” 

She’s not wrong. After the whole James situation, I have been in my lab or office more often. I don’t regret breaking up with him but I absolutely cannot stand the man if he is in the same room. It’s annoying that James will find any opportunity to get to talk to me and how he wants me back. I appreciate that the Super-Friends are always there to back me up. 

If I were to date again. I want someone who is reasonable and understanding. Someone who can protect me when I feel low and praise me. I want them to be gentle yet powerful. Oh I would love to have someone who can control me whenever I need it. 

“Thank you, Mother. You should head home now. I’m going to stay a little bit longer to finish these paperworks.”  
Lillian gives me a hug and leaves for the day. 

*******  
_Location: Lena’s Apartment_

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my tablet to run the license plates that I mentally remember from a few weeks ago. Apparently the Mercedes is registered to Rex Brahman. I did more research while eating my Chinese take-out and only discovered the basics of this man. He graduated somewhere in the East Coast with a Masters in Business and recently moved to National City just two months ago. 

Rex seems to be a reckless type. Seeing the public pictures I found, he had many college flings. A player if that’s what you want to officially call the man. Though it was harder to find pictures of who he hands with often. Seems like the people he hangs with him don’t seem to stay permanent. There is this one woman that keeps popping up in some pictures with Rex. Overall, the man seems to have good knowledge of business. He used to own lots of small businesses during the time he was in college and sold it after his graduation. Then he went missing for two years. 

The next person I searched up was the browned hair woman that was popping up in Rex’s college photos. The woman seems to be my age but maybe a year or two older? Jen Jordan, a graduate from MIT with a PhD in bioengineering. Apparently she’s bisexual from looking at the public posts online. The woman is a genius from looking at her recent studies based on printing human organs with biomaterials. Even though the project has not been fully successful or approved by the government, it’s still remarkable work. Looking for more pictures of the woman, it reminds me of the woman who called my savior from a few weeks ago. Is it possible that they’re the same person I’m researching? There’s a lot of women named Jen and they have brown hair right? 

The last person I wanted to research was the mystery person who owns the BMW. The registration only states the first initial of their name and (Y/L/N). The same family last name that owns Lunar Industries. What’s even more interesting is that this person owns several cars but no address or pictures. If the (Y/L/N)s don’t have any heir, maybe this could possibly be a different family member? Whoever this new CEO is, I just hope they’re not like any old male figure wanting all the power and glory.


	6. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/N) meet again. (Y/N) loses her temper a bit with her executive assistant, sexually relieves her stress on someone. (Y/N) is a bit of a sexually playful person but does not like being intimate but Lena seems to affect her differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see song titles in almost every chapter. Each song was inspired into making these chapters.

_Location: Club LUV - 1 week before the Lunar Industries Launch_

_-In A Club by Volac, illusionize, Andre Longo-_

“One more shot Lena! One more shot!” The Super-Friends shouted over the loud music that’s playing in the club. It’s Friday night and the Super-Friends decided to celebrate L-Corp’s new overseas deal about the nanotechnology that Lena has perfected. James was the only person missing from the group and Lena doesn’t care. Besides, nobody in the group is looking for the guy. 

Lena drinks another shot. She was feeling hot from the alcohol she’s intaking but feels sexy as hell. Her fit was simple, black skinny jeans with high heels and a simple no sleeve green blouse to top it all. Instead of Lena’s signature ponytail style hair, it was all loose and wavy for the occasion. The more she drank, the more buzz the woman was feeling. 

“Hey Lena! Let’s go dance!” Sam says and the group also comes along. Lena takes another sip of drink before Sam drags her to the dance floor. 

It was a bit crowded but tolerable to move around and get loose. Lena was starting to lose Sam in the pool of people, she saw that she’s dancing with some hot stud. Lena was about to step off the dance floor until a pair of hands grabbed her waist from behind and back on to the floor. The young CEO was about to turn around and slap the person for grabbing her - 

“Hello Miss Luthor. Hope you don’t mind dancing a little longer?” The person whispers into her ear which makes her body shiver. 

********  
Lena POV 

_-Like Dis by Volac & Gustavo Mota-_  
That voice! That woman’s voice sounds so familiar. Oh god. It’s the person who ran into me! I don’t know if it’s the alcohol that’s driving my mind crazy but I just start to grind into the stranger. I push my back more into the woman’s front and continue dancing to the beats from the speakers.

I laid my head back in between the person’s head and neck space to feel closer to this mysterious stranger. This person is the perfect height for me. I was feeling safe and protected that feeling loose was not a problem at the moment. 

It was honestly getting hot in here. Her hands were roaming around my body and I just wanted more of it. Moments later, I felt a solid object poke my ass. Is my savior wearing a strap-on? I quickly turn myself around to inspect my lovely dance partner. Geez this woman is hot and all. Black skinny jeans with designer suede shortcut boots and a short sleeve striped button up to fit it all. Three undone buttons, I see a necklace. Dog tags? So my mystery savior is from the military? 

I bit my lower lip and grab a fist full of the stranger’s (Y/H/C) hair and force her to look at me instead of my breast. Green eyes connect with (Y/E/C) eyes. She puts a leg between my inner thighs and smirks. This woman is bold. We inched closer until our foreheads touch, getting lost in the music. Our lips are so close that I could just risk it all and lean forward. 

“Lena!” 

“Lena, where are you!?” 

“Hey Lena is over there!” 

Shit. My friends. I turned swiftly to confront them. What am I going to say? They were a few feet away, maybe I can make up an excuse and hope my hot stranger can play along? I turn around again to talk to my mysterious woman but she’s not there. She just vanished like a ghost. 

“There you are, Lee! Where have you been?” Kara says. 

“Oh. I was getting bored. I was about to go back to the booth and continue drinking.” I tried to hide my sadness and I see that Sam is giving me suspicious looks. I shouldn’t even feel this way, I don’t even know the person!

“Well let’s all go back!” Nia slurs and starts to move back with Brainy in tow. 

An hour passed by and I was still trying to find the person I was dancing with from the booth we’re sitting in. We could see the dance floor, the middle bar, and the DJ in the back but no sign of the person anywhere. Am I really drunk? I can’t possibly be imagining things because I felt that our interaction was real. 

********  
(Y/N) POV 

I can’t believe I was dancing with Lena Luthor. I shouldn’t have done that but I couldn’t resist. I wanted to hold the woman that I hardly know. I was making my way up the stairs and making my way to the VIP room of where my two bodyguards were standing. 

“Make sure no one comes through this door that’s not on my list.” I say to Anthony, my head of security. He’s a good long time family friend. I trust him with my life who helped me during the time I was active in the military. When I was released, he decided to leave as well and honored to stick me with me. 

“Of course boss.” 

“I thought we’re on first name bases, Mr. Jacobs?” 

“Just trying to maintain the image, boss.” I rolled my eyes at Anthony. I looked at the other guard, Robert, he seemed to be intimidated by my presence. 

“I hope you’re teaching this one very well.” 

“Don’t worry boss. I’m learning a lot from Mr. Jacobs. Though he could be a hard-ass.” Robert speaks up. 

I let out a good chuckle. So this person does have a voice. “Good to know. Anyways, gentlemen, I think we’ll be leaving soon. Just stay out a little bit longer.” I say and enter the VIP room that my friends occupied. 

I walked towards the railing to see the whole view of the club. Sophia, hands me a glass of whiskey and places a cigar and lighter on the nearby table. The brunette then lays a hand and head on my shoulder. She’s clingy but I don’t tell her off. The woman’s actions should be unacceptable but I just let the woman be. 

“You know, boss. I saw you dancing with Miss Luthor down there. I don’t think that was a great idea. Exposing yourself to that worthless bitch. What does she have that I don’t? Do I not satisfy you enough?” 

Suddenly I felt attacked. I shrug the woman off of me. My friends stopped talking and anxiously looked at sudden commotion. Agh. Sometimes I can’t contain my anger that would scare people off but my assistant seems to push me more despite my eyes slowly turning black. 

“The Luthor can expose you, (Y/N). That woman might already know who you are! They are our competition and you’re letting her cloud your head!” 

I stare into the woman’s eyes with my cold ones. I took a huge sip of my drink and threw it on the floor with glass shattering everywhere. Everyone in the room flinched but stood quiet. 

“I don’t like your tone Ms. Hernandez. I definitely did not give you permission to call me by my first name. You will respect me by calling me your boss or Miss (Y/L/N). You know what’s even better? I stepped closer to the shaky woman. “You can call me your _master_ if you continue to displease me. You are to excuse yourself this very moment or I’ll demote you from your position and let my bodyguards force you out of here” I say coldly. 

She stood there in shock and red from embarrassment but not moving an inch. 

**“I SAID LEAVE!”** She quickly made her way to the door with her head down low.

*********  
Lena POV 

*Glass shattering from afar” 

I looked up at one of the VIP balcony views. It was hard to see because it was dark but I see two women having a quick yet heated conversation. Apparently the taller figure won and the other woman left. Interesting. 

********  
(Y/N) POV 

“I don’t think your assistant is entirely wrong but she should know by now to not anger you” Jen says. 

I looked at her with icy eyes, slowly trying to change to my normal eye color. I didn’t say anything to her and I just flopped down to a seat. I started to think and I guess I was being too harsh to my assistant. 

“Why don’t you relax for a bit? Here. Siobhan, sweet girl. Come over here. Why don’t you sit on my friend’s lap and help her release some negative energy.” Rex says and grabs another glass of whatever poison he was drinking. 

Seeing the woman in the corner, she stood up to her feet and slowly made her way to me. I study her like my prey. A perky brunette wearing a short skin tight dress. This lady can just practically throw herself to anyone she pleases. She sits on my lap, wraps her legs around my waist while I direct my hands on her round ass. 

The brunette places her hands on my shoulders and whispers into my ear, “So Master. How about we get some privacy? I can be a good girl for you and show you how to relax.” She starts to grind into my crotch area. I can slowly feel my cock getting hard with the attention it’s getting. 

Before I can say anything, Ben states, “she already signed the NDA papers.” 

I tilt my head to the side and announce, “Everyone leave. I’ll meet you people in the car. This won’t take long . . .” 

Once everyone left, I ripped the woman’s dress into two and got down to business. 

********

Lena’s POV 

I must be really drunk or I’m just damn curious. I still have this weird feeling that my mystery woman is still in this club. 

“Hey. I’m going to the restroom real quick.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Sam says. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be back soon.” 

I lied. Kinda. I was heading straight for the restroom but I was actually looking for the stairs that lead to the VIP rooms. I was going to climb the stairs until I heard a group of people coming down. I ran to the restroom line so that people won’t recognize me.

The laughter and talks were loud but I couldn’t hear everything. I recognize two people from the large group. Jen and Rex. 

“I told you our boss needs relaxing after that small feud with Sophia” the male figure stated. 

“Whatever. I hope it’s quick because I want to go home. My head is starting to hurt and the guy that kisses like a fish is trying to look for me” the female says as they passed by me. 

Who’s their boss? Do they officially work for Lunar Industries? Each of them passed by, I went back to the stairs until I reached the hallway. 

“Lena, what are you doing here!” I jumped at the voice.. I’m going to kill Sam, I swear. 

“Sam! What the fuck.” 

“You didn’t answer my question, young lady.” 

“I’m looking for someone.” 

“Does that someone happen to be your mystery savior from a few weeks ago?” I slapped her arm lightly and we continued to walk down the hallway until we reached the corner where Sam grabs my hand. 

“Lena! There’s guards down there!” I looked confused at her and I remembered that Sam has super hearing. 

I peaked at the corner and she was right about the buff looking guards standing at a certain door. I can hear faint moans and screams of pleasure coming from behind the door. I looked at Sam who was trying to look through the walls with her x-ray vision. 

“Seems like someone is having a good time in there. But I can not see through these walls. It’s lined with lead for some reason.” Sam snickers. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen. 

_“Oh fuck! Right there baby! Harder. Master. Harder please.”_

_“Your dick feels so good. You must be the devil’s child if you can fuck this good. Aaugh. Oooo . . .”_ The woman moans into deeper pleasure.

_“Give me your cum. Let me taste that wonderful hot cum all over my mouth.”_ There were more grunting and louder wet slabs of skin pounding.

“Lena. We should go. We shouldn’t be here and whoever is coming out of that room, we might be in trouble if they find us.” 

I agreed and quickly left the scene. 

********  
“Nuaghhh. Fuckkkk.” The woman that (Y/N) was currently fucking, rammed her cock a few more times into the woman’s freshly bruise pussy. The pace was fast and rough that there is a good chance that the brunette whore could not keep up with the CEO.

“Agh. Fuck. Please. I can’t take it anymore.” She screams. “Oh please! Please. It hurts. I’m so sensitive, master.” 

(Y/N) growls and fucks the woman deeper. “I’ll tell you when you can stop, pretty girl. Now be a good girl and just take it a little longer.” 

She nods furiously and her master continues to fuck the poor girl from behind. The CEO grabs a fist full of her hair and pounds her harder and faster again.

“Oh shit. I’m cumming again. Fucking take it, pretty girl!” (Y/N) floods the woman’s pussy with hot creamy cum until she feels like it was enough. The whore tries to pull out but (Y/N) let’s go of her hair and grabs her ass to stay still. The whore shakes uncontrollably underneath the powerful person. 

(Y/N) slowly pulls out and pulls up her jeans from her ankles. She went to clean herself up and looked in the mirror to see if she’s decent enough to step out of the room. Looking at the reflection from the mirror, she sees that the woman stopped shaking. 

The CEO couldn’t get rid of the smirk she has on her face. The satisfaction of fucking a woman into unconscious state is an achievement. She can still see the combined juices dripping down from the cunt to the leg, slowly making its way to the floor. The smirk wore off from the CEO’s face. She remembers that she wasn’t supposed to cum into the woman’s cunt. One of (Y/N)’s rules when it comes to sex is that she is to not to cum in anyone, no matter how badly she wants too. This rule was set up to prevent future situations and being very initmate with her sex partners. 

Once (Y/N) was done looking at the mirror, she turned around to remove the unconscious naked woman from the table and onto the sofa. She steps out of the room and looks to her guards. 

“Let’s go Anthony. I’m done here. Robert, please go in there and take the woman home. Make sure she takes a morning after pill or the birth control ones. Notify the club that we enjoyed the stay and that I’ll be sending them a big tip for hospitality and the clean up.” 

The man nods and gets to work right away. (Y/N) and Anthony made their way out of the club and through the back entrance.


	7. Preparing For The Grand Opening Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/N) prepares for the gala

_Location: The Luthor Mansion_

_-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Charlotte Lawrence-_

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, “When you gonna live your  
Life right?”  
Oh, mother dear, we’re not in the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun_

Lena, Eve, and Sam are in one of the largest bathrooms in the mansion getting their make-up on for tonight’s event. Lex is still in his room, deciding which shade of purple tie to wear with his suit. Lillian on the other hand is in the living room calling the driver to be at the mansion soon to pick them up and picking out her last jewelry to put on to match with the purple gown. 

Lena is almost ready. She had no problem picking an outfit for tonight since the Luthors decided to go with their family color. She picked a dark purple asymmetric-neck cap sleeve peplum dress. While Lena was almost finished applying her dark red lipstick, Eve breaks the working silence. 

“So. Lena. Sam told me about a mystery savior. . .” 

Sam gasps and drops her eyeliner in the sink. “Eve Teschmacher! I told you to not say anything until Lena feels comfortable sharing her story with other people!” 

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, “What you gonna do with your life?”  
Oh, daddy dear, you know you’re still number one  
But girls, they wanna have fun_

“Oh come on, Sam! I just want to know if Lena is having fun with this mysterious savior. . .Sam told me that she saw you dancing with a stranger at the club just a week ago.” 

Sam wants to shut the blonde up but it’s too late. Lena raises her eyebrow, showing interest in this confrontation. 

“If you must know. The stranger I was dancing with is indeed the mystery savior.”  
“OH. I hope you rope this person in soon because you need some-” Eve didn’t get to finish her sentence. 

_That’s all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun_

*knock knock* 

“Ladies! It’s time to go, the limo is here!” Lillian says on the other side of the door. 

“Well ladies. It’s time to have some fun!” Eve squeaks with excitement. Lena and Sam follow right behind the blonde to meet up with Lillian and Lex. 

*******

_Location: (Y/N)’s Apartment - 4:30PM_

_-Move by Saint Motel-_

_This man, this dutiful man  
Has got this sense of devotion  
One look, one touch of a hand  
Can set the spiral in motion _

The music was playing loudly all around since (Y/N)’s friends decided to use all the speakers to boost up everyone’s mood. The flat was filled with extra people such as hair and make-up people, designers, and a few assistants running around the area. 

_I want it, can’t have it  
Oh, i can hardly stand it  
Oh, what’s a man to do?_

*Buzz. Buzzz. Buzz.*

At the moment, (Y/N) is getting her hair done by one of her closest and most trustworthy hairstylist. The hairstylist was reshaping the back undercut since her hair grew back a few inches. To finish the style, the person helped put her hair in a tight ponytail to show off the edgy undercut. 

_This girl, this beautiful girl  
With eyes the size of the ocean  
This man, this dutiful man  
Has got these mixed up emotions _

She rises to her feet and walks towards the full body mirror ro check out her outfit and hair one last time. The CEO is sporting a fitted three piece navy colored suit with dark oak oxford shoes to match the whole fit. A close assistant, Sarah Bennett, comes up to (Y/N) with a tie to match the fit. She looks at her friends who were almost ready as well. 

“Tie or no tie?”

“Tie” Ben says in an instant. The young assistant starts putting on the tie for her boss, trying carefully not to ruin the crisp collar of the shirt she is wearing.

“You can come a little closer, I don’t bite.” The CEO looks into the assistant’s eyes, she starts to blush at her boss’s words. She stood a little closer for a better angle. 

Sophia walks in, already glammed out and ready. “Okay everyone. The cars are here. It’s 5:30PM and should be leaving now. We’ll all be entering the back way instead of the front to avoid cameras Once everyone has arrived for the gala, the plan should turn out smoothly.” She says while giving a few taps on the tablet she holds. 

The executive helper adds in the details. “Okay. The 1st car will have Rex, Jen, and Ben. Plus one bodyguard, Mark. The 2nd car will be me, Sarah, and Miss (Y/L/N). Head of security, Anthony, will be tagging along. The 3rd car will be the Ramos siblings and bodyguard, Robert. The last car will be the rest of the entourage.” 

(Y/N) looks at her assistants, “two of my beautiful assistants in the same car with me. Usually it’s just the driver, Anthony, and me. Why the change?” 

The younger assistant couldn’t spit out an answer but (Y/N) knew it was Sophia’s doing for this little set up. (Y/N) chuckles. 

“Relax, Sarah. I know it’s Sophia’s doing.” 

“As your executive assistant and knowing you . .” The woman steps into her boss’ space and tug on her tie to “fix” but was actually choking her a bit. “We can assist you in the car if you’re feeling a little stressed before we arrive at the gala” Sophia husks. Looking over at Sarah, she was turning a bit pink. 

None of the entourage was hearing this little exchange. (Y/N) clears her throat and grabs Sophia’s hand to ease the grip on the tie she’s wearing. 

“That sounds like a delightful offer but I would like to not ruin my clothes before the event. . . But maybe after the event if the opportunity occurs.” The well dressed CEO says to her assistants and then walks away. The two women gave each other a quick glance and started to tail their boss out of the door.


	8. The Grand Opening (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both L-Corp and Lunar Industries head to the gala.

The motorcade of several SUVs discreetly pass the large crowds of people in front of Lunar Industries’ newly built building. All the media outlets are there from CNN, Hollywood Entertainment, Daily Planet, CatCo Worldwide Media, and many more. Limo after limo, guest after guest, you would lose track on who’s invited. (Y/N) was putting all her attention out to the window, observing the large number of people outside with their fancy outfits and flashes of lights coming from multiple cameras. 

“Are you nervous, boss?” Sarah pulled the CEO’s attention away from the window. The assistant is sitting right in front of her with legs crossed and her hands on top of her lap. 

“No. But you, _pretty girl,_ seem to be nervous. Am I wrong?” 

“Um. No. Not really” The assistant spoke lightly and was not daring to meet her boss’s eyes for some reason. 

(Y/N) wasn’t content with her answer. She leans forwards and places a hand on the assistant’s exposed knee for comfort. Sophia, sitting on the right of (Y/N) was minding her own business. Besides, she was too busy looking at the information on her tablet, checking which guests have arrived and checked-in. 

(Y/N) starts to trace small circles with her thumb on the woman’s knee. “Look at me, Sarah,” she says firmly but not too aggressive to scare the assistant. Sarah looks up to her, feeling the small skin on skin interaction was making her cheeks warm pink. 

“There’s that pretty face I like to see. Now tell me what’s wrong? I don’t like it when any of the people, especially my girls, feel uncomfortable.” 

“It’s really nothing, Miss (L/N). I’m just nervous around you and this event. This is the biggest event I've ever been to.” 

“Nervous around me? Do I make you uncomfortable?” The assistant looks at her with wide eyes. 

“No no! Gosh no. That’s not it!” The CEO hums at her. 

“Come here and sit on my lap for a minute.” 

The assistant looked confused but she didn’t want her boss to repeat herself. She did what she was told. She sits on her lap, (Y/N) quickly places a hand on her back and then another on her knee again. 

“You shouldn’t feel nervous around me, pretty girl. Yes this event might be overwhelming but don’t hesitate to tell me during the event that you’re feeling unwell. I’ll excuse you from your duties. No harm found, okay?” 

“Okay. . . Thank you, Miss (L/N).” She whispers out. 

“Come here. Why don’t you give your boss a kiss so that I can take away that nervous energy of yours?” 

Sarah wraps her arms around the CEO’s neck and doesn’t hesitate to lean forward. The kiss started off slow but it grew hungry. Sarah couldn’t help the feeling of wanting more, she starts to moan into the searing kiss. It felt so wrong for her but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Boss. We’re here” Anthony announced. (Y/N) breaks the steamy make out session that was supposed to be just a simple kiss. The CEO placed a kiss on Sarah’s neck. The assistant felt horny yet disappointed. How could one kiss affect the woman so much? Maybe that’s how Sophia feels around their boss, unable to shake the feeling of wanting more from the CEO. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

*******

The Luthors, Sam, and Eve step out of the limo and the flashing lights invade their faces. The interviewers shout their names from left to right, wanting to get scope about L-Corp and their thoughts on Lunar Industries new branch here in National City. 

The group ignored them and just stayed on the black carpet for a couple of pictures. As the group waits for their turn to get inside the building, Lena sees several security personnel blocking the entrance. Each of them holding a clear glass tablet to scan everyone’s faces. All the face scans have full public information of the person and go through the database to the control room in Lunar Industries and to Sophia’s tablet. 

“That’s an interesting way for people to get inside the gala,” Sam says. 

“I find it genius. Easier to find threats” Lillian comments back.  
“I wonder what other tech gadgets they have to show” Lena adds on. 

_-Bang Bang by will.i.am-_

The L-Corp group finally got inside and took in the environment before them. The party stretches from the inside and out to the courtyard. People dancing under the stars and others mingle with high pitch laughter. A room filled with important people from prime ministers, business investors, government officials, and the owners of media outlets. The group is amazed how a large ballroom can fit in this company building and also had the time to plan out a courtyard as well.

“Looks like we have all kinds of people here. The good and also the bad.” Lex points towards a certain group. Lena scans the room with careful eyes until she spots Veronica Sinclair, Maxwell Lord, Morgan Edge, and Ben Lockwood huddled in one group. Looking farther more, she sees Harley Quinn and her group of girls going crazy over the free drinks the event was handing out to all the guests.

“The cousins are here. Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane” Sam states. Even though Wayne Industries and L-Corp are in two different cities, the two companies are still competitors to each other. 

“Well, children. I’m going to mingle with some old colleagues of mine. I see Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers over there. For now, all you must behave please.” Lillian walks away with a champagne glass in hand. 

Lex looking at all three women, “well ladies, what are we waiting for? Let’s go out there and mingle shall we?” 

********  
(Y/N) stands by the one way mirror windows, watching the people mingle from down below. Instead of being out there, she’s in the control room monitoring everyone’s movements with hands behind her back. Security studying the information they’re receiving from the front entrance while others were keeping an eye on the monitors to find any potential threat. 

“I don’t understand why your cabinet members invited these bad influences? What if something goes wrong?” Anthony says while looking over at the face scans and information on the given tablet. Swiping picture after picture. 

The CEO didn’t bother to turn around to face her most respected bodyguard on the team. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the L-Corp entourage who just passed through her company’s security team. 

“Don’t worry, Anthony. I voted no on inviting these kinds of people and how it would affect her image. Yet a good amount of members wanted them to come” Ben replies. 

“Well that’s because we need these people someday. Why only have the good when you can also have the bad?” Rex spoke in. For a minute, (Y/N) forgot that her entourage are up here with her, waiting to make their presences known down at the gala. 

“Everyone is almost here, Miss (Y/L/N).” Sarah brings her boss’ attention back to the group. The CEO turns around to look at Sophia for a report, “maybe about 15 minutes we’ll start. Until then, why don’t all of you have a few drinks in?” 

She nods to her executive assistant and grabs a glass of chilled whiskey from her other assistant’s small hands. She drinks it in a rush and Sarah was already on her feet getting a new glass to serve.


	9. Grand Opening (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally finds out who’s her mystery savior. Lunar Industries shares information about the company’s projects and holds an exciting auction.

_-Money Power Glory by Lana Del Rey-_

Lena POV 

The night looks young and beautiful. The people were starting to move more towards the courtyard. The super-friends didn’t mind the limited space but still had some room to move around if we wanted. The chatters were starting to die down and I saw a brunette in a nice looking simple dress moving up the stage with a tablet in her hands. The lights around them dimmed down and the microphone turned on. Lots of men and women in black clothing started coming out of the building and formed a wall in the middle of the aisle to push people to keep their distances to those who were going to walk down. 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your time an patience for being here tonight. I would like to put your hands together and point your heads towards the door behind you, Please give your warm welcomes to the new CEO and the cabinet members of Lunar Industries! 

Everyone starts to clap their hands. I see a group of people coming out of the door and walk towards the stage.The first two faces I saw were Rex Brahman and Jen Jordan. I felt like time slowed down as each pair of people were coming out of the building. 

_I want money, power, and glory  
I want money and all your power, all your glory  
Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got  
Hallelujah, I’m gonna take them for all that they got_

The next person that came out with two people following close behind was . . .oh my god. . . It’s the stranger from a few weeks ago. The same woman from the club. Is that really her? 

_The sun also rises on those who fail the call  
My life, it comprises of losses and wins and fails and falls  
I can do it if you really, really like that  
I know what you really want, b-baby  
I can do it if you think you like that  
You should run, boy, run_

Time was in slow motion again. Seeing her again literally took the air out of your lungs. Slowly making her way to the stage, looking like a literal goddess with her navy blue 3 piece suit with dark oxford shoes and her hair tied back into a tight ponytail like the time I last saw her. 

_I want money, power and glory  
I want money and all your power, all your glory  
Hallelujah, I’m gonna take them for all that they got_

We shared a quick glance but it felt like it was long. The flashing lights of many cameras couldn’t even break the eye contact. Before she passed me, she threw in a smile and a quick wink at me before she pulled herself towards the stage. Everything went back to a regular pace again. 

“Lena. Please don’t tell me that’s the same person that ran into you a couple of weeks ago?” Sam whispers to me. 

Alex tires to not dwell on it much, “Lena. Please confirm that’s not her, right?” 

“Damnit Lena, say something!” Nia wants to shake her daze off of her. 

“If you don’t say anything this very second, i will make an Supergirl appearance and embarras you!” Kara adds in. 

“I don’t think she’s kidding, Lena” Winn rubs the back of his neck to figure out how this can be very bad or very good. 

Moments before the clapping stopped, I finally answered, “Yes. That’s her.”  
********

(Y/N) POV 

I reached the stage and went straight to the podium to claim my spot. Waiting for the clappers and flashes to die down and let everyone settle in. My entourage and cabinet members formed a wall behind me, standing straight with their heads held high. 

_“Good Evening, people of National City. First I would like to thank you for coming out here tonight for the Grand Opening for Lunar Industries’ newest branch. I know that many of you have traveled far and wonder if this trip is worth your while . . . I’m positive that it will be. My name is (Y/N)(Y/L/N) and I’m the new CEO of Lunar Industries. . . ._

Cameras went off again and chatters suddenly flooded the area like a wildfire. 

********  
Lena’s POV 

_“My name is (Y/N)(Y/L/N) and I’m the new CEO of Lunar Industries. . .”_

I finally know her name . . . . The way she controls the situation in the area amazes me. She stayed calm and collected as the cameras went off again and the talks were spreading around like a wildfire. 

“Is this woman related to the former CEOs?” a woman asks her colleagues around her, the voice filled with disgust and quick to judge. 

“I bet she’s ruthless just like her other family members. Only pretending to care and care for themselves only” a man spits out. 

“We have never heard of this person. How can we trust this new owner?!” 

“Give this person a chance! She has done nothing wrong.” 

I just stood there and absorbed these mix remarks about the new CEO. I felt ashamed that these people would judge so quickly, just like they did to Lex when his scandals were released but tried to recover as much as possible. Lex cleared his throat and made Eve hold his drink. 

“Ladies. Gentlemen. It is quite rude of you to make rude remarks on an unknown person. She didn’t even have the chance to say her speech. Please, settle down and be civil unless you want her security team to make you tomorrow's headlines. That will definitely be the talks of the city for days.” 

My brother always knew how to control a chaotic mess when he’s in the middle of one. It was the sole reason I gave him the offer of being head of public relations. I held my head high and gave my brother a silent nod of agreement. 

******  
(Y/N) POV 

The people start to settle down again. In the middle of the crowd I see that Lex Luthor tries to calm everyone around them. I mentally thank the man as we cross looks at each other. I cleared my throat and continue to speak up again. 

_“I know many of you have questions and I might have all the answers. Yes, I am related to the former CEOs, (Y/F/N) & (Y/M/N)(Y/L/N). I am their daughter and the heir to Lunar Industries. I am not standing here to discuss my personal agenda. I’m here on behalf of my family’s company. Unfortunately, my parents are not here at this gala tonight but they appreciate that each and every one of you made it here for this historical moment. While I have settled down to stay in National City for a couple of weeks now, the company has innovative plans for the future. We will be creating technologies of tomorrow. Motivating our thoughts for better communities and planting safer environments. As our motto says “Pushing Limits to Forge Tomorrow” will always be our goal. Now, I would like to transition this speech to my CFO, Rex Brahman.” _

I stood back and stood between my assistants. I examined the audience in front of me, most of the eyes were glued to me instead of my CFO. I didn’t mind but these long stares can be tiresome. 

“Lunar Industries will have many upcoming projects. One of the technologies we will be releasing to the public are our Tablet Security Screeners, also known as TSS. I’m sure you have already seen these because we were using these to scan your face for entrance. The security tech will help create safer environments for public events, transportation, or crime hunting. Scanning a person’s face will tell you the basic information you need to know if they are a threat or not. We already have government officials approving this as we speak . . . . There’s a catch. In order to obtain these, you need to get approvals from our company. . .” 

Rex went on to give small glimpses of the company’s future projects and discuss who can invest and who can’t. People are intrigued by the information they are receiving, many want to start a partnership with us. 

“Before I hand this off to my colleague, Jen Jordan. I just want to say that Lunar Industries will not be accepting any partnerships BUT we will accept investors. I hope you give it some thought on giving us your supportive hands. Until then, the opening day is tomorrow! I cannot wait for you people to explore this new branch with the exclusive tours we gave out months ago.” 

Jen steps up to the podium and Rex falls into place from where he was before. Jen flashes a big smile and takes over the microphone.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Jen Jordan, one of the heads of bioengineering and labs for Lunar Industries. Now, I’m not up here to bore you with science talk.” 

The people let out a laugh at her lighty joke. Jen was beginning to be a show stealer with her personality but she could be scary when someone is not on her good side. 

“I’m here to lead the fundraiser which only the media outlets can participate in! So listen up. We will auction an exclusive photo shoot and interview with our lovely CEO, (Y/N)(Y/L/N)! The money you auction will go towards scholarships to students who are majoring in sciences. So please don’t hesitate to raise your prices. I assure you that this is worth your money and bragging rights.” 

The media owners and their colleagues got all rally up. They whisper among each other on how they need to win the auction and what are their limits. This is going to be interesting.


	10. Grand Opening (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auction for the (Y/N) exclusive begins. Lena and (Y/N) have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! Currently working through finals! :( #BLM

Lena POV 

Interesting. An exclusive interview with the new CEO herself. A perfect fuel to add to the fire for the media to adore. If only I can participate in this auction, spending thousands wouldn’t make a dent in the company’s account. 

“Kara! Where is Andrea? We need to win that exclusive interview!” Nia screams in excitement. 

“Umm. I’m not sure? I think I saw her talking to Ms. Grant? By the open bar?” Kara replies with a mouth full of potstickers. 

“Andrea is heading this way.” James stated. 

“Kara. Nia. James.” She greets everyone she knows in the group. She sets her eyes on me. “Lena. Nice to see you again” Andrea says. Even though we went to boarding school together, sadly we grew apart throughout the years. 

“Same goes for you. So, my old friend. Are you willing to spend a good amount on this exclusive headline?” 

I see that the auction is about to begin. Media outlets are ready to shout their prices. 

“Lena, dear. Don’t you already know from boarding school? I’m always competitive. If I see what I like, why not take it? Besides, Ms. Grant has formed me that CatCo should take this great opportunity.” 

I raised my glass to my former ex-best friend and hope she meant the interview and nothing more. 

********  
The auction begins with the starting price of $100,000. Multiple hands were raised, hoping each group of people are willing to back out when the price was getting close to their danger zones. 

Vogue magazine raised the price to $235,000. Daily Planet surpasses them into $250,00. The price slowly goes up. CNN and Hollywood Entertainment backed out. Vogue and Time magazine are still trying to knock each other out. Daily Planet and CatCo were taking careful measures when to jump in again. 

Time magazine shouted $350,000 but stepped out when Daily Plant went for $380,000. CatCo finally jumped back in and set their price to $395,000. There was a long pause. Jen eyes the two remaining media company teams that were far from each other in the room. 

“Going once for $395,000 from CatCo Worldwide Media!” Jen shouted. 

“Going once . . . Going twice . . .”

“$450,000!” Daily Planet strikes again. Everyone in the room turned their heads and talked around. The CatCo crew groan in frustration. The L-Corp group looked at them to do something or else they’ll miss this exclusive between their fingertips. 

“500,000!” Andrea shouts back and hopes that this will end the auction. 

Jen shouts again, “$500,00 from Catco! Going once . . . Going Twice. . . .SOLD!” 

Andrea gave a satisfied look and went to talk to her trusted reporters about the details of the upcoming interview. Cat Grant congratulates Andrea for the win and seems satisfied with the turn out. Even though the woman does not own CatCo anymore, she still gets income from the amount of shares she holds of the media company and checks from time to time if they’re doing well. 

*******  
Lena POV 

Thank god that Andrea and CatCo won the exclusive scope. I was about to step in and donate to the damn media company so that they can win the auction. Meanwhile, I see the former CEO went to congratulate Andrea and make her way towards (Y/N)’s entourage on the stage. 

The media queen passed through the guards with ease and went up to the newest CEO of National City. She gave out a warm longing hug and I felt uncomfortable looking at the two. The media then gave the CEO a kiss on the cheek and took pictures from the professional photographer. 

They seem to be close. Maybe too close? 

“Lex, told me he’s on a mission to greet the new CEO” Eve says. “I don’t think he’s doing a great job at achieving that. The guards have been turning him down.” 

I laughed because I am not surprised. I don’t think my brother could get close to the woman but I guess it didn’t hurt to try. 

“Sister! I was not able to talk to the CEO but I did manage to talk to Ben Wu, Head of Public Relations. Wonderful man. He strongly advised that in order to achieve some type of closeness with them, we should start a friendship. A good business always starts with some trust and bond.” 

A friendship? That could be possible and it won’t ruin the image of L-Corp if they assume right away that the two tech companies might be enemies to each other. 

After my lovely chat with Lex, I walked around with my friends to see if I could catch a moment with the new CEO since everyone on stage separated to go mingle with some people. It didn’t take long to find the dashing woman, the two assistants following her like dogs were a dead giveaway. If I can get close enough, I can strike a conversation. 

“Lena. It’s nice seeing you again.” 

The voice of venom stops me. Veronica decides to start up a conversation. Following the voice from where it came from, I see her attached to Maxwell. Must be lovely to be the most hated couple in the city. 

“Veronica. Maxwell. It’s very unpleasant to see you two again.” 

“What with the harsh words, sweetheart? I thought we’re all friends here?” Maxwell grins widely. 

“Are you here to start a partnership or a punch in the face for reality check to understand how much of an asshole you two are?” Sam snaps and inches closer to the hated couple. I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. I don’t want one to get any ideas that Sam is more than just human.

*******

(Y/N) POV 

From a distance I see Veronica and Maxwell talking to Lena and her brown hair friend. Seems like the conversation is far far friendly so I excused myself from the current conversation I was in. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen. It seems like I’m needed somewhere else. Mr. Wayne. Mr. Edge. I hope this won’t be the last time we talk.” 

I maneuvered my way behind the two shorter women, My two assistants and two bodyguards followed as well but kept a good distance from me. I noticeably cleared my throat to interrupt their sounds of a nonsense conversation. 

“I’m sorry to intrude. I can’t help but see that there’s something going on here. Is everything alright?” My look was fixed down on the couple. Not knowing what to say, they excused themselves and left the gala early. 

I adjust my eyes to the two ladies. Without much thought, I stick out my hand to greet the brunette woman who was standing close to Lena. 

“Where are my manners? (Y/N)(Y/L/N). You must be-”

The woman took my hand immediately, “Samantha Arias! Pleasure to meet you in person.” 

I looked over to Lena and moved my hand towards her. “It’s nice seeing you again, Lena Luthor.” Instead of shaking the young Luthor’s hand, I lifted it lightly to my face and placed a small kiss. 

I heard Sophia huff in annoyance behind me. That woman could be bothersome at times. I let go of Lena’s hand. Sam excuses herself, saying that she needs to find their other friends. 

“Ms. Hernandez, Miss Bennett. Can you please oversee the event. I want to talk to Miss Luthor privately please.” 

“Yes, Miss (Y/L/N)” they said in unison and left. 

“Follow me, please.” 

*******

Lena POV  
I follow my not so stranger back into the building and head straight for one of the elevators. Her two bodyguards follow closely behind us. (Y/N) then pulls a black shiny card to access the elevator doors. 

The whole ride was filled with silence until we reached our destined floor and went inside a conference room. The two guards stood outside for privacy. 

The CEO made two glasses of half filled whiskey and stepped out to the balcony where we could see the whole event from above and the city lights across the horizon. 

“I hope you don’t find this awkward. I’m sorry that I couldn’t state my name beforehand.”

I took a sip of the stingy alcohol and thought of what to say. 

“I don’t find it awkward and I don’t feel mad about it either. But it’s nice to know there’s another woman on top in this ruthless business world.” 

She hums and chuckles to my statement. The breeze was starting to pick up and I was slowly getting cold. The taller woman noticed my shifted state and pulled off her suit jacket. 

“Here. I know you’re getting cold out here.” 

I didn’t protest and she wrapped her jacket around me, “such a gentlewoman.” 

We stepped closer to each other for warmth and enjoyed the view. I didn’t want to attack her with questions but I had one in mind. 

“So. At the club last week. Was that really you?” 

She puckered her lips and gave off a small smile, “Yes. I guess faith wanted us to see each other again but I do apologize for overstepping your personal space. I think I drank too much that night.” 

“No need for that. We were both intoxicated.”

Moments pass but time feels like it is frozen. Something about this person wants me to know more about her and wanting to be near her soothing. 

“My brother, Lex, tells me that we should start a friendship to avoid any feud between our two companies.” 

“Ahh your brother, is not wrong. If that’s what you want then I’ll honor it, Miss Luthor.” 

Is that what I really want? What if I want something more. Yet I’m been hearing the talks of this woman fucking around with women. Well that’s what some of the women were saying from the event. Her two assistants are a giveaway that they might be her sluts. What if those rumors are not true. What if we can reach our way to something more? 

(Y/N) moves closer to me, with her soft hand, she guides me to look up at her. Our eyes connecting again. “Are you okay, being friends with me? You know nothing about me. Despite who I am and what my family is known for.” Face to face I was losing air inside me. What do I say to a face like that? 

****** 

(Y/N) POV 

I let go of Lena’s face because I hear commotion outside my door. I placed Lena behind me for protection and waited for whatever outside to come in. 

I hear Anthony and Robert trying to stop Sophia from coming inside but it was too late. The woman just barged right in with Sarah tailing her with sorry looks. 

My two bodyguards look sorry as well. They did not know what to say or do. The assistants and guards were trying to signal me something but I ignored their weird gestures. 

“What’s the meaning of this! I requested to be undisturbed!” I let out a growl and they flinched back just a little. 

“Boss. Um. *cough* your eyes.” 

What? Oh no. My eyes must be turning black because of my anger that I’m releasing. I can’t let Lena see me like this. I try to calm myself down. 

“I’m very sorry for the intrusion, boss. But your family members are here. They wish to speak with you right away.” Sophia spoke up but her head down, not daring to meet my eyes. 

I looked down at my digital watch to see the time. It’s already 11:30PM. The event is about to wrap up. 

“Very well. Tell them that we can talk after the event wraps up. Anthony and Robert, please escort Miss Luthor back to her group of friends. I believe our talk here is done.” 

I turn back to Lena after everyone steps out of the conference room. “I’m very sorry Miss Luthor. I know you have many questions for me as we try to start off this friendship but -” 

She cuts me off and places a hand on my bicep. “It’s okay. I understand. Please show me the way out so that you can deal with your situation soon” she said softly. 

“Of course.” 

******  
Lena POV 

She shows me the way out. The two assistants were standing away from a far distance while the two guards followed us to the elevator doors. 

“Goodnight, Miss Luthor. I hope you get home safely.” She grabs my hand and lifts it up once again to her lips. I try to contain the redness of my cheeks. 

“Goodnight, Miss (Y/L/N).” 

I enter the elevator along with her trusted guards. (Y/N) didn’t leave her position until the doors closed. Once I lost sight of her, I felt her warmth slowly going away, making me feel a little empty inside. God, what am I going to do? 

The steel doors opened up again and the guards led me straight to my friends and family. Before the guards leave, they bid their goodbyes. 

“Oh my gosh! Lena! How was your talk with Miss (Y/L/N)!? What did you two talk about? Isn’t that her suit jacket?” Winn could not shake the happy feeling for his friend. I forgot to return her jacket! Maybe she doesn’t mind that I keep it for a bit.


	11. The Unexpected Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three family members meet with (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but more to come! I'm finally done with finals!!

_Location: Lunar Industries - 12:45AM_

At the conference room with dimmed lights, (Y/N) sits in the head chair and rocks the chair slightly back and forth. She was slouching with her legs crossed and hands on her lap. She was patiently waiting for her guests to come but deep inside she wants to go home and rest. Anthony and Robert are standing by their boss’ side while the two assistants sit next to her, side by side. 

“Everyone from the gala has already left. The cleaning crew are already cleaning up the mess.” Sarah says. 

“Your family members are already on their way up here” Sophia adds on. 

(Y/N) only nods at them and sips on her glass of poison again. The CEO is a heavy drinker but the alcohol doesn’t seem to affect her one bit unless she continues to drink the night away. 

\-------------

(Y/N) POV 

The door suddenly opens with 3 people pouring inside. My aunt and my two uncles stride in with pride with the similar military uniforms they were wearing. I stood up and saluted them with a great amount of respect. My two uncles, Ruel and Wilson, they’re Major Generals of the army but my aunt Ruth is one of the Commanders of the Navy. Even though I’m just a lieutenant of the Navy, they saluted back with the same respect and took a seat across me. 

“How are you my dear niece? Did the event turn out fine?” Uncle Ruel starts out the conversation. 

I sit up straight and clear out my throat. “I’m doing very well, General. The event turned out to be a success. Is there a reason why you people decided to come here?” 

Aunt Ruth shifts into her seat, “Child, we came here to check on you. You left your military life so suddenly and taking on this position could be tiresome. We want to see if you’re settling well in the area. Nothing more.” 

“Please, (Y/N). Drop the formalities. We are not in the public eye. Besides, your aunt is right. We were also worried that some distractions might come up.” My uncle Wilson says.  
“Thank you for your concerns. I can assure you that I’m not distracted whatsoever. Lunar Industries will be back on the top once again.” 

“The White House is wondering if you’re willing to make deals about certain projects in the future.” Uncle Ruel brings the attention back to him. 

So this is why they’re here. Not surprising. 

“To be honest, Uncle. I do not know. I’m not ready to make deals to the people who betrayed my parents nor I feel ready to create such projects. I am willing to communicate. Keep in mind that I am not willing to move our country forward that will get ourselves into a civil war for unnecessary reasons. . .” 

Aunt Ruth and Uncle Wilson didn’t say a word but were content on the answer I gave. Uncle Ruel seems to tense up. Eye to eye we silently argued. Oh if only looks could kill. 

The general stood up to his feet, “Very well. When you feel ready . . . Don’t hesitate to contact me. Take care, my dear niece. I expect a lot of success for the company in the near future.” 

He left along with uncle Wilson while aunt Ruth stayed behind to say a few words. I stood up and met her halfway to embrace a comforting hug from the female commander. 

“You’re doing well, lieutenant. You look very sharp as well but where’s your jacket with this outfit?” 

Ah crap. Lena has my suit jacket. 

“What happened to dropping the formalities. My jacket? Well. I got rid of it a while ago. It was . . . uncomfortable to wear the whole time” I say nonchalantly. 

“Well. It’s nice seeing you again, sweetheart. Please be careful. Your parents told me to keep an eye on you whenever I get the chance. I need to leave now.” She places a quick kiss on my cheek. “Stay out of trouble!” Then she walks out of the door. 

I look back at the people still remaining in the room. “Let’s go, people. I’m sure we all want to go home now. Robert, please escort Ms. Hernandez to her home.” 

“Miss Bennett, do you mind going home with me?”


	12. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) starts off her morning the right way. The L-Corp entourage takes a tour of Lunar Industries’ new branch building.

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse - 7AM_

(Y/N) POV 

There’s a constant ringing going off. It’s too early to be annoyed at this hour. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to grab my phone but a person was holding me down. Looking down to my chest, a messy brunette hair woman is laying on top of me with one arm resting across my torso. 

Memories are slowly coming back to me. I took my younger assistant home and had consented sex. The ringing went off again and the woman above shifted in her sleep. I held on to her so I could move to reach my phone. 10 missed calls from Sophia. 

I threw my phone back on the nightstand. Seconds later there’s constant knocking at my door. Seriously? Who the hell got into my penthouse? 

“Who’s at the door?” 

Sarah is wide awake and I guess I can’t take care of my morning wood. 

“It’s most likely Sophia. Moved the side, pretty girl. I need to unlock the door before she breaks it down.” 

I didn’t need to look presentable. Good thing I’m already wearing my boxers and a sports bra. I grabbed a sweater to put on and opened the bedroom door. Sophia walked passed me and headed straight to my windows to open up the curtains. Sarah tried to cover herself from the sunlight that’s coming in. 

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for my executive assistant to start talking away. She finally looks up from her tablet. 

“I see that you took Miss Bennett home. . . I hope you were using protection.” 

I looked around me to see three ripped condom wrappers on the floor. 

“Yes. We did. And if you’re wondering . .” I felt Sarah wrapping her body behind me with the blanket still covering her nakedness. “This pretty girl was really good in bed.” 

“Mmhmm.” The young assistant replied while the older one just rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. 

“You need to get ready. The public grand opening of the building is today.” She looked down at my confined erection. “The faster you get rid of your morning wood, the faster you get ready for today’s events.” 

I smirked at the standing woman. “Why don’t you put the tablet down and stop talking. Use that mouth of yours for something else?” 

Sophia puts the tablet down and ties up her hair. She got down on her knees in front of my crotch with hungry eyes. 

“Sarah, dear. Why don’t you go take a quick shower and get ready for today. Sophia here can take care of this little issue here.” 

“Okay, boss.” She placed a quick kiss on my cheek and dropped the blanket. I smacked her naked bruised bottom when she got off the bed. 

I looked back down at Sophia who’s already stroking my 9 inch hard cock in her small hands. “So, pretty girl. It seems like you really want my cum for breakfast?” 

\-------------  
Location: Lunar Industries - 9:25AM 

It’s a busy day for Lunar Industries with things up and running after the gala they held last night. (Y/N)’s entourage and very close cabinet members of the tech company are standing behind the long large red ribbon out in front of the entrance. 

(Y/N), her assistants, and her bodyguards come out a few minutes later. Photographers from the media are in front and people forming a crowd are ready to take pictures and videos of the ribbon cutting. 

The speech was short and simple. Once the ribbon was cut, people were allowed to go inside the new building if they reserved tours for the day. 

\---------------  
_-Welcome to Lunar Industries by Clint Mansell-_

“Let’s go! We’re going to miss our tour appointment!” Ruby shouts from a few meters away from the Luthors, her mother Sam, and Eve.  
“I still don’t get how you manage to get a tour reservation for Lunar Industries. I heard they were packed months ago and you’re telling me you got a spot just last night.” Sam calls out lex as they’re slowly making their way to the entrance of the very tall building. 

“I simply mingle with some cabinet members. It was easy talk. Besides, look at your daughter. She;s beaming with excitement.” Lex shrugs off. 

“I hope you and Eve get engaged soon so that I can have grandchildren” Lillian pops in without warning. Eve blushed and looked at her boyfriend. 

“Yeah, brother. When am I going to be an aunt? I love Ruby and all but I would like to have some Luthor nieces or nephews” Lena joins in the teasing. 

Once the group enters the building, each and every one of them have been x-rayed through the door frames. The security inside then scans their faces for information and check-ins. 

“Woah! This place looks freaking amazing!” The teenage girl was bouncing up and down, unable to contain the excitement in her. 

The group was also amazed even though they were inside less than 24 hours ago. The famous shiny steel logo is rotating in the middle but Lena has not realized the company’s slogan on the wall from last night. _**“Pushing Limits to Forge Tomorrow”**_

“Hey look, it’s Kara, Nia, and James!” Ruby points out. 

The two groups collided and made small talk until two of (Y/N)’s personal assistants came up to them with their tablets in hand. 

“Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Sophia Hernandez. I’m Miss (Y/L/N)’s executive assistant. This is Sarah Bennett, another personal assistant as well.” They all shook hands. 

“Mr. Luthor. Mr. Ben Wu had mentioned that your group will get a special tour. I was wondering how much time you want to spend her? We don’t want to take you and your people away from any important manners you need to attend today” Sophia asks. 

“We have nothing important! We love to spend as much time here without interruptions.” 

“Ms. Hernandez, do we get to see the CEO during or after the tour?’ Ruby surprisingly questions the brunette.  
“Hm. I’m not sure sweetie. She seems to have a full schedule today.” Looking at the CatCo crew trio. “She’s going to have an interview with these three. . .Wait. James Olsen right?” 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m the photographer” James steps in with a smile on his face. The assistant looks displeased with his trying charm. 

“Miss (Y/L/N)’a head of security did not mention a 3rd person from CatCo coming to the interview. . .” the executive assistant looks for something on her tablet. 

The Luthors would have looked pleased if security kicked him out of the building. Sam and Eve would get a good laugh out of it too. 

“My apologies, Mr.Olsen. It seems like you do have the privilege to be here today.” 

\----------------

Lena POV 

From the corner of my eye, I see the CEO coming inside the building with her phone held up to her ear. Her guards seem to look around like hounds but I guess it’s part of the safety procedures. Looking closely as the woman. She’s wearing an armani plaid wool suit and just looked perfectly fitted in all the right places. If style and looks could kill, I would have been dead already. 

“Ms. Bennett. It seems like our boss is finally in the building. Please show the CatCo crew to her floor lobby. I’ll be taking care of the tour for these people.” Sophia snaps everyone’s attention from the CEO who caught everyone’s eyes. 

When the younger assistant walks away, she seems to have a little trouble walking straight. Looking a bit uncomfortable. 

“Seems like her personal assistant have been fucked very well last night.” Eve whispers to Sam and I. “I saw a bruise on the back of her leg that she was trying to cover.” 

“I have a theory. You know. The typical boss and assistant porno storyline.” Eve and Sam giggle like schoolgirls. I rolled my eyes at the two women and tried not to think about it.

Looking back at the young assistant who might actually be the same age as me, comes right beside (Y/N) and grabs her arm to get her attention. The CEO automatically puts a hand on her assistant’s waistline. The hand was a little too close to her damn ass. The assistant then whispers into her ear while she is still on the phone. I’m pretty sure that is unprofessional at a workplace! 

“Auntie Lena looks jealous” Ruby grins at me. How dare you call me out, child. 

“Ladies, please shut your mouths. Lex and my mother will hear you! I have no attachment to the brand new CEO. We had a nice chat about how we want to start a friendship and get to know each other to avoid rivalry between the two companies” I said in one breath. 

“Friendship? Is that the new code for friends with benefits?” Sam snaps back at me. 

I scolded the woman and started to walk away when the tour began.


	13. The Exclusive Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CatCo teams starts the interview but (Y/N) and James get into a heated argument

The CatCo team and Sarah were on their way to the highest floor of the building. During the elevator ride, the team would make small talk with the CEO’s assistant to get some ideas of what their boss is like on a daily basis. It was no use. The young woman’s tongue was trained very well to avoid personal questions of her boss. 

The doors opened and they made their way to the receptionist’s desk. The redhead woman behind the desk and the assistant advised them to wait outside the office because the CEO is somewhere in the building doing a round check. 

The CatCo members huddled up to break down their gameplay once they got inside the office. 

“Let’s start with the basic questions then hit the CEO with personal ones to rock the interview a bit.” Kara says while looking at her notebook with several questions she wrote hours beforehand

“Alex said she couldn’t find much on this person. How many personal questions can we give out?” Nia says. 

“Well how long is our exclusive interview?” James questions. 

“I’m not entirely sure? Andrea says she wants a lot of good details since she paid good money for this to happen.” Kara replies. 

From a far distance, they heard the elevator doors reopen again. The team and including the two employees nearby turned to see who it was. 

(Y/N) stepping out of the elevator, looking exactly the same as they saw her earlier on the ground floor. Nothing out of place. Anthony stepped out with her and joined the secretary and the assistant’s conversation. 

“Ah! The CatCo Worldwide’s finest people. Miss Danvers, one of the top ace reporters and Cat Grant’s former assistant. I heard lots of good things about you.” The CEO shakes her hand and Kara tries to contain her sunshine smile from the compliments she’s receiving. 

She moves on to Nia standing in awe. “Miss Nia Nal. I also heard good things about you and I’m glad Miss Danvers is guiding you to be the next ace reporter in National City.” 

“Haha. I don’t think I’ll ever reach Kara’s level of writing! Kara has been writing good articles about the Luthors and they’re just amazing. I hope I’ll be a good writer for your company when the time comes.” 

“Hey don’t put yourself down we haven’t even started the interview yet! I’m sure you'll do great. I believe in you.” She winks at Nia and then moves on to shake James’ hand. 

“Ah, Mr. James Olsen. Award winning photographer who used to work for Daily planet.” The CEO tries to sound interested. 

“It’s nice to meet the brand new CEO for this company. It’s even better that I can put a face to Lena’s savior.” 

James tried to force a firmer shake to the hand but (Y/N) over counters his strength with her own. The man tried to not show any pain but the CEO knows she’s winning this first impression handshake. 

“Ah, yes. Well why don’t we start, yes? I’m sure Ms.Rojas want that interview done sooner than later?” 

(Y/N) lets go of James’ hand and starts walking ahead to lead them to her office. 

\--------------

Kara POV 

We all stepped inside (Y/N)’s office, finding the space looking simple yet modern with a dark palette look. Dark gray walls white bottom linings to match the mood with the spotless marvel flooring. The desk also matching the walls is placed near the wall windows just like Lena’s set up. 

Looking around the office space, there are two large screens placed up on the wall, displaying the company’s logo. Right underneath the screens is a drink session. 

“I like your set up in here, Miss (Y/L/N). The mood of this place really fits you.” Nia generously says while walking around a bit. 

“Ah thank you.” The CEO sits in her chair. “Please, take a seat. If you feel quench, help yourself with any drinks you find at my drink station. If not, I can call Miss Bennette to grab something from the nearby cafe?” 

“No, thank you.” We all said together. 

“Nia. Why don’t you take the lead on asking the questions since you’re going to be the one writing this article?” I say to my young reporter. 

\--------------

Nia POV 

“Oh gosh. I get to take the lead on asking? I mean I don’t mind. I can still observe from the sidelines and still write the piece.” I say shyly but still trying to put down my excitement on this lead. 

“Nonsense. If Miss Danvers believes in you. As do I.” The CEO smiles widely at me. 

“Okay! So. Basics. How old are you? I mean I know it’s not right to ask a person’s age. I’m not trying to offend you or anything. You look so young and -”

Damnnit I sound like Kara right now. 

The CEO chuckles, “please. Relax Miss Nal. It’s understandable. I’m 28. I might not be what you imagine. I guess 50’s old men are people's idea of a CEO image huh. I may not be the youngest CEO in National City unlike Miss Luthor but I do intend to stay for a long time.” 

Interesting. Lena and (Y/N) are in the same age range. Maybe there is hope for Lena in having a love life. 

“A woman with your age and having the title of being CEO is amazing! I say that you’re going to be a great role model for many young women” Kara says. 

I continued asking questions, “What’s your life story? If you don’t mind sharing a bit of yourself on how you got here.” 

“Oh well. I’ve been in boarding schools from elementary up until middle school. I attended a public highschool here in California. I graduated from MIT and Duke University to earn 3 of my PhDs by 24? 25? After college, I entered the Navy for about 4 years. I worked on their technical stuff and special missions. I just finished a tour in the Middle East just earlier this year. Afterwards, I decided to take over my family’s company because I heard it was lacking in a lot of areas. But I also wanted to shift my goals and ideas by providing people something they didn’t know they needed in their lives.” 

“What’s your rank in the Navy, Miss (Y/L/N)?” James backtracked. He’s not even supposed to ask questions. 

The CEO gives him a firm look. “I’m currently a lieutenant, Mr.Olsen.” 

“Interesting. A rank that high in a short amount of time seems very alarming. . . You know. I’m very close to Superman. He says that your family has some intriguing views about aliens and politics.” 

Really, James? Are you seriously trying to kick us out of here? I looked to Kara for help because I could feel the tension growing in the room. Is this man simply jealous that this woman got close with Lena in a way? 

“Ah. I’m very aware of the Supers. Superman must be assuming things about myself and my family. Though, they should not view me as an enemy yet without evidence right? I don’t know why Superman and you think I am against aliens. Half of my employees are aliens and I welcome each of them with open arms and mind. I see that Supergirl doesn’t have a problem with me so far. . .” I exchanged her stare into Kara like she knew that she’s Supergirl. 

“I’m sure Supergirl doesn’t mind being here in National City. I’ll be happy to work with the hero instead of her cousin since he can’t keep an open mind. . .” The CEO lady looked back at James. “You, Mr.Olsen, seem to view me as a threat ever since you stepped into _my building._ ” 

“Maybe because you are? You came out of nowhere. No solid background. Just released from the military. How many people have you killed during your duty?” James asked harshly. 

The CEO grins with delight. “If you must know. 37. I killed 37 people who were threats to innocent people. Threats to public environments where people thought they were safe! Those people that I killed with my hands and my orders deserved to die. They have killed men, women, and children because they believe they were doing good in this damn world!” 

“Well I believe you’re still a threat to our city! Your family background hasn’t been perfectly clean! I followed some of your family members and they have committed nonsense crimes and created loopholes to get what they want! How are we supposed to believe your words!? Your power and money can cover up your lies just like the others in your family! I bet your parents did the same when they were in power in this company!” 

The CEO stood up from her chair out of rage and James quickly did the same. They were ready to fist fight each other. Kara tries to push back James without using her super strength while I sit there in shock as all of this unfolds. Suddenly, (Y/N)’s bodyguard busted in with her assistant,waiting for their boss’ orders. 

“James you need to calm down!” Kara looks back at the CEO with apologizing eyes. “I’m so sorry Miss (Y/L/N). I swear my colleague doesn’t usually act like this.” 

The woman in power huffs out and looks at us for a moment. “Anthony, please escort Mr.Olsen outside of my building. Sarah, mark him down as a threat to my worker and the company itself.” 

Anthony and Sarah gave one nod to their boss and roughly escorted James out of the office. 

“I’m sorry for my temper, ladies. I should have been more professional about this. I hope you have another photographer on-call.” The CEO sits back down and crosses her legs again. 

Kara and I sat back down as well. At least we didn’t get kicked out with James. That stupid idiot can never hold himself back. I hope the rest of the interview goes well.

\-------------

The Luthors, Arias, and Eve were almost done with the tour. They have been to many rooms and have got a glimpse of never before seen projects that they were going to release sometime this year. The Luthors have been thinking of remodeling their company building due to being inspired by Lunar Industries' layout. 

Lena has been thinking about starting new projects for L-Corp but she did not want to disrespect Lunar Industries ideas and goals. The workers at this company have been so nice to them. After meeting Jen Jordan and her team, they offered to give Ruby a prototype of self-healing pads for people who play sports. 

Since Ruby plays soccer, they thought it would be helpful for the young athlete. If Ruby gets any minor injuries, the pads would take away the pain within minutes and she would feel good as new again. After explaining how it works, Lena talked to some of the team members on their other projects but Jen on the other hand, did not join the conversation. Jen watched Lena from afar as if she was judging her. Lena did not mind but it did make her wonder if Jen is viewing her as a threat since Jen is close to the CEO of Lunar Industries. 

The special tour came to an end. The group was on their way to the lobby and they heard commotion from several people. The group is witnessing an argument between James and security. 

“Just let me talk to her! I want to apologize about my behavior!” 

“Mr.Olsen. If you don’t leave this instant, you will regret not leaving.” Anthony sternly says. 

\--------------

Lena POV 

“Your ex-lover is an embarrassment” Eve comments. 

“I’m certainly glad you broke up with that fool” Lillian adds on. 

“This is very entertaining. I don’t know if we should intervene.” Lex grins at the situation with his hand on his chin. 

“I would love to see that bodyguard put him in his place” Sam says. 

“I’m just waiting for him to do something so stupid that Ms. Rojas will fire him that he needs to beg Daily Planet to take him back.” Ruby snickers and Sam high-fives her daughter. Praising her that she’s raising her girl the right way. 

“I can’t believe that James was able to get on Miss (Y/L/N)’s bad side so quickly.” I say trying to not look at the situation in the lobby. This is truly embarrassing once the media hears about this. 

“I’m sorry everyone. I hoped you liked the tour. It seems like I’m needed in this situation.” Sophia announced and left quickly as possible to stop any punches from being thrown. 

“Let’s go, children. If the situation doesn’t involve us, it’s not our business” Lillian says. 

The woman is right, we shouldn’t get involved and none of us don’t want to get on (Y/N)’s blacklist if we want to come back here.


	14. The Release of the Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The article is released. Sam and Lena have a small conversation about it.

**“Pushing Limits to Forge Tomorrow - Exclusive Interview With Lunar Industries’ CEO: (Y/N)(Y/L/N)”**

Written and Interviewed by Nia Nal , Junior Reporter   
Edited by: Kara Danvers , Senior Reporter

_For the past decades, Lunar Industries has been known for being the true empire of tomorrow’s technology. In recent years, the massive company have been losing their touch and have plummeted in international stocks due to the lack of leadership. Without a doubt, the tech-company has still been helping people worldwide from feeding hungry children, fostering help for those who desperately need it, and working with the military for safer combat missions._

_As of this year, the multibillion dollar company has branch out a new location in National City, California and have announced a new yet young CEO, (Y/N)(Y/L/N). The newest CEO has been the main talks around the city and are having doubts whether this empowered person is ready to fit the role of managing the money, power, and glory of the company’s future. CatCo Worldwide Media got the special opportunity to interview the newest money maker by answering a few questions._

Nia: Let’s go over the basics: as you know, people are going to be seeing you a lot more and I bet people are going to wonder how old you are. Would you like to give away that number? 

(Y/N): Well if you must know. I’m 28 years-old. I may not be the youngest CEO here in National City but I’m glad that I’m not those 50s old men, right? 

Nia: What’s your life story and how you got here? 

(Y/N): I’ve attended boarding school from elementary to middle school. I attended a public highschool to get myself well-rounded if that makes sense? I’m a graduate from MIT and Duke University. I earned 3 PhDs by the age of 24? 25? My degrees consist of business management, engineering, and physics. After graduation, I enlisted myself into the United States Navy. I worked on the technical stuff and special missions. After a couple of years, I received the title of Lieutenant of the U.S Navy then decided to leave and take over my family’s company.” 

Nia: What are your hobbies and interests? 

(Y/N): Ha well. I like to play all kinds of sports. I like to stay fit and healthy. Oh! Watching sports is also part of my interests because it leads to big gatherings with friends and family. I like to listen to music and try new foods.” 

Nia: Why did you pick National City for the new branch? There are lots of other places in the world that you could have picked out. 

(Y/N): National City wasn’t my first choice but my cabinet members and I have thought it through on why it’s a good location. We want to challenge ourselves with other competitors who are close by. If you search up other branches, like the one in Gotham City, our competitor would be Wayne Industries. We’re not here to create enemies. We’re here to give what we got and I best believe that competition is a great motivator for my employees and I.

Nia: Can you give us a sneak peek of any projects you’re going to release to the public? 

(Y/N): That's a great question. My team and I have already released the security tablets from the grand opening gala. Lunar Industries is currently finalizing an oxygen helmet in replacing the face mask. We want to help medical care workers and limit the transmission of diseases. 

Nia: Last question! Are you single? If yes, what do you look for in a partner?

(Y/N): Ahh. The million dollar question that everyone likes to know at some point. Starters, yes I am single. I've been with a couple of people but haven’t really got a hold of what I’m looking for in a partner.In all honestly, I like to be the alpha type in the relationship but I want them to be entitled to their own voice, not afraid to share their thoughts. I want someone who is well out together and incredibly sexy. It’ll be nice if the person is soft and cute as well. Being a genius might be a plus in my standards. Hmm, maybe a dash of kink in the person is interesting.” 

\--------------

_Location: L-Corp_

It’s been a couple of days since the article and the exclusive pictures of the CEO have been released. Lunar Industries and their CEO have been the hot topic for everyone’s conversations in social gatherings to break room talks. In the streets and workplaces, people have been reading about the interview from physical to digital copies. 

Whenever Lena comes into work, she overhears her employees gossip about (Y/N). Most of the conversations were not appropriate in the work environment and the young CEO tries to ignore them. At times, Lena would feel irritated whenever she hears the CEO’s name around her. 

Sam comes walking into Lena’s office unannounced and goes to slam the CatCo magazine on her desk. The same magazine that (Y/N)(Y/L/N) covers on. The cover of the CEO is sitting in an executive chair with her popped up on the desk, looking very empowered and pleased with her position. A dash of smirk was planted on her face. The background was interesting, the windows brought in the natural sunlight to reach her flawless features and pop the color of the suit she wore that day. 

“Have you read the article, Lena?” 

“No. Not really?” Lena lied. 

She read the article on her tablet the moment CatCo released it. She also purchased a physical copy and kept it in her penthouse so that she could study the pictures of the CEO. 

“Lena! This woman is perfect for you! She’s just 28. Literally only 3 years older than you. Have you read on what she wants in a partner? I’m damn sure she was describing you.” 

“I don’t have a kink side! Beside, (Y/N)’s description of a partner is very vague.”

“HA! You did read the article!” Sam shouts and claps her hands in amusement. 

Lena wanted to kill her best friend for acting in these ways. 

“I’m not interested.” 

Sam flops down on the seat in front of Lena’s desk and starts to massage her temples of her head. 

“Okay. Sure. You’re not interested in this person. That’s fine. We can view the new CEO as a competitor. Right now, Lunar Industries are thriving with the attention they are getting since the article was released. Our stocks have been going down and investors are reconsidering their investments with us.” 

Lena stops herself from typing and looks to her CFO. 

“Then we’ll just have to release a project a bit early to gain back our points. Is project HOPE almost finished?”


	15. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) likes to provoke certain people. Lena and (Y/N) have some lunch together.

_-No Church In The Wild by Jay Z-_

Daily Planet: Lunar Industries Strides to be the Best in National City and Around the World

TIME Magazine: CEO (Y/N)(Y/L/N) is the New Powerful Person in the World

CNN: The Tech Company Lunar Industries Skyrockets in the Stock Markets

CatCo Worldwide Media: Exclusive Look on New Medical Equipment Made by Lunar Industries 

People’s Magazine: Is (Y/N)(Y/L/N) Single? Read all about it on page 34! 

Hollywood Gossip: The New CEO of Lunar Industries spends a wild night at Club LUX. Many witnesses had come forward that the CEO was caught taking a woman home. New girlfriend? 

Tech Daily News: Will Lunar Industries Get Back on Track and Dominate the Tech World? 

\--------------

 _Location: Edge Global_

The conference room is filled with National City’s CEOs and investors from around the country. The room is mostly filled with middle aged men besides (Y/N) and Lena and a couple of women investors and assistants. Morgan Edge paces himself around the room, trying to convince his partners for the past hour to invest their pockets into building more luxury condos and making more space for new country clubs. 

“My dear colleagues. If 85% of us agree to invest into building these structures, we’ll be making profit within the same year. The homeless would be taken care of and constructions would be in effect immediately.” 

Everyone in the room sits on their options. (Y/N) solely focuses on her digital watch, showing no interest in investing on this silly project just to stuff the pockets for these money thirsty vultures. 

“Mr. Edge. Your proposal seems very ridiculous to me. Why create new luxury condos when we can invest our money on aiding the communities. Kicking out the homeless? That's just a pathetic move. Why not build homes for them? Why not build new parks for the children? Your future construction site is literally blocks away from a children’s hospital.” (Y/N) looks away from her watch and looks at Lena who’s sitting right across her. 

The CEO speaks up again, not giving Edge the time to reply. 

“That children’s hospital is also known as Luthor’s Children’s Hospital. The CEO who invests their time and money on the children who are fighting for their lives. Why not build a playground for them? Give the gift of positivity for them?” 

The young Luthor stays quiet and eyebrows the older CEO in front of her. Edge stops pacing himself once he reaches his chair. 

“Supporting the Luthors I see. Gentlemen, do you remember when Lex was CEO, he lost control with the power he held? Created scandals and backside dealings. Maybe Miss Luthor over here has something wrapped around Miss (Y/L/N) and is trying to cover up her brother’s bad reputation by using children? Doing these “good” deeds. These -” 

Lena was becoming angry and that she felt like she needed to defend her brother. Lex is a changed man now and the reason he stepped down is because he wants to own up to his mistakes. He felt guilty for a while for abusing his power and treated people unfairly. (Y/N) wanted to stand up for the young Luthor in the room but did not utter a word since she knew she would say something back. 

“My brother is a changed man! He owned up to his mistakes and trusted me to carry on the company. He trusts a woman to take the reigns unlike you and other people in this fucking room. All you care for is pleasing women with your egos and money.” Lena said sternly. 

Edge laughs it off while the room stands quite. (Y/N) calmly stood up and faced the biggest idiot. 

“Seems like I wasted my time here and I thought you CEOs would purpose some good deals. Yet I’m just listening to just pure bullshit. Ladies. Gentlemen. Would you please excuse me, I rather be somewhere else than here.” 

“You fucking dyke! You will regret leaving here for not investing in my company!” 

The CEOs and investors started to talk amongst each other while (Y/N) stopped midway from leaving. Her bodyguard and executive assistant were urging her to walk away and not provoke the situation any further. 

(Y/N) turns around and faces Morgan Edge one more time, “Dyke huh? Well at least I know how to please women without using my money. . . . Oh. Before I take my leave. Please give my warmest greetings to your wife. I had a pleasant time with her when she visited my branch in Gotham City.” 

The CEO leaves with her employees trailing behind her. Lena was flabbergasted on what had unfolded, she quickly gathered her belongings and her assistant Jess copied her as well. Edge was cursing the damn CEO of Lunar Industries while the others in the room were having a good laugh out of this encounter, viewing Edge as the biggest fool. 

The two women speed walked to the exit, trying to catch up with the Lunar Industries team. Lena doesn’t know why but she wants to talk to the older CEO. The team was nearing the elevator and it was about to open. 

“Miss (Y/L/N)!” Lena shouts, still trying to catch up. 

All three heads turned around. Anthony was ready to protect his boss if he sensed any danger from the Luthor woman.

(Y/N) backs Anthony off. “Yes, Miss Luthor?” 

“Can I have a moment to talk to you? Privately please.” 

Jess looks at Lena with a confused look while Anthony and Sophia do the same to their CEO. Without hesitation, the woman nods her a yes. The elevator doors open. 

“Anthony. Sophia. I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

“Jess. I’ll meet you down there as well. Please take the ride down with these two.” 

They all agreed. 

“Thank you, for trying to give credit for L-Corp and for letting me speak up for myself.” 

The older CEO studies the younger CEO for a second before giving a proper reply, “I was only stating the facts Miss Luthor. Your brother seems to be a changed man. My head of PR, Ben Wu, has mentioned him to me a couple of times of how he’s doing some good for L-Corp. Besides, I believe that you can always speak for yourself. You did end up being the CEO of your own company for a reason.” 

Lena hums to respond and thinks what to say next . 

“Since we left the nonsense meeting early. Do you want to have some lunch with me, Miss Luthor?” 

“Hmm. I’ll say yes as long as you stop calling me Miss Luthor for a change.”

“Since I’m going to call you Lena . . .” 

“(Y/N) it is then.”

The two CEOs gave each other a goofy smile.

\-------------

Lena and (Y/N) are enjoying lunch together at a sushi restaurant. Their assistants and the bodyguard were not too far from them. They sat a few tables away to give them privacy instead of joining them. The two shared basic information about each other from hobbies and interests to embarrassing college stories. The raven hair woman felt special that she got to know the CEO at a personal level instead of looking over the headlines about the person. 

“I hope you’re enjoying the food. I can’t believe you never really explored these types of foods!” (Y/N) talks with a full mouth. 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the CEO’s acts. “Well, I’m been to Japan a couple of times but I haven’t really explored their foods. In all honesty I don’t really have the time whenever I visit different countries for business trips. I usually stay in my hotel and read over contracts and deals.” 

“Well that needs to change. Since we’re bound to become friends, I expect to take spontaneous trips just the two of us so that you try the wonders of foods around the world. It’s no secret that we’re rich enough to go anywhere and whenever.” 

“My my (Y/N). If the offer only involves you and me. I might just take it” Lena said flirtatiously. 

(Y/N) just grins at Lena's response, holding herself to flirt back. The young Luthor got curious again and thought about their last encounter from the gala. The interaction between her people and her temper. 

“I have to ask. You don’t need to answer if you feel uncomfortable. Back at the gala when we were in the conference room, your temper was alarming to your assistants and bodyguards. They mentioned something about your eye color. What was that all about?” 

(Y/N) stayed silent for a bit, contemplating if she should tell the young Luthor about her being a metahuman. 

“Ah. You caught that. Well I cannot lie to you Lena. Someday I will tell you more about me. My life in the military rough me up a bit. Maybe bits by bits I’ll you but not now.” 

The older CEO grabs Lena’s hand across the table to give her some sense of comfort. A silent message that she’s not pushing the raven hair woman away. 

“I’m serious when I say I’m not going to lie to you. There’s something you should know about me. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not next week. But you will know soon enough. Right now, let’s focus on this developing friendship.” 

Lena nods in agreement and the two continue to eat. Little did they know, the two CEOs were unaware that there’s someone watching them. Taking pictures of the pair from a far distance. Even Anthony, there to scope out the area, he could not spot the person who’s spying on his boss. 

*click click* 

Sophia disrupts the pair, “I’m sorry to interfere, Miss Luthor. Miss (Y/L/N), you’re needed back at the company. Miss Jordan needs your approval on the project’s release and Mr.Brahman needs your input on project Zeus.” 

“Oh okay. I’m sorry to cut our time short, Lena. Let me just pay the-” 

“No worries, Miss (Y/L/N). I already paid for both tables with the company card. The car should be arriving shortly. Miss Luthor, Jess has told me that your car should be on the way too.” 

“Hm. Okay then. I’ll meet you and Anthony in the car. I’ll just walk out Miss Luthor and Jess to their car.” 

The small gesture made Lena warm inside and kept her eyes down at the table. Sophia holds back any comebacks and leaves to go outside with Anthony. 

(Y/N) gets up first and holds out a hand to Lena to help her stand up. She then leaves $200 dollars as a tip for their lunch. 

Soon after, the older CEO places a hand on Lena’s lower back to guide her out of the restaurant to meet Jess outside. Lena felt safe and protective like the last time she felt her hands on her. 

*click click* 

She soon let go when they saw Jess standing around. (Y/N) holds out a hand to Jess for her to shake on. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t introduce myself. You must be Jess, Miss Luthor’s hardworking assistant. I’m -” 

The assistant took her hand right away to shake on, she could not hold her excitement. It was like a fangirl meeting her all time idol. 

“(Y/N)(Y/L/N)! I mean Miss (Y/L/N)! It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve read your exclusive interview and saw the pictures they took of you. You look great in them.” 

Jess mentally slaps herself for saying that out loud instead of just saying nice to finally meet you. Lena shakes her head a bit on how embarrassing her assistant is at the moment. 

The CEO laughs. “It seems like everyday I’m gathering fans? If you plan to leave L-Corp, don’t hesitate to come over to Lunar Industries” (Y/N) jokes around. 

“Hey!” Lena playfully slaps the CEO next to her. 

The car finally arrives and Jess bids her goodbye to (Y/N) while Lena stays outside a little longer. 

“Lunch was great. Maybe we can do it again some other time?” 

“Of course, Lena. Here, why don’t you add your phone number and I’ll text you whenever the opportunity comes up?” 

The young Luthor adds her contact information and puts a heart and high heel emoji next to her name. They bid their last goodbye by giving each other a hug. 

Once Lena steps into the car, Jess couldn’t help but ask, “I see you crushing on that charming CEO very hard, Lena. You two actually look cute together.” 

Lena just scolds her assistant and shakes her head.


	16. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the "Lunch Date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! The chapter is short ._. this is like a filler but this will foreshadow future events

The CEO arrived back at Lunar Industries in a timely manner. Anthony broke away from the two ladies and headed to the control/ security room. Sophia followed her boss to the elevator since her office is on the same floor as hers. 

In the CEO’s office space, her colleagues were waiting for her arrival, chatting away about their day and how they should approach their boss once she enters the room. Sooner than they thought, (Y/N) entered the room and went straight to her chair. 

“So. How was your lunch date with the young Luthor?” Rex pops the question, not considering easing into the conversation. 

(Y/N) throws him an annoying look and adjusts her focus on her laptop screen. “It was not a date. I told you before. Just friends and nothing more.” 

“Are you sure? It seems like you want something more out of the young woman.” Jen states her observations. 

“I thought you’re both here to discuss business manners? Not my lonely love life!?” 

The two backed off because they knew that their friend wouldn't admit anything about the young Luthor since it’s still developing. Rex spoke up again.

“Ah yes yes. I just want to confirm if you’re fully confident on going forward with project Zeus? It’s a hefty amount of money to spend because the parts. We would have to use the black market to get most of the stuff we need. On top of that we need to hide our purchases from the government and your military family members.”

“Yes. We agreed that it’s a personal project that I want to pursue. No one will use it but me. Just send me the papers on what needs approval before purchasing.” 

“Okay. Though, I'm concerned that your family members might know about this. I’m more worried about General Ruel finding out.” 

“Everything will be confidential. No one will access the information besides the three of us. I do have a feeling that a certain government agency might snoop around or they might come up with a similar idea.” 

The CEO rocks her back and forth. Thinking how she needs to keep her personal projects confidential to the public and the government. 

“We’ll discuss it further more when the time comes. Jen, are we ready to release the oxygen masks for the medical workers?” 

“Yes! I just need a few of your signatures. A good amount of hospitals are ready to invest. The Ramos siblings are going to take the lead on advertising our product since they’re certified medical doctors.” 

(Y/N) continues to sign a few more papers for approval and budget costs on promoting. Rex discusses other plans and incomes. Once they are done, the CEO is finally alone in her office. 

She takes her phone out of her pocket and stares at Lena’s contact number. The woman is internally debating if she should message the younger woman but instead she places her phone face down on her desk. 

She presses a button on her office phone to intercom Sarah, “Sarah, can you send a vast of flowers to Miss Luthor’s office with a note saying ‘Thank you for having lunch with me -(your initials).”

“Okay, Miss (Y/L/N). Is that all?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

\-------------

That same day, Lena comes back to her office and finds a flower arrangement on her desk after a tiring meeting with her board members. Lena looks at Jess for an answer but she shrugs her boss off and points at the note nearby the arrangement. 

Lena stares at the flowers for a while before picking up the note. “Thank you for having lunch with me. -(your initials).” 

The young CEO smiles at the small note and continues to look at the beautiful flower arrangement. 

“Are you sure the CEO of Lunar Industries is not crushing on you? Wait. Are **YOU** sure that **YOU’RE** not crushing on her?” Jess questions her lady boss.  
“I’m very sure, Jess. We’re just starting a friendship that’s all. Plus it’s a nice change. It’s not often to be on good terms with other CEOs in the area or in any city that is.” 

“Yeah but friends don’t give them flowers the same day after a lunch hang out. Lena, you’re a useless gay mess” Jess mutters out when she heads to the office exit. 

Lena might have not heard Jess’ remarks but she knows for sure that she has mixed feelings for (Y/N). She doesn’t know if she should pursue this into something more but whatever happens, she’ll let it play out.


	17. Surprise Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Lena have lunch together again. Ben Lockwood drops by.

It’s been two weeks since the two female CEOs had their small “lunch date.” Lena began to worry after the first week of radio silence and thought that the older CEO didn’t want to continue their friendship. Lena was clouding her thoughts with doubts and thinking back.

The young Luthor just finished her morning meetings and now finally gets to go on her lunch break. It’s a good thing she remembers to take a break because her super friends would constantly remind her that she needs to take care of herself. 

Lena was browsing around on Yelp, looking what to eat until she found a high-rated Thai place just a few blocks from L-Corp. The raven-haired woman was about to intercom Jess to grab her lunch until someone knocked on her office door. 

She looks at her watch, 12:35PM. Lena was confused because Jess didn’t notify her that she has a meeting at this time. She fixes any flaws in her outfit and sits up straight for whoever comes through the door. In the same time, Lena was ready to push a button underneath her desk in case she needed security. 

“Come in!” 

She stood up quickly to realize that (Y/N) was stepping into her office with take-out bags. Her eyes focused onto her outfit. The taller woman was wearing a crisp white polka dot collared buttoned up with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms and dark olive green pants to match it. 

The older CEO stops in the middle of the room, meeting her gaze. “I’m sorry to barge in like this? I talked to Jess this morning to schedule a meeting with you this afternoon but she told me it wasn’t necessary because I’m a close friend to you? Maybe she mistaken me for someone who’s actually close to you. She also told me it was best to see you during lunch.” 

Lena mentally curses her personal assistant and tries to find the words to say to the woman in front of her. 

“Ahem. . I brought Thai food for lunch? I guess you haven’t eaten yet? If this is a bad time, I can leave and reschedule?” 

“No no! I was just caught off guard. I was about to call Jess to grab me lunch. You’re a lifesaver because I’m craving Thai cuisine.” 

“Ha! Lifesaver huh? I guess I’m good at that.” She winks at Lena and sets the food on the table by the couch. 

\-------------

An hour and half have passed by. The two CEOs were too deep into their conversations to realize what the time was. The food was eaten and long forgotten on the table. They were inches apart, facing each other. (Y/N) touches Lena’s forearm from time to time since it was just laying on top of the couch cushion seat. 

“You know. I want to say I’m sorry. For not contacting you as soon as possible? I’m being a terrible friend and I’m not starting off this friendship very well. The Thai food was basically a peace offering.” (Y/N) admits. 

“What?! No, it’s okay, darling. I totally understand that us, CEOs are always busy.” 

Lena mentally curses herself this time for calling the woman darling. She even realized that she doesn’t call anyone darling unless she was in a relationship or uses it with a really close friend. 

The (Y/H/C) haired woman hums and smiles. Soon she was focusing on Lena’s red full lips and inched closer. Lena wants to jump on this chance and ravish the woman. She thinks about throwing this friendship out of the window and just runs this course. 

Jess comes crashing in, the two CEOs jumped apart and looked at the frantic assistant. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor. Ben Lockwood is here and he demands to see you.” 

Ben Lockwood came in and (Y/N) stood in front of the shorter figure and held on to her arm for protection. Lena mouths Jess to call security. 

“Ah just the right Luthor I’m looking for. We need to discuss some issues about how you stole my father’s damn properties!” 

(Y/N) sends out death stares at the man, disapproving the way he talks to the young woman. She turns to Lena’s side and whispers to her ear, “whatever happens, I don’t want you to worry.”

The older CEO let’s go of Lena’s arm and steps forward to the aggressive man. They’re about the same height, staring each other down but neither wanting to throw the first punch. 

“Mr. Lockwood. Is this how you treat a woman? Using fear and aggression to get manners done? I say, it’s quite interesting.” 

“Shut it, (Y/L/N). This does not concern you. I can’t believe the Luthor needs bitch guard dog.” 

Lockwood aimed a punch directly to (Y/N)’s face and she caught it midair. The man stares into (Y/N)’s now blackened eyes, “if you ever step into this building without Miss Luthor’s explicit permission, I swear I will ruin your life!” 

He doesn’t agree right away and tries to escape her grip. (Y/N) slams the man back into place. Three security guards came rushing in and the CEO threw Lockwood right in front of them. 

She was looking at the ground for a while and finally looked up when her eyes were back to normal. Lena quickly went to (Y/N)’s side and checked if she’s okay. 

“Gentlemen, please escort that man out of my building! Jess, I want you to ban him and warn every floor that Ben Lockwood is a high threat.” 

(Y/N) never left her eyes on the man until Lena came into view. Connecting her emerald green eyes connect with her (Y/E/C) eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. That was very unprofessional of me. I think it’s best that I leave.” She quickly walked around the young Luthor. Lena wasn’t able to catch her as if she had super speed.


	18. DEO Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has been avoiding Lena again and Lena doesn’t understand why. Director J’onn J’onzz might be playing matchmaker in a small way.

_Location: DEO_

Lena POV 

“Alex why am I here? I can’t stay long. I have afternoon meetings to attend and a virtual conference with England’s prime minister.”

Alex just shrugs me off. I looked at Kara and Nia in their super suits. What are we waiting for if no one knows why we’re here? 

“I told Jess to reschedule your meetings. We have more important manners here” Alex says. 

I looked at Jess and Sam who stayed quiet and refocused on their tablets in front of them. Director J'onn J'onzz comes walking in with several people in tow. (Y/N), Rex, and Jen. This is great. My savior who I haven’t seen in weeks and hasn’t returned my calls is here in the flesh. 

They all sat down on the other side of the table. I looked at (Y/N) for a bit. She doesn’t look like herself. She seems more cold and distant. Not the warm person I know from a few weeks ago seems to be going through some problems. I want to pull her aside and ask what’s wrong but I just ignored her and wore my poker face. 

I caught the older CEO staring at me who then quickly retracted her gaze and adjusted her eyes to the projector screen. What happened to her? 

“I’m sorry to pull you out from your companies but you’re all here because we need your help. There’s a villain out there, she goes by the name Silver Banshee. She’s a dangerous woman with sonic powers.” 

The Director looks at Supergirl and Dreamer in the room. 

“Those two ladies in the back have been trying to track her down. Whenever we do find her, we fail to bring her to custody. She had already injured many of my agents and almost killed Dreamer on one of the encounters.” 

“Director, what are you trying to get out of us if L-Corp is already here to help?” Rex eyes the man carefully. 

The Director grins, “Good question, Mr. Brahman. I want Lunar Industries and L-Corp to work together on building some type of armor for my agents, Supergirl, and Dreamer. I am tired of them getting hurt and being shorthanded of agents on the field.” 

Winn exciting jumps in, “this is where Miss (Y/l/N) and Lena work together in order to finish this as soon as possible. You also get to have your own lab together.” 

I start to panic inside. Her and I working together? I've been trying to keep my feelings at bay, not grow them. I see that the members of Lunar Industries are talking amongst each other. 

“I’m willing to work with Miss Luthor as long as I don’t feel like I’m forced to work for the DEO.” (Y/N) voices out. 

“I’m good if you’re good.” I manage to say. 

“I’m always good, Miss Luthor.” she says directly to me. 

“Good. You two will have your own lab together which will have separate offices in them for privacy so that you can still control your companies from here.” Director states out. 

After the questions and contract agreements, LI members left to go check out the lab with J’onn and Winn. 

I was busy talking to Sam to be taking care of some of my CEO duties and have Jess handle my meetings while I’m here at the DEO. 

\--------------

(Y/N) POV 

The DEO lab looks almost up to date as the ones back at Lunar Industries. It was also big enough for Lena and I to work around. Lena. The poor woman who I’ve been avoiding for a couple of weeks now. 

_*flashback*_

After the incident with Mr. Lockwood, I went straight back to my company who I unluckily found my uncle Ruel in my office space. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting in your office for over an hour now. . .” the general walks around my office slowly. 

I felt a little nervous that he’s going to scold me for my actions. Might as well tell a white lie to cover up my ass. 

“I was on a lunch break with a colleague. The leader of this company needs to be sane, you know.” 

“Was it with that woman? The Luthor?! Is she distracting you from your goals? What happened to achieving the glory of tomorrow, my dear niece?” 

“Once again. The young Luthor woman is not distracting me from my goals. I hardly know her. Can I not be social buddies with a couple of business people?” 

“You were not just social buddies with that woman named Emily. But then again, she was a good woman to you. Meeting some certain standards.” 

The tension was building up and I can feel his wrath growing inside him. The controlling bastard he is, ever since I joined the military. At least he accepted and supports that I’m gay but he can be a bit annoying when it comes to out women for me to date since I can produce a heir. But deep down he’s still a good man, he treats me like his own daughter. I felt pity on him ever since he lost his daughter when she was deployed in the Middle East. It wasn’t easy after that. 

The man put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes. “Focus on yourself. No one else.” 

“Okay.” 

_*End of flashback*_

Rex pulls me out of my thoughts, “What do you think about the lab, boss?”

I turned to Director J’onzz, “Hmm. It is great. Enough space to move around. I like the separate offices. Do you mind if I add a device to turn my office windows opaque? I do like my privacy.” 

The man gave it a thought. I’m not surprised because he doesn’t fully trust us. 

“No I don’t mind at all, Miss (Y/L/N). Well if you have any questions, just ask me, Winn, or Agent Danvers.” 

The three of us nod and we watched them leave. 

“So, what’s the plan? You said you won’t deal with any government agency because it’s too soon yet here we are” Rex complains. 

“Don’t blame her. We kinda didn’t have a choice. At least the DEO and Supergilr trusts us enough to work with them.” Jen snaps back at Rex. 

“Quit it. Since I’ll be here most of the time, I trust you two to take care of most of my responsibilities of LI. I’ll call our friend Ben because he should be taking care of any news if they find out that I’m not that active running the company.” 

“Okay. How about Miss Luthor? Will she be a problem to you?” 

Ah. The woman who cannot leave my mind has been mentioned. What am I going to do with myself? 

“I don’t see a problem. I’ll be professional as always.” I snapped back at both of them. 

“Well. Don’t hesitate to give your assistants a call to take out your sexual-” 

I was going to snap at Rex again for being careless with his words. Exposing my meaningless scandals in a not so private space until three women come walking into the lab. I hope they didn’t hear what Rex was going to say about me. We all shut our mouths and I see Jen throwing death glares at Rex. 

We gave the L-Corp group a small wave just to let them know that we’re not ignoring them. 

“Well. Rex and I should leave now. Rex will take care of most of your meetings and I’ll rearrange your projects since we can’t really continue without you.” 

“Thank you, Jen. I’ll give you two a call if I need some help but you can always call me if there’s a situation with the business.” 

\----------

Lena POV 

_“Well. Don’t hesitate to give your assistants a call to take out your sexual-”_

I guess it was a bad time to walk in but I wanted Rex to finish that sentence. Once we walked into the lab, the three of us inspected what the DEO has offered for us to work on. After a while, the three other people in the room were bidding their goodbyes. 

Ever since the conference was over, I’ve been thinking about how the both of us are going to work together. Half of me is happy that I get the chance to get closer to the older CEO but half of me wants to push her away because she kept avoiding me without valid reasons. 

Sam and Jess were bidding their goodbyes to me. (Y/N) and I are going to be alone for a while and I wonder how long I can wear my poker face around her. 

She’s just a few feet away from me, she takes off her suit jacket and crosses her arms. Damn those arm muscles. I can literally see her muscles through the fitted shirt.

“So . . Shall we start brainstorming?” 

God help me.


	19. 3 Steps Back or 1 Step Forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Lena get into a small argument but everything becomes okay when food is involve

Many long sleepless nights at the DEO lab. With the ideas the two CEOs brainstormed a few weeks ago, they couldn’t decide on a solid device. There were many factors and many risks. Budget was also in the plans. 

They both want to build an armor that can be light but can take heavy hits from the sonic waves. It also has to be quick to put on. Lena suggested creating a watch for the agents to wear because it would be discreet and light. (Y/N) suggested that they build a light suit, morph on the agents whenever they need it, more protection and can hide with the uniforms underneath. 

“Lena. I highly think the suit design would be better. It offers more protection for the agents and we can somehow add it to Supergirl and Dreamer’s suits as well” (Y/N) frustratingly says while looking at the different layouts on her side of the lab. 

“Really? The watch is much better. The device is literally going to be worn on their wrist. It’s light, easy to carry, and discreet.” Lena says with the same amount of frustration. 

The (Y/E/C) eye woman sighed very loudly and finally looked back up to the emerald eye beauty. “Lena. I’ll admit, the watch is a great idea but it could easily get lost and damaged once the enemy knows!” 

“Oh. It could get lost?! Just like you? The time I tried to contact you after Lockwood came into my office, saved me, and suddenly you were lost? Gone? Out of reach! I thought we agreed to start a good friendship? Yet I felt abandoned and I thought we were off to a good start. . .” 

Lena finally bursted out her emotions to the CEO across her. Luckily, no one outside the lab can hear them or see them since on one was passing by. 

(Y/N) stood there, showing no emotion that she couldn’t utter an explanation to the younger woman. She took a deep breath in order to engage with her. Though, Lena felt some type of hurt from her new found friend. 

Her voice was low but Lena was able to hear, “I wish you could understand, Lena. I didn’t - I want -” 

She couldn’t explain. She felt defeated. She withdrew herself from Lena and went inside her office space and turned the windows opaque for privacy. 

Lena tried to not look affected by the woman’s actions and continued to work on the anti-sonic watch. 

\--------------

Hours have passed by and Lena has been working nonstop on getting the watch to work. From time to time, she would look at (Y/N)’s office to see if the woman would get out soon. She starts to worry and debates if she should knock on the door to see if she’s alright. 

At 12:15AM, the door finally opens. (Y/N) was somewhat surprised to find the Luthor still in the lab, looking tired and frustrated. She shook her head and walked in front of her where Lena could see her. Lena tried not to acknowledge the (Y/N) and continues to look through her microscope. 

“Why are you still here, Lena? It’s getting late.” 

There was no response. She was obviously ignoring her. (Y/N) huffs loudly and tries again. 

“Have you eaten dinner at least?” 

Again, no response and the woman continues to look into the microscope and glance at her notes from time to time. The frustrated woman walked around the table and stood right next to Lena. Then, she turned off the light microscope to get her attention. 

“Hey!” Lena almost slapped her arm but (Y/N) intercepted in time and held her wrist.

“Well I finally have your attention. . .You can work on that later on. Let’s go grab some dinner since you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself.” 

Lena took a breather and thought for a second. She was still a bit mad but she was also feeling hungry. 

“Come on, moody. I know a great Chinese place and they’re open until 3AM.” (Y/N) playfully says and drops Lena’s hand. 

“Fine.” 

\--------------

Lena and (Y/N) are enjoying the silent ride in (Y/N) black matted sports BMW. The downtown roads of National City are peaceful at this late hour since there’s not many cars out. Lena just stares out of the window, trying to avoid looking at (Y/N), light beaming down her face every time they pass a light post. 

Exactly 12:45AM, the two women parked in front of a small Chinese restaurant called “The Bamboo.” Lena was about to open her door but (Y/N) was fast enough to get out of the car and open her door without looking at her in the eye. There’s still some tension between the two. 

The restaurant is filled with a good amount of people eating or simply drinking tea with some good conversations. A host seated the two at a table by the window and they stayed quiet while they looked down at their menus. 

“(Y/N)?” 

The CEO raises their heads to find the source of the voice. (Y/N) looking very confused and she stood up quickly and the person assaulted her with a hug. 

“Mrs.Chen?!” 

The middle aged Chinese woman held onto the CEO a little longer and then slapped her shoulder. 

“Ouch!” 

“How dare you come into my restaurant without notifying me! Look at you. Do you not eat? What’s the matter with you child?!” 

(Y/N) didn’t know what to say but only stood there, massaging her slapped shoulder that the woman gifted her. On the other hand, Lena watched the two interact and tried to mind her own business. 

The Asian woman looked passed (Y/N) and found Lena sitting there, still studying her menu filled with many options. She slaps (Y/N)’s other shoulder this time. 

“AND you didn’t bother to tell me that you brought a woman here with you too! She looks very beautiful! Is Lena Luthor your girlfriend?!” 

Lena was turning red at the woman’s statement. The older CEO was about to answer Mrs.Chen but she was pushed aside and went straight to Lena. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. 

“Good evening, Miss Luthor. It’s lovely to finally meet (Y/N)’s girl-” 

“She’s my co-worker, Mrs. Chen!” (Y/N” blurted out. The Asian woman looked back at her and switched her tongue from English to Mandarin. 

_“Don’t lie to me,(Y/N). I saw the way she was looking at you. She must be a special woman to you. You never introduce me to any of your past girlfriends.”_

The CEO eyes the woman and sighs. She spoke to the woman in the same language. 

_“This woman is sadly not my girlfriend. Besides, we got into an argument hours ago and we’re trying this friendship out.”_ A bit of disappointment can he heard from that statement. 

_“Hm. Okay then.”_

“I’m very sorry, Miss Luthor! Sometimes I have to talk in Mandarin in order for this bad child to understand some things. Just pass me your menus. I know what to serve you two!” She smiles widely and the two CEOs thank the woman. 

“So. I didn’t know you speak Mandarin?” Lena spoke up to break the awkward tension. 

“There’s many things you don’t know about me. For one, I can speak multiple languages. Mrs. Chen was my tutor and a family friend. My parents used to come here whenever they visited NC. 10 years ago, her husband was diagnosed with cancer and my parents paid for all of their bills because they were considering selling their restaurant in order to keep up with the hospital payments. The couple wanted to pay their debt back but my parents refused. They had come to agreement, whenever my parents visited, they would receive free meals and Mrs.Chen would tutor me in Mandarin. . .” 

Lena looks at the older CEO as if there’s something missing to her story. 

“I’m assuming there’s more to the story?” 

(Y/N) lets out a sad chuckle. “Yeah. Just two years ago. . The husband passed away because the cancer came back. I was devastated about the news. I couldn’t attend the funeral at the time because I was in the military. I felt like I didn’t give my proper respects. So I found ways to show my gratitude and respect for them. The Chen family don’t know this but I've been paying for the children’s college tuition through unnamed scholarships.” 

Lena stares at the woman for a while. Thinking about how this person is totally different from the images in the media and how they paint her. A softer side that she hasn’t seen but slowly showing. 

Lena took a step forward by grabbing (Y/N)’s hand across the table. “That’s very sweet of you, darling. The more you share about yourself, the more I want to hear.” 

“Ahh. Well that’s what this friendship is about right? Communication?” 

They both smiled at each other. Mrs.Chen watches them from afar and gives the two a small smile. They’re okay to be okay and hopefully more than okay.


	20. We're All Friends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)'s friends want to meet the famous Lena Luthor while Lena's friends also want see the charming new friend that Lena has been spending time with.

_Location: L-Corp_

The raven hair woman is mindlessly typing away on her laptop while the brunette CFO is sitting on the couch also doing the same action. The two CEOs haven’t fought each other for a while but they still couldn’t agree on which device to exactly work on. 

The two would sometimes work at their companies during the say and come into the DEO lab during the evenings. Other times they would stay in the DEO lab the whole day for countless days together. 

These days they spend time together, giving them more room to bond.Whenever Lena feels frustrated, (Y/N) would try to humor the woman and give her pointers on the watch she’s trying to create. Other times, Lena would find (Y/N) pissed off at something or someone and the young Luthor would try to calm her down with soothing words. Her other methods would be to take a break and do night walks with (Y/N) at the park which was near the DEO building. 

They didn’t want to admit to each other but they enjoyed each other’s company, especially the dinner “dates” they often have when staying at the lab for too long. 

“So Lena. Apparently Kara says it’s your turn to host game night this coming Friday. Why don’t you invite your Ms. Charming CEO?” Sam smiles wickedly. 

“You literally call her Ms. Charming CEO?!” 

“Woah. Defensive I see. I mean, that's what Kara, Nia, Eve, and I call her. I’m sure Kelly agrees too but she won’t admit it because of Alex.” 

“Whatever. Besides, I don’t think game night is her thing.” 

“Oh come on! You should really invite the woman! Our friend circle hasn’t really met the person. We promise to be nice.” 

The young Luthor gave it some thought. The two are just friends, it would be nice to introduce (Y/N) to her friends because they can all be friends right?

“Fine . Don’t expect a yes from her because she’s a very busy person.” 

Sam rolls her eyes to her CEO and grabs her phone to text the group chat. 

Sammy: Lena is going to ask Ms. Charming CEo to join us for night game! 

Lena looks at the text notification and immediately gives the woman across the room a death glare. “SAMANTHA ARIAS. HOW DARE YOU!” 

Karbear: YAY! 

Sleepy: OH SHIT. 

AgentD: No way. I bet $20 she’ll bail out. 

Therapist: Exciting, we’re going to have a new team player! 

WhinnyNerd: If she says yes, I want to be her teammate! 

Brainy: Interesting news, I wish to discuss some inventions Miss (Y/L/N) made when she arrives to game night. 

James: okay. 

Ruby: If Auntie Lena’s crush is coming, I’ll ditch my friends for game night! 

Lex: What? Lena, you did not tell me that you have a crush for Lunar Industries’ CEO!!!

Eve: Ooo. Lex, hun. Please leave your sister alone. They’re just friends. @Lena, you better ask Ms. Charming CEO to game night, I just confirmed the bet with Alex. 

Jess: I’m rooting for you, boss lady! 

Lena tries to ignore the group chat but they keep spamming about game night and (Y/N). She decides to put her phone on mute and continue to work. 

\--------------

_Location: Lunar Industries_

(Y/N) entourage and herself were all in the underground lab. (Y/N) and Jen busied themselves working on project Zeus. Rex was reviewing some financial documents in the living space in the corner of the lab. Ben was on the phone talking to some people wanting to book a photoshoot with their CEO. Aubrie and Ajay were across the room, studying some specimens and working on a new pain reliever drug. 

“Hey, the basketball final between National City’s Hawks and Gotham City’s Bats is this Friday. Are we crashing your home or-” Rex shouts from across the room. 

“Yeah! Just bring the food and all!” (Y/N) shouts back. 

“Are you going to invite Ms. Beautiful to our little gathering?” Aubrie playfully asks. 

“Oh yeah! I heard that the two of you are bonding more. Why not bring the lady over?” Ben winks at Aurbie. The two were up to something. 

“You want me to invite Lena? She doesn’t seem like a sports person.” 

“So? You can bond with her with sports talk. Pretty sure she’ll say yes to you. You can hypnotize her with your charm and muscles.” Ajay adds. 

“Might as well bring your assistants into this messy gathering” Anthony teases. 

(Y/N) simply glared down at the muscle man and stopped working on the project for a bit. 

“Fine. I’ll ask the young Luthor if she wants to come over to watch the basketball final.”

Their CEO walks around the lab bench and grabs a cigarette from the small white box. 

“Don’t expect a yes from that woman because clearly she has better things to do.” 

“Yes I expect the women to do things to you if that’s the definition of better things.” Rex lastly added and the CEO throws a random object at the laughing hyena. 

\--------------

 _Location: DEO Lab_

Later that day, the two CEOs met up in the lab to continue working on the anti-sonic projects. The two worked around each other fine but they were both trying to find the right time to pop their question for Friday’s invite. 

It’s already 10PM. Some of the DEO agents were starting to leave and other agents were coming for the night shift. 

“(Y/N)” 

“Lena” 

The two said in unison. 

“I was thinking-” 

“My friends and-” 

They smiled at each other because they kept talking at the same time. 

“How about you start first?” (Y/N) motioned while packing up her belongings. Lena did the same. 

“I um. Well. My friends and I have this traditional game night every Friday. This time it’s going to be at my penthouse since I’m hosting this time. I was wondering if you like to join? It’s totally fine if you can’t! I just thought-” 

The taller woman lightly laughs at Lena’s ramble. Where did her confidence go? The young Luthor could control a room full of money thirsty men without a problem but when she walks to her, she’s just a hot mess. 

“Lena, babe. I’m honored that you thought of me. It’s funny. I was going to ask you if you would like to come to my penthouse for a social gathering with my friends because we’re going to watch the NBA finals this coming Friday.” 

“Oh! I mean why not have game night and watch the finals together?” 

“Hmm. What are you proposing, Miss Luthor?” (Y/N) teases the young Luthor with her business voice. 

The young Luthor rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. 

“Come over to my penthouse with your friends. We’ll all watch the finals first then we’ll move on to playing game night.” 

“Hm. Your friends won’t mind? I don’t want us to intrude.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Okay. I can’t wait to see what game night looks like. Good night, Lena. Text me your address yeah? Oh and tell me what my friends and I bring to the gathering!” 

The Luthor nods and (Y/N) gives her a wink before she leaves to her car. 

Once Lena got into her car,she got a hold of her phone and text the group chat. 

Boss Lady: She said yes but like I kind of invited her whole entourage and we’re going to watch the NBA finals before game night . . .” 

In a matter of seconds, the chat was flooded with messages. 

Sammy: Lena! We said invite Ms. Charming CEO! Not her whole group! 

Sleepy: I’m not surprised. I bet you gay panicked, you useless gay. 

Karbear: So more food? 

AgentD: You useless gay. BUT I totally forgot that the finals are this Friday! Who wants to bet?! 

Kelly: Babe, I’m pretty sure we’ll be rooting for the National City’s Hawks. Hey at least we get to know (Y/N)’s friends as well! 

Lex: We need lots of booze. . . 

WinnyNerd: AHHHH! I can’t wait for this Friday ya’ll. 

James: We’re going to ignore the fact that she basically invited a bunch of strangers? 

Eve: Shut up, Jimmy. It’s called a social gathering for a reason. Btw @Alex. Pay up! I won the bet. 

Jess: I get to meet Ms. Charming CEO again?! 

Ruby: I would love to see this unfold but I’ll just stay at my friend’s sleepover. 

Boss Lady: All of you need to help me set up! I expect everyone to be on their best behavior!!


	21. We're All Friends Here (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a bit nervous for the gathering in her penthouse. The friends are playing a small role in matchmaking. Lena discovers something about the olde CEO.

_Location: Lena’s Penthouse_

_-She’s a Bad Mama Jama by Carol Carlton-_

Lena and a few of the girls are helping set up for tonight’s game day. Lena was busy checking if all the food arrived and counted how much alcohol is out on the kitchen counters. Kara and Nia are taking out some board games for later. Eve and Jess are setting up the right channel and connecting the speakers to the 80 inch flat screen. 

“Hey Lena, do you think we have enough room for everyone in the living space?” Eve asks while fixing the pillows on the couches. 

“It doesn’t matter. Some people will have to sit on the floor or stools by the kitchen” Nia replies. 

“Kara, can you and Alex monitor James when everyone gets here? If he doesn’t behave, you know what to do.” Lena says desperately. 

“Of course, Lee! You know this gathering means so much to you. I promise to keep him in check.” Kara throws in her signature smile and gives her best friend a hug. 

*knock knock* 

Kara lowers down her glasses a bit to see through the knocking door. 

“The rest of the gang is here!” 

\----------------  
It’s already 6PM. (Y/N) and her friends should be arriving any minute. Lena is panicking inside, double checking if everything looks fine. The Super friends are busy eating, playing cards, or watching the pregame interviews on the tv. 

“You need to calm your nerves, my friend. You don’t want to look like a wreck in front of Ms. Charming” Alex teases. 

“Oh shut up. I’m just worried about her friends not liking me or something. Do we have enough food and drinks?” 

“Seriously? You need a drink. They will like you and we’ll all get to know each other.” 

*knock knock* 

Lena runs to the door and she hears Alex snickering in the back. Lena straightens her shirt and pants down her jeans to make herself look presentable. 

“Hi. Welcome!” Lena says in a high pitch voice. The face she sees first is (Y/N)’s. She literally freezes as she sees that the woman is casually wearing a loose white shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and slip on vans. 

(Y/N) notices that she’s been frozen for a while so she pulled the young Luthor into a hug without crushing the flowers she’s holding. 

“Hey Lena! I brought you some flowers as a thank you gift.” 

Lena absorbs the warm embrace and blushes when (Y/N) gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. She takes the flowers that came with a lovely purple vast. 

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that!” 

“Nope. You invited us to your home. The least I can do is give the beautiful woman flowers. OH! We also brought some desserts and more alcohol.” 

Lena notices that there’s at least 10 additional people behind the tall woman. Most of them holding food and drinks. Once (Y/N) introduces everyone to Lena, her friends branch off to go meet with Lena’s friends. 

Lena and (Y/N) stayed in the kitchen area to talk for a while. Both of their friends didn’t want to bother them but James was clenching his jaw from time to time whenever Lena laughed at (Y/N)’s jokes or whenever the young Luthor was being handsy towards the woman. 

“Hey Boss! The game is about to start! Get your ass over here!” Robert shouts to grab their attention towards the flat screen. 

Most of the people took up the spaces on the couches. The only space available for the CEOs was a single seat couch. The both thought that their friends purposely did this to them. 

“You can take the seat. I’ll just stand around” (Y/N) offers.  
“Why don’t we share the seat?” 

“Are you okay sitting on my lap?” 

Lena shrugs her shoulders and follows her lead. The two women sat comfortably while the basketball game was about to start. (Y/N) places her left hand on the raven hair’s side to prevent the woman from falling off her lap while the other hand holds her beer bottle. 

She took another swing at her drink and then placed it on the side table so the woman could pull out her phone from her pocket. Lena notices that the CEO under her was on her phone and tries not to look at her screen. 

“Are you working right now?” The young questions. 

“Hm? Oh no. I’m actually betting on tonight’s game from this app I have.” 

“Oh. Who are you going for and how much are you betting?” 

“I’m going for National City’s Hawks of course! I’m placing 1.5 million on them. Come closer, I’ll show you how the app works.” 

The raven hair pulls herself closer to the CEO and rests her head on (Y/N)’s shoulder to get a better view on her phone screen. 

“They look cute together. What do you think, Lex?” Eve asks her boyfriend.

“I think my sister should get off of her lap before I kick that CEO in the rear for placing a hand on her.”

Eve slaps her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Stop it! Let her be. They’re just friends . . . For now at least.” 

“Hey Jen, it seems like Lena is growing on our boss. It’s rare to see a soft side of her.” Ben states out while focusing on the game and the bets on her phone. 

“You think our (Y/N) will tap that woman tonight?” Rex grins. 

“Rex! That’s rude. She won’t do that to her. She’s being a gentlewoman to the young Luthor.” Aubrie defensively says.  
“I think it’s best that our friend keeps her walls up.” Jen adds to the conversation. 

“Stop being a “sister” for once. She’s a grown woman and I believe this is good for (Y/N). She’s developing a healthy relationship.” Ajay tries to smooth out Jen’s protective side for the CEO. 

“I’m concerned about that James guy over there. He’s been giving death glares to most of us but always falls back yo (Y/N). If I wasn’t told to behave during this gathering, I should have punched him when he was causing commotion back at Lunar Industries.” Anthony says after gulping down his beer. 

“I second that!” Robert speaks up. 

Kara overheard Anthony. She doesn’t disagree with the things he was saying. James did go too far and she’s concerned that James might pick a fight here. 

\----------------

Lena POV 

The basketball game was about to be over. There’s only 2 minutes left for the last quarter of the game. The Hawks are leading with a score of 127 while the Bats are down by 6 points. 

At the moment, I’m sitting comfortably on (Y/N)’s lap with my head resting on her shoulder. I still can’t figure out why I feel at ease when I’m in her embrace. When I shifted towards the older woman more, I felt a firm bulge on (Y/N) crotch. 

I looked around the room to see if any of our friends were keeping an eye on us. My breathing hitched a little when I moved my ass deeper into her lap. The CEO stops me from moving further by squeezing my side. 

Hmm so the CEO has a penis? Is that even possible? Is this one of the many secrets that the woman is hiding from me? This is so wrong because in due time she’s suppose to share the sensitive topics to me when she feels ready. 

“YESSS!” 

“WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS BABY!!” 

“GUESS WHO $500,000 DOLLARS RICHER!”  
I was startled from all the shouting and clapping in the room that I spilled my wine all over (Y/N) white shirt. I quickly set my glass down on the table yet the woman immediately retracted me from standing up to go grab some paper towels. 

“Shit. I’m sorry!” I said in a rush. 

“It’s okay! Um. Where;s your bathroom? Maybe I can remove the stain in a way.” 

The two of us looked back at everyone in the room, they didn’t seem to notice the CEOs are dealing with a small crisis. I bit down on my bottom lip and popped an idea in my head.  
I grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and forced her to follow me up to my bedroom. I stayed closely in front of the taller woman so that I could help her hide the erection in her pants. 

Once we got inside my bedroom, I locked the door behind us and I turned around to face the confused (Y/H/C) hair woman.


	22. We're All Friends Here (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/N) are really going through this slow burn so hard. Lena’s jealous side is showing.

Lena POV 

(Y/N) discarded her leather jacket and threw it on my bed. I didn’t move an inch when she slowly made her way towards me. Face to face with intense eyes that doesn’t seem to leave mine anytime soon. 

With her gifted height, I had to look up a bit to see her face. In this room it feels like no one exists but us at the moment. I could smell a warm cinnamon spice scent coming from the older CEO. 

“You know. I’m perfectly fine using your bathroom downstairs. It wasn’t necessary for you to bring me up to your bedroom to use your personal bathroom.” She says in such a low tone. 

She’s teasing me and she knows it’s affecting me. Did we both drink enough to feel this bold and flirty? I highly doubt it because we both have high tolerance for alcohol. Two can play this game. I stepped closer to the taller woman and grabbed the bottom of her stained shirt while looking those (Y/E/C) eyes. 

“Darling. . .If I wanted you in my bed. . .” I purposely broke our eye contact and trailed my eyes down to her jeans. Clearly the bulge didn’t die down. “I would have just asked you.” 

(Y/N) places a finger under my chin to bring back my attention to her flawless face. 

“Very bold of you, Miss Luthor. Do you do that often? Asking people to go to bed with you? I wouldn’t appreciate-” 

*knock knock* 

“Lena! Is (Y/N) with you? Her friends are looking for her.” Winn shouts from the other side of the door. 

We both jolted from each other once we heard the interruption. 

I faced the door and shouted back, “Yeah! I spilled wine on her shirt so she’s in my bathroom changing.” 

“Oh okay! Hurry up. We’re about to play some games.”   
I turned to face (Y/N) but instead I found the woman shirtless and headed straight to my bathroom to clean up. I sighed and went to my closet to find a new shirt for her. 

It was taking a while to find a white top but I finally found one a plain one that might be a size too small. Maybe she doesn’t mind?

“Hm. That would do.” (Y/N) startled me, coming from right behind. She places her hands on my waist when I flinched. 

I turned to smack her shoulder. “You fucking scared me!” 

She laughs and grabs the shirt out of my hands. “My. My. I didn’t know Lena Luthor had a potty mouth. By the way, I think this shirt might be a little too tight.” 

I realized that the person in front of me is still shirtless and just wearing a Nike sport bra. I was inspecting her abdominal muscles and toned arms. Oh fuck she’s reallt fit. Looking down at her crotch, it seems she took care of it in the bathroom. Maybe later we’ll talk about it. 

“Take a picture, _babygirl._ It’ll last longer.” (Y/N) flashed a smug smile at me. 

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. “I’m not your babygirl. Hurry up. Our friends are waiting for us.” 

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs because it was getting too hot in there. 

\-----------------

(Y/N) POV 

After Lena left the room, I checked one last time to see if I looked decent. Thinking back on Lena sitting on my lap turned me on in a way. Her round pulm ass felt so firm yet so soft. I shouldn’t be thinking that way for the woman. She scolded me for calling her babygirl. I don’t call any woman babygirl but I would often use the term pretty girl. 

She really wants us to be friends but I wanted to squeeze and smack that ass so badly but that would be rude of me. Plus I would have traumatized our friends if I showed that kind of affection. 

It was embarrassing that I was getting hard while Lena sat on me. Now it’s no longer a secret to the young Luthor. Maybe she’s understandable. That's why she helped me hide it from her friends. At least I took care of my hard on while I was in the bathroom. It didn't take long to cum in the toilet. After a few strokes and thought about the Irish woman, I just exploded. It wasn't as satisfying as stuffing my cock into a nice warm pussy but it’ll do for now. 

I gathered my ruined shirt and jacket and left the bedroom to rejoin the others 

“Woah, Lena wasn’t kidding when she said she ruined your shirt with that red wine.” Winn says once he noticed me making my way down the steps. 

“Yeahh. I mean it’s fine. It’s just a shirt.” 

“Oh my. The shirt might be a bit tight on you but I’m not really complaining because I’m loving those ripped muscles.” Jess courageously says out loud. “Do you mind being my personal trainer?” 

I laughed, “Well for you, pretty girl. Why not?” 

For a second I saw Lena give death glares to her personal assistant but I think Sophia was also doing the same action. 

“Hey, (Y/N)! Since you have some military combat skills, do you want to spar sometim?” Alex says after handing me another beer to drink. 

“Why not, Danvers? I’m up for the challenge.” 

“Ooo. Can Karam Kelly, and I come and watch?!” Nia adds on to the joy. 

We both shrugged, “I don’t mind an audience. Especially when it’s three beautiful women? I’ll be more than happy to put on a show.” I winked directly at Kara. 

The blonde reporter blushed and tried to look in a direct direction. 

“Watch it, Lieutenant. You may be in a higher position. But that’s my little sister you’re winking at right there!” Alex warns me. 

“Don’t worry Agent Danvers! I taught our girl to behave. Not act like a wild animal.” Rex reassures. All of my friends agreed and laughed along with the others. Agh you drunken asshole.  
After a few games, Lena and I remain distant for the rest of the night. For a while, I felt her eyes burning behind my head when everyone was throwing compliments about my appearance or when I was talking to her lady friends. Maybe it’s nothing. If the woman wasn’t interested in a relationship at first, I guess friendship is the next best thing. 

It’s nearly midnight and we’re about to finish one last game of monopoly. We all got together in pairs of three. 

Group 1: Me, Kara, Jess  
Group 2: Lena, Sam, Jen   
Group 3: Anthony, Sophia, Sarah  
Group 4: Winn, James, J’onn   
Group 5: Rex, Aubrie, Ajay   
Group 6: Lex, Eve, Ben   
Group: Kelly, Alex, Nia 

I sat between Kara and Jess who I was talking to most of the time. I found that Kara has a bubbly and positive personality which is kind of cute. Little did these people know that my friends and I already know that Kara and Nia are Supergirl and Dreamer. It’s one of the reasons why I agreed to work with the DEO for a while. Wanting to not be viewed as an enemy and more of a suitable ally. 

On the other hand, I was finding Jess a shy woman but she then got comfortable after a couple of drinks and further conversations. At times the woman would be touchy, grasp my biceps or a light slap on the shoulder whenever I made some funny side comments. Right now, the personal assistant seems to be a bit sleepy because she’s resting her head on my shoulder as we okay this last game. 

I let the woman be. I want to stretch my arms but it seems impossible to do with Jess attached to me so I just stretched my left arm and landed it behind Kara’s back on the couch. I sensed that the blonde stiffened a bit when I placed my arm behind her but I wasn’t physically touching the woman. 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m invading your personal space. I just needed to stretch my arm a bit.” 

“Oh no no! It’s totally fine. I was going to lay my back a bit but didn’t want to lay on your arm.” 

“Haha. It’s fine. You can rest yourself on my arm. I don’t mind. Jess seems to think I’m a comfortable body pillow?”   
\---------------

Lena POV 

“Lena! Can you focus on the game a bit? I want to win.” Sam whispers to me. 

“Ha. I think your CEO is too busy plotting a muder” Jen points out. 

“I know! Seriously Lena. Stop focusing on the Prince fuckgirl over there.” Sam clinks her glass of alcohol with Jen’s because they both agree that I’m too focused on (Y/N). Good thing she can’t really hear us because she’s too busy making Kara blush. Well isn’t great that they’re getting along. 

Seriously, my assistant and my other best friend are all over the older CEO. I shouldn’t even care but it just irks me how (Y/N) can just charm them and let them cling on to her. Is that jealousy I’m feeling? I drank more wine to shake the weird emotion that I shouldn’t be feeling. 

“Argh! I can’t believe we lost!” Winn groans out loud.

“It’s fascinating to see that the newest CEO in the city just won against the Luthors in their favorite game.” Kelly says. 

(Y/N) just shrugs and smiles at everyone. “I guess I’m just a natural when it comes to dominating competition.” 

“Well it’s getting late ladies and gentlemen. It was such a pleasure to meet you all.” Rex announces. 

“Same goes to you, Mr. Brahman.” J’onn says. 

“Director. You can drop the formalities. We all shared enough drinks and stories to call each other by our first names by now. We’re all friends now, right?” Jen speaks up for everyone. 

Everyone agrees and some of us exchange phone numbers to keep each other connected. Our friends were slowly leaving. Some of them were ordering Uber rides and others were giving each other rides. All was left was James, Winn, Kara, and (Y/N). 

Kara and (Y/N) were still having a wholesome conversation that didn’t seem like it was going to end. When I glanced over at James and Winn, it seems like they were having a small argument. I ignored both groups and started cleaning up the living space. 

“Lena.” A deep voice calls me out. 

“What do you want James?” I said in an annoyed tone. I see that Winn tried to stop him from confronting me. 

“Can we talk?” Just for a few minutes?” 

Suddenly, a tall figure places a hand on my back, standing right beside me. 

“Is there a problem here?” A hint of anger slipped pass (Y/N)’s lips. 

“No there isn’t. Winn. James. Let’s go home now. It’s getting late and I’m sure Lena and (Y/N) have lots of cleaning to do around here.” Kara tried to prevent a fight from happening between the two. 

James didn’t say another word and all three of them left. I stepped out of (Y/N)’s space and headed straight to the kitchen to clean up while (Y/N) finished cleaning the living space. 

“Are you mad at me?” (Y/N) asked.

“No.” 

“That doesn’t sound convincing, Lena.” 

“I’m not mad. But I did not ask for you to come and save me. I could perfectly handle James myself.” I huffed out. 

“yes . I know. I’m sorry. It’s just that I wanted to help? Pretty obvious that your ex-lover wants you back desperately.” 

We cleaned in silence for a while. Not knowing what to say to each other. 

“You didn’t have to stay, you know. I’m the host so I’m fine cleaning everything up.” 

“Well if you’re the host. Then I'm the co-host. I believe in equal responsibilities since I brought my friends here. It would be rude of me to not help out and clean at least.” 

It’s already 2Am and we’re almost done cleaning the kitchen together. The alcohol was really hitting me now and I feel like I’m going to blackout soon with my head feeling light. 

“Lena. You should go to bed now. I can handle the rest here and I’ll leave.” (Y/N) gently says as she knows loud noises might hurt my hearing and head. 

“No. It’s fine, we're almost done.” 

My eyelids are feeling heavy by the minute. My coordination was getting sloppy. Soon I stop my actions and face (Y/N) to tell her something but I can’t remember. I leaned forward but (Y/N) caught me. 

“Lena” she says softly. “I’m going to take you to the couch okay? You’re going to blackout soon. .” 

Her voice was sounding farther away as my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was those (Y/E/C) eyes.


	23. Awkward Morning & Expose Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) exposes herself to Lena. Both create a stronger bond.

The two CEOs are tangled together on the couch. Lena being a kola, was holding onto (Y/N), thinking she’s a body pillow while (Y/N) places her arms above her own head. Lena was starting to wake up slowly, not knowing that she’s attached to the deep sleeper. She suddenly shot her eyes open and realized that she tangled herself to the older woman. Lena wrapping her legs between (Y/N)’s left leg and her arm lay across her torso. 

The young Luthor panicked and accidentally shot up her knee between (Y/N)’s legs, hitting her crotch with direct impact. (Y/N) suddenly fell off the couch and groaned in pain. Lena panics even more and tries to get up properly but ends up landing on top of the injured woman. (Y/N) moans her pain out even more due to the added impact on her body. 

“Argh. . .Lena. If you hate me for not telling you that I have a cock in my pants, you didn’t need to show it your hatred. You could have just called me a dick head or something.” 

“Oh god no! I didn’t mean to hit you! I’m so sorry. I mean I don’t hate you for being extra special. I just wanted to get up but I panicked because I was attached to you like a damn kola and I wanted to give you space and-” 

(Y/N) places a hand on Lena's mouth to keep her from talking any further. 

‘Lena, babe. I don’t mind you falling on me like how we met the first time. I don’t mind catching you and using me as your safety cushion BUT I really need you to get off of me. Your knee is adding more unwanted pressure on my crotch and it hurts.” 

“Fuck! I’m sorry.” Lena got up quickly and (Y/N) just chuckled lowly but still groaning with the slight pain. 

“It’s fine. Well I should be leaving now. I think I just overstayed my visit here.”

Lena realizes that they’re still wearing the same clothes from last night. She wonders what happened and how (Y/N) is still here. She also noticed that she called her “babe.” If someone else called her that pet name, she would have felt uncomfortable. Coming from (Y/N)’s lips, it sounded nice just like when she called her “babygirl” last night. 

“No! Um. Why don’t you stay a little longer? Eat breakfast with me?” 

“Are you sure? We can always reschedule. I don’t mind, Lena.”  
“I’m more than sure. Seriously. Why don’t you take a shower? You can borrow my clothes if you want. Though there’s not much that can fit you since you’re a bit bigger in muscle size.” 

It’s true. The CEO of LI could pass herself as a man for being so broad shoulders and muscular body. She can basically size up to any man’s standards. She has a fashionable taste with suits that are always well fitted in many areas that people love to stare for endless hours. 

“It’s okay! I have extra clothes in my car. Why don’t we both take a quick shower and we can make breakfast together?” (Y/N) suggested. 

“Shower together?!” Lena gaps like a fish and widened her eyes. Friends don’t shower together.

The (Y/H/C) hair woman laughs, “Lena. I didn’t say that. I think you’re still sleepy. I meant that since you have more than one bathroom in this place-”

“Oh. Oh! Yes you’re right.” 

“Mhm. Though a shower with you must be nice . . .” 

The young Luthor was a bit shocked that the older woman was being such a bold person again. Lena thinks that it’s just harmless teasing. She wanted to get back at the woman but she’s already walking out of the door to grab some extra clothes from her car. 

Lena finally groans once (Y/N) steps out of the door. All Lena can think about is (Y/N)’s shirtless form, her lips, and her bold side comments that she’s been making. Lena runs to her bathroom to go take a very cold shower. 

\---------------

Lena finished her shower and put on new clothes for the day. She then looks for the (Y/H/C) hair woman who happens to be out on the balcony, casually leaning on the railing and looking at the view. When the young Luthor approaches the CEO, she could smell the scent of burning cigarettes. Lena was surprised that the woman could smoke and drink and still look flawless like a goddess. 

“There you are.” 

(Y/N) turns around, “Oh shit.” She puts out the cigarette, “sorry. I should have asked permission if I could smoke one out here.”  
“Oh no. It’s okay. I’m a bit shocked that you smoke.” 

“Yeah. I don’t do it often but I just smoke whenever I’m stressed or nervous.” 

“Oh? What are you feeling right now?” Lena asked and leaned on the railing with the woman. 

“To be honest. Nervous.” 

“Why is that, darling?”

Before the older CEO could answer, she gave off a tiny smile and chuckled nervously. 

“I believe you’ll want to unfriend me for being different. I embarrassed myself by getting a boner while you sat on my lap. That was very inappropriate and wrong of me.” 

“Hey no! I’m flattered by that action and you shouldn’t feel ashamed. You couldn’t help yourself and it’s my fault that I moved around so much. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to do that because I thought it was your hand or something-” 

“You don’t hate me?” 

“Of course. I don’t think I can ever hate you. No matter how annoying you are in the lab. But I have to ask. . . Are you transgender?” 

“Oh. Um. No. I didn’t use to have a penis. It just grew on me? When I was in the military, the scientists there wanted to experiment on this drug that could help sharpen a soldier’s skills and appearances.” 

“Creating super soldiers? Just like Harun-El. But we don’t have that on Earth anymore.” Lena says in confusion because she got rid of the black rock a long time ago. 

“Yes. You’re right but these people figured out a way without the black rock. I was their test subject and they didn’t know what the side effects were. . .” 

They both were taking in the view of the sun rising from the horizon that’s peeking between the tall buildings. 

“Did you volunteer to do it?” 

“Honestly, no. Not really. I hesitated but certain people convinced me.” 

Lena could hear the pain in her voice, feeling vulnerable. The short figured woman stepped into the tall woman’s personal space and hugged her. (Y/N) was caught off guard but quickly copied the action. Lena laid her head on the woman’s chest while (Y/N) placed her chin on top of Lena’s head. 

“What did they do to you, (Y/N)?” 

“Well for starters. They shaped me to become a good killer soldier. Saw lots of potential in me. They thought I was the perfect candidate for the drug. . . It hurt so much. I felt like I was going to die, Lena. The drug took a toll on me. . . I wasn’t normal after that. I somewhat apprehend a fucking penis and some super powers.” 

Lena held onto the CEO tighter because she could really feel the pain coming from her mouth. The young Luthor looked up to her. 

“Super powers? They turned you into a metahuman?” 

“Yeah. . . The powers that helped me rank up to become lieutenant. I obtained super strength, accelerated healing, enhanced agility, and senses. Whenever I get really angry, my eyes turn black, my powers intensify.”

The two women held each other in comfortable silence. Both in taking this moment and new information. Lena also wonders if she’ll let (Y/N) study her DNA and powers to get a better understanding of what the CEO is going through. 

“Thank you, Lena. For not leaving me or closing me off once I exposed myself to you. I know I didn’t explain everything but I will eventually.” 

“No. I should be thanking you because you’re sharing information that you weren’t comfortable to talk about. I want you to take your time. I’m here. I want to be here for you.” Lena says right away without missing a beat. 

“Thank you, babe. Why don’t we go make some breakfast now? I’m pretty starved from all this emotional talk.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and untangled herself from (Y/N). 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go check out what my fridge has to offer us to make some decent breakfast.”  
Lena grabbed her hand and dragged the woman back inside the penthouse. The CEOs were unaware that there’s someone watching them from another building, taking pictures of their emotional moment. The person taking their photographs of Len dragging (Y/N) back inside with wide smiles on their faces. 

\------------------  
_-Waves Tame Impala Remix by Miguel-_

The two women decided to make omelettes with veggies in them and iced coffees. Lena was failing on making a perfect omelette shaped so (Y/N) had to come behind the short woman, held her hands and showed her how to properly flip the eggs without breaking the fold. 

Lena felt flushed with the enclosed space between her and (Y/N). The young Luthor didn’t mind at all and let her take control of her body and amount of distance when the older CEO was giving out directions by the ear. 

Lena tried not to let her mind go to different places but it was hard to resist how it would feel to have sex in the kitchen with the dashing CEO who happens to have a functional penis to achieve all pleasure. 

The two were at the kitchen counters eating their breakfast away and (Y/N0 was checking her phone notifications that consist of emails, text messages, and a couple of missed phone calls. Lena should be doing the same but instead she sat there and admired the woman in her penthouse. 

“So. How did we end up on the couch together?” 

The woman looks up from her phone to give her full attention to Lena. 

“Hm? Oh. You actually blacked out from all the alcohol you were drinking last night. Apparently, you were going hard on the drinks. So I caught you in time before you hit your head on the ground. I placed you on the couch because I didn’t want to trespass your bedroom. I was going to leave you alone after that but you asked me to stay and you got really clingy like a kola.” 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I don’t remember asking you to stay. I bet you really wanted to go home.” 

“Oh no. It’s fine. I was fine with everything plus you made me feel guilty if I left. I didn’t want to leave a beautiful mess here and not knowing you’ll be okay in the morning. By the way, you admitted that you were mad at Jess for using me as a human body pillow and that you should get the chance of doing that instead of her because you met me first?” 

Lena’s face turned red as a tomato and covered her face with her hands. She can’t believe her drink self admitted that. She wonders if she said something about Kara. 

“I’m such an embarrassment.” 

The older CEO rolled her eyes and stepped down from the kitchen barstool. She gently hugs Lena and removes Lena’s hand from her face. 

“You are not an embarrassment. You’re just a clingy silly drinkie.” 

They both laughed and Lena playfully hit the woman’s chest for calling her that. 

*ring ring* 

(Y/N)’s phone was ringing and she was forced to let her go. Lena gives her privacy by gathering the used plats and starts washing the dishes. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I need to go. Apparently there’s a situation back at LI.” 

(Y/N) was still on the phone and she could hear Sophia talking on the other line. Lena didn’t have the time to dry off her hands to give a proper goodbye to the older CEO. Instead, (Y/N) quickly went to her side and gave the raven hair woman a quick kiss on the cheek and left. 

Lena’s face was bright red again, trying to process the CEO’s action. She was going to yell out a goodbye but she was already out of the door and she could hear the woman’s tone of voice getting higher.


	24. Rough Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. . .

The CEO of LI has been stressing out for days about how the Japanese suddenly opted out on investing in the company. Just last week, they were willing to help out on making parts for the future motorcycles they’re building exclusively. They closed the deal on a virtual conference and the CEO just doesn’t understand why they’re stepped out of this good deal that could make profits for both sides. 

On the bright side, (Y/N) still goes to the DEO and works on the project with Lena. (Y/N) doesn’t talk about her work stress but Lena can tell that the woman is tired. The sleepless nights can be seen in her eyes and the CEO would just ignore her fatigue state. Lena told the woman a couple of times that she doesn’t need to come to the DEO everyday and she could just rest. (Y/N) refused and wanted to show that she’s determined to finish this gadget. 

(Y/N) decides not to show up to the DEO for one night and notify Lena that she needs to take care of some paperworks for Lunar Industries. 

**Badass CEO:** Hey Lena, I’m not coming in today. I really need to take care of some paperworks and review some contracts. I promise to come in tomorrow. 

Lena checks her phone and gives her a quick reply. She’s kind of relieved that the older CEO is taking a break from the DEO but she’s still concerned that (Y/N) is not getting any rest. 

**Beautiful Boss Lady:** Okay that’s fine. Don’t stay @ your office too late, darling. You really need to rest. 

**Badass CEO:** No problem, beautiful. *wink face emoji*

Lena still can’t get over the face that (Y/N) would call her different pet names. She would often call her babe, beautiful, or cutie. She wants to confront her with these names but she remembers that she often call the older CEO darling or Ms. Charming. Last time she accidentally called the woman hun and hoped that she didn’t catch it. 

\--------------------

(Y/N) POV 

It’s nearly 2AM and I’m so close to finalizing the contracts for the Germans to read and sign since the Japanese investors backed out on making the motorcycle parts. Occasionally, I would take breaks from reading these detailed documents and think about how bad I feel that I didn;t go to the DEO to help out Lena with our project. 

I was feeling exhausted and I regret pushing myself to finish all of this tonight. Owning a multibillion tech company comes with some sacrifices and that could mean not having enough sleep just to keep the company’s grind going. 

I decided to pack everything and leave for the night, hoping I could get a few hours of sleep in before I come back to the office. I already sent my assistants home who kept insisting to stay and help destress myself. It was a tempting offer but I wasn’t in the mood to put my cock in a whore’s mouth right now. I also sent Anthony and Robert home shortly after sending the women home. They insisted on staying until I finished but I didn’t want them to be restless like me. 

Before I left my office, I shot Lena a quick text. 

**Badass CEO:** Hey, mad scientist. I hope you’re no longer @ the DEO. Still feeling bad for not being there. Good News- I finished what I need to do so I’ll be coming in tomorrow for sure. 

**Beautiful Boss Lady:** I got home like an hour ago. Are you just leaving your office? I told you not to stay so late! Text me when you get back to your penthouse yeah? 

**Badass CEO:** Sure thing, beautiful. I’m leaving right now. 

**Beautiful Boss Lady:** I’ll be waiting for that text, Ms. Charming :) 

After sending my last text, I got inside the elevator and pressed the button that would lead me straight to the underground parking. I took out my keys to my BMW and walked towards the isolated car. 

I open the trunk and throw my things inside. I was awfully quiet that only I could hear my own action of movements. Out of nowhere I heard hurried footsteps behind me. 

I turned quickly to defend myself as I saw two tall figures in black taking the chance to throw me off balance. I saw the opportunity and punched the first guy charging and kicked the other who waited to strike me down. 

An incoming car sped inside the underground parking lot, blinding me from my opponents. I tried to find the two goons but I felt a punch on the ribs, knocking me to the ground. I rolled over before the guy could kick my head, I took out my phone to send out my location but the second guy stomped on my wrist. He was preventing me from sending help on my phone. My tired mind wasn't doing me any good. I wished I was more aware of my surroundings. I grabbed the guy’s leg to get some release for my wrist to move. Before I knew it, they got a good kick to head and injected an unknown liquid to my neck. 

\-------------------

Third POV 

The CEO of LI knocked out cold in the underground parking lot. None of the security cameras were capturing the moments of the CEO being attacked and soon kidnapped. 

Guy 1: “I told you she’ll be too tired to be aware of what’s going on.” 

Guy 2: “Yeah but the bitch still got a good punch to my face.” 

The third person comes out of the white van who nearly ran over (Y/N). 

“Let’s go dickheads. Our boss is waiting. Get the bitch in the van. Throw her stuff in the car.” The third guy points at the second guy, “drive the car near her apartment building. It’ll buy us time. People would think she left the building a while ago. Make sure the security outside the apartment building don’t see you. Drive around the block to avoid them. Make sure you don’t leave any evidence.”

\------------------

(Y/N) was slowly waking up and she’s having a hard time obtaining a clear mind. The syringe with the unknown drug must be keeping her from thinking straight. The CEO tried to move and discovered that her wrists are tied to metal chains which are attached to the ceiling. The woman was dangling from the ground. Her ankles were also tied together with a metal chain. Whenever she tries to move, she feels the cold metal digging into her skin. 

The room is cold and lightly dim. The CEO looks around to find an escape or a person to convince. There was no one and nothing to use to break free. She couldn't even tell if it’s daylight outside. She sighed and hoped someone knows she’s missing because she’s feeling irritated about this whole situation. She wants to beat the shit out of the person who did this to her. 

The only door suddenly opened, two guys and a woman wearing all black came in. Two of them holding a metal suitcase. Then, a man in a tailored suit walked in very slowly and chuckled deeply. Enjoying the view of the female CEO hanging up. 

“Ah. You’re finally awake, Miss (Y/N).” 

Morgan Edge. The bastard who coordinated this unnecessary convention. 

“Hello to you too, Mr. Edge. I like to cut to the chase. Why the fuck am I here, you fucking bastard?!” (Y/N) grits out, trying to swing around to see if she could hit the man with her tied legs. 

“Feisty one aren’t you. For starters, I want payback for you fucking my wife. Second, for embarrassing me in front of my board members. But I can put that in the past if you agree to this deal and I can let you go.” 

(Y/N) looks at him in disgust but let’s the man continue his proposition even though she already knows she’s going to say no. 

“Give me 35% shares of Lunar Industries and we’ll call it even. I let you go and we pretend this never happened.” The bastard grins, holding his head high and mighty. 

(Y/N) laughs lowly and deeply. Finding Edge’s proposal stupid, ridiculous, and unworthy. 

“I rather fuck your whore wife back in Gotham on my desk again and die the give you shares to my tech company. At least your wife’s abused cunt is a free stock exchange if you didn’t know that.” 

It wasn’t a lie. The bastard’s wife is an absolute whore who likes to jump on any rich person’s dick because her husband wasn’t enough to please her. The man became feral and punched the CEO right in the face. (Y/N) chuckles at the given pain. She gathered enough blood from her nose and mouth and spat at Edge’s face . 

“Why don’t you release me from these chains and fight me like a man, you bastard!” 

“I gave you a chance to fix this.” He looks over at his goons. “This gentleman and the lady over there will give you a makeover. You better hope your company survives without its CEO for a while.” 

The man leaves and the two goons open their metal suitcases filled with “useful” tools to give the CEO a full makeover she needs. The woman pulls out a sharp long combat knife while the man pulls out a taser and a metal baton. 

The woman steps up first, waves the knife around (Y/N)’s face. 

She grins with delight, “such a beautiful handsome face. It’s a shame to ruin this unrealistic beauty.” She drags the knife from the CEO’s chest and down to her abdomen. 

“ _Pretty girl._ If you hate to ruin this beauty, why don’t we talk it out huh? You let me out of these chains and I can use it on you? I’m sure you have a bed around this dump. I can give you the best fucking sex in your life. Hell, I’m sure the guy next to you can’t compete.” 

The woman slaps the CEO’s face, expecting painful noises but instead the woman found the CEO laughing. 

“I take that as a no then. Your lost.” 

The woman rolls her eyes and immediately stabs (Y/N) in the abdomen. The man then starts to beat her with the baton. (Y/N) tries to stay quiet and not give them the attention they’re seeking. Trying to prevent any painful groans coming out of her mouth and just take in the beatings. It wasn’t the first time she’s been in this situation.


	25. Should I Be Worried?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Jen's POV about (Y/N)'s disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers! I'm so sorry that I slowed down on updating this story as some of you noticed :( For the next few days I'll be busy editing pictures from my client's wedding. SO meaning I won't update everyday but I will try! ;( I hope ya'll stay interested because I really enjoy writing this piece and I love your comment reactions because it keeps me motivated :))

Lena POV - 4 hours since the kidnapped

My phone alarm went off at 6AM, forcing myself to wake up for the new day. The hours of sleep I got is not enough but it’ll help me throughout the day with a side of black coffee. After turning off my phone, I look for any notifications that I missed while I was sleeping. The first thing I realized is that (Y/N) didn’t text me back if she got home okay. I clicked on the text app and saw if I missed anything messages from the CEO. There was nothing. The last text was the one I sent at 2:18AM. Maybe she was really tired and forgot to message back? It’s still early in the morning, maybe (Y/N) will text me later when she wakes up. I threw back my phone on the nightstand and got out of bed to get ready for the day. 

\------------------

Jen POV - 7 hours since the kidnapped 

“Where the hell is (Y/N)? It’s 9:30 AM and she’s still not here?!” 

I’m basically snapping at Rex who is causally just sitting around in the conference room doing nothing. (Y/N) is never late unless she’s hungover or some woman is holding her up. Our boss friend is usually in her office by 8AM or 9AM but when I went to her office to go over the documents for the German virtual call, she wasn’t there. 

“Did you check her office?” Rex asked. 

“Yes Rex! I’ve been calling her too and she’s not answering.” 

“Is she not in her lab?” Ben jumped in. 

“I asked Sophia and she said she’s not in there.” 

“Maybe she’s with Sarah.” Aubrie said. 

“No. Sarah is here and hasn’t seen (Y/N) since last night.” 

Sophia comes walking in with copies of the contracts and revised documents. “Miss Jordan, the Germans will be calling in about 10 minutes and I checked with Sarah if there’s any indication if Miss (Y/L/N) is here. Unfortunately, she hasn’t arrived. Should I send Anthony and Robert to go check her penthouse if she’s there?” 

“Yes please. I guess we have to start the conference without our CEO. Rex, please take the lead. Our board members will be coming in any minute and I'll be over there to see if the system is set up for the virtual conference.” 

\--------------------

(Y/N) POV 

It’s getting really annoying just hanging around like a slaughtered pig . I would have easily broken these chains but the drugs have been keeping me at bay. I guess Morgan Edge knows I’m not a normal human being and I wonder who the fuck gave him that information. The two goons have been beating and torturing me for hours on end. They inserted throwing knives in my thighs but I don’t really feel it unless they pull it out later. I know that some of my ribs are broken and they are not connecting together as fast as I wanted. My lips are dry and my mouth is filled with blood and saliva. The blood was drying up on my face and on my body. It’s a good thing that they’re taking a break right now. I’ve been trying to keep myself awake but there’s no point. I feel more tired than before. I should be healing right now but they keep on going. They keep adding new cuts and reopen the ones that were closing. The mixed drugs are doing a number on me. Preventing me to heal and use my super strength. 

Once I’m out of this shit show, I’m going to experiment ways to be immune to these drugs. Make myself stronger in case this happens again. At the same time, I’m already planning how to get back at Morgan with legal and illegal terms. I could expose his ripped off real estate and destroy his public image. On top of that, I can send over my guys to beat the shit out of him and let him feel my torture but he wouldn’t last like me. Once this is over, I won’t be able to show myself to the public if I need to properly heal and look as new as before. How long is this damn “makeover” going to last? 

\------------------

Lena POV - 16 hours since the kidnapped 

It’s late in the afternoon and the charming CEO hasn’t text or called me back yet. Is she busy like I am? Is she stuck in meetings or getting lost in paperworks. Maybe (Y/N) is busy in her personal lab and made a breakthrough. I know the busy life of being a CEO but it’s unusual for (Y/N) not to send a text back even if she’s super busy taking care of her company. Hopefully I’ll see her at the DEO later in the evening.   
I was wrong. 

In the lab we share, I found Jen instead of the older CEO who came out of (Y/N)’s private office when I arrived. She looked very concerned and confused. I was also confused to find her here. 

“Why hello, Miss Jordan.” 

“Please, I thought we'd been through this. Call me Jen.” 

“Of course. Is (Y/N) coming in today?” I asked, I tried not to look too concerned for the CEO’s well being. 

Jen seemed like she was having a hard time forming an answer to my question but quickly gathered something that would satisfy my concerns. 

“Oh. I’m not sure, Lena. She’s been really busy. It’s the reason why I’m here. (Y/N) wanted me to pick up some documents in her private office and look over at the anti-sonic suit she’s been working on with you.” 

I smiled at the scientist but I was not content with her answer. She helped me with the watch I was still working on and left two hours later due to Rex calling her for something urgent. I didn’t think much of it but I’ve got this weird feeling that there’s something going on. I checked my phone once again if (Y/N) texted or called. 

Nothing. 

\----------------

Jen POV - 20 hours since the kidnapped 

I rushed out of the DEO and headed back to Lunar Industries where Rex told me to meet up with everyone. I tried to brush Lena off about (Y/N)’s disappearance. We all agreed to keep this situation in the down low until we get some solid answers. 

I barged into the conference room and found everyone seated and worried. I see that Anthony and Robert are not in the room yet. 

“What’s going on? Do we have any solid answers about (Y/N)’s whereabouts.” I asked immediately, hoping someone has something to say.   
“Miss Jordan. Anthony and Robert are on their way back here. I think they have a lead on something.” Sophia says. 

“Did you find anything in her office at the DEO?” Ben questions. 

“Nothing. Lena is very concerned though.” 

“I think we should keep in the dark.” Aubrie suggested. “We don’t want to involve anyone else in this mess.” 

“But the young Luthor cares for her, sister. I think she has the right to know.” Ajay says. 

Anthony and Robert finally joined. Anthony was looking a bit mad while Robert was looking worried as he knows we won’t like what they found. 

“She’s not at her penthouse. She never went home.” Anthony announced. 

“We found her car not too far from the building. We have to go inside her apartment to find the spare key to open the doors. But we inspected, we took it inside the underground parking where the paparazzi would see us.” Robert adds on. 

“Well. What did you find?” Rex was sounding antsy. 

“Nothing much. We found her suitcase in the trunk. Along with her cellphone and laptop.” Anthony held up the cellphone. Looking at the screen were many missed calls and texts from everyone, including Lena. 

We were all frustrated. We all agreed that someone might have kidnapped our friend and they have a good lead on not leaving evidence around. 

“WAIT!” Sarah shouted. “Someone tampered with the underground parking security cameras. I’ve been studying these footage for a while.” 

Sarah grabs the projector remote and connects her tablet to it. We watch the first footage of our friend coming out of her office and heading straight to the elevator while using her phone. The second footage is the underground parking lot being empty and (Y/N)’s car being slightly in sight. The video gets cut off by a second and sees that the car is no longer there in the parking spot and was driving away.. We repeated the clip so many times and came to believe that someone actually did mess with the cameras to erase an important part we need to solve this.   
“This is so frustrating! We don’t have a clue where (Y/N) is and who took her! I do not believe that was (Y/N) driving away!” I said out loud. 

Sophia is looking through (Y/N)’s phone to find any other clue. The last person she ever talked to is Lena but I highly doubt that the young woman knows anything. She is equally clueless like us right now. 

I shouldn’t be worried right? My best friend will be alright. She’s always alright whatever shit she goes through. Whoever did this, they better hope that God will be saving their unforgivable souls. 

Lena POV - the next day

“Miss Luthor, there are two men downstairs stating they’re from Lunar Industries. They want to talk to you immediately.” Jess phones in through the speaker. 

Two men? From Lunar Industries? 

“Jess, what are their names?” 

“Anthony Jacobs and Robert Khan” 

“Send them up, please.” 

I prepared myself for the two men coming to my office. I’m a bit shocked that (Y/N)’s bodyguards are here but why? 

“Good morning, Miss Luthor. Sorry to bother you without an appointment.” Anthony greets me first and soon Robert. 

“Gentlemen. It’s not a bother. Please call me, Lena.” 

“Sure will ma’am.” Robert replies. 

“What can I help you with?” 

“We’re here on behalf of (Y/N)’s friends. You might have noticed that our boss has been MIA.” Anthony slowly says, waiting for some type of breaking news.   
He continued, “(Y/N) is missing Lena. We found her car and belongings near her apartment building. There’s no evidence of her being missing by volunteering. We searched her phone and the last person she talked to you is you. Do you know anything about this or who took her?” 

I knew there was something wrong. (Y/N) wouldn’t just disappear right? She said she would text me when she gets to her penthouse. She never texted me back that night and I feel like it’s my fault. I should have called her and just talked to her while she was making her way to her car or home. 

“Lena? Do you know anything?” Robert repeats Anthony’s question to me. 

“No, I really don’t. Do you have a lead on anything? Is there any way I can help?” I say right away. 

“We don’t have anything. We just know that someone tempered with the security cameras in the underground parking lot of Lunar Industries.” Anthony told me. 

“Should I be worried?” 

“No but we would appreciate it if you don’t mention this situation to anyone else for the meantime. We’ll keep you posted, Lena.” Robert assures me. They tell me not to worry but now I am more anxious that I officially know that (Y/N) is missing. 

Wherever you are (Y/N). I hope you’re okay, my darling.


	26. Who Did This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope my readers are doing well. This chapter is kinda long. . .lol sorry. Anyways, still doing slow updates, I'm still editing pictures for my client ;( Enjoy the chapter! I'll be back with another chapter

Lena POV - Three days since the kidnapping

It’s quite amusing to have a rainy rain in mid June. It’s the month of the start of summer yet it doesn’t feel like it. Dark clouds covering what used to be a clear blue sky. Unfortunately, National City’s pouring rain hasn’t eased ever since I woke up this morning. The weather was affecting me. The gloomy weather makes me think about (Y/N)’s whereabouts. 

(Y/N)’s entourage hasn’t updated me ever since the two men came to my office. Would they really tell me things if they know anything? Even if it’s just a small lead? I miss seeing the CEO even if it’s just been a few days. Why is the woman not back yet? She could have escaped from whoever is holding her. She’s literally a metahuman with powers! Did the people who kidnapped her, killed her? No. I really hope not. 

\-----------------  
(Y/N) POV 

I’m so tired. Very fucking tired. It’s been three long days of endless touture. They finally untangled me from the ceiling and placed me on the cold hard ground. At least it’s better than being hanged like a dead pig. My hold body hurts like hell. My head is throbbing, my eyes are swelling, and my bones are aching. I realized that I haven’t eaten or drank anything ever since they kidnapped me. 

It doesn’t matter. I guess drinking my own blood and saliva has been keeping me alive. I would try to use my superstrength to break these chains but I would end up blowing myself out. The stupid drugs are still in my system, just ciricling around my bloodstream. 

The door opens again. Agh fuck just end me already. 

“Lucky you!” The woman claps her hands very loudly, making my head hurt more. “You get to go home!” 

The two men got a hold of me and threw me back into the white van. At least I’m still alive. 

\-------------------

Anthony POV 

Everyone is here in Lunar Industries, trying to get some actual work done without our CEO in charge. It’s honestly been rough. I’ve stuck here in the security/ control room, investigating the tampered security cameras. Yesterday, Robert tried to put a coding program on the cameras to see if he could recover any of the missing footage we need but it was no use. 

Robert and I have been blaming ourselves that we should have not gone home without (Y/N). We should have stayed the whole time until she was finished with her work.I couldn’t sleep knowing (Y/N) is not back at her penthouse, resting, or here working. That CEO is like a daughter to me. I’ve been with her during her childhood. I reentered the military for her family so I could help keep an eye on her. To make sure no harm would come in her way. I still hate myself for not saving the woman from the scientists using her as a test trial for the unknown substances they were trying to master.

(Y/N) told me countless times that it wasn't my fault that I couldn’t do anything but I still couldn’t erase the memory of them giving pain to the young soldier. Even though she doesn’t need much protection due to having powers now, I still promise her family that I would watch over her. Besides, that woman is not bulletproof, who else risks their life for hers? 

“Boss!” Robert comes bursting through the control room door. “(Y/N) is back!” 

I stood up from my chair and grabbed Robert’s collar with my hand, “Don’t you dare lie to me, boy.” 

“No, I swear. The um. the . The security team at (Y/N)’s apartment found her on the ground, right in front of the door entrance. She’s not looking so good, boss. She’s in really bad shape. The men placed her inside right away. No one saw them. One of our men tried to chase after the van that (Y/N) came out in. We could get a proper look at the license plate.” 

Those bastards. 

“Come on. You go grab everyone. I’ll go inform Miss Luthor.” 

****

The rain didn’t stop but it did not stop me from speeding to L-Corp. The faster I notify the young Luthor, the sooner I get to (Y/N)’s penthouse. I don’t know why I’m notifying the young woman in person but I just feel like it is better than telling over the phone. 

“Good afternoon, Jess. Is Miss Luthor still here? I have urgent news for her.”   
The secretary nodded and intercom Miss Luthor through her phone. Not even 5 minutes passed by and I was immediately allowed into the woman’s office. 

“Miss Luthor. I hope I’m not bothering.” I say. I was still thinking if I should give the young woman full details and where (Y/N) is at right now. 

“Of course not. Is there any lead about (Y/N)?” 

“Yes. This is why I am here. . . Whoever took her, dumped her on the ground right in front of her apartment building. My men informed me that she’s not in really good shape.” I say at once. The young Luthor looks relieved but concern washed over her. She didn’t know what to say but at least informed her that her CEO friend is back in one piece. 

“Miss Luthor, I should be on my way now. I need to go see if I can lean a hand in (Y/N)’s recovery.” 

I started to walk away but stopped. 

“Wait! Take me with you. I want to see her. I want to see if she’s alright. Maybe I could help out?” 

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea, Lena. Aubrie and Ajay are doctors, I’m sure they can handle her wounds.” 

“Please.” she said desperately. I would bring the woman but she hasn’t stepped foot into (Y/N)’s penthouse space. I’m not even sure if her friends would like her being there. On the other hand, I think (Y/N) would like it if Lena is there. I know they’re just friends but I’m hoping they grow into something more. The young Luthor seems to be the best woman for (Y/N) instead of those who literally throw themselves at her. 

“Fine. Follow me.” Lena quickly collected her bag and coat. 

********

The ride was a bit longer than usual due to the traffic and stormy weather. Although (Y/N)’s penthouse is on the other side of town, I really wanted to speed through this traffic. That won’t be happening since I have a passenger with me. Lena broke the awkward silence between us since we’re going to be stuck in traffic for a while. 

“If you don’t mind me asking. How long have you known (Y/N)?” the young woman asks me. 

“Hm. Ever since she was a child. I’m a very old family friend though I don’t that old huh? Pretty sure you can see my gray hairs somewhere.” 

“Hmm. How was she when she was a child?” 

“Ha! A troublemaker. Loves to rebel whenever she’s bored but she has manners. She knows when to not be a hard ass.” 

“Really? Doesn’t seem that far off right now.” 

“Nope. Not at all.” 

During the whole car ride, we discussed how (Y/N) was like during her childhood and teen years. It was quite wholesome and I see that Lena really cares about her. I also shared how I view (Y/N) as my own daughter and that I would always watch over her. I might have added a little warning if the young Luthor ever emotionally hurts her, I won’t hesitate to hunt her down. 

\---------------

Lena POV 

After traveling for nearly an hour, we finally reached our destination. It’s interesting that the older CEO lives on the other side of the city, far from her and I’s tech company. I guess she really loves her privacy. 

I walked closely beside Anthony while we passed through the two men standing guard by the entrance and was shortly greeted by the people employees at the front desk. The man beside me then pulls out a card from her jacket to access the elevator. 

“High security I see. The same one used in Lunar Industries.” I stated out. 

“Mhm. The same one. This whole building is owned by (Y/N)’s uncle.” Anthony stated an interesting fact. 

Anthony uses the same card to open the door. I was honestly feeling nervous about what I am getting myself into. I can’t believe (Y/N) personal close bodyguard allows me to be here. Once we got inside, I realized that the apartment space is at least two times bigger than mine but has some dark tones in it. People were walking all over the place. I see that Jen and Rex are coming in and out of the door upstairs, holding used and new medical supplies. They were too busy to realize that there’s two additional people in the penthouse. 

“Anthony! You’re finally here, I need-” Sophia yells out and stops when she sees me. “You brought Miss Luthor with you.” She said with a bite. 

“Yes, I did. She wants to see (Y/N).” Anthony says back. 

“Well she can’t. The Ramos doctors are still working on her.” 

“Then Miss Luthor can wait, Sophia. I believe she has the right to see her close friend. I’m confident that our boss would appreciate that she’s here for her.” 

Sophia feels defeated and nods. Anthony and I walked to the open living space and landed on the couch to wait. I studied my surroundings and see that the living space itself is so elegant yet modern. I also see that there is a grand piano and a very large art canvas piece on the wall. A silhouette painting of a lone wolf howling to the full moon, surrounded with dark misty trees. 

“Interesting isn’t it?” Jen came right behind me, caught me staring at the painting too long. 

“The painting? Yes, it really caught my eye besides the piano.” I replied. 

Jen hums. “Did you know that (Y/N) plays the piano?” 

“No. She’s still a mystery to me.” 

“She tends to be like that. I’m sure you’ll get to know all of her eventually. You’re growing on her you know? She loves spending time with you besides the rest of us. Lena, please take note that our (Y/N) doesn’t usually open up to people. She tends to keep people at a good distance or just use them if you know what I mean. I personally don’t want you to be one of those people to her.” 

“I understand. Well I try to at least. She told me about her powers and all I want is to be close to her. Make her feel safe and make her see that I will always be there for her even if we're not super close yet.” 

“Well, I appreciate that Anthony brought you here. Do you want to go see her now?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Anthony got up and started walking behind. Climbing up the stairs, I could feel my heart pumping fast again. Scared to see what’s behind the closed door. Jen opens the door slowly and the first people I saw were Aubrie and Ajay who were hovering over the bed. Next, I saw Ben and Rex at the corner, patiently waiting. 

Aurbie turns around, “Lena! You’re here!?” 

Aubrie’s brother is busy finishing up (Y/N)’s face. I kept my distance, letting the doctors finish their job. From a far I could see the older CEO not looking like herself. Her face is a bit swollen, her lips are cutted, and her body looks like it got hit by a car. The height of my worries spiked up but at the same time anger was growing inside like a wildfire. Who would do such a thing?! The woman looks like she’s been through endless beatings. I’m surprised that she’s still alive! 

Beside me, I could feel Anthony giving off the same emotions as me. I don’t blame the man. He treats her like his own daughter and I have a feeling he wants to claim revenge for whoever is at fault. 

“Who did this to her!” Anthony demanded. 

Everyone looked at him while I still kept my focus on the injured CEO. Watching her chest rise up slowly and descending repeatedly. Monitoring her breathing, to reassure that she’s still alive. 

“We still don’t know. Though, we got the plate number of the ban that (Y/N) was in. Should we pursue it? Demand answers and ruin their lives?” Rex replies to the angered man. 

“No. We will do no such thing unless (Y/N) say so.” Jen jumps in. 

“But look what they did to her! She’s going to take a while to recover!” Ben tries to convince. 

Jen ignores him and Ben doesn’t push the topic anymore. She directly looks at the Ramos doctors. 

“Would you like to give us an overview of her conditions since most of us are here.” Jen says. 

Right on time, the two assistants and Robert come walking in to join this small meeting. 

“For starters, she has several broken ribs, mild concussion, a few stab wounds on the thighs and abdomen. She also has some nasty cuts but they’re healing.” Aubrie starts off. 

“we hooked her up to IV due to dehydration but we’re so trying to flush out the drugs that were given to her. We can’t seem to find out what they used to weaken her powers but they really did a good job at doing so. We also injected morphine not too long ago because she experienced a great amount of discomfort when Aurbie and I were cleaning her up” Ajay continues on for his sister. 

“How long is her recovery?” Ben questions. 

“For a regular with these injuries . . . more than a month. For (Y/N), probably two weeks or maybe a bit more.” Aubrie answers. 

“Ben, you need to continue to put (Y/N) out of the spotlight. No media should know about this.” Jen says. 

“Robert and I will go gather some security to find out who did this.” Anthony said before he left. 

Rex gets up from his chair and walks towards me. I didn’t realize he was trying to grab my attention until he stood in front of me. 

“Lena? Do you mind watching (Y/N) for a bit? The rest of us need to go downstairs to discuss what we should do for the time being of (Y/N)’s absence.”

Everyone in the room left, I placed my bag and coat on the single couch chair. I slowly and quietly walked to bed and squatted beside the resting CEO. I gently left her hand and kissed her knuckles. I sighed heavily and studied her bruised features. She might not hear me but I just wanted to let her know that I’m here. 

“I’m sorry for being a terrible friend. I should have called you that night. To see if you got home okay or maybe if I contacted you and just talked to you on your way home. . . I would have known you were in trouble. Look at you now. All beaten up and bruised all over. Whoever did this to you, I’ll make them pay. I will shame him and drag their name in the dirt.” I sighed again, I didn’t realize that my eyes are watery and ready to spill. 

I stroke her hair and place some loose strains behind her ear to get a clearer view of her face. 

“Who did this to you, darling?” 

_“Morgan Edge.”_


	27. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is having doubts about being a good leader/CEO. Lena is there to help her from slipping into depression and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short but better than nothing haha. I can't believe I'm posting this @ 1AM

Lena was shocked that the injured CEO woke up and dropped the key information about her kidnapping. The young Luthor wasted no time and called her friends from downstairs to notify that (Y/N) is awake. They talk amongst each other while Lena distances herself from the small reunion. When they discovered who was behind this kidnapping, Ben did not hesitate to find some useful information to blackmail Morgan Edge. Rex called Anthony to keep a close on the old man and try to figure out his daily routine. 

Lena wanted to take part in this revenge not just for (Y/N) but for the rest of National City. Edge is known for abusing his real estate powers like stealing from the poor by taking their homes, kicking out homeless, pleasuring the rich, and so on. She wants to end that. 

The older CEO did not stop her friends from planning and just simply agreed. All of (Y/N)’s did not converse with her very long and wanted their friend to get some more rest. All that was left in the room was Lena and Jen. 

“Lena. I was just telling (Y/N) that you don’t need to worry about the DEO’s project anymore. My team and I have decided to take over and we’re almost finished with it. Once the devices are done, we promise not to use your invention, we will give back all the blueprints and notes. You can come to Lunar Industries one day to check out our systems that we didn’t grab any information about your antisonic watch.” Jen says loud for (Y/N) to also listen about this information. 

“Jen, you didn’t have to do that. I’m capable of finishing the project. I don’t want to upset Director J’onn and-” 

“Lena, don’t worry about Director J’onn. I informed him about the situation and he agreed to it. Plus I might have told him that you’ll be helping (Y/N) recover so that he can let you go.” 

(Y/N) groans in disapproval. It seems like the older CEO wanted to throw the nearby lampshade at her best friend.

“Anyways, if you can’t take care of her. I’ll let Sarah or Sophia do it. You’re a CEO as well. I totally understand. I would do it myself but I have to help everyone else run LI without (Y/N.)” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll see if I can do it. Give it a test run to see if I’m capable of babysitting our CEO here.” Lena smiled at Jen. 

The brunette nods and leaves for the night. The younger CEO pushes the single couch next to (Y/N) bed and sits down to keep an eye. 

“You don’t have to stay here. You can go home and come back tomorrow morning or you can stay at my guest room which is like down the hall.” (Y/N) says. 

“Darling, I rather stay here and keep a close watch on you. If something happens, I’ll be here to help.” 

“That’s sweet, babygirl but I don't like the idea of you sleeping on that uncomfortable couch. You’re going to have a stiff neck in the morning.” 

Lena rolls her eyes at the older CEO and thinks about grabbing a pillow to prevent the stiff neck situation. Sarah quietly walks in with comfortable looking clothes in her hands and looks between the two CEOs. 

“Miss Luthor, sorry to disrupt. These clothes are for you. Jen and Rex contacted your assistant, Jess, to grab some clothes and your laptop since you might be staying overnight.” 

Lena was in awe that (Y/N)’s two closest friends thought about Lena’s comfort and made the time to contact Jess for help. Lena thanks Sarah and the assistant left for the night as well. 

“You can use my bathroom. Once you’re done, why don’t you sleep on the other side of my bed instead of sleeping on that uncomfortable yet good looking couch?” The older CEO tells Lena. 

Lena was about to protest the proposal but (Y/N) speaks out her mind again, “Don’t argue with a criple person, Miss Luthor. This is a king size bed, we can both fit.” 

“Fine. You win.” 

(Y/N) smirks and closes her eyes again. Trying to take in the pain with the little movements she makes. Lena grabs some clothes and heads straight to the bedroom. After a while, Lena finally got out of the bathroom and found the (Y/H/C) haired CEO knocked out cold. The raven haired woman quietly walks around the bed to give the older CEO a kiss on the forehead. She then takes her place on the other side of the bed. Instead of facing her against (Y/N), she faces her and watches her sleep and slowly closes her eyes as well. 

\-----------

Lena POV 

It’s morning time. I slowly woke myself up and processed what’s around me. I clearly know that I’m not in my own bed because it wouldn’t feel this soft against my skin. I’m in (Y/N)’s penthouse. In her bed. I turned to see if she’s still asleep but she’s missing. How did I not know that a badly injured person went missing on my watch?! 

I sat up and looked around for the older CEO. Her phone is still on the nightstand and the IV tube is loosely hanging around. There’s no indication she went to the bathroom. Did she go downstairs? I grabbed my phone and checked the time and any missed calls. It’s 6:30 AM. 

I stepped out of the room and searched for the missing person. The penthouse is still dark and at the same time, the sun hasn’t risen yet. I quietly made my way downstairs and found that the CEO was sitting on the couch, staring at the very large art piece on her wall. I can’t believe that a person with broken ribs and stab wounds could make in down the stairs without falling. 

She didn’t notice I was up until I sat beside her, giving her a little space just in case I scared it from her thoughts. 

“You’re awake.” She said in a monotone voice. 

“You should be upstairs. Hook to the IV and resting.” I said back. 

There’s this moment of silence going around in the air. Her eyes were still focused on the wolf painting. 

“One of my uncles gifted me this painting. He’s the uncle who also owns this building that I’m living in. He told me that this painting reminds him of me. A lone wolf. A wolf who is lost but will eventually be found. This lone wolf is an alpha who will soon lead a pack to success. Only if the wolf is capable of making sacrifices. Sometimes I view myself as that lonely wolf howling at the moon, begging for someone to come find me. Pull me out of my darkness. I’m weak inside. Why would anyone want a weak wolf who is not capable of protecting itself from harm? How can I lead a large tech company into success!?” 

I stood up and kneel in front of the emotional CEO and took her hands. 

“You are not weak. You are more than capable of handling any situation that life throws at you. You survived your kidnapping. You are still here and breathing. You are not alone because I found you. I will be here every step in the way to whatever darkness you are experiencing.” 

“That may be true, Lena but I don’t think I can lead Lunar Industries to great success. I don’t-” 

“No!” I squeezed her hands and forced her to look at me in the eyes. “Don’t you dare finish that thought. You have only just begun and you will continue to channel your success in National City. Look at your friends! They are leading Lunar Industries without you because they know what to do. You taught them what to do in case these things happen. They need you, (Y/N). You can’t have doubts now just because a stupid idoitic man can stomp in and take your success. Darling, you can do better than that and I don’t care if it means you need to crush every tech, real estate, or even L-Corp in order to get to the success you and your “pack” needs.” 

(Y/N) pulls me up and places me on her lap to give me a warm tight hug. She hides her face in my shoulder. I could hear small cries and feel wet tears through my shirt. This is a new side of (Y/N) that I thought I would never witness. The CEO of Lunar Industries may be tough and mean but in reality she was just wearing a mask to play the role of what it looks like to meet success. 

“Thank you.” she mumbles into my shoulder. “I needed that sort of reminder. My head didn’t feel like I was going into the right direction. I’m glad that I met you, Lena Luthor. You have become a very important person in my life.” 

I removed my arms around her neck and placed my hands on her face. 

“I will be here as long as you want me too. I will help you recover from this. Since it’s the weekend, I don’t need to be at L-Corp. I can stay here and help you out in any way. Right now, let’s get you back to bed so that you can rest.” 

(Y/N)’s stomach growls in hunger. 

“Seems like my stomach disagrees with you.” 

I rolled my eyes and we both agreed that I’ll make breakfast for the both of us. For someone who’s not so human could consume a good amount of food. She literally ate 3 pancakes, 4 eggs, 2 bacon, a cup of mixed fruits, and 1 glass of orange juice. 

The whole day we stayed in the living room instead of her bedroom. We watched Netflix and ordered takeouts. (Y/N)‘s friends would call me for updates on her health since she left her cellphone in her room. She insisted that she’ll go get her cellphone in case they call but I firmly said no to the woman. I didn’t want anyone to stress her out this weekend, especially since she’s still recovering. 

It’s late in the evening. (Y/N) had already fallen asleep with her head placed on my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair. The series Black Mirror on Netflix is still playing on the large flat screen. I did not want to disrupt her sleep since she looks so peaceful here. I guess sleeping one the couch for one night won’t hurt.


	28. Recovery Week 1: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is a dumbass. That's the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was suppose to post this earlier but I got caught up on trying to cop some SDCC funko pops. here I am posting around 1 AM again. Side note: I wish Funko make a Lena Luthor pop. . .

(Y/N) POV 

It’s too early in the morning to be awake on a Sunday. I had no choice. I had to get out of bed without waking up the raven haired woman in my bed. I did not want to bleed out on the bed. Around 1AM, I woke up and found ourselves sleeping on the couch from watching Netflix. The couch got uncomfortable so I wanted to move to the bedroom. I didn’t want to leave Lena. My dumbass thought I was capable of carrying the younger CEO upstairs with me. 

Carrying Lena wasn’t the problem. The real problem was carrying Lena up the stairs without putting so much pressure on my wounds AND trying not to wake her up during the mini trip. My dumbass was determined and accomplished the task. My wounds didn’t hurt as much but I guess around 6AM, my stab wounds decided to inflict pain and start bleeding. Wonderful. 

I slowly limp around the bedroom to look for the first aid kit then sit on the single couch. I removed the bled out bandages and tried to clean up the old and new blood on my abdomen. The pain increased slowly but I didn’t want to take any painkillers, knowing my pain tolerance is high. I hissed when I started to add alcohol on the cuts. 

“(Y/N)?” The young CEO calls me out, sounding very confused and tired. 

I didn’t respond right away because I stuffed my mouth with a shirt to prevent me from groaning in pain when I was trying to clean. 

“(Y/N)! What are you doing!?” Lena bolted out the bed once she saw what I was doing. She kneels in front of me to inspect what I was up to. 

“You should've woken me up! You clearly can’t do this by yourself.” She grabs the materials out of my hands and I still haven’t said a word. 

With her small yet soft hands, she does the rest of the cleaning. She was gentle whenever she came across a wound too deep. 

“Thank you.” I managed to say aloud. 

“Mhm. Can you lift up your shirt more? I need to wrap these bandages properly.” I did what I was told and continued to watch the woman work with her hands. 

“How did this happen? And how did we get to the bedroom?” Lena says with her signature eyebrow raised up, still continues to be gentle with my bruised body. 

“Woke up around 1am. The couch was feeling uncomfortable. I guessed I pushed myself because I didn’t want to leave you behind so I carried you. Got at least a few hours of sleep in. Here we are.” I kept it simple. 

“That’s very kind of you but look at you! Your cuts are not fully healed. Some are but the deeper ones are still trying to heal as fast as they can. You basically reopen a few.” 

I sighed loudly and suddenly she added more alcohol on the cut. I yelped and hissed at her. 

“Don’t give me that attitude! You knew better than to hurt yourself. Now stay still. The faster you heal, the faster you get your abs back.” Lena states. 

“How did you know I have abs?” I questioned the young Luthor because I don’t remember showing her anything. Unless that time I changed my shirt when she spilled her wine on me but she kept her eyes on my face most of the time. 

“I fell on you twice. I kind of felt your abs through your shirt.” She blushed. 

I gave off a small laugh. “Pretty sure you felt more than just my abs, babygirl.” I mumbled out, hoping she didn’t hear me. 

She adds more of the burning liquid on a wound again. Fuck.

\--------------

Lena and I basically did the same things from what we did yesterday. We continued to watch Black Mirror with the young Luthor cuddling my side but she was very cautious with all the cuts I have. I honestly wasn’t paying attention to the screen but the screen I was focused on was my phone. I couldn’t help but look at the stocks for Lunar Industries. Everything seems to be stable especially with the updates I got from Rex and Jen. 

“You need to put your phone down.” Lena said when she poked my side out of nowhere. 

“Hm? I will. I just need to check on-” Lena took my phone and tried to get up. I’m not letting this woman go so easily. I may be injured but I’m still stronger than her. I gripped her hips and placed her on my lap. I tried to snake my hands around her to get a hold of my phone but she twists like a worm. I tried to be mad at her but her small giggles ruined my goals of temper. I ended up laughing with her and “torture” the raven haired with tickles. 

The laughing stopped when we realized our faces were inches from each other. I couldn’t help myself but get lost into her emerald green eyes as if I was hit with a spell. If I lean forward a bit, I could capture those soft puffy looking lips which could end my wonders. Lena couldn’t help herself as well because her eyes fell upon my lips as well. Was the woman and I thinking the same thing? 

*knock knock!* 

Lena suddenly fell back but I was quick enough to pull her back in before she could hit her head on the coffee table. 

“You like to fall a lot.” I said. 

“And you like to save me from my fall.” 

“And I would do it a thousand times over, beautiful.” 

*knock knock* 

For a moment we forgot that someone was at the door until we heard the second. I was going to get it until Lena motioned me to stay seated. Before we went to get the door, she threw my phone right on my crotch and threw a smirk at me. Ugh. This woman is something else. 

“Lena! Nice to see you again.” That’s Aubrie’s cheerful voice ringing through the room. 

“Oh hey! It’s to see that (Y/N) has someone to watch her over.” Ajay also greets the raven haired before they both stepped in my flat. 

“Dr. Ramos. I’m glad you’re both here.” Lena greets them back and motions them to come in. 

“Lena. Please call us by our first names. You insisted that we call you Lena, and might as well do the same.” Aubrie says. 

“Now, where’s our lovely patient.” Ajay looks around but Lena points to the couch. 

Aubrie and Ajay are right in front of me now, blocking my view of the tv. 

“Really? This episode was getting interesting.” I say to the doctors. 

“Uh huh. Well right now we’re interested in how you’re healing.” Aubrie says back. 

“Fine.”

“Has she been this moody?” Ajay questions Lena. 

“Yes. More like stubborn but yes.” The younger CEO replies. 

“So would you like to strip here or in your bedroom for privacy?” Aubrie teases. 

I rolled my eyes at my friend. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t do it here? We’re all adults and I’m sure we all had a fair share of what men and women look under their clothes.” 

The doctors nod in agreement, Lena excuses herself for a moment to get a drink of water. I stood up and removed my shirt and sweatpants and let the doctors do their examination. 

“These are new bandages on your abdomen. What happened?” Ajay asks Lena who is now sitting on the other couch. “Did she lift something heavy to reopen these deep cuts?” 

I replied first before Lena could say anything, “Yeah, something like that.” 

The doctors looked at each other, not satisfied with the answer but didn’t push it. I see that Lena was eyeing me down that I did not mention the stunt I pulled last night. 

“Well, the stab wound on your left and right rectus femoris is closing up nicely. I hope you’re not moving around a lot because these need to heal quickly in order for you to walk around more.” Aubrie says and moves on to check the bruises. 

“I force her to not walk too much around here. She insisted but I made firm orders to make her rest and relax.” Lena answers for me and I think I caught the woman looking at my clothed ass. 

“Ha I bet. It’s good to put a leash on this one, Lena.” 

I literally growled at the sibling for their silly antics. 

“Can’t believe my friends are turning against me.” I muttered out. 

The two siblings continued with the check up. At the end, they said that I’m healing at a good rate but need physical therapy just to see if everything is working fine. They gave me a higher dose of painkillers and extra new materials to change my wounds with. Before they left my penthouse, they annoyed me that I should not be overworking myself in any way. Pretty sure Lena will nag me about it as well. 

At the end of the day, Lena and I ended up watching Netflix and having light conversations on things. She brought up topics about L-Corp and her family. At times she would bring up about her past relationships since I was curious on why she’s still single. 

“I mean I don’t think I have time for a relationship. Being a CEO of a multi-million company is already time consuming.” Lena says after taking a sip of red wine. 

“I get what you mean, Lena. I also believe CEOs will never have the time for a committed relationship unless their partner is very patient and willing to accept how their life runs, you know?” 

“Agreeable but they deserve better. Why wait when they can have someone who can give them the time and attention they need.” 

“Yeah. . . Well at least I have you to keep me company right? I’m glad I have friends like you to have around.” I tried not to show in any disappointment from my statement and I believe I caught Lena trying to contain some sort of sadness from my words. 

“Yes. We have each other. Us CEOs need to stick together.” 

The night was coming to end. I asked the young CEO if she wanted to stay in my room again but she suggested taking the guest room this time. I wasn’t upset but I understand that a woman needs some space and privacy. We bid our good nights and left to our rooms. I laid in bed with some uneasy feelings. Did I upset the young woman? Did I hurt her feelings? Should have I been straight forward that I should have said that I want her by my side and that I’m willing to make the time to have a committed relationship? Yet she said that she doesn’t have the time for a relationship. 

The gears in my head kept turning and wondered if I just totally fucked things up. Agh. Maybe it is true that people with dicks really don’t have a brain.


	29. Recovery Week 1: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/N) experience some sexual tension. Warning: (Y/N) uses someone else to relief herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Hope you're not feeling desperate that (Y/N) and Lena haven't done anything yet. Keep in mind, they're still friends and this is a really slow burn. Lovers don't become lovers unless they're friends first! hmm but do they really get together soon?

Lena POV 

It’s Monday again. Which means back to work. Again. When I first woke up, my eyes hunted for (Y/N) but soon realized that I was not her bedroom but her guest room. I didn’t want to sleep in the room with her last night because I felt a bit upset. 

Should I even be upset that I feel like we can’t be something more? Though I was the one who said we should be close friends and that I did not have the time for a relationship. Maybe I’m wrong and I wanted the older CEO to correct me. To prove to me that I have the time. Especially with her. She didn’t push it. 

I got out of bed and thought about how I’m going to leave (Y/N)’s penthouse without waking her up or leaving without saying goodbye. I need to head to my penthouse to get ready for work and such. 

Before I head out of the room, I hear cooking noises downstairs. It’s 6:45AM. Who’s cooking down there? I head to the open kitchen space and find the woman cooking and cutting up fresh fruits with her AirPods on. I stand there for a bit with arms crossed, ready to scold her. Though I don’t think I can do it since she’s doing a nice deed for making breakfast for both of us. 

When she turned around, she also dropped the bowl of fruits but luckily with her super speed she caught it. 

“Damnit, woman. You should be lucky I didn’t throw this knife at you!” 

I laughed, “Did I scare the newly big bad CEO of Lunar Industries?” 

She walked towards me with the bowl in hand, “You, Ms.Beautiful.” Then she grabs a piece of orange and holds it up to my mouth, waiting for me to bite into it. “it takes a lot to scare me. I’ll be honest, Lena. Women can be very scary when you’re on their bad side.” 

I slowly bit into the fruit and let the extra juice run down my chin. I tensely stare into (Y/N)’s eye while she watches my mouth move. “It’s fun to watch women bite back and think they have the power to scare people. it’s honestly a turn on to watch them throw ignorant people on the side and claim the power they deserve.” 

Her finger chases the drop of extra orange juice from running down my chin and gives herself a taste. If I wasn’t turned on before, I definitely am now. 

“Hm. The orange I cut up tastes extra sweet today.” She turns around and places the fruit bowl on the table. How dare this person turn me on and leave me to imagine. I can literally feel my arousal building up. 

“Come on, beautiful. Let’s eat breakfast now. I had Jess drop off some work clothes for you so that you don’t need to go to your penthouse to get ready for work. You can just use my place to save time.” She pulls out the chair and gestures to me to sit down. 

I was still fucking speechless that this woman can just turn into a playboy and suddenly turns all sweet and loving to me. I sat down. I eyed the woman’s crotch and saw a bulge when she sat down in her own chair. If we’re friends, I would have let her fuck me on this dinning table. Better yet, I can just ride out her morning wood. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and began eating in silence. 

———————

(Y/N) POV 

I told Lena to have a good day's work and came to an agreement that she doesn’t need to watch over me since I’m getting better on my own. I didn’t promise to text or call her if I needed her. 

Once I closed the door, I looked down at my pants and saw that my morning wood didn’t go away. I’m damn sure Lena knows but I’m glad she did not say a word about it. God, that woman turned me on so much when I gave her that piece of orange for her to taste. Studying her lips drove me crazy and my thoughts made me wonder if those lips of hers can give a good blowjob. 

Fuck. I looked through my contact list and called the number who can help relieve me. 

*****

*knock knock* 

I opened the door and found my young assistant wearing a nice but simple tight outfit. Pencil skirt and a sleeveless blouse. 

“Good morning, boss.” 

I motion her to step inside and point to the couch so that I can watch that tiny ass move. I smack that before I close the door. 

“Mhm. Good morning to you too, pretty girl.” 

I sat down on the couch and played whatever show I was watching before. I see Sarah up her hair in a ponytail and loosen a few buttons of her blouse. 

“Should I start off with the usual?” She says. 

“Yes. Sorry I can’t do much. Ajay and Aubrie say that I can’t overwork myself.” 

“No worries.” Sarah kneels in front me and gently removes my sweats down to my ankles. “Hm. This is a big situation. The poor thing what’s to come out and play.” 

My assistant cups the clothed bulge. I groan to her touch and then she yanks my boxers off with my sweatpants. My erection sprang out and smacked my abdomen only to come back up. Precum was threatening to come out already. Sarah moans at the sight before her. 

She lightly kisses the head of my cock and gets her lips wet before licking down the shaft. She went back up to the head and bit down for sensation. I snatched her throat and forced her to look away from my throbbing cock. 

“Remove your clothes. I want to see that lovely body of yours.” She moans sinfully and nods fairly quickly. 

She frantically undoes the buttons of her blouse and she skirt and discards her bra and then panties. “Much better, pretty girl. Now I want you to play with yourself.” 

The woman starts to make small circles around her folds and then to her clit. She moans at her own touch and with the other hand she gropes her left boob. My cock twitches with the sight in front of me. Lust filled my eyes and I started to jerk off my dick. 

She inputs two fingers inside herself and teasingly moves them in and out very slowly. “Mmmm. I wish these fingers were your big fat cock, _master._ ” 

“Mhm. Show your master how wet you are, pretty girl.” 

The young woman takes out her fingers and shows all the wetness she gathered from her pussy. I squeezed my cock a bit tighter and licked my lips. 

“You’re drench, pretty girl. Come here, I want to taste those fingers. I miss the taste of your cunt.” 

She crawls to her master. Giving no fucks about how embarrassing she looks right in front of her boss. It pleases me that a slut like her submits so quickly. I grasp her soaked hand and examine it closely. I sucked her index finger first then the middle finger. She shutters a moan. 

“Mmm. I like the way you taste. Same as before.” 

“Thank you, master.” 

“I think it’s time you get a bonus for working extra hard for me.” 

“Anything for my boss.” She says seductively and dives to cock. I held the back of her hair for guidance. Her saliva and my precum added up that it was slipping out of her mouth, making its way down to her chest.

She sucked slowly and deeply but she couldn’t put my whole dick in her mouth. It was too much for her. While she kept working on my cock, I thought about how it would feel for Lena to be looking like this. Naked and on knees underneath me. I moaned loudly at the thought. 

I push down on Sarah’s head to take in more cock in her throat. “Come on, pretty girl. I know you can take in more. Suck this cock like you mean it.” I growled. 

The woman hums and tries to take in more. She gaggles. I thrust my hips up and start to fuck her mouth with greater depth. “Suck harder or else you’re not cumming today.” 

She did what she was told. My balls tightened and without warning, my cock leaked heavily and flooded the woman’s mouth. She tries to swallow all of my cum but spurts of cum spilled out of her mouth. I groan in pleasure and see that my girl has made a mess.

“Oh pretty girl. You have forgotten your manners. You made a mess. Girls like you know better than that.” 

“I’m sorry, master.” 

“Be a good girl and clean all this up.” 

She nods and gathers the leftover cum around her mouth and pushes back inside. Then she licks up the rest on my thighs and places a kiss on the head of my penis. I hum in approval for being a good girl she is. Sarah looks like a hot mess and I love it. Her body aches for it cum. I smirked at the small woman. This session is far from over. 

“Lay on the couch, pretty girl. It’s time that I eat your cunt out.”


	30. Recovery Week 1: Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) being a damn fuckgirl she is but a softie to our loml Lena

(Y/N) POV 

The loud sounds of a slut taking in a cock in their mouth is just sinfully delicious. Sarah bobbing her head for nearly 30 mins now. My pretty girl must be tired from doing this but I already wore her out all day yesterday. 

My cell phone rings and on the caller ID it says “Beautiful Boss Lady.” Should I ignore it? I haven’t talked to her since yesterday morning. 

“My pretty girl, don’t stop until you make me cum one last time. I’m going to answer this call and want you to be extra quiet yeah?” 

The woman nodded and continued her job. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

“Good morning to you, darling. I’m just calling to check up on you. Are you alright?” 

Sarah sucked my cock harder and I tried to mute my pleasuring groan. Fuck this girl is gong to be in trouble. 

“‘Ah! Mmm. Yeah! I am. I’m feeling better everyday. Aren’t you getting ready for work?” 

The wet sounds were getting louder and I hope to god Lena is not hearing this. I grabbed the woman’s hair and moved my hips forward to prevent her from moving so much. 

“Yeah! I’m going to head out soon but I was wondering if I could drop by? Just want to check on you that’s all. I could bring in some nice Mexican food for dinner.” 

Sarah yanks herself off of my dick and purposely moans for Lena to hear through the damn through the damn phone. 

“Yeah! No problem! You can come over.” 

There was a moment of silence and my assistant grins. She holds my dick with her small hand and starts pumping feverishly. Fuck. 

“Is someone with you, (Y/N)?” A hint of anger in her voice can be heard. 

“No? Why?” 

“Well what are you doing? It sounds like-“

“Oh! Sorry! It’s the movie I’m watching on Netflix. There’s this sex scene and it was getting really interesting.” 

“Oh. Okay. Well I need to go, I’ll see you later yeah?” 

“Okay! Can’t wait to see you too.” 

The young Luthor hung up first and I threw my phone somewhere in the bed without looking. I looked down at my pretty girl. 

“You’re a bad girl, Miss Bennett. You know what happens when my girls misbehave right?” 

“They get punishment.” She says. 

“Mhm. I guess you’re not leaving this penthouse anytime soon, pretty girl. I’m sure Sophia will understand that I still need my personal assistant here.” 

————————

Lena POV 

I’m on my way to (Y/N)’s with Chinese take out in hand. The security in the front and two front desk employees didn’t give me a hard time to allow entry to the building. Apparently, the older CEO already notified them that I’m allowed to visit. 

The front desk concierges tried to phone their boss if I was allowed to go up to her floor but after several rings and attempts, there was no answer. They decided it was best to just bring me up. The guy guided me to the elevator and used his access card to operate the metal box. 

He hit the highest floor that the elevator has to offer while I stood a meter behind him. I watched the floor levels move up slowly without disruption. The ride stopped, the man stepped aside for me to get out. 

“Have a good evening, Miss Luthor. I’m sure you know where to go from here.” 

I politely thank the man and head to the familiar door. I knocked on the door and waited for the older CEO to answer. A few seconds had passed but it felt like long minutes. Getting a little impatient, I held up my hand to knock once more until someone jerked out the door. 

Sarah Bennett. The young personal assistant of Lunar Industries’ CEO is here in (Y/N) penthouse. I raised my eyebrow at the woman and scanned her head to toe. I could easily tell that the girl’s clothes are more than a day old from the creases of her blouse and the misplacement of her skirt. Clearly, this person has been keeping the older CEO busy. 

“Oh! Miss Luthor. You’re a bit early?” 

“I was actually right on time. Is (Y/N) here?” I did not want her to call me by my first name because I believe she hasn’t earned that privilege yet. 

“Yes! She um. She’s in the bathroom. Taking a shower.” 

“May I step in?” 

“Oh. Yeah of course.” 

I walked past the woman with an annoyed look. I set the food on the kitchen counters and patiently walked for the older woman to come out. I did not bother to talk to Sarah but I eyed her closely. She was walking around to gather her belongings and it seems like she was having a hard time doing simple tasks. The assistant seems to have a hard time walking straight, looking uncomfortable between the legs and looks weak when moving her papers and laptop in her bag. 

“You seem sore, Sarah.” 

“Yeah. Kinda. I just had an intense workout yesterday so I guess my muscles are paying the price for it.” 

“Really? What’s your workout routine like?” I wanted to push some more questions to see if the woman is lying. 

(Y/N) comes out of her bedroom. She makes her way downstairs with a towel around her neck and is trying to get rid of the excess water from her ears. She looks fresh and pleased with herself. Looking more loose than usual. 

“Sarah? What are you still doing here?” (Y/N) questions the assistant/friend. 

“I was just about to leave. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” 

The older CEO didn’t question any further and brought her into a hug. Sarah seems to hold the older woman a bit longer, whispers a couple of words into her ear, and leaves a kiss on her cheek. I unconsciously rolled my eyes at the woman's little actions towards the CEO. I went back into the kitchen to wash my hands, I was so focused on trying to ignore the two until someone’s pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. 

The older CEO places her head on my shoulder while I clean off the soap out of my hands. Her body is warmer than usual due to the hot shower she just took. The scent of warm cinnamon filled my nostrils than the scent of soap I was using. With the enclosed space of our “friendly” hug, I felt my shoulders loosen up and relax to her touch. 

“Mmm. It’s nice to see my beautiful boss friend back here again” she says. 

“Hm? I’m guessing you miss me?” 

“Maybe.” 

I turned to face the CEO with her arms still wrapped around. On her left cheek, I see a lipstick stain. I tensed up again when I tried not too. In a quick second, I placed my wet hands on the taller woman’s face and started rubbing her cheeks. She looked very confused and let go of me. 

“Lena! Your hands are wet!” 

I laughed it off and she went to grab some paper towels to dry her face. 

“Oops. I’m not really sorry, darling. I just wanted to help you get rid of that hideous mark that was on your cheek. Can’t be looking handsome with something like that on your face.” 

She looked confused but she didn’t bother to question. I guess she wasn’t aware of the lipstick stain. 

“Are you mad that I didn’t greet you when I came out of my room?” 

“Huh? No. But since you mentioned it, sure. Now I’m upset that you didn’t pay attention to your beautiful badass boss lady friend who has been waiting for you to answer the calls from your front desk employees and door knocks.” 

“Stop being dramatic, woman. I’ll make it up to you. After we eat dinner, you get to pick whatever movie you want to watch tonight and I’ll give you a foot massage because those heels must be killing you.” 

“Hmm. You must be a good businesswoman after all, Miss (Y/L/N). You brought a good deal to the table, seems hard to resist.” 

“I aim to please, Miss Luthor. So what’s your verdict?” 

“Hmm. Why the hell not?! It’s not everyday, another CEO offers to give a foot massage instead of offering ways to get into my pants.” 

“Well, that could also be on the table but that deal must last for a lifetime if that happens.” 

There she goes again. The powerful charming CEO, teasing me up and she loves it.


	31. Recovery Week 1: Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting encounters with Lena, Cat Grant, and Lucy Lane. A new character (made up one) is added in this chapter! The person is important to (Y/N) which involves a little background story to it.

(Y/N) POV 

Although I had a good sex day yesterday, Lena Luthor was the highlight of that day. The small framed woman had lots to talk about last night. She mentioned about her latest projects which was surprising to me because CEOs who are not business partners usually don’t discuss those matters. I would never want to hurt the youngest Luthor and lose her trust. I respect her ideas and thought process. It’s adorable to watch the woman’s eyes light up when it comes to science talk and it’s a bonus to her when someone actually understands her. 

I made Lena stay last night. She insisted that it was best for her to head home because she felt like she was a burden. I told her that it was taking nonsense. I convinced the young Luthor that it was best to stay over for the night and it was late in the hour to go out. I would honestly lose my temper if something were to happen to the beautiful woman. 

I woke up around 8 in the morning, thinking Lena already left for work. Instead, I found her in my kitchen, cooking breakfast. It’s odd that Lena is still here instead at L-Corp. 

“Good Morning, Ms. Charming” she says joyfully. 

I scratched the back of my neck, still trying to figure out why the woman is making breakfast instead of getting ready for board meetings. She hands me a freshly brewed cup of coffee and gives me a peck on the cheek. This is interesting. 

“Um thank you. Good morning to you too. Lena, why aren’t you at L-Corp? It’s already 8.” 

“Did you forget that I’m the boss of my own company? I told Jess I’ll be coming in later. I just wanted to do something nice since you offered me to stay here last night.” 

I nodded and I took a sip of my coffee. I was actually surprised that it tastes fine. More than fine. Better than my assistants make. What did this woman do to this coffee? 

“You like your coffee? I was worried that it might be too strong or maybe too sweet?” 

“No! It’s actually perfect. Better than Sophia and Sarah’s making of coffee.” 

Lena hums and continues to cook. Did I say something wrong? I’m pretty sure Lena hates me talking about other women. 

After breakfast, I took care of the dishes while Lena got ready for work. While I was washing the dishes, I thought about Lena for a while. I’m beginning to think that this friendship of ours could be something more. Lena is so caring and sweet that the walls around my heart melts for her. She’s an incredible smart woman who can be very independent. But why would Lena Luthor want me though? I have the money and power just like her but I feel like I have nothing to offer. She can literally pick whoever she likes. My company is keeping me busy. The government and military hardly give me any time to actually have a real relationship. 

Relationship. The real relationship I ever had was the one I left in Gotham City a few years ago. I never forgot the woman’s name who still roams around my head. Allison Kim. Allison and I met in one of Kate Kane’s parties. Kate actually forced me to meet the woman because she was one of her close associates that helps create Batwoman’s weapons. Allison was a lovely woman, just a year younger than me who recently graduated college at the time. She was a hot figure that was close to Lena’s. We hit it off quickly and went straight to dating. The relationship turned serious the longer we saw each other but not everything turned out as planned. When I entered the military and got busy doing confidential government work, the relationship was degrading. We tried to keep a long distance relationship which was fine for a while. 

One day, I was allowed to take an early 1 week break before deploying to the Middle East. I wanted to surprise the woman who I truly loved that I was coming home. Our shared home apartment. When I got there with flowers and my suitcase, I found the love of my life asleep naked with another man. . . 

“Darling! There’s someone at the door!” Lena screams from upstairs. I didn’t realize that I got lost in my thoughts and didn’t hear the constant pounding on my front door. I dried my hands and walked to the door. I didn’t bother to check the security cameras to see who’s on the other side. 

“Lucy Lane? Ms. Grant?” 

“Lieutenant (Y/L/N)” Lane salutes me while Cat Grant smirks at the woman in the uniform. With the same respect, I salute the Major back. 

“Major Lane. Ms. Grant. Please come in.” 

“You look like a hot mess, dear. I know about the kidnapping and the toture but you you’re not fully recovered.” the old blonde says, scanning me from head to toe as always. 

I sighed and just gave the woman a warm tight embrace just to shut her up. The woman could be earful but I know she’s just looking out for me. This woman is literally like a mother to me but at times she can be a cougar out of nowhere. 

“I’m guessing my friends told you?” I say while looking innocent. The short blonde pulls me by the ear. 

“YES! Do you have any idea how mad I am at you right now?! I tried calling you and texting you for days and come to find out that you were in some sort of trouble! You had me worried sick.” She lets go of my ear and hugs me tightly with her head under my chin. 

“I literally thought you were dead or that those bastards already killed you. I would've hunted them down and ruined their careers by using all the media I can buy and already have.” I felt a warm wet spot on my chest. Oh no. My poor kitty is crying. I see that Lena is making her way downstairs, I signal her that everything is already. Cat is really going to get mad again that I have a woman in my penthouse or that I didn’t talk about the youngest Luthor to her. 

I rubbed the woman’s back gently to calm her down. Major Lane was standing there awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the moment I was sharing to the Queen of Media. Ms. Grant pulls herself together by wiping her tears and putting back that signature look she likes to show whenever she’s in public. 

“Don’t you ever get yourself kidnapped again. Or else I will threaten to ruin your career as well.” Ms. Grant says. 

“Yes, ma’am” I said immediately 

Lucy and Lena tried to stuff their laughs down their throats when I was glaring at the two. 

“Hmmm. I didn’t know that the youngest Luthor is keeping you company during your recovery. Has she been comforting you, my dear?” 

“I um. No. Lena is here as a friend. We’re friends, Cat.” 

“She gets to call you Cat?” Lucy says out loud that even Lena is also given that same questioning look. 

“Of course she can. Only a very few people can call me Cat. This handsome dummy, is one of them.” The media mogul pokes my chest. 

“Back to business! I’m here on behalf of your Aunt Ruth. She heard about this little incident and sent me to check up on you. I immediately said yes. Since I couldn’t contact you because you seem busy.” Cat eyes Lena for a long second. “I had to go to LI and interrogate your friends to see if everything was true and where I can find you.” 

“Well I hope you didn’t kill them. They are my only support in keeping my company alive and running.” 

“Of course I didn’t, my charming girl. Although you need physical therapy. This is why Major Lane is here. Your Commander aunt had released Lucy to help you on recovering faster.” 

“What?” Lena and I said in unison. 

“Cat, I’m fine on my own! I don’t need someone to help me recover by doing these stupid exercises and therapy.” 

The media mogul holds up a finger to my face to silence me. She gives me that signature Cat Grant look whenever people disobey, doubt, or even try to prove her wrong. She starts to walk around me, eyes like I’m her prey, ready to be eaten alive. 

“Take off your shirt, dear.” she said when she stops right behind me, just a few feet away. Lena and Lucy in front of me, watching my every move. Without hesitation, I did what I was told. The media queen walks around me again. She carefully looks at every cut and bruises that are still on my body. Lucy looks a bit surprised but Cat did not have the same reaction. 

Cat comes up to me once again and holds my face with both of her hands. “My dear, you look terrible but you are recovering fairly quickly. Good thing I didn’t order you to take off your sweatpants too or else you’ll be giving these two lovely ladies a show.” 

The two younger women’s cheeks were pink when they heard that. 

“Please do these therapy sessions with Lucy. Do it for me and your health.” 

I agreed to the woman and kissed the back of her hand as a thank you for always being concerned about me. The four of us had a small conversation about my health and the company. Soon, Cat had to leave because she needed to catch her plane to Washington DC. Before she stepped out of my flat, the woman threatened me to update her about my condition and my current life situations which I promise to do.   
Lena had to leave too. 

“L-Corp needs their CEO.” She sounded disappointed that she needed to leave. 

“They don’t need you everyday but I love that you’re responsible about your position. Text me when you get to your office yeah? Just want to know that you got there safely.” I kissed the short woman’s forehead while I hugged her. 

The raven haired tippy toed to reach my height and pecked me a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll text you later, darling.” 

Now, Major Lucy Lane is left in my penthouse. Why would my aunt pick her out of all the people on her ship. She knows she was just a fling. I guess this could be good or bad? 

“So Lieutenant, what do you feel comfortable doing?” 

“You.” 

She rolls her eyes at me because she knows I was kidding. 

“Let’s start with endurance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating as fast. Sometimes I get into a writer's block.


	32. Recovery Week 1: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time between the Lieutenant and Major. Lena gets a bit jealous again but she doesn't know she's feeling that way. Lucy and Lena clear some tension.

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse, Time: 7:10AM_

“You’re not breathing in properly.” The short brown haired woman annoyingly says to the (Y/H/C) haired who’s trying to do a yoga pose. 

“Seriously? I thought the whole point of yoga is to learn to RELAX yet an annoying voice keeps interrupting me every 2 minutes.” 

“Yes you’re right but breathing in and out is important in order to clear the mind and body.” 

“Lucy. Can we just do something else? Yoga is just not my thing.” 

“Fine. Let’s do strength training.” 

The lieutenant grins at the Major, “Ah. One of my favorite activities.” 

“Wow besides fucking women, that’s one of your favorite activity?” 

“Major Lane, I suggest you keep that mouth shut before I kick you out of my flat. Now, get over here and spot for me while I bench press.” 

Bench pressing 275 Ibs, (Y/N) already thought about doing 4 sets of 10 to warm off. Into the 3rd set, the CEO was not breaking a sweat and concentrated on her form. The lieutenant can bench press more weights but she doesn’t want to overwork herself since it’s been awhile since she exercised. Aubrie and Ajay even warned her that her superstrength hasn’t fully recovered. 

“So. Why the Luthor?” 

(Y/N) slows down her pace but continues to look straight up to the ceiling. 

“What do you mean, Lucy?” 

“You know what I mean. You’re a big softie towards the youngest Luthor. I haven’t really seen you like that ever since Allison happened. You weren’t even like that with us.” 

(Y/N) didn’t answer Lucy right away but kept on bench pressing the weights she’s currently holding. She didn’t know she was overdoing her reps until her nose started to bleed. Lucy quickly stopped her and used a towel to stop the blood from spreading. The lieutenant stood up slowly with Lucy’s assist. Lucy examines her face with close proximity.

“You overworked yourself, honey.” 

She sighed and looked at Lucy right in the eyes. She used to like Lucy calling her that pet name. It still made her warm inside and it reveals that the Major still cares for her Lieutenant. “Yes I know and to answer your question, Lena Luthor is different but I highly doubt we’ll be anything more. She deserves better just like you.” 

The short brown haired woman places a hand on (y/n)’s right cheek while still holding the towel up to her nose with the other. 

“I never understood why you let us go. Fling or not, I had all these feelings for you and-”

“You were better off with James but I would love to punch him in the face for breaking up with you. He never made the time for you. He neglected you. He-”

“Hey. It’s all over. That’s why I left him. From what Kara told me, he was devastated that I left him and it was his loss. I also heard that his last relationship wasn’t great as well. Lena is a smart woman. She knows that man is not worth her time.”

“Ah. You’re close with Kara Danvers?” 

“You met her already? She’s a ray of sunshine isn’t she? Please don’t tell me you’re after that puppy.” 

There was a knock on the door that disrupted their moment. They gave each other questioning looks. 

“Who can assess your penthouse?” 

“Well. For now, just Anthony and my two PAs.” 

The door opened which revealed Anthony and Lena. 

“Good morning, boss.” Anthony greets (Y/N). 

“Oh. Are we interrupting something?” Lena says looking between the two women who are a bit too close for her liking. 

“No. We were just finishing up here.” 

Lucy agreed and went out of the gym space with Anthony to catch up. The younger CEO finally realized that (Y/N) is holding up a bloody towel to her face. The woman rushed to her side in replacement of Lucy’s position. The greens eyes examined any damages but just found a bloody nose. 

“You overworked yourself.” 

The taller woman smuggled a laugh, “Yes, I was told that. It’s nothing. My nose has already stopped bleeding.” 

The women stood there in silence just a but longer. Lena was still irritated at the thought that Lucy is another “comfortable” woman towards the CEO. Lena has been fighting about these feelings about (Y/N). She wants to chain the woman and keep her all for herself but that wouldn’t feel right because they’re still in the friendzone stage. Lena thought about moving on and actually made the effort into looking at other potential people to date but she couldn’t. Her mind was always filled with (Y/N) and dreamed about moments they spent together so far. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Lena gave some thought to that question. She doesn’t know what’s wrong. The raven haired thought about asking some serious questions about her. 

“You and Major Lane seem close. I was just wondering how long you’ve known each other.” Lena eases into the new conversation. 

“Ah. Well yes. We used to work together in one of deployments in the Middle East. We got pretty close for a good couple months.” 

“How close?” Lena was pressing. She wants to hear some truth in least one of these sneaky flings even though it shouldn’t be her business to know. 

“Ah. You’re talking about sexual closeness huh? Well you’re right about that. We were just fooling around for a few months and next it was a relationship but it was nothing too serious. After the deployment, we couldn’t maintain the relationship. I was very busy. I was the one who broke it off. Lucy met James and everything is history. We’re still good friends I guess. Minus the little hate she has towards me.” 

“Oh.” Lena totally forgot that Lucy is also James’ ex-girlfriend but with the new information she received, Lucy is also (Y/N)’s ex. 

“Mhm. Apparently, James Olsen has a good taste in picking women yet he can’t maintain a relationship with one.” 

The raven haired laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yes. You are definitely right about James. Well, lieutenant, I got us some breakfast. I’m sure Anthony and Lucy are eating some of it right now.” 

“Did you just call me lieutenant? Is that my new nickname now?”   
Lena stepped closer to (Y/N) with crossed arms and looked right into the (Y/E/C) eyes. 

“As much I love calling you darling, Ms. Charming, and sometimes idiot. I need new nicknames to use. So, _Lieutenant_ , get your cute ass to the kitchen so that we can start eating.” The young Luthor said suggestively and simply walked away. She purposely swayed her hips more than usual to see if (Y/N) stares. 

“Cute ass?” (Y/N) studied Lena’s bottom when she walked away. “Honey, you are the one with a fine ass” she muttered out. “God, why do women like to tease me like that!?” 

***************

After the four of them ate their breakfast. Anthony and (Y/N) were going over some new security plans for Lunar Industries to prevent any similar events that could happen again. Anthony and Robert came up with several good plans but required an approval budget. The cabinet knew about (Y/N)’s kidnapping incident and all agreed to keep it out of the media to avoid stock drops in the market. The cabinet has high respect for their CEO and don’t plan on kicking her out. They couldn’t even if they tried. 

On the other side of the room was Lena and Lucy having some small talks about the Superfriends. It was awkward at first despite having common friends, they don’t really see each other to get to know each other well. At some point they talked about their break up with James and have come to a huge agreement that James was not the best boyfriend material to have around. 

“I just want to get this out of the way if you don’t mind. About (Y/N) and I’s past relationship. I have no intentions of stealing her from you.” 

Lena was about to intervene but Lucy gave her a stern look so that she could continue what she needed to say. 

“(Y/N) is a wonderful person. From the past relationships she had and from what I heard. She treats everyone right and fair. I know you two are JUST friends but I can see something more. They way she looked at you yesterday and today just gives it away. You might not believe me but I see there is potential between you two. If not, (Y/N) will always be there for you. Whatever you want, she’ll give it. I may still be mad at her from the break up but her intentions were nothing but good. Be patient with her. She’s been through alot and this is just the beginning.” 

Lena did not reply right away and let Lucy’s words sink in her head. They both look at (Y/N) who was strongly concentrating on the tablet she was holding while Anthony was still explaining some new rundowns and devices. 

“Thank you, Lucy. I’m not sure where we’re heading but for now I’m just letting things flow. I’m satisfied being just her friend for now. I’ll always be there for her too whenever she needs me or for however long she wants me to stay.”


	33. Recovery Week 1: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/N) spend a Friday night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text names: 
> 
> Sammy = Sam   
> Lee = Lena

_I Want to Break Free by Queen_

_I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free_

It’s Friday evening and the CEO of Lunar Industries is blasting her speakers around the penthouse with some good vibing 80’s rock music. She didn’t give a damn if the people below her could hear the music, she was just feeling free for no certain reason. 

_I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_

Singing with so much passion on the second verus, she thought about how the lyrics trace back to the young Luthor she’s been hanging with. For a good second, she thought about how she might be falling for the raven haired because she hasn't felt this good about someone in a long time. 

There's a knock at her door. Perfect timing for Lena to see how ridiculous she’s acting at the moment. When she opens the door, (Y/N) lip syncs the bridge part of the song directly to Lena with some funny dance moves. 

_It's strange but it's true, yeah  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh, how I want to be free, baby  
Oh, how I want to be free  
Oh, how I want to break free_

(Y/N) literally walks out the door and spins Lena around with the take-out she’s holding. The young Luthor could not contain her laughter and just enjoy the silliness of this woman’s actions. Then, (Y/N) pulls her inside her flat and continues singing the last verse while pretending to hold a microphone. Lena just shakes her head and keeps on smiling. 

_But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby, can't you see?  
I've got to break free._

“Hey ALICE, can you pause the music.” (Y/N) says out loud before the next song can play. ALICE is an AI system that she invented a few years back and hasn’t released it to the public due to the flaws. For now, the AI is only operating in her home and private lab since she hasn’t perfected the hardware and details of the system. 

“That was a nice show you put on. I would ask for an encore but I want to eat.” 

“Mhm, plus I would not appreciate you spilling food all over my floors if you keep on laughing during my spontaneous concert.” 

The young CEO playfully punches the older CEO. They both worked together to set up plates and utensils on the table. They fell into light conversations. (Y/N) asked about Lena’s day and her work problems while Lena asked about hers and if she’s healing alright. She even asked if Lucy is doing good at being a physical therapist. 

“It’s Friday night, Lena. Why are you here with me instead of hanging out with your friends?” (Y/N) says with a mouth full of chow mein. 

Lena lifts up her jaw to prevent any noodles from spilling out. 

“It’s rude of you to talk with a full mouth, darling.” Lena takes a sip of her red wine while the older woman rolls her eyes but did what she was told. “You’re my friend? I’m hanging out with you.” 

(Y/N) takes a good glup out of her beer bottle before she speaks, “Duh I know I’m your friend but you have other friends too. So no plans with them?” 

“No. They’re all busy.” Lena lied. Friday nights are usually the Superfriends’ nights or hangout at the alien bar in the city. She wanted to spend her time with the older CEO. She called Kara and made an excuse that she couldn’t make it because she felt really exhausted, which her best friend did not question any further and accepted. 

“Well that’s a shame. We could have gone out clubbing if I wasn’t following the doctors orders.” 

Lena thought about that one time where they were both at the same high end club. She remembers how they were both dancing to each other and not letting go. The unspoken sexual tension and warm skins colliding. The raven haired dreams about doing that again. She could feel herself getting warm from the idea of it. 

“Lena?” 

“Hm?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Oh yeah! I’m just a little tired that’s all.” 

(Y/N) didn’t seem to buy her excuse but didn't press on it. 

“Well, let’s clean this up and then we can go to the couch and watch a movie? You can stay for the night if you want? I can lend you some clothes so that you can feel comfortable.” 

“I would love that.” 

Lena loves wearing (Y/N)’s clothes. She loves how comfy it makes her feel since (Y/N)’s clothes are a bit bigger in size due to her height and muscle mass. She likes being around (Y/N)’s scent because it also makes her warm and fuzzy inside. For (Y/N), she usually doesn’t lend anyone her clothes because she tries to avoid all domestic feelings but for Lena, she doesn’t mind. In fact, she adores the woman and feels proud to have her in her clothes because it shows some type of connection. 

The two CEOs laid comfortably on the couch. Lena resting her head on the arm rest with her legs on top of (Y/N)’s lap. The older CEO would trace small circles on the woman’s leg from time to time which the young woman doesn’t mind. The two would make small talks whenever there’s a boring scene in the show they’re watching. 

It was getting late but they didn’t care since tomorrow is a Saturday. The older CEO wasn’t giving her full attention to the screen nor Lena. She was hooked on her phone for a while. Whenever she lays her phone next to her, it wouldn’t take long for her to pick it up again. Lena casually thinks that the woman is messaging her friends. Lena’s text tone went off. Lena didn’t want to detach herself from the older CEO so she grabbed her phone blindly from the side table and checked who messaged her. 

Sammy: I can’t believe you ditched game night! 

Lee: I didn’t want to go to game night all tired and shit. I wanted to get some rest, especially after a long stressful week. 

Sammy: Bullshit. Where are you? 

Lee: At my penthouse.

Sammy: PERIOD. You are not in your penthouse. Take a picture right now because I don’t believe you. Are you out on a date? Omg did you bring a guy home to relieve your “stress” ?! Is it Bryan from the health department sector? 

Lee: WTF no Sam I did not bring anyone home! Bryan? Why the hell would I be interested in that guy?! 

Lena didn’t realize she was giving death glares at the phone which made (Y/N) curious when she looked over her. 

“Are you okay, Lena?” 

“I’m fine, darling.” Lena says in a very sweet tone to mask her annoyance. 

“Is someone bothering you? Do you want me to do something about it?” 

(Y/N) thinks James must be messaging her or some annoying male co-worker that wants Lena’s attention. Lena thought it was sweet for the older CEO to provide some type of protectiveness. The young Luthor thinks she just gained her own guard dog. 

“Down, lieutenant. No one is bothering or threatening me. My best friend Sam is just messaging me if I’m alright.” 

“Ahh. It’s good that you have friends who really care for you.” (Y/N) divers her attention back to her phone and so did Lena. 

Sammy: Bryan has been flirting with you nonstop and it cringes the fuck out of me. Anyways, where are you. I just want to know if you’re safe so that your best friend over here doesn’t die thinking you got kidnapped or killed by a serial killer. 

Lee: Dramatic much. 

Lena debates if she should tell Sam the truth or just ignore her phone for the rest of the night. Lena oddly positions herself where she can sneak a picture of the older CEO who is focusing on her phone and on the tv. She makes sure that the flash is not on and her phone is on mute so that the woman in front of her doesn’t suspect her of anything. Lena takes a quick picture and sends it to Sam without a caption. 

Fast as lighting, Sam is spamming Lena. 

Sammy: OMG! 

Sammy: WHY ARE YOU WITH THE CEO OF LUNAR INDUSTRIES?! 

Sammy: THAT IS NOT YOUR PENTHOUSE. 

Sammy: YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG WOMAN. 

Sammy: JESUS YOU TWO ARE REALLY COMFORTABLE WITH EACH OTHER. YOUR LEGS ON HER LAP WHILE SHE MASSAGES YOUR SORE CALVES FROM THOSE HEELS YOU LOVE TO WEAR. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. 

Lena smirks. 

Lee: Samantha Aries, we are just friends. Two women CEOs just friends spending a friday together. It’s like hanging out with you or Kara

Sammy: Whatever. I’m going to bed. Be safe! Use protection! 

Lena rolls her eyes and Sam knows she’s giving that attitude to her. The raven haired woman thought it was funny for her best friend to make that certain type of sex joke because little did she know that Lena actually needs to use protection if she were to fuck Lunar Industries’ CEO. 

“Lena, honey. You looked exhausted. Why don’t you head to bed now? My cleaners cleaned the guest room so everything is set and ready. Your toothbrush is still in the guest bathroom and there’s extra towels just in case you need them. I’ll be in my office space for a little bit, I need to answer some emails. Just call me if you need me, yeah?” 

The raven haired agreed when she tried to stuff her yawn. (Y/N) hugs her goodnight and kisses her forehead. Before Lena pulled away, “Don’t stay up too late, it’s past midnight. You still need plenty of rest.” 

“Don’t worry, beautiful. I won’t stay up too late.” She makes her way to her office space and Lena makes her way upstairs to the guest room. Lena is sure she’ll be dreaming about the woman who she seems she can’t get enough of.


	34. Recovery Week 2: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a problem with Kara.

The raven haired woman woke up with a smile on her face. Lena knows she woke up earlier than (Y/N) because she doesn’t hear any movement coming outside her room. She freshens herself up and decides to head downstairs to cook. It was long before the other CEO made her way to the kitchen as well. 

(Y/N) was still feeling sleepy because she slept around 1AM. The lieutenant did not go to sleep until she answered everyone’s emails and looked over a few reports that needed her attention. She would have gone to bed around 3 AM but did not want to betray her own words to Lena that she mentally promised she'd head to bed early. 

“Morning, Sleepyhead. Seems like you didn’t get enough sleep.” Lena observes the woman’s light dark circles around her eyes. 

The older CEO just waves her off and sits on the stool. She cracks her neck and shakes her head a bit to feel more alert. 

“Yeah, I guess. I went to bed around 1 AM but I’m good.” Lena hands her a cup of warm coffee and continues moving around the kitchen. 

“Do you need any help, my beloved little chef?” 

“Ha. Nope, I got it. Just enjoy your coffee, I’m almost done here.” Lena replies. 

“Then I guess I’ll enjoy the view as well.” (Y/N) smirks into her coffee cup, she wasn’t sure if Lena heard her. 

The two women eat their breakfast at the table, both checking their phones for any important reports or calls from their companies. Halfway through their meal, they made small talks again. They’re conversations always felt whole instead of forced. (Y/N) genuinely enjoys Lena talking for long periods of time. On the other hand, Lena likes hearing new things coming from the (Y/H/C) haired woman because she has all these interesting stories to say when she’s relating to the young Luthor. 

“What are your plans today, Lena?” 

“I don’t really have any solid plans but later I’m going to meet up with my best friends for lunch.” 

“Wow really? I was expecting you to be in your lab working on some new invention.” 

“Not today. Sam would kill me that I’m overworking again.” 

(Y/N) downs her glass of orange in one go before answering. 

“That woman is not wrong. She cares about your health. Good thing there for you.” 

Lena’s ringtone went off. (Y/N) gave the woman a silent approval for her to go answer the call. 

“Sorry. That must be Sam.” 

Lena walks to the living space area and answers the call. 

Sam: MORNING! Did you two fuck? 

Lena groans in annoyance of her best friend’s words. (Y/N) tries to not listen into the conversation since her hearing can be intensified but not as super like Supergirl’s hearing.. She gives the young woman some privacy and heads to the outdoor space where the pool is located to take a smoke. 

Lena: SAMANTHA! We did not! Why don’t you just believe me that we’re just friends.

Sam: Friends with benefits??? At least? 

Lena: SAM! STOP! 

Sam: I’m kidding. I’ll just tell Jess that she’s still single and ready to mingle. 

Lena: Samantha Aries you better stop or else I’ll fire you from L-Corp. Rehire you and then fire you again for being a terrible friend. 

Sam laughs like crazy. Lena groans and waits for her best friend to get over her fun. 

Sam: I’m sorry, Lee. It’s just funny to me besides, why aren’t you two dating already? 

Lena sighs: It’s complicated. 

Sam: Whatever. Eventually you’ll spill your tea. Anyways I called to remind you about our lunch hangout. Don’t forget! I’ll see you later, bye! 

Lena didn’t get the chance to say goodbye because the line ended up dead. 

Lena searches for the other CEO and finds her outside by the pool, smoking a cigarette. (Y/N) puffs out her last end of the stick and disregards it in the nearby ashtray. Lena always thought about how people who smoke is a major turn off for her but when she sees (Y/N) causally smoking, it was the exact opposite. The young Luthor doesn’t mind that the CEO smokes and drinks because it fits her image of being the big baddie in the city. As long (Y/N) doesn’t abuse any of these drugs, Lena is fine with it. 

“So how was your call with Sam?” 

“It was okay. She’s being an ass but overall I’m grateful to have her in my life.” 

“Yup! Best friends can be total assholes at times but they care.” 

Lena spoke up without thinking, “Do you want to have lunch with me? I mean with Sam and Kara of course. If you want? I mean if you’re not busy but you should be resting.” 

(Y/N) places her hand on her knee, “Lena. I would love to hang with you and your besties but I don’t want to intrude.” 

“It’s fine! Plus you haven’t been out lately. It’s just lunch and then you can go home and rest.” 

The older CEO gave it some thought. “Sure. As long you and your friends are totally fine with it.” She answers. 

**************

_Two hours later, Location: Nooan’s Restaurant_

_Planez by Katelyn Tarver_

Lena and (Y/N) walked inside the restaurant just a few inches apart. When Sam and Kara found Lena entering the restaurant, they gave bewildered looks at each other and back at Lena. Lena gives them a pledging look to behave themselves, little did Lena and Sam know, Kara was panicking inside. She’s been having these funny feelings towards the CEO of Lunar Industries. The superhero can’t tell if it’s the looks or the CEO’s charm that’s making her this way. Sam can hear Kara’s heartbeat race a little and mentally questions if it’s (Y/N)’s doing. 

Lena hugs Kara and Sam. (Y/N) stood behind the young Luthor, she was unsure what to do but all she knew was that she needed to respect her friend’s space.

“Miss (Y/L/N)!” Kara and Sam called out together. 

“It’s nice to see you again! I didn’t know Lena would bring someone new to our Sunday lunches.” Sam greets the other CEO. 

“Please, just call me (Y/N). It’s lovely seeing both of you ladies.” 

“Well I’m glad Lena brought you here today. We wanted to get to know you better.” The sunshine of National City says back. 

The four women sat down and ordered their breakfast meals. Lena went for a simple pasta and salad with club soda while Sam ordered a turkey sandwich and iced coffee. The other two in the table, Kara ordered 3 cinnamon sticky buns,chicken wings, and two dozens of potickers. (Y/N) took on a thick steak, cheesy omelette, hash potatoes, and iced coffee. (Y/N) and Kara could eat more but they didn’t want to overwhelm their waitress with the amount of food they ordered. 

Sam wanted to elbow Kara in the ribs with her superstrength to send her a message to stop exposing how unhuman her diet is. Lena wants to warn Kara too but she definitely wanted to stop (Y/N) for doing the same action. Surprisingly, the two big eaters finished their food first. Sam was struggling to finish her huge sandwich which she underestimated the size of. Lena was just taking her time on eating her meal. 

All four women fell into easy conversation topics such as the news around city, business, and side stories. Sam and Lena would fall into their own conversations while Kara and (Y/N) did the same. From time to time, Lena would glance at (Y/N) who is focused on Kara’s journalism storytelling, whenever (Y/N) makes a funny side comment, Kara heartfully laughs. Lena is glad that the two were getting along but the more she stares at Kara, she realizes there’s something different in those blue eyes. 

Kara’s eyes are filled with interest. Lena’s best friend is falling head over heels for (Y/N). 

Lena wasn’t exactly sure if she’s reading Kara right but the more she listens to the way Kara talks, it’s different. Kara is acting all shy and easily melts whenever (Y/N) compliments the reporter. Sam sees there’s something wrong, she didn’t need to ask, she saw what was bothering the young CEO. The brunette CFO studies Lena’s jaw clench whenever Kara giggles but the young Luthor wasn’t just feeling angry, she was also feeling disappointed. 

“Hey, Lee, Sam. (Y/N) and I are going to be a few blocks down. We’re going to try that new ice cream place.” Kara notified the two. 

“Yeah. When you’re done just call us and we’ll meet up again. I already paid for everyone's meals so don’t worry about it.” (Y/N) says. 

“What? When? You were here the whole time!” Sam comments. 

“I told the waitress but this place has my card on file.” (Y/N) winks at Sam. 

Lena didn’t say much and just nod at the older CEO as a permission for her to go with Kara. 

Once the two big eaters left, Sam broke her silence. 

“Lena, I know what you saw and I know what you’re thinking.” 

“Kara likes her, Sam! But why should I care? It’s not like (Y/N) and I are together. Maybe (Y/N) likes Kara.” 

“Hey no! You don’t know that. I can’t believe you indirectly confess that you actually do like (Y/N). 

“Yeah apparently I do when I shouldn’t. I thought we could just be friends but it’s hard, Sammy. My mind is about her and whenever I look at her, I just don’t know what to do with myself.” 

“Aw sweetheart, you have it bad.” Sam comforts. 

“It’s selfish of me to say that I want that CEO all to myself.” Lena sighs. “I also think she’s been sleeping with different women.” 

Sam looks confused and wants to know how Lena knows that. Lena couldn’t hide it anymore. For another 30 minutes, Lena explained about how (Y/N) is not really human, how she has a dick in her pants, to (Y/N)’s kidnapping, and how she’s aiding her on recovering.   
Sam was trying to comprehend everything. She wasn’t sure what to say but kept on listening to Lena rant. 

“So you strongly think she’s using her assistants for sexual pleasures. Lucy Lane is one of her ex-girlfriends. (Y/N) has a fucking dick in her pants. AND you are telling me that (Y/N). The damn CEO of Lunar Industries is not human. She’s a metahuman?!” 

Lena nods her head many times to Sam to reconfirm every word she said. 

“Do you know how big her cock is?” Sam grins. 

“SAMANTHA!” 

“I’m kidding. Though I really want to know how good you have it.” 

The young Luthor rolls her eyes at her brunette best friend. Sam promises to not tell anyone. Lena makes a promise to herself to notify (Y/N) that she told Sam so that she doesn’t betray her trust. Before they left the restaurant, Sam resures Lena that maybe Kara and (Y/N) are not going to be a product of a relationship. 

Sam’s words backfired. 

When Sam and Lena were going to regroup with (Y/N) and Kara. They find the two having a moment. Kara was all up in (Y/N)’s personal space, the blonde reporter is a bit shorter than (Y/N). At Kara’s angle, she was wiping off ice cream on the side of (Y/N)’s lips. They were both laughing again. They were looking like a cute couple. 

From afar, a photographer from the Daily Planet is capturing their private moments. Lena was trying to keep her feelings in check. Sam noticed the photographer and warned Lena. Lena didn’t want to be rude but she did it anyway. 

Lena came right beside (Y/N), “it’s time to go, darling.” Lena hisses in the older CEO’s ear. 

Kara looked confused but took a few steps back and rejoined Sam. Lena gave a quick goodbye to her two friends,, she didn’t give (Y/N) a chance to say anything to them. The short woman loops her arm around the lieutenant's muscular arm and drags her away. 

Once they reach (Y/N)’s BMW, (Y/N) abruptly stops. She senses that Lena is mad, she stares at Lena. Lena looks at the direction of the street instead looking up at the older woman. 

“Take me back to my penthouse.” Lena says with a hint of anger. 

(Y/N) pucker her lips and just nods at Lena’s request. She opens the passenger door for the raven haired and gets into the driver seat. 

*camera clicks*


	35. Recovery Week 2: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks between (Y/N) and her friends, Danvers Sisters, & Lena and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college classes are starting soon! agh at least it's online but I know for sure updates for this story is going to be hella slow but I'll try my best to write chapters a head of time and ready to post. Stay safe and healthy! Wear a mask!! <3

_Sunday Morning_

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse_

(Y/N) POV 

“How was your Saturday with the lovely Luthor?” Rex is smirking at me. Why did I agree to host a morning breakfast gathering at my penthouse? 

“Terrible. I think I did something wrong?” I admitted. Ever since I dropped Lena off at her penthouse, she gave me a cold shoulder during the whole car ride and just mumbled a goodbye when she left my car. 

“Well what happened?” Aubrie wants to see if she can fix it. 

“I just ate lunch with her best friends. I was mostly talking to Kara since she was very talkative which I didn’t mind. Lena was talking to Sam most of the time too. Later, Kara and I got some ice cream for dessert.” I recalled.

Aubrie throws a strawberry at my face, “OMG YOU ARE YOU STUPID?!” 

All the guys in the room looked confused as I am at the moment. Jen and Sarah shake their heads in disappointment while Sophia just snickers in the back.

“Huh?! I don’t get it. What did I do wrong?” I frustratedly say. 

“I strongly believe people with dicks between their legs are blind idiots.” Aubrie says to Jen. 

“Hey don’t be so harsh on our boss. She just needs to catch up a bit.” Jen replies to Aubrie, ignoring my confused look. 

“Listen. Lena is upset that you gave most of your attention to her best friend Kara.” Aubrie simply says which I still don’t understand. 

“Why did that upset her? She was talking to Sam. I didn’t want to be rude and ignore Kara and take away Lena’s attention from her friends.” I defended myself. 

Jen and Aubrie groan at my answer. 

“Okay. Women are a bit complicated. Lena just simply didn’t like how your attention was on that blonde reporter. Lena likes you, (Y/N) and it seems like she doesn’t like sharing what she mentally claims.” Sarah spoke up. 

“She literally looked like she wanted to kill me when she sensed I was fooling around with you that one day.” Sarah continues. 

Sophia speaks after Sarah, “well the Luthor shouldn’t feel that way. They are not together, that woman has no claim (Y/N).” 

Nobody said anything, everyone was waiting for me to reply but I had to think about it more. Sophia is right that Lena shouldn’t feel upset about me talking to other women. Is it true that Lena likes me? Yeah I would purposely flirt around her but I thought we’re just fooling around. 

Ajay somewhat changes the subject, “how’s that blonde reporter?” 

“Hm. Well she’s very bubbly. She’s a real cutie for hard hitting journalism. She’s a bit handsy. She complimented my arms and caressed my biceps. I guess she has a kink for muscular arms. Overall, she is one very fine woman.” I grinned at the guys. 

“Planning to tap that one?” Rex says. 

“Of course not! I don’t want to disrespect Lena by fucking her best friend.” 

Jen splits out her orange juice in shock. Aubrie throws a paper towel at our friend. 

Jen wipes her mouth, “that doesn’t sound like you. After Allison, you happen to fuck any woman that caught your eye. Why the change?” 

“I guess I just want to change up my life. Besides, National City is not that big of a city. I don’t want to screw things up and have sex with every woman in this city that could potentially affect our relations in our company.” 

It was a valid excuse that my friends seem to accept. Deep down I really do want to change the way I act around very hot women. I guess I want to prove to Lena that I’m not an asshole. In the back of mind, it is tempting to fuck National City’s best reporter/superhero. No fuck. Stop. 

“I’m glad that you are willing to change your bad habits. Though it doesn’t hurt to have some fun from time to time, (Y/N)” Anthony tells me. 

I nod at the man and we continue to eat our breakfast with other topics to talk about. I can sense that Jen wants to lecture me about Lena but I ignored her. That topic can wait another time. 

****************

 _Location: Kara’s Apartment_

Kara POV 

I could never get tired of feeling the sun rays hitting my skin whenever I wake up from a good sleep. Through the windows, I can see that the day is going to be bright and sunny. Just the way I like it. The weekends are the best but sometimes the worst since apparently lots of crimes and news happens over the weekend. 

Yesterday was bliss. There was no morning crime fighting nor news breaking for me to report. The lunch with Lena, Sam, and the most dashing yet charming (Y/N) was perfect. I can’t believe I talked to (Y/N) most of the time during our lunch hangout. I didn’t expect for the CEO to join us, I could have dressed myself better for the occasion but (Y/N) assured me that I was looking wonderful as the sun. 

I was in complete panic mode inside. I have never felt these feelings before, especially towards a woman. Am I gay? Oh Rao I must be gay. I never dated women before but I have also thought about how much women are and such. I only dated guys but I always wondered how it would feel to date girls. I sound like a highschooler. I need Alex. ASAP. 

*knock knock* 

“KARA! Open the door! Did you forget that we have breakfast sister time every Sunday?!” Alex yells from the other side of the door. 

Oops. I overslept a little. Maybe I shouldn’t have not been dreaming about that CEO too much. 

I superspeed to freshen up and put on new clothes. Under 3 minutes I was at the door, letting Alex inside my apartment. 

“Finally! I got you your favorite donuts which is really unhealthy for you to eat this much sugar in the morning.” Alex places two pink boxes on the counter with a side of hot coffees. 

I dived into the boxes and started eating the sugary goodness. Alex rolls her eyes at me but I could care less about it. Soon, my sister was looking at me funny as if she’s trying to find out something.

“Hold, on. Kara what’s wrong with you? You are eating way too fast and you haven’t said a word to me ever since I walked in here. ” Alex questions me while I stuff more donuts down my throat. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers! Spill it right now or else I’m not buying you breakfast anymore!” 

I dropped my breakfast and looked around the room with a heavy sigh. I guess it’s time to say it. 

“IthinkIhaveacrushontheCEOofLunarIndustries” I super rushed my words. 

“Kara. Say that one more time but slower.” 

I took a deep breath, “I think I have a crush . . . on the CEO of Lunar Industries.” 

Alex stares at me for a while. I fidget my fingers around while waiting for Alex to give me an answer. 

“Kara, sweetie. Are you gay?” Alex softy says to me. I don’t know why I’m panicking right now when I shouldn’t. Alex is my sister and I could tell her anything but it felt so difficult. 

“I um. I feel. I think. Well I always view myself as pansexual. On Krypton, there were no labels. I will never understand why people on Earth think being gay or different is bad. In our highschool, I admit that I wasn’t just looking at cute guys in class but also girls. I didn’t know what to do. When you came out, I was so proud of you but when I saw myself. I always felt lost.” 

I felt a tear run down on my cheek, I never realized how sensitive this topic was for me until now. Alex didn’t say a word but she pulled me into a hug to help me release all this compress feelings. A few moments passed until I felt like I could breathe again. 

“Kara. Care bear. I’m so sorry you've been going through this alone. If only you told me sooner I could have helped in a way. I’m glad you told me. I’m so proud of you Kara. I can’t wait to tell Kelly that my baby sister is also gay. Damn we’re the big bad gay Danvers sisters now.” Alex laughs and so do I. 

We finally let go of each other. Alex looks at the food and looks at me, “okay so we still have more time before we go to the DEO. Let’s eat a few of these while you tell me about your lunch hang out with that Ms. Charming hm?” 

*****************  
Lena POV 

_Location: Lena’s Penthouse_

It’s been almost 24 hours since I last talked to (Y/N). The high and mighty charming CEO text me last night if I was okay. It was sweet of her but I ignored the message because I was still mad at her. 

“Lena, you can’t be upset for her talking to Kara.” Sam says through FaceTime 

I sip more of my warm black coffee and think about how right Sam is which I truly hate. I flashback and think about how Kara caresses (Y/N)’s biceps when they were eating ice cream and how Kara jumps on the chance of wiping off the little mess on her face as well. I feel a headache coming on just dwelling on those little actions. 

“Lena?” 

“Hm?”

“Please tell me you’re not planning to kill your other best friend for getting close with your _Daddy_ boyfriend material FRIEND” Sam pinches massages the temples of her head. 

“SAM! How dare you accuse me of thinking that!” I felt my face warm up when I thought how much a Daddy (Y/N) looks.

“Which part? The daddy part or you planning a murder?” 

“I’m a Luthor. What do you think?” 

“All of the above. Now get your head out of your ass. I know you’re desperate to talk to (Y/N) again. Unless you’re playing hard to get?” 

I threw Sam a middle finger at her. She laughs it off. We talked a little more until Ruby woke up. I greeted her daughter hello and shared a few conversations before I ended the call. It’s still morning and I have no plans for this Sunday. I thought about replying to (Y/N)’s text message but I thought about playing the silent treatment a little longer. 

Since Sunday is supposed to be a relaxing, care-free day, I was thinking of taking a warm scented bath and continue reading a book I haven’t finished. I feel some knots on my shoulders. I need to loosen up a bit. I headed to my bedroom and took off my loose silk pajamas. The bath can wait, I can spare a couple of hours with my vibrators.


	36. Recovery Week 2: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little heat between the two CEOs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online college classes are a bitch :( Anyways, have reading this because it might be a while before I can update again

Lena POV 

_Location: L-Corp_

On Sunday, I thought about replying to (Y/N) all day but whenever I pull out my phone, I back out. My mind still wanders about the what if’s and why nots. If Kara likes (Y/N) should I stake my claim or simply let it happen? She’s one of my best friends, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of her happiness. 

I sighed deeply in my office. I can’t get the older CEO out of mind. I literally masturbated my whole Sunday just thinking about the powerful looking woman. Maybe I should slowly flirt more? Tease her and see if she gives in? I’m pretty sure she’s a boobs woman but I caught her multiple times studying my ass. Her (Y/E/C) eyes lingering around whenever I walk around her penthouse. Her almost not noticeable boner growing in her pants. My pussy clenches at the thought of huge hands and muscular arms wrapped around my waist. 

“Miss Luthor?” Jess calls me from the doorway. 

I broke out of my daydream and gave my attention to my most favorite assistant. 

“We still need to finish the plans of this Friday’s gala. Do you have the time to go over some approvals?” 

“Yes of course!” 

I pushed away my kinky sinful thoughts and focused on planning L-Corp’s next gala. I need to gather new investors to help me mass produce a new technology for medical surgeons. Lex already calculated the cost of the gala/launch and Lillian already finalized the list of guests that needs invites. The guest list filled with most of the usual people from Gotham City, Star City, Metropolis, and National City. 

“Are you going to have a date this time?” 

“Really, Jess? I don’t need a date. Besides, I’m not planning to stay long. Once I gather enough investors and say my speech. I’m going to leave. Lex and Lillian can entertain all the people if they want.” Jess is not happy with my response. 

“Hm. Well I was hoping you’ll ask Ms.Playboi to be your date for the gala but I guess you seem very uninterested in her.” 

Jess is messy with me. My assistant is trying to push me into a trap. I would ask the older CEO to accompany me to my gala but I don’t think she’s allowed to go out in public yet. I wonder if Lex and Lillian approve (Y/N) if I were to date the notorious businesswoman.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jess. Besides, the CEO has been very busy lately. I heard she’s on vacation.” I tried to make up a lie on the older CEO’s whereabouts. 

“Really? No wonder I haven’t seen any appearances of the charming gentlewoman. I thought you were leaving your office early to meet up with her. I guess I was wrong.” 

“Oh yeah. Well I was just hanging out with Sam Ruby most of the time. Anyways, the guest list looks fine. Have all the invites sent out and the food orders call in for the event.” I drove us back to our main topic. 

My assistant agreed and typed everything away while walking out of my office. I checked my phone again to see if I had any messages. 

Badass CEO: Hey beautiful, I hope I’m not bothering you. You must be busy since you haven’t replied to my previous messages. I just want to check up on you if you’re okay. Don’t overwork yourself. 

She’s one of the ruthless CEOs in America and yet she has the trait of a caring soul. I’m being such an ass for ignoring the injured lieutenant. I should be the one asking if she’s okay. 

A few light knocks hit my door, “come in!” 

Sam comes walking in with two paper bags in her hands. 

“I see that you haven’t taken your lunch break.” Sam states. 

“As you can see, I’ve been busy doing paperworks and finalizing the gala that’s coming up.” 

“I know. Jess told me before I walked in here. Here’s your lunch.” Sam hands me one of the brown paper bags, I opened to find some delicious Thai food and a mini kale salad. 

“Thank -” 

“Don’t thank me. Thank the person you've been ignoring since you still haven’t talked to them.” Sam cuts me off. 

I gave my CFO a confusing look and she just shakes her head in disapproval.

“She didn’t personally bring the food here. As you can see I also bought me food. Jess also has her own bag of food. She’s a charming woman for buying lunch for everyone on this floor. I heard that your security team also received big meals. Her assistants, Sophia and Sarah, dropped it off. No note. Just a simple kind gesture I suppose.” Sam continues on. 

I eyed the woman a bit longer, she expects me to call the charming CEO. Sam continues to eat her lunch, pretending not to keep an eye on what I’m going to do. Should I call or text (Y/N)? 

Sam spoke up again, “Lena. Just call the damn woman. Stop being a bitch about it or else I’m going to call her and thank her myself.” 

I scolded Sam and grabbed my phone to send a text message to (Y/N). 

Beautiful Boss Lady: Hey darling, thank you for the lunch. Jess and Sam really appreciate the kind gesture as well. I’ll give you a call when I’m not so busy here in L-Corp. xo. 

I placed my phone down, “Done! Are you happy now, Samantha?” 

“Yes. Not let’s talk numbers and gossip.” Sam grins. 

Sam and I finished our lunch after an hour. She went back to her office and finished up the paperworks for today. I realized that my phone didn’t go off with any new text messages. Is the CEO ignoring me now? No. She must be taking a nap right? Maybe she’s fucking Lucy in her gym space because she needs to release her pin up tension? 

I’m being ridiculous. I couldn’t help myself. I pressed the call button on (Y/N)’s contact number, not knowing what to say when she picks up. Anxiety is growing a little in me. Why am I doing this? 

The ringing stopped. “Hello?” The woman on the other line sounds dry and tired. Oh no. I woke her up! She was taking a nap. 

“Oh! I woke you up! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb-”

“Hm? It’s okay. I don’t mind getting a call from you because I love hearing your lovely voice of yours.” She says sleepily. 

She’s still a charmer even when she just woke up. 

“Oh.” I said quietly for no reason. I can hear moving around in her bed for a comfortable position. 

“Mhm. I’m sorry I didn’t text you back. I guess I fell asleep before I could even read it.” 

“It’s okay, love. I just wanted to say thank you for lunch. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“You’re right but I wanted to do it. Besides, I was concerned that you might be so busy that you might have forgotten to take a lunch break.” She said smoothly. 

I smiled. She wasn’t wrong. This week is going to be very busy and I wouldn't handle myself well unless one of the Luthors or my friends check on me. 

“So you like the idea of taking care of me?” I pushed on. 

A few moments passed, “I guess you can say that. I mean you've been taking care of me for the past couple of days.” 

“Mm. Yes and I enjoy it because I like spending time with you no matter how annoying you are.” We both laughed. Out of nowhere the older CEO groaned. 

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” I said with full concern. 

“Yeah. Um. Kinda. In all honesty since we’re friends. I don’t know how else to say it so I’m just going to say it. I woke up with a hard-on. I know it’s gross. Please don’t freak out. We can just hang up this call and I can-” 

“No!” I tried not to shout in my own office or raise any concern for Jess to come in. 

I gathered myself quickly, “darling, it’s fine. That’s normal right? I don’t find that gross. I guess I disturb that wonderful dream of yours since you woke up feeling hard.” I tried to lighten the situation. 

She found my little joke amusing as well. “Do you mind if I just relieved myself? You can just hang up the call whenever you want.”

Oh gosh. Is this considered phone sex? No right? What do I do? I don’t want to hang up. It’s shameful but I want to listen to her masturbate and just imagine that big cock in me. 

“Oh no! Go for it. I mean we’re close friends right? I don’t mind at all. I can just wait for you. I’m just doing some paperworks. Maybe I can help you?” 

What the fuck did I get myself into? On the line I can hear the CEO pulling off her sweatpants. “Sure. Why not?” 

I text Jess to go home early. I don’t want anyone to interrupt this rare moment. I press the button under my desk to lock the doors. 

********************  
(Y/N) POV 

Oh dear god. Lena Luthor is going to help me masturbate this damn hard-on off. In all honestly, I was dreaming about fucking the youngest Luthor in my dream until she called. This can’t be happening. 

I pulled off my sweats but left my boxers on. I cupped my clothed penis and just listened to Lena talk for a bit.

“Okay, darling. Let’s make this easier so you can relieve yourself faster.” She says in a low voice. It’s early in the afternoon and I’m guessing she didn’t soundproof her office. 

I hear a couple papers moving around in the background and shuffling around on her desk. 

“Listen to my voice and follow my directions.” Lena continues. 

“Mm okay.” I managed to say while slowly stroking my confined cock. 

“Take off your boxers. Grab some lube to pour on your cock. Honey, can you describe how your cock looks? So I know what I’m dealing with?” Lena says in her sweetest tone. 

I put my phone on speaker and quickly snatch the lube in my nightstand drawer. I pour a good amount on my hand and slowly stroke my length. 

“Sure thing, baby girl. My cock is hard as steel. It’s thick and about 7 or 8 inches long? A bit of precum is coming out. I don’t think it’ll take long for me to cum.” 

“Hmm sounds lovely.” 

With my heightened hearing, I can hear Lena pushing up her skirt and her hand going down between her thighs. Ah, my beautiful CEO is going to take some actions without me knowing? It’s funny how quiet she tries to be and totally forgets that I have super hearing. I can hear all the little small movements in her office. 

“I want you to stroke your big. Fat. Cock. Imagine a woman in front of you with a juicy pussy, waiting to be claimed.” 

“Mhm.” I can hear Lena’s fingers touching the surroundings of her clit, the wetness growing by the second. 

“She’s touching herself while you pump that cock of yours. You want to make your dick as hard as possible before you plug that length into her.” She sultrily says. 

“Agh. Fuck. She better warm up that hole for me. She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into.” I pumped my cock a bit harder but slow. 

Lena is suppressing her moans. The woman is really getting into this. I can hear her soaked fingers moving around. Her two fingers barely go in and out of cunt. 

“Mm. I bet she is if she knew how huge that cock is. Can you just imagine her begging for it? Saying something like . . Please, Daddy. I really need your cock inside me. Fuck me, Daddy. I need it.” Lena softly moans out through the call. 

I groan at Lena's needy voice acting, “agh. Fuck. I would dive my cock straight into her if my babygirl were to beg like that. A needy mishave slut craving for some dick.” 

Lena’s fingers are fucking her pussy at this point, still thinking she’s quiet as a mouse to my ears. I didn’t bother to compress my moans or how loud my wet and sloppy strokes were echoing in the room and through the call. 

“Agh. Yes. I bet you’re fucking her hard and fast. Giving no mercy to your babygirl. She’s squirming at every thrust you make, her cunt sucking back that cock each time you pull in and out. She wants her Daddy to ruin her. Ruin her for everyone else. No one can fuck as hard and fast as you can.” 

I didn’t say anything else. I just close my eyes and listen to Lena fucking herself with her fingers and talk me into this scenario. I imagine staring into those emerald eyes as I fuck the living daylight out of her. Collecting and recording those wet sounds as if I was to fuck her right here and then. Oh how I wish for the young CEO to scream my name. 

“Fuck. Baby. I’m so close.” I moaned loudly. 

“Thrust harder. Fuck that pussy, Daddy. Don’t you want to own that? Mark her with your cum.” 

“Fuck ffuck. Oh fuck yes. I’m cumming, baby. I’m going to cum so hard, babygirl.” 

With all the hard pumping, all of my cum flew out of my cock and landed all over my abdomen and into my bed sheets. The smell of semen and sweat was filled in the air. For a good minute I forgot that Lena was still on the call. Neither of us hung up. I hear her breathing deeply as if she ran a marathon. 

We cum at the same time. That’s a good girl. 

I recollect myself and think about how we’re going to get past this moment. I literally masterbate during a call with Lena. Damnit. Should I be embarrassed? No. I mean I don’t regard it. She also did the same but she’s not going to admit it. It was so damn sexy for her to fuck herself in her office, knowing the risk that she might get caught by one of her employees. 

“Hey, Lena. I’m going to go clean myself up. I made a big mess over here. Do you mind waiting for a bit? Then we can talk about your day?” I said. 

“Umm. Yeah of course! Take your time, babe. I mean darling. . I’ll be here clean- I mean doing some paper reviewing and stuff.” 

It’s cute how she tries to lie. I realized that we’re mixing up pet names too. Should we talk about that? It’s whatever I guess. For now, I know she’s going to clean herself too once I leave my phone on the nightstand and head to the bathroom. This woman is something else.


	37. Recovery Week 2 - Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and the gang hangs out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple update. Nothing major. Still behind on my school work.

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse_

All of (Y/N)’s are hanging out in the CEO’s penthouse. They collectively decided to spend time with their boss friend even though they know it’s a weekday. They didn’t care. They’re here to just have a good time with a few drinks. 

It’s a good thing that (Y/N)’s fridge is always fully stocked with all kinds of beverages. Everyone picked their favorite poison to drink while they made small talk among each other. (Y/N) and the guys were talking about bets while watching a sports game on the big screen while drinking their cold beers. The women talked about scheduling a day to go shopping since they’re running out of clothes to wear. The common ground between the two groups is when it’s related to talks around the city or Lunar Industries progress. 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Rex yells out to grab everyone’s attention. “L-Corp is hosting a launch party this coming Friday. We’re all invited and a few scientists from our company can also come.” 

“But our CEO can’t go to the gala.” Ajay says. 

“Why not? I’m the CEO of Lunar Industries. I need to be there to represent.” (Y/N) says and puts her beer down on the table. 

“It’s because you haven’t fully recovered, (Y/N). And Morgan Edge will be there too. We know how you get when you crave some revenge on the man who did you wrong.” Aubrie speaks half for her brother. 

“I agree with that. We don’t have a solid plan for that asshole.” Jen says. 

“I know we mean well for our friend but if our CEO doesn’t show up, the public will get curious. It’s bad on her image that she is avoiding her duties as a leader.” Ben tries to reason since he knows what going on, it’s the reason he is Head of Public Relations. 

“I’ll be watching (Y/N), making sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. But I won’t hesitate to punch the daylight outside of Edge.” Anthony winks at (Y/N). Giving looks at each other as they already know what they’re going to do when they see that asshole in public. 

“See! Anthony and Robert will keep me in check as always. My most trusted and worthy bodyguards who I am grateful to be friends with.” (Y/N) grins at everyone. 

“You sure you don’t want to just attend because of a certain sexy raven haired woman or probably that blonde with a radiant smile.” Rex eyebrows the CEO. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” (Y/N) snaps back. 

“Then I guess I’ll ask Ms.Luthor if she likes to be her date for her gala.” Rex pushes. 

“Get near that woman and I will not hesitate to throw you off my penthouse.” (Y/N) says harshly, almost slipping a growl under that tone. 

“You dickheads need to calm down. Tomorrow morning I’ll schedule drivers to drive us to the event and some of our head departments if they like to come as well.” Sophia types out a reminder on her phone. 

“While she works on that, I’ll call our stylists and schedule them.” Sarah adds in. 

No one disagreed and continued to enjoy their little night. Everyone got a new round of drinks and collected more food on their plates and resumed watching the football game that was showing. During commercial breaks, the Ramos siblings would slip in questions about (Y/N)’s health to see if she was recovering fine. (Y/N)’s physical appearances are almost back to normal as if she wasn’t run over by a bus. 

Sophia was feeling a bit handsy towards the CEO, she was feeling hot and horny that she most of the time she sat next to the powerful woman. (Y/N) did take any actions, her mind was recollecting the phone call between her and Lena. 

Jen clearly sees that Sophia is frustrated with their boss friend. She also witnessed how distracted her best friend is during the whole night. For her best friend, she was concerned about (Y/N) motives and goals. Everyone left for the night but she stayed behind to have a wholesome conversation with (Y/N). 

Jen said her last good night to the Ramos siblings and closed the door. She walked over to her friend who was very focused on their cell phone. Jen sees a little smile from the CEO’s face from whatever was entertaining her on the phone. 

Jen clears her throat to grab her best friend’s attention. (Y/N) looks up, almost forgetting that Jen is still in her apartment space. 

“What’s got you all smiling like an idiot?” Jen breaks into the new conversation. 

(Y/N) locks her phone and places it on the side table. 

“Nothing. Just looking at some funny videos on Twitter.” (Y/N) shrugs and stands up to grab some water from the fridge. 

“Really? So if I grab your phone right now, I won’t see an incoming text from some random woman that I may or may not know?” 

There was a bit of a silent moment until (Y/N)’s phone went off with a text message tone. The CEO cursed herself for forgetting to put her phone on silent mode. 

“I guess that answers my question, my dear friend.” Jen wins. 

(Y/N) got a hold of her phone again and quickly sent a reply to whoever she was texting. Jen was internally debating if she should press on the topic. 

“So. Who’s the lucky woman? Since you haven’t been talking lately about what you've been doing during this recovery phase.” 

The CEO thought about her answer and just spilled out everything, “I’ve been doing physical therapy with Lucy, I think I over fucked my personal assistant, Sarah, a few times last week. Kara has been very talkative to me on text for some reason. I just had phone sex? Yesterday? More like masturbated through the call which Lena helped me out on. . .” 

Jen was utterly speechless that she made a mix face of confusion and frustration that she needs to think about her actions if she wants to murder her beloved best friend for so many reasons. 

She took a take breath, “You are a fucking idiot in so many levels. Sit your ass down. I’m not leaving under you spill out all the details of your stupid impulsive decisions or you are not getting any sleep tonight.” 

The CEO knows that Jen’s threats are never empty so she complies. Hopefully after their talk, (Y/N) should be on the right track again.


	38. Recovery Week 2: Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s ex-boyfriend. Emotions are mixed. Our poor baby Lena feels smol..

Lena POV 

_Location: L-Corp_

It’s halfway through the week and the gala is near to come. Today is a light day, which is rare but I highly appreciate it since I’m working on finishing my speech for the upcoming event. Recently, (Y/N) and I have been texting a lot lately. I’m not sure if it’s because after that enlightened phone call from Monday or she’s just a real charmer on keeping a woman entertained. Either way, I don’t mind. I like talking to the CEO of Lunar Industries.

“Miss Luthor, you have an unexpected visitor down in the lobby.” Jess says through the intercom. 

That’s odd. Who can that be? Surely it’s not (Y/N). Our last conversation on text was that she’s going to be busy doing physical therapy with Lucy. 

“Who is it, Jess?” 

“Mr. Jack Spheer.” 

Why is my ex-boyfriend here? Yes I approved him on the guest list and sent out the invite of him coming to the gala but it’s too early to be in National City. This is really unexpected. 

“Send him up.” 

I quickly finished the ending of my speech and collected myself for his arrival. I used my laptop screen to check her flaws in my make up and then patiently waited. A few light knocks at my door and the dashing man comes in. We exchanged a quick hug and a warm smile before we took our seats. 

“Jack, this is really unexpected or you. Why are you in National City so early?” 

My ex-boyfriend throws that old warm smile at me and chuckles. In all honesty, I kind of miss him. He was so kind and gentle to me. He loved and cared for me so much that it pained me that I couldn’t do the same for him. That was one of the reasons why we broke up. Another was that we didn’t have the same views for the future. 

“I’m here early because I want to spend some quality time with you. I miss you, Lena. I know that I shouldn’t be barging in here and try to win you back. Especially, since after you broke up with James. But I’m here to maybe start over? From the beginning? Friends first?” 

I stared at the man in front me. My eyes fixed on him for a really long moment because I didn’t know what to say. Yes, he’s not a terrible man because our relationship was not that bad but I don’t know if I could commit to him. Surely, Lillian and Lex would approve of this relationship but can I approve this? 

Jack was looking really hopeful but didn’t want to break his heart again. 

“Jack. I don’t know about that. If we didn’t work out before, what makes you think we’ll be fine this time? You were upset that I came here to National City to build up a reputation for myself. You didn’t want me to leave. You wanted me to stay in Metropolis and hold onto me as your arm candy.” 

“Lena. I was wrong. Yes, I was upset but I thought about it for a long time. I’m not forcing you to take me back. I’m just here to rekindle as friends. At least. Spheer Industries and L-Corp have been on good terms for a while now. Why don’t we at least try to be on good terms on a personal level too?” 

Jack really has a way with her words. Always putting out good points to make an excellent deal. 

“Okay.” I said. 

“Perfect. Would you like to join me for dinner?” 

******************

(Y/N) POV 

_Location: (Y/N)’s living space | Time: 5PM_

Aubrie and I are watching some random TV series that she likes which I hardly have any interest in. I was about to fall into my nap until she spoke up. 

“(y/n)!” I moved my tired eyes to her to show I’m giving my attention to her. 

“Have you checked your social media?” 

I awfully groan at her question.

“Why is social media suddenly interesting to you? Are Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt back together again? Or your favorite artist is coming to the city and I need to help you get VIP access?” I questioned her back. 

My adorable friend threw the cushion pillow to my face and I laughed rudely. 

“No, you idiot. But if my favorite artist were to come to the city, I wouldn’t hesitate to ask for your generous help.” She grins. I rolled my eyes. 

“Anyways!” She continues. “Lena’s ex-boyfriend is in the city.” 

“James? He’s been in the fucking city, bitch.” 

Aubrie throws another cushion pillow. 

“Asshole. It’s Jack Spheer. The paparazzi caught him entering and leaving L-Corp this early afternoon.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay?! Seriously?!” The doctor screamed. She took in a deep breath, pulling in all the air she needed to refill her lungs. If a fly was roaming around, I swear it would get sucked in. 

“Are your worried that Jack fucking Spheer who is also a damn fine looking CEO, could grab your potential future girlfriend?!” 

Ahh that’s why she’s upset. Should I be worried? I mean couples who break up usually don’t come back together again? Jack Spheer is not a terrible person. He’s a great guy with a generous heart to help the world with his industry. I can see why Lena dated that guy. 

“Aubrie. I don’t see why I need to be upset about this. It’s not Lena is my actual girlfriend or I guess fuck buddy that I own? She’s her woman and she gets to do whatever she wants. No big deal. We’re just friends for fucks sake.” I huffed out and shifted myself in a better position to take my nap on the couch. 

“Whatever. I’m going to text Jen about this and how you’re so useless.” 

I ignored my friend and tried to fall asleep. The longer I think about Jack and Lena getting back together, the harder it was to concentrate to get my nap. I ended staring at the ceiling and just wondered what Lena is doing right now. 

**************   
Lena POV 

Of course Jack would be one of one fancy restaurants in National City. With the lovely view and a couple of glasses of alcohol, the two of us fell into easy topics to make conversation. At times I would look at the view instead of Jack. 

My ex-boyfriend looks so thrilled to be here just because I agreed to this little dinner escape. At times, I wonder what (Y/N) is doing right now. She hadn't messaged me when I last checked my phone before we started eating our meals. Does she know I’m out with Jack? 

I push those thoughts away and try to enjoy this lovely reunion. I let Jack do most of the talking. The more I drank, my mind was getting cloudy. 

“I miss you, Jack.” I dropped the sentence out of nowhere. 

Jack suddenly stopped talking. He placed his fork down and held onto my free hand across the table. 

“Lena, love. You know I dearly miss you too. I told you that I want a second chance. A second chance on us.” 

I shook my head. 

“No. You know we can’t, Jack. I already told you why. Half of me what’s to give myself a second chance but the other half of myself just can’t.” 

I retracted my hand from the man and continued eating. 

The tension was awkward but manageable. Jack paid the bill and now we’re standing outside the restaurant. My mind was cloudy but I just felt this urge to do something. To test a theory. I’m a damn scientist, might as well do it. 

“Well. I had a lovely-” I didn’t let Jack finish his sentence. 

I grabbed him by his tie neck and kissed him hard. Jack kissed back with the same amount of force but also pulled away. 

“My hotel is not too far from here.” He says just inches away from my lips. 

“Then, take me with you.” 

****************

(Y/N) POV 

It’s 10:30PM and Lena usually texts me around this time. She would message me if she’s still in her office or on her way to her penthouse. All I received was radio silent. 

I continue watching the news on my tv and hope the young CEO texts me that she’s okay. I held onto my phone and just kept on waiting. Should I send a text? What would I say? Should I text our “hey, hope you’re home and not in your office overworking yourself” or “hey, I miss you. Hope you’re doing okay, beautiful.” 

I sighed and kept pressing the erase button on my phone. I threw my cell phone across the couch and stood up to grab some alcohol. I can’t stress about this. 

*************** 

Third POV 

_Location: Four Seasons Hotel_

Jack and Lena made it into the hotel of where Jack is staying. Everything was such a rush. From the elevator to the room, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

When they got inside the suite, Lena unfastened Jack’s dress shirt and tugged his belt off while he unzipped her dress. The man then carried the short woman into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Jack kicked off his shoes and pants and threw it somewhere in the room. Not caring where it landed 

Lena is ready because all she had left was her red bra and matching panties. The young Luthor threw a flirty smirk and signals her ex to come closer. To come and fuck her on this soft bed. 

Jack wasted no time and aimed for Lena’s red lips and fingers through her panties making her wet by the second. Soon, he rips off the thin clothing and lined his penis to her wet pussy lips. 

“Jack” Lena gasps between kisses. “Condoms” she tries to say. 

He almost forgot but blindly looked for the silver plastic wraps on the nightstand with his hand. He didn’t want to break away from the woman and Lena made it difficult for him to even try. Jack rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and hurried to put it on penis. 

Seconds, the bearded man aligns his penis back to her needy cunt and pushes in with one thrust. They both moaned loudly and Jack started thrusting slowly. 

“God, it’s been such a long time since my cock fucked this beautiful pussy of yours. Fuck, you feel so good, love.” 

Lena tugs on his hair and opens her legs a bit wider. 

“Nagh! Fuck. Fuck. Keep fucking me, Jack. . .Faster.”

The wet skins of being hit can be heard across the room. Lena’s moans were up in the air, not giving a fuck who hears. Jack moved his hips faster, losing the certain rhythm he had just moments ago but he obeyed the woman’s request. 

“Fuck. Jack. I’m going to cum. Keep going. Just like that. yesss.” 

Lena let’s go of his hair and squeeze the sheets around her. She arches her neck and her back more to feel Jack’s penetration. 

“Fuck. Your pussy is taking me in so well. You’re going to milk in my cock soon!” 

Lena and Jack soon hit their climax. 

“NAGHH FUCKKK!.” Lena moaned loudly and cum without warning. Her legs shaking up to her thighs. Jack soon followed and fell over Lena. They’re breaths are heavy, trying to keep it under control. 

After a few minutes, Jack pulled out of Lena’s used and satisfied pussy and took off the filled condom. He gets up To throw it away in the bathroom. After he cleaned himself up, he found Lena redressing herself in the dark, only the bathroom light was lighting up the room. 

“Where are you going?” 

“This is a mistake.” Lena says while zipping up her dress. 

“Can’t you just stay? We can talk about this in the morning, love.” 

“Don’t call me that. We are not together, anymore.” Lena puts her heels back on. “This is just a one time thing.” She hissed out. 

Jack grabs her arm. “Lena don’t go. Please, it’s late.” 

“My driver is already here. Goodbye, Jack. I’ll see you at the gala.” 

The raven-haired woman walked out the room without looking back. Little did Jack know, Lena was trying her best to keep her tears from falling. Once she got into the car, she told her driver to take her to the place where she feels safe. 

************

There was constant knocking to (Y/N)’s door. The sleepy woman looks at the time. Why would anyone come here at 2AM? 

The CEO had no choice but to force herself out of bed and made her way down stairs to answer the door. She was thinking of firing the front desk people for letting this person up to her penthouse. 

(Y/N) yanks the door open and is ready to yell at the unexpected visitor. 

Not until she found out that a tired, teary Lena Luthor was on the other side of the door. 

Lena looks up with her red watery eyes. She runs into the older CEO and wraps her arms around the older woman’s neck and breaks down even more. (Y/N) didn’t hesitate to hug the young Luthor back. She did question the young woman’s whereabouts or why she’s been crying.

“Shhh. I got you.” (Y/N) whispers to Lena’s ear. Her eyebrows furrow when she smelled the young woman’s hair. She can tell what that smell was. It was very similar to her. The scent of sex and sweat was all over the young Luthor. 

The older CEO stiffens a bit but easily let’s go. She wants to comfort the women, not scold her. (Y/N) lifts Lena up and makes her way back to her bedroom. 

“I’m going to take you to my bed, okay? I’ll make you some tea and then I’ll hold on to you until you fall asleep, babygirl.” 

Lena didn’t utter a word and just nuzzled her head into (Y/N)’s neck.


	39. Recovery Week 2: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lena going to (Y/N)’s place. Lena discovers a small secret about the older CEO.

Lena moves around lightly on (Y/N)’s bed. She knocked out like a light after the older CEO gave the woman some tea and a change of clothes before hitting the bed. (Y/N) didn’t want to pressure the young Luthor into saying anything so she just took care of her as any friend should do. 

(Y/N) held onto her when she fell asleep. She never left the young woman but she couldn’t get herself to sleep. During the night, (Y/N) studied her facial features from her pale white cheeks to her sharp looking eyebrows and her plump pink lips. She thought about this woman’s foolish actions with that guy, named Jack. I guess love makes you do foolish things, she thought to herself. Did Lena want to feel loved? To be loved? 

Lena was waking up to her senses and remembered that she’s not in her own penthouse. She didn’t move right away because her sleepy eyes scanned the room and found the older woman sitting at the end of the bed with her tablet in hand. Lena moved her head to the side to see what she was looking at. 

(Y/N) is reading the morning articles of Lena and Jack’s make out session in front of the fancy restaurant they ate last night. The images of the two ex-lovers are as clear as the sky of National City. The damn photographers took plenty of close-up shots and pasted them on the front covers of their articles as a good attention grabber. 

The CEO heard Lena moved in the bed and immediately locked her tablet screen. She placed the device on the side and looked back at the woman in her bed. 

“Morning, beautiful.” 

“Morning.” Lena says in a raspy voice. Her throat hurts a bit from all the moaning and crying. 

(Y/N) stands up and grabs the tray on the drawer and walks over to Lena’s side. 

“I made you tea. But I think you should drink some painkillers first.” (Y/N) hands over two pills and a cup of water. Lena pushes herself up and sits back against the headboard to take the medication. 

After, Lena exchanges the water for the warm cup of tea. (Y/N) sits on the edge of where the raven haired woman lays. The young Luthor didn’t know what to say or do. She’s conflicted if she should explain herself on why she’s here and why she was very tearful last night. 

(Y/N) places a hand on Lena’s thigh and looks at her. 

“You don’t need to explain why you’re here. I'm just glad you came here knowing that you’re safe.” A sad smile projects from the older CEO. She gets back up again but Lena holds on to her hand that was placed on her thigh. 

“Thank you.” She managed to say. 

“No problem. . . . Um. Sam called me. She’s asking why you're not in the office yet. I told her that you have a minor hangover and that you’ll be coming in late. I hope that’s fine?” 

Lena was about to reply but (Y/N)’s AI system cut their time short. 

_Incoming call from Jen Jordan._ The ALICE AI says throughout the penthouse. 

“Patch the call through my AirPods. Tell her I’ll pick up soon.” 

_Yes, Miss (Y/L/N). You also have a text from Kara Danvers._

“Thank you, Alice.” 

The older CEO looks back to the raven-haired woman, “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. You can use my bathroom if you want to get ready to head to L-Corp. There's office clothes in there that are in your size. I had Alice send someone to pick up a quick fit for you. If you’re not heading to the office then feel free to pick whatever comfortable clothing from my walk-in closet.” 

Lena nods and gives her an assuring smile of a thank you for thinking of her comfort. (Y/N) puts on her AirPods while walking out of the room to talk to her friend. The raven-haired stayed in bed a little longer to finish her tea and studied the room around here. 

Lena was thinking about the night before and how she made a mistake of jumping on Jack like that. She blamed herself for drinking a little too much and acted reckless. The sex was good for a moment but she didn’t like how she just threw herself to the man she once loved. 

She wished it was (Y/N) the one having sex with last night. Maybe she would have felt way better. 

Later, the young CEO wondered why her best friend, Kara Danvers, is texting the CEO of Lunar Industries. Are they close buddies now? Did the young CEO miss something? Lena takes her phone and plans to message Kara on why she’s texting (Y/N) but stopped because she saw her notifications of multiple missed calls and text messages. 

2 missed calls from Jess.

4 missed calls from Sam. 

2 missed calls from Kara. 

1 missed call from Lex. 

8 missed calls from Jack with several apology texts. 

Immediately, Lena called back Jess and Sam to do some damage control about the articles and pictures of Jack and her. She also explained herself on how it was a mistake and that she’s not getting back with the man. Then, she called Kara and Lex to explain everything again of how she was reckless last night and there was nothing to worry about. 

“Lena. If Jack tries to take advantage of you again, I swear I will-”

“Lex, I said it was my fault. I pushed it. It was a mistake and I will not do it again.” 

“Fine. But I won’t hesitate to show what a Luthor can do when someone messes with my little sister. Remember what I did to James for calling you a selfish bitch when you broke up with that man?” Lex says through the call. 

“Of course I remember, my dear brother. It was hilarious. I’m sure you would do the same to Jack. I guess Mother is worried as well.” 

“Oh she definitely is but I calm her down to the point where she will wait for your call to explain yourself. She doesn’t want to pressure you so that’s why she hasn’t called.” 

“Thank you, Lex.” 

“Mhm. By the way, since you’re not in the office today. Where are you?” 

Lena sucked in her lips and brainstormed for excuses but her brother could tell when she’s lying. 

“I’m at (Y/N)’s place.” 

“Really now? I thought you went back to your penthouse after that small reunion with Jack?” 

“I did.” Lena threw back. 

“I saw a few pictures of you leaving the Four Seasons Hotel, Lena. By any chance, (Y/N)’s penthouse is near there? I heard that she lives a bit from L-Corp AND Lunar Industries.” 

“Okay, I didn’t go home to my place. I needed a friend’s comfort.” Lena admits to her brother. 

“Is there something going on that I’m not aware about?” 

“No, Lex. (Y/N) was very kind to let me lean on her shoulder to cry on.” 

“Very well. Have a good day, sister. The gala is tomorrow. Get some rest.” 

The call ended between the two siblings. Lena decided not to come to the office and just kick back with her dear friend. The raven haired woman gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. After the shower, she took the new set of bra and panties from the office clothing that was left on the sink and casually walked into (Y/N)’s closet. 

Lena was amazed with the amount of designer clothes that are filled in there. From all sorts of dress shoes to expensive sneakers and well fitted suits and pants. The young Luthor “accidentally” opened a drawer of things she should have not encountered but she was very intrigued. 

The drawer was filled with multiple boxes of condoms. She got curious about the size and was somewhat shocked that these are Trojan Magnum Thin XL. Lena clenched her thighs together, thinking how about the older CEO’s package. Looking further into the drawer and found two fleshlights, realistic pussy masturbator, different cock rings, and bottles of lube. 

In another drawer, the woman found playboy magazines and a tablet filled with porn videos. She thought about how silly and sexy this person is hiding all these treasures of pleasures. A small black box caught Lena’s eye. 

A memory box. 

Lena knew she should stop being curious but that thought went over her head. The memory only contained a photograph of a full naked dark brown haired woman with her legs wide open with cum coming out of her pussy. The woman looked satisfied from a pleasurable sex session that looked like it took hours by just analyzing the marks on the pale woman’s figure. 

The young Luthor turned over the photograph to see any note or date. 

_To my beloved. I miss you with all my heart. I can’t wait for you to come back home and ravish me. To claim me. Fuck me into the next morning or when I can no longer walk for weeks._

_-AK. xoxo_

Lena didn’t know how to feel about this little discovery. Should she be upset at her friend for having sex with a beautiful woman? Are they still together but in secret? Lena stored it away where she found it and pretended she didn’t stumble on any of the stuff she found and headed downstairs to reunite with (Y/N). 

But she wasn’t there as Lena expected. It was Sophia, sitting on the barstool and tapping away on the tablet as usual. 

“Ah. It’s nice seeing you again, Lena. Looking for (Y/N)?” Sophia says when she looks up to the raven haired. 

“Good morning to you too, Sophia. Yes. Where can I find her?” 

“She’s in her office space. Her fashion stylists are measuring her. (Y/N) told me that you’re allowed to be in there if you want.” 

Lena can’t tell if Sophia still hates her. She’s been awfully cold but the feeling is neutral. This is the nicest she has been ever since they met. 

“Before you go. I just want to know. How good is Mr.Spheer in bed? Seems like he did a good number on you. Craving to be fuck like a-”

“Enough Sophia. Leave Miss Luthor alone. She is a guest in my home.” A stern cold voice whipped the heads of both of the women. The fashion stylist tailed the CEO closely behind and stayed quiet as obedient dogs. 

(Y/N) scolds her executive assistant. Instead of the CEO treating her as her friend, she’s treating her like any other employee who fails to be professional and respectful. 

“You’re no longer needed here, Ms.Hernandez. Report back to Lunar Industries and continue aiding Mr.Brahman.” Still using her stern CEO voice as if she was in a meeting. 

The assistant nodded and left in a flash. The CEO also dismissed the two stylists soon after. Lena could finally breathe in the room. 

She stood in front of the short woman, “Since you decided to take off today. . . How about a movie marathon and take out?” 

Lena pretends to think and gives this funny face of how the plan is not interesting enough for the young woman. (Y/N) raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re a difficult woman to please. How about I throw in some cuddles?” (Y/N) teases the raven haired woman. 

Lena puts a finger on her chin and thinks. “Hmm. I don’t know. I need more than that.” 

“You just need cuddles and tickles, Luthor.” The CEO lifts Lena in the air and throws her gently on the couch. the raven haired woman giggles and tries to break out of her hold. If Lena was being honest, she didn’t really try to break away. She wanted to feel close and relax with (Y/N). She’s glad that she still didn’t bother to explain herself about Jack or why she still wants to be here in the penthouse. 

Although Lena wants to question (Y/N)’s lovers, she just keeps the questions to herself and enjoys the moment where she feels safe in (Y/N)’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for feedback on the upcoming story! I read all the comments and you people just make me so happy and motived. Thanks for your support in me and this story. I honestly would have stopped writing if this wasn't interesting enough but I'm glad I didn't. Next chapter will be a bit messy! :0


	40. Recovery Week 2: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and (Y/N) butts heads a bit. (Y/N) gets a surprise. Andrea Rojas is a sexy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I suppose to drop this chapter earlier but I got distracted playing Among Us hehe. Enjoy!

_The Wolf by The Spencer Lee Band_

_Just like the rain outside  
Your body's sweating, dripping wet  
And I just can't control myself, no, baby  
Be my obsession, my possession  
Baby, I got fine selection  
This must be your lucky day, baby_

“(Y/N) where the fuck are you?!” Jen shouted through the speakers of the car. 

The matted black BMW is speeding through the city, beating all the yellows lights to get to her destination. (y/n) didn’t plan to be late. She really wanted to arrive at L-Corp’s gala on time. She impulsively decided it was a great idea to give one of her fashion stylists a quickie before she left her penthouse. She was a bit desperate for not having her weekly sex session the whole week and just simply gave in. 

_I wanna jack it, smack it  
You know the shit that turns you on? Ah  
I wanna lick it, kiss it  
I'll give you everything you want_

At least her suit is not ruin from quick sex. 

Ooh, howling out your name  
Ooh, red like champagne  
Ooh, you're gonna feel the vibes  
When the wolf comes out tonight  
When the wolf comes out tonight  
When the wolf comes out tonight (oh, yeah yeah)

“I’m on my way, Jen. I just had a little problem to solve” she says out loud. Oh how she loves the technology of Bluetooth in cars. (y/n) skirts onto the freeway and stomps on the gas even more. 

“Do I hear cars honking at you? Oh god are you still far from L-Corp?!” 

_I watch you burn this place to ashes (ooh)  
Move that ass and raise a glass to how you love to misbehave, baby  
Be my addiction, my prescription  
Baby, I got a condition  
It must be your lucky day_

“Jen I’ll be there in a few minutes okay? Yeah?! Bye sweetheart!” 

“Don’t you dare call me sweetheart again. I hear if you get into an accident I’ll-”

_I wanna jack it, smack it  
You know the shit that turns you on? Ah  
I wanna lick it, kiss it  
I'll give you everything you want_

The CEO hangs up on her best friend and focuses on driving. The National city police won’t bother to chase her down because she notified the chief of police that she needs to attend an important gala and bribe the man that she’ll donate a generous amount of money and new equipment for the police department. Here and there she sees a couple of police cars pulling the civilian cars so that they won’t get in the way of the CEO’s reckless driving. She appreciates their efforts. 

The CEO arrived at the front entrance of L-Corp in a record of 23 minutes, knowing it should have taken more than 40 with all the traffic going on. It’s also a Friday, there are many people out and about. 

_Ooh, howling out your name  
Ooh, red like champagne  
Ooh, you're gonna feel the vibes  
When the wolf comes out tonight  
When the wolf comes out tonight (yeah, yeah, yeah, baby)  
When the wolf comes out tonight  
When the wolf comes out tonight_

Stepping out of the car, all the photographers turned their cameras and started flashing. They have already forgotten the person they were previously taking pictures of on the silver color carpet. (Y/N) throws her keys to the valet boy and continues to walk onto the silver carpet. Journalists tried to catch (Y/N)’s attention while photographers tried to capture the right angles of the CEO. 

_I wanna see you breathing  
I got the windows steaming  
I wanna see you breathing_

“Miss (Y/L/N)! Over here please! Smile for the camera!” 

“Miss (Y/L/N)! You've been gone for a couple of weeks and haven’t made an appearance until now. Where have you been?!” 

“Are you planning to become business partners with L-Corp?!”

“A couple more pictures please!” 

“(Y/N)(Y/L/N)! Can you answer a few questions for the Daily Planet?! It’ll only take a few minutes!” 

_Howling out your name (oh)  
Red like champagne  
You're gonna feel the vibes  
When the wolf comes out tonight (tonight baby, woah)  
When the wolf comes out tonight (can you feel it baby?)  
When the wolf comes out tonight (oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
When the wolf comes out tonight (can you feel the vibes?)  
When the wolf comes out tonight (oh yeah)  
When the wolf comes out tonight_

Robert comes up to the CEO to pass on a message into her ear, “our people are inside now. They have been waiting for you. Miss Luthor doesn’t know you’re here yet and Miss Danvers has been looking for you.” 

His boss nods at him and lets her bodyguard guide her to the entrance of the gala while ignoring all the press and photographers. 

“Finally! I hope you didn’t kill someone on the road.” Jen says once (y/n) joined the entourage. 

Sarah hands her boss a glass of scotch to start the night off. The group from Lunar Industries studied the room filled with people, looking to potentially socialize with. (y/n) easily sees Kara with her group of friends but she also found Lena talking to two men about investing. 

“So. Which group do you want to smooth out first?” Sophia stands next to her while looking for potential investors as well. The executive assistant sees Harley Quinn drinking away again. Basically a deja vu from Lunar Industries’ gala. 

The CEO adjusted her eyes to the host of the gala right across the room. She didn’t care about the other men and women but she sees that Jack is making his way to Lena and the two men she’s talking to too. 

“Lena! It’s nice to see you again. Thank you for inviting me and my colleagues to this wonderful gala.” Jack pushed himself in the small group and gently kissed the young woman’s cheek as a friendly gesture. 

Lena didn’t flinch but gave the man a cold stare for Interrupting her conversation with the two people in front of her. 

“Glad to see that you made it, Mr.Spheer.” Lena grits out with a fake smile. 

A familiar touch on Lena’s lower back relaxes her. The young CEO turns to see her friend to the rescue even though she knows she doesn’t need it. 

“Miss Luthor. It’s lovely to see you again. It’s been a while since we last talked.” The older CEO moves her large hand to wrap Lena’s small waist and bring her closer to her side and kisses her on the cheek. Lena blushed at the small gesture which didn’t not give the same effect as Jack did. 

“Miss (Y/L/N). You look very dashing this fine evening. I appreciate you being here tonight.” 

“I may look fine but honey, you look mighty beautiful. Am I right boys?” She turns to the three men in the group. They chuckled and agreed. The two men added some compliments and how Lena is doing a great job as a leader. 

Jack stayed quiet but it was obvious that he was looking a bit irritated. He stared at (Y/N)’s hand placement. (Y/N) making small circles with her thumb on Lena’s waist which she looks like she enjoys. 

The group kept talking, Lena feeling relaxed next to (Y/N) as if they were a real couple. Anyone outside the group would think there’s something going on between the two CEOs but they both didn’t care and just let the people watch. They can set the room on fire with the rumors jumping around. 

“Excuse, Miss (Y/L/N). I was wondering where you've been lately? You’re such a mystery in the business world. People are saying that you only come out when events like these come up.” Jack butts in. 

The CEOs looked at each other for a good minute. (Y/N) removes her hand off the young Luthor and grabs a fresh glass of alcohol from the waiter passing by.

“Glad you ask, Mr.Spheer. I truly don’t like making public appearances. I’m a private person. I like my personal space.” 

“Really now. Rumors have been going around that you might be making government weapons. Since you’re a higher up in the military, you must be doing something to benefit the war going on in the Middle East. Your uncle who’s a general has been doing lots of recent activities on advancements.” 

“Mr.Spheer” (Y/N) almost growls at the man but just steps forward into his personal space. (Y/N) and Jack never broke eye contact, both standing straight and stiff as a board. They’re nearly the same height from Lena’s view. 

From the corner of Lena’s right eye, she sees Anthony and Robert stepping closer to the group. Both keeping a distance but a good eye if anything were to happen. The young CEO tugs (Y/N) a bit on the arm, to signal her to calm down. Lena even tried to make eye contact with Jack, pleading for him to stop. 

It was no use. Both of the CEOs ignored everyone in the group and waited for one of them to punch already. 

A brown-haired woman grabbed (Y/N)’s left shoulder, “(Y/N)? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?!” 

The CEO turned to the person who was calling out her name and all the tension dropped. (Y/N) was looking a bit pale but confused to see the woman who grabbed her shoulder. She faced her back on Lena and Lena stood there watching this new interaction. 

“Oh my. Honey, it is you.” The brown haired woman purrs to the CEO. The woman stepped closer to take a good look up to the CEO, held out a hand to her cheek and placed a kiss on her opposite cheek. 

The CEO did not say anything but the woman continues to taunt her, she whispers to her “You’re looking very dashing, _Daddy._ Aren’t you happy to see me again?” 

The CEO was still silent, she gave the woman another good look and left. Lena was fed up with this woman for her actions and not properly introducing herself. But that’s not the only thing she is upset about. This brown haired woman is the same woman in the picture she found in (Y/N)’s closet. 

“Where are my manners? I’m Allison Kim. It’s nice to finally meet the youngest Luthor running LuthorCorp.” She holds out her hand for Lena to shake on. The young Luthor shakes her hand firmly with a fake smile on her face. 

“It’s L-Corp for your information and the feeling is neutral.” 

“Well. I’m glad to be part of this gala. Thank you for inviting Ms.Kate Kane and her colleagues which I’m part of. I don’t want to take anymore of your time. I have a person a catch up with.” 

Lena watched her leave into the coward of people. She took another sip of her drink which she wanted to throw at the woman. Lena wants to find (Y/N) but she remembers that Jack is still here. 

“Excuse us, gentlemen. Mr.Spheer and I have something to discuss in private.” 

Lena takes her leave and Jack follows her like a dog with his tail between his legs. On the other side of the gala, (Y/N) is fuming with rage. 

The older CEO did not expect to see her ex-girlfriend who cheated on her to be here tonight. She sees Kate Kane talking to a group of women. (Y/N) fixes her hair and walks toward the new group with her bodyguards behind her. 

“Ah! Excuse ladies, can I borrow Miss Kane for a bit? I promise to bring her back to you.” (Y/N) says and winks at one of the beautiful women who’s got her full attention

Once (Y/N) and were inside a private room, the CEO of Lunar Industries slammed the door shut while her guards watched the door for no interruption. 

“Are you fucking serious Kate! Bring my ex-girlfriend to this damn gala when you know I’ll be here too!” 

“I honestly didn’t think you would come to L-Corp’s gala! Allison insisted to come and mingle with some rich people. . “ 

“No. This is unacceptable. You already knew how much it pains me to see her again.” 

“I know I know. Look. Maybe you should give her a second chance. She still talks about you to me. She misses you. You might not see it but she still cares for you.” 

“She cheated on me, Kate. I don’t think I can forgive her for that. She was supposed to be my future wife. . .”

Silence fills up between them. Tears threatening to fall from the CEO’s eyes. Kate comes closer and rubs small circles on her back to calm her down. 

“I’ll keep her away from you for the rest of night, yeah? Maybe you should leave this gala, early and think things out.” The bat woman offers. 

“No. I’m fine. It would look rude of me to leave without hearing Lena Luthor’s speech.” 

Both women agreed and went back out to the party outside. Kate insisted on introducing the few women she was talking to and convinced her to stay a while and have a few drinks with them. 

On the other hand, Lena had to give Jack another lecture on how they will never work out and that Lex will come in and destroy his life if he doesn’t stop with his denial. Kate and (Y/N) were enjoying the sight of the women getting tipsy by the hour. Eventually they would try to make advances on the CEO or the Batwoman. (Y/N)’s friends were busy getting drunk and establishing connections for the company after Lena did her speech. 

The young CEO couldn’t find (Y/N), she didn’t even know that her friend was out there getting drunk and flirting with other women in the gala. 

(Y/N) looks down to her empty glass. She wants to drink some more before she picks out a woman to take home for the night. The CEO was about to walk out of the group to head to the open bar until someone took her glass away. 

“Hello, handsome. It’s nice to finally meet you, Miss (Y/L/N).” 

“Ah. Miss Rojas. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Ms. Grant has spoken highly of you. Thank you and CatCo for saying some good words about my company and I.” The CEO tried to be professional without the alcohol affecting her mind. 

Andrea steps closer to get a better view of (Y/N)’s face which she had to tilt up to. The woman reaches out to feel (Y/N)’s muscular arm and gently gets a feel of her. 

“Hmm. You’re very welcome. . .” The woman waves (Y/N)’s empty glass around and looks back at her. “Since you ran out of alcohol to drink. Would you like to come back to my place? I have a very expensive collection of scotch that would taste way better than this one.” 

(Y/N) tried to think logically about this offer but the woman’s perfume was intoxicating her and she was loving it. Behind Andrea, she can see her ex-girlfriend watching Andrea and her. Andrea was waiting for an answer but she caught the CEO being distracted on whatever is behind her. 

She turns around to see Allison looking jealous as hell but she tried to keep up with the conversation she was in. 

Andrea looks back at (Y/N) and smirks, “An old flame?” 

“I guess you can name it that.” 

Andrea pulls (Y/N)’s tie and roughly kisses her. Automatically, (Y/N) gropes the woman’s ass to pull her closer. Usually she doesn’t show that type of behavior in public but she was fuzzy and mad so she didn’t care. 

Andrea pulls away, “Mm slow down, sexy. Why don’t we continue this back at my place, yeah?” 

The CEO nods and gets dragged away from the woman. 

Little did the two know, lots of eyes were watching them leave together. 

A photographer from Daily Planet captured a few pictures. 

Kara looked a bit devastated but tried not to think much about it. 

Allison’s jealousy went up a few levels. 

Kate chuckled on her friend’s action on being dragged away by a hot woman. 

(Y/N)’s friends shook their heads in disapproval of her actions but they prayed this would just blow over. 

Lena . . . She didn’t know whether to feel upset or disappointed.


	41. I'm a Bit Upset But I'll Still Keep Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s complex. Lena and (Y/N) are just agh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update with my life: I'm MORE busy 3x . Lowkey crying inside. I just photoshoot a wedding last week and I haven't review any of the pictures lol. I have two exams coming up and I have not studied for them yet. Oh and my birthday was like two days ago but it was boring. I wanted to celebrate with friends but COVID is a bitch. Anyways, love you! Byeeeee

(Y/N) POV 

During the whole ride going to Andrea’s place, she could not stop the teasing. Her hand dragging up to my thigh, aiming for that one spot that’s no longer unnoticeable. I drive a bit faster to our destination. Apparently the woman has a good aim without looking at my crotch because she just grabs my balls and squeezes them gently. I couldn't help but moan in excitement. 

“Pretty girl. You better stop teasing if you want to get to your house in piece or else you’re going to give me a blowjob right now.” 

The hot brunette laughs and smiles delightfully, “Then I guess I’m going to give that BJ if that helps you focus.” 

At a red light she unbuckles her seatbelt, Andrea unzips my pants and my dick sprang straight up. A little bit of precum was falling out of the tip, looking at the woman with the corner of my eye while still trying to drive, the brunette licks her lips . 

“Mm the rumors are so very true. Thick AND long,” she said teasingly. 

Andrea makes a move and pumps my cock with one hand while trying to steady herself with the other. For a while, the woman stroked my cock up and down at a fast pace and slowed down when I was getting close. The woman is a tease and I wanted to cum at the moment. Without mercy, I use my right hand the back of Andrea’s neck and push her close to my crotch area. Andrea stops stroking and understands the message. 

She leaned closer and her lips were on the tip of my very dark dick. Soon the sensation of her saliva mixed my precum and sucked deep enough for me to get a good feel. In all honesty, no woman was ever to achieve to deep throat my cock. Most of the women I have fucked only made it halfway and it would be frustrating at times. I pushed Andrea’s head a bit deeper and she started to gag so I let go some pressure to continue her work. 

At the next red light, I purposely thrust my hips and fuck the woman’s mouth She was gagging on my cock but the oral was so damn pleausrable. I didn’t want to be gentle to her and I don’t think I’ll ever be gentle once we reach her home. 

“I need you to suck harder, pretty girl.” 

She obeyed and added more tongue to swirl about like a scoop of icecream on a cone. Now she’s really working for it. I could feel my balls tightening. The light turned green but I didn’t go. It’s late in the night and no other cars were around. I moved my hips again and without warning, I spilled my thick cum into Andrea’s mouth. I forced Andrea to not move her head and make her drink all of it. She failed to suck everything up and made a mess on my perfectly tailored pants. I pulled here by the hair and examined her thoroughly fucked face. My cum running down her swollen lips, her make up all ruined and her hair all undone. In my opinion, this is a perfect picture of a whore. 

“You made a mess, pretty girl. Put back your seatbelt. I’m going to punish you for not giving me a good blowjob.” 

She moans, “Agh, fuck me.” 

I chucked, “Oh I most definitely will.” 

***

_Location: Andrea Rojas’ Home_

We had for hours. Giving the woman no breaks and used her body like the whore she is. First, I fucked her on her living room floor, made her scream so loud that her neighbors could hear. She organsmed two times. Later, I carried her body into her room and dropped her on the bed with her ass facing up. 

I railed her against the bed sheets with all my anger. At some point she wanted to take a short break but I ignored her pleas and kept the rhythm going. I was a little upset that my little whore’s cunt felt loose to fuck. My cock wasn’t liking any of it but her pussy does the job on clenching my massive meat. 

Mmm she was also a squirter. 

Although her cunt wasn’t overall satisfying, her ass was a different story. Seems like many people haven’t really fucked that hole. 

Andrea was on the edge of falling into an unconscious state. 

“Stay awake for me, pretty girl.” 

I pulled out my cock out of her pussy, I flipped her over again where I could see a full view of her ass. 

“Ooo what are you doing?” Andrea says tiredly 

Her body was aching and she feels like she can’t cum anymore. I made circles around her asshole with my middle finger. Using her pussy juice to lube up the hole. Slowly I pushed my finger in and let her ass pull it in. 

“OHhh please. Not my ass. I feel too tired . . “ she says weakly. 

I added another finger and her body was taking it in. 

“Your body says otherwise, prettygirl.” 

I pulled out my fingers and aligned my cock to her asshole. She tried to move up but I kept her in place. 

“Don’t move.” I gritted out. 

I pushed the tip of my cock into the hole and slowly sank in. Her legs were pushing up, her body trying to adjust to the size. I was getting impatient and started thrusting into her. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! You’re too big for me!” She shouts. She grips the bedsheets and buries her head into the pillow. I grunted and took in the tight sensation of her ass. The condom was coming off, I quickly placed my hand to make the condom stay intact. 

I fucked the woman faster and moaned louder. Andrea kept on moaning into the pillow. She came again. But I didn’t stop. I wasn’t going to stop until I cum one last time. 

“AGH fuckkkk!” I came hard but not long. I filled the condom just enough to feel satisfied for a while. 

Andrea knocked out. I pull out and grope her ass. 

“You did well, prettygirl.” 

I turned her over again. Taking a good look of how I used her body for hours. Showing evidence of bruises and bite marks. I went to her bathroom to throw away the used condoms and wash up. I grabbed a small face towel to soak it with water and clean Andrea. 

I wiped down her whole body and used makeup wipes to remove her second layer of beauty. It was really late. I decided to take a two hour nap, just enough for me to regain energy and leave before she wakes up. 

*************

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse_

I left Andrea’s place early. Looking at the time which happens to be 6:30 AM, I decided I should catch up on my paperworks and review reports from each of the departments from Lunar Industries. Although I didn’t want to go to the office, it seems best to work from home. There were so many emails to open and reply, half of them coming from my military relatives. 

**To: LT (Y/N) (Y/L/N) of the U.S Navy**

**From: General Ruel (Y/L/N) of the U.S Army**

**Greetings LT,**

**I am hereby to inform you that your company, Lunar Industries is under special watch. The U.S Government is suspicious of the lack of activity the tech company has been applying and for the failure of your appearance to the public. I did say my part of them being ridiculous, I have assured them that you are planning future projects with careful scheduling. They are still hoping for you to contract with the government and expect to top out your competitor, L-Corp, in the next couple of months.**

**Best of Luck,  
General R. **

Assholes. 

I don’t need the government to watch my motives. I still don’t plan to work with them for whatever mistake they have made. L-Corp? Now that’s a different story. In the beginning I already had the plans to bring most of the other tech companies down within a year but I don’t think I can destroy what Lena has been building. Lena has nothing but been excellent in her position. 

The general and I guess a few others are waiting for the day where they say L-Corp is no longer the powerful tech company in the country nor the world. Do my other family members want Lunar Industries to be back on top? Is L-Corp really a danger to me? The young Luthor doesn’t seem to have any desire to bring me down. Maybe she’s only sticking around to get some inside information about my company? No, she’s not like that. 

*Ding* 

I opened my phone to view the text message. 

**Beautiful Boss Lady:** Hey Darling, can we meet up for brunch? I want to make up the time we lost last night since I didn’t get a chance to spend time with you at my gala.Plus you seem pretty upset last night. Hopefully we can talk it over? If you want? 

I didn’t know that it’s already 10 AM. Yeah I was upset with Lena’s ex-lover but I was more upset with the fact that MY ex-lover decides to show up and intrude my life. The general, my damn uncle, would be furious at me for mingling with Lena again because I’m supposed to take her company down, not build a foundation with them. 

Fuck it. 

**Badass CEO:** Sure thing, beautiful! Name the place and time 

**Beautiful Boss Lady:** Nooans , 10:45 AM? 

**Badass CEO:** I’ll be there! ;) 

**************  
 _Location: Nooan’s Cafe_

Lena POV 

It’s 10:50 AM and (Y/N) is running a bit late. To keep myself occupied, I was scanning through an article about (Y/N) and Andrea’s little stunt last night. Analyzing the pictures where (Y/N) publicly grope my ex-best friend’s ass with a sloppy kiss is being shared all around the media. 

I know bringing the CEO out soon to brunch could hurt her even more since these pictures are still circling around but I really wanted to see her again. I know Andrea and her left my gala early to go fuck each other out but I don’t care. Well, I do but it won’t stop me from seeing her again. 

“Hmm. So this is what’s trending right now? Absolute prevs if you ask me.” (Y/N) says right next to my ear which startled me! 

I immediately turned about to face her, her warm cinnamon scent invading my aurora. Her eyes look tired but her whole face tries not to show it. 

“Oh god! Don’t do that again!” I raise my voice a bit. 

“Mm sorry.” She greets me with a kiss on my cheek and takes her seat across me. “So, I appreciate the seat area you picked. I really didn’t want anyone to see me in the public.” 

“It was dumb of me to ask you to come eat brunch with me since right now you’re trending.” 

She sticks out her hands to caress my forearm, “Hey no! I’m totally fine with it. I don’t care. Let’s order yeah?” 

A waitress took our orders but I was really annoyed with the way she was giving out her services. She quickly took my order but she really took her time on (Y/N)’s order and casually flirted. I would report her to her manager if I see one. 

“Anything else, handsome? How about something sweet after this hearty meal? I have a very special selection which only I can give” the waitress leans a bit closer to the older CEO . 

“She’s fine. If she wants some dessert, I’m sure I know another place where she can get it.” I gritted at the waitress. The woman dares to glare at me just because I interrupted her flirt session. 

(Y/N) gently stroke my forearm again, a sign to comfort me. The older CEO looks to the waitress, “I think I’m good for now, pretty girl. Please take our orders to the back as soon as possible. I would like to tip you for your good services after all this.” 

The waitress smiles and nods. She totally ignored me. 

“A waitress should never flirt with their customers. It’s highly unprofessional.” I huffed out. 

(Y/N) chuckles, “Aww is my baby not getting enough attention?” 

“Baby? Attention? No! I just agh that woman is something.” 

“You’re cute. You don’t mind me calling you baby hm?” 

I rolled my eyes at her. I actually don’t mind being called that or her babygirl. 

“If you’re calling me, I’m definitely calling you babe.” I stuck my tongue out at her. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night” 

***

The waitress ignored my presence again when we handed out our meals and drinks. Before she left to attend another table, she card near (Y/N)’s plate and flirted one last time. (Y/N) stashed the card away and continued to eat her food. Comfortable silent looms for a while but half way through our meals I wanted to know something. 

“So, was my ex-best friend enjoyable to fuck?” I casually say while innocently continuing to eat my hash potatoes. She choked a bit on her stuffed omelette and tried to clear her throat. I continued to stab my potatoes and waited for an answer. My eyes trained on her little actions of stalling. 

She brings her head back up and looks me dead in the eye, “I’m not going to lie. . Yes I did have sex with Andrea. I did not exactly know that she was your best friend. If I known I wouldn’t have done that -” 

“But would you fuck someone else last night if it was Andrea?” I interrupted.

A small step back on her part, clearly she’s thinking what the right answer is. 

“I - um. . I would . . - Yes. Yes I would have found someone else to release my frustration on.” 

“Hm.” 

“Look Lena, baby. If this is about me about sleeping around women, I really try not to show it around you or mention it? I know this stuff about me can be bothersome to other people. These women I sleep with are nothing. No strings attached. I don’t want to ruin our friendship here. I like having you around and I like feeling about how I can just talk about things with you. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me please? I try my best to not let that side of me show, yeah?” 

But it does bother me I say in my head. I don’t like seeing her sleep with different women almost every week. It pains me to see her with some other woman than me. I’m already worried that Kara is already after her. 

I showed a fake smile, “Thank you, darling. You don’t need to hide this topic from me . I want to accept all of you. You already confess how indifferent you are from inside and out. Let’s just hope you don’t kill someone with your powers during your sex session.” 

“Hopefully not. Well, I might have overused Andrea last night. Though she was really asking for it. If I’m being honest here, her cunt didn’t feel too pleasurable. Loose doesn’t suit me well.” 

_My pussy is tight. Super tight with that size you carry around. I’ll definitely make you feel way better than Andrea._

“Interesting. I mean she was known to be the biggest whore in the boarding school we attended together.” I say. 

“Very interesting. Now I know. Enough about me. How was the gala? Did you gather enough investors for your project?” 

“Oh I almost forgot to mention, only if you want to share but who’s Allison Kim? She upset you last night when she appeared?” 

“Ahh. Well. She’s my ex-girlfriend. Ex-fiancėe to be exact.” 

“Oh.” So that’s the woman I found in the photograph. That woman was supposed to be her wife. So she at least had a serious relationship in her life, she wasn’t always a playboy player most of the time. 

“What happened?” I wanted to know more. 

“Well for starters, she cheated on me. Caught her with some random guy in bed in our shared apartment back in Gotham City. I was away most of the time due to the military. I ended it right then and there.”

She’s still grieving the way she was explaining. My poor (Y/N) is still in pain and last night she couldn’t manage to stay in the same circle with that woman. I could treat (Y/N) better. I can stand by her side, care and love for her. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why she sleeps around with other women. 

I placed my spoon down and tangled my hand with hers on the table.

“She’s a fool for cheating on you. She lost a treasure that she once found. Lucky for me, I found you and I’ll be here whenever you need me.”   
She nods and squeezes my hand for comfort. 

I will not let Allison ruin her. 

We continued to talk throughout our brunch. I thought about confessing my feelings to her but I feel so mixed about it. I want to collect enough evidence if she feels the same way about me. For now, being her friend and being this close to her is more than enough. I don’t think any of her fuck buddies can be in the same position as me. They can die trying.


	42. I Have a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wants to get close to (Y/N) again. Lena doesn't like the idea of having Allison back in (Y/N)'s life.

_Location: Lunar Industries_

(Y/N) POV 

A week has passed ever since L-Corp’s gala, Allison Kim showing up out of nowhere, and that brunch I had with Lena. The whole entire week I have been swamp with paperworks and meetings. I haven’t talked to Lena much, Kara tries to talk to me occasionally but I just don’t have the time to socialize. For being a CEO and missing two weeks of work is somewhat hell-ish. Damn Morgan Edge for putting me weeks behind on my projects. 

At least it’s not a problem anymore. Robert and Anthony took care of that ruthless man. They kidnapped him when they had the opportunity of him mingling around at L-Corp’s gala. They beat and torture him. For him to give 15% of his company shares to Lunar Industries without consequences. On top of that, Robert fucked Edge’s wife right in front of him. The wife consented of course. She enjoyed it though I don’t think they’ll be getting a divorce. If they did, the wife would offer the company shares to me which I would gladly take. 

“(Y/N), Miss Allison Kim is requesting to see you. She won’t leave until she does.” Sarah says, I didn’t even know that she entered my office. 

I look over to her, tearing my eyes off from my computer. I sighed deeply and gave it some thought. 

“I can have Anthony and Robert handle her?” Sarah adds. 

“No that won’t be necessary. Bring her to my office. Have Robert on standby outside my office doors just in case our guest decides to act irrationally ” I say to my personal assistant. 

*** 

Allison comes walking in without knocking on my door for permission. I couldn’t help but watch whatever act she wants to put on. She’s walking with purpose and wore a tight office dress to show off all the right curves. 

She comes to a stop, right in front of my desk, just a few feet away to give some distance. I didn’t stand up to greet her warmly, I stayed in my seat and took in the view. My fingers tapped the surface of my desk and just studied her from head to top. She still looks beautiful. 

“No warm welcome? A handshake at least?” She breaks the silence. 

“Sit down.” I commanded. I heard her breath hitch and she sat down.

Good. She knows who’s in charge around here. 

“Why are you here, Allison? Have I already told you that I don’t want to see your face in my life?” 

“Yes, I know but I’m here with a proposal.” 

“Continue . . . .” I say with no interest. 

“I want to work for you. For Lunar Industries.” She stated out. 

She wants to work here? Does she think I’m stupid? She just wants to get near me and try to claim me back. 

“And why should I let you work here? There’s no job openings for you. You can go over to Lord Technologies. I’m sure Mr. Maxwell Lord will adore you.” 

“I’m here to help you. You know how I work and I can help boost up your sales within a month or two.” 

“No.” I said firmly despite her being right. She worked with Kate for years and I’ve seen how she performed. Every gadget she invited or helped on were almost always perfect. She would help me in the weaponry department. 

“Why? Is it because you think I’m going to win you back and claim my stake for your heart? Is that what is it?” 

I chucked, “you were never a fool, Allison. You’re absolutely correct. But you know I’m not stupid. So please spit out the truth already.” 

She was caught. Her silence tells it all. 

“Yes. Yes I wanted to see you again. Hoping I can make you forgive me. -“ 

“I’ll never forgive, Allison.” I interrupted. 

“Yes I know. But I really want to help out your company. To help you succeed. We can stay in a neutral relationship. A professional relationship.” She said sincerely. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“You start on Monday. Jen will supervise you. You will report to her about your ideas or findings. You will respect everyone’s workspace and opinions. You will need to check in with Sophia for your ID picture access card and enter your fingerprints for the biometric scans which will be limited access. I don’t want you roaming around my company. Is that clear Miss Kim?” 

“Yes I understand.” 

“Good.” I stood up and signaled to her that it’s time to leave. I walked her to the exit and kept a meter distance apart. 

“Don’t disappoint me, Miss Kim. I expect -" 

“Good afternoon, Robert. Is (Y/N) in her office?” Lena says once Allison and I stepped outside my office. Lena and Allison made eye contact and the situation just got awkward that I even felt Robert not wanting to be between these two women.

My attention switched over to the young Luthor, “Lena, baby. I didn’t know you’re coming to visit?” I greeted the woman with a side hug and a peck on the cheek. 

“I’m sorry to drop by. I haven’t seen you all this week and I was wondering if you can get off early? To have lunch?” 

“Baby? That’s new. Have you been calling all your fuck buddies, baby?” Allison says out loud. 

I glared at my ex-finacée. I was about to say something to put her back in her place  
but Lena acted quickly, “Hello, Miss Kim. If you’re done degrading your ex, I think it’s time for you to leave right? (Y/N) and I have plans to attend to. Oh and no she doesn’t call everyone baby. Just me.” 

Lena scans Allison one last time and loops her arm around mine and pulls me along.

“Come, babe. You need lunch. My treat.” Lena says while still tugging me towards the elevator. I could hear Robert snickering and before the elevator doors close, I see Allison looking stung. 

“Lena-" I try to call her out. 

“Shut it. We’re going to lunch and you’re not going to stress about anything.” She snapped back at me. 

I kept my mouth shut and processed what just happened. Women are just something else. I’m a woman and I can’t even understand what just happened. 

***  
_Location: Noonan’s_

I’m starting to like this place just because of the wide range of food they offer here. It might not be the fanciest restaurant but I still like the vibe of modern and simple dining. Pretty sure Lena always looks at me crazy for ordering so much food for myself. Blame my abnormal metabolism. 

“Are you sure you don’t want some of my food, baby?” 

“Hm? No, I'm fine. I enjoy eating my kale salad and fruit smoothie.” 

I shook my head and started devouring my second steak. I cut a piece for the young Luthor and held it out my fork for her to bite on. She raises her signature eyebrow at me which sometimes scares me. 

“Come on. You need some protein in your life.” 

She rolls her eyes and leans in to intake in the piece, using some tongue. She slowly chews on the juicy steak bite and a small moan slips out. I tried not to react to the sound. 

“Mmm this piece of meat really tastes good!” She says.

I literally stuffed more food in my mouth and tried very hard to not overthink the sound she just made plus the comment she threw in. Damn this woman. 

“Mhm. Now are you willing to eat more than just salad and smoothie?” 

“Hm. I’ll let you feed me if that makes you happy since you keep insisting for me to eat more.” 

I stick out another piece for her to eat and we continue our conversation. 

“Why was Allison in your building today?” She says in a bitter tone. Interesting. 

“She proposed to me a plan. For her to work for me for a couple of months to boost some sales and stocks for Lunar Industries.” 

“And?” Lena wants to know everything. 

“Apparently at the end I said yes.” 

“Seriously? You really want that woman in your building?” 

“She’s not going to be seeing me everyday. She’ll be in the labs and she only reports to me directly if she needs a certain request or if Jen can’t report to me about the projects when she’s busy.” 

“Hmm. I’m just worried about you. She broke your heart and her being near you again just screams danger.” 

I jokey rolled my eyes at Lena and she quickly smacked my arm. 

“You did not just roll your eyes at me! For being the big badass CEO in the city, you don’t act your age.” 

“Cuz’ baby why do I need to act so bad around you? Unless you’re into that huh?” 

Lena ignores my comment and pulls her attention to her face phone to see what information Jess has sent her. 

“Rude.” I grumble at her and the woman just smirks at me! 

***  
“Hey! My friends and I are having another game night. It’s my turn to host again and I was wondering if you would like to join us?” Lena says in the car, I was distracted for a second from my driving. 

“Oh. Hm. I’m not sure if my friends are available this coming Friday” I reply. 

I pull in front of L-Corp and put the car in parked. I turn slightly to give the young CEO my attention. 

“It’s okay! I mean if you’re free just come over. You can be my partner in the games.” 

“Hmm. Okay then. I can’t wait” I kiss the back of her hand before she heads out of my car. I was about to fix my posture to drive again but Lena pecks me a kiss on the cheek. 

“I had a wonderful time, darling. Thanks for the ride.” I watched her get out of the car and walked inside her building. I caught myself staring at the young Luthor’s ass just because she was swaying her hips so much. A friend shouldn’t be looking at their friend’s ass right? Especially when you’re having naughty thoughts about them. 

Good thing these windows are tinted. Would of been awkward if Lena caught me staring or the paparazzi capturing photos of us together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new president!


	43. Game Night w/ the Super friends

Lena POV 

_Friday Night_

_Location: Lena’s Penthouse_

Game night is off to a good start. James and (Y/N) respectively kept each other’s distance. James and Lucy are having a decent conversation. The Danvers sisters are busy talking about game plans while Kelly and Nia are catching up with one another. Brainy and Winn are currently talking off (Y/N)’s ears about scientific theories and future weaponry. 

“You need to stop looking at Ms. Charming over there.” Sam says behind me with her arms crossed. 

“Sam, I am not drooling over her. I’m admiring the woman. I like how everyone is getting along with her. I was worried that none of them would accept her.” 

“True. Although, not everyone knows she’s very human.” Sam hums. 

“We’re not going to force her to come clean about it to the rest of the Super friends. Plus I think James will target (Y/N) if he knows. Lucy already knows who she really is. Give her some time. Plus Kara and Nia haven't revealed themselves as Supergirl and Dreamer too.” 

“You have a point.” Sam fires back. 

I smirk at my best friend, “I always have good points.” 

I grabbed my wine glass and rejoined the group. Sam did the same. 

“Okay everyone is here! Let’s get started!” Winn shouts in excitement. 

“What should we play first?” Kara asks everyone

“Monopoly?” (Y/N) and I say at the same time. 

We both stare at each other from across the coffee table, I could feel my cheeks warming up. I quickly diverted my gaze elsewhere and took a sip of my wine. 

“Fine by me” Kelly first says and everyone else follows. 

“Okay groups of two! (Y/N)-“ Winn says 

“I call dibs on (Y/N) being my game partner for tonight!” I cut Winn off before he could finish his sentence. The nerd man huffs but he doesn’t mind having Jess as his game partner. 

Winn and Jess   
James and Lucy   
Nia and Brainy   
Kara and Alex  
Sam and Kelly   
Lena and (Y/N) 

“I don’t think that’s fair that the two most known CEOs of National City should be playing together, specially with Monopoly” Alex claims 

“Scared to lose Agent Danvers?” (Y/N) comments back with a grin 

“Nope! But I’m ready to beat you in this game.” Alex says back, Kara rolls her eyes at her sister. 

After two rounds of Monopoly, (Y/N) and I were undefeated. Credit to Winn and Jess for also beating us. We continue the night with more food and drinks. Each passing hour, we were just getting more tipsy and loud. (Y/N) seems unfazed with the amount of alcohol she consumes. She was really kicked back and enjoyed everyone’s presence. 

At the moment we’re trying to figure out what’s our last game to play for the night since it was getting late already. I see that Kara moved spots a while ago and sat next to (Y/N). I wasn’t too far away from them since I can hear what they’re talking about. I shouldn’t eavesdrop but I want to know if Kara is making any moves. 

“Hey! Did Andrea invite you to CatCo’s Halloween party?” Kara says cheerfully. I couldn’t tell if that’s the alien alcohol talking or her personality. 

“Oh no I’m not aware that there is one?” 

From the kitchen with my new glass filled wine, I placed myself next to (Y/N). I get myself comfortable, I sit closer and pretend to not be interested in their conversation. 

“Oh well, I’m allowed to invite some people. Do you want to come?” 

“Oh hm. I mean-”

“Yeah! That sounds like a good idea.” I suddenly say, I put my hand on (Y/N)’s knee to get her attention. “We should get matching costumes, darling.” 

I can feel Alex looking between Kara and I as if she’s trying to figure out a puzzle. 

“Um sure, why not?” (Y/N) replies. 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see all of you there.” Kara’s tone was a little too high pitch. I caught Nia staring at me and she quickly looks down to her drink. 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Winn announced our last game for the night. 

“What are we? High schoolers?!” Alex snaps back at the poor nerd. She was threatening to throw her beer bottle at him. 

“Baby, I don’t mind playing it. It’s a simple game.” Kelly soothes her girlfriend out. 

I see Kara putting her hand on (Y/N) and saying “sorry, about them. I swear they act like we’re still high school.” 

(Y/N) laughs, “it’s okay Kara, I swear my friends act like this too.” 

As a group we decided that Nia and Winn will be the ones controlling the truth or dare questions. We used an empty glass bottle to spin for the game. To kick it off, the bottle landed on me. Nia was giving me a look. I know that look. A look of a child planning a disaster. 

“Lena, truth or dare?” Nia smiles at me. 

If I pick truth, Nia likes to get information about something she wants to confirm. If I pick dare, she’ll for sure let me do something stupid. I took in a healthy sip of my wine and hoped for the best. 

“Dare.” 

“Excellent. Since you look pretty cold due to the fine cold weather we’re having in our beloved city. . . I believe a person should warm you up!” 

Oh no. Please not James. God I would not want that man in my personal bubble. I would cuddle Winn instead! 

“Lena Luthor, I dare you to sit on (Y/N)’s lap and get real comfortable. I’m sure she can warm you right up.” Nia shit grins at me. 

You evil little woman child. 

(Y/N) chuckles and pats her lap as an invitation. 

“I hate you. You could have just dared me to grab a sweater or something.” I say as I get up and make a less awkward path to sit on (Y/N)’s lap without hitting her private parts. 

I sit across her lap and swing one arm around her neck and just ease my body into hers for comfort. (Y/N) wraps one arm around my waist so that my ass would not fall off. 

“Are you comfortable?” The older CEO whispers into my ear. 

I couldn’t properly form a sentence when her warm breaths went down my neck. I just nodded at her. Since Kara was still sitting next to (Y/N), I found a hint of jealousy. 

The game continued on. Winn and Nia were giving out lots of weird truths and crazy dares. It wasn’t totally bad. From time to time, (Y/N) would run my back up and down while still continuing to drink her alcohol. I think I stopped counting after 10 beer bottles. But she also had some hard liquor and she still seems to be fine. 

“(Y/N)! Truth or dare?” 

“I’ll go with truth.” She says with confidence 

“Perfect because I've been meaning to ask this. How many women have you slept with?” Winn asks. 

Oh now that got my full attention again. HOW many women have she fucked with. Can’t be many right since it wasn’t long ago that she left her ex lover. 

“Oh hmm. Good question my dear friend. . .” everyone was waiting for her answer which seems to take some time. Since I’m sitting on her lap, I was literally eyeing her the whole time, she didn’t dare to look up to me when she was mentally counting. 

“I think I slept with about . . . 25 women?” She mumbled her answer. 

In a second, I whack the side of her head with my hand. “You fucked 25 women?! And you didn’t bother to share this information to me?” I shouted at her. 

Everyone in the room was saying oh's and (Y/N) tries to hide her reddish face. 

“Lena, I didn’t think it matters? I mean why would you like to know? It was nothing serious.” 

“Of course I need to know! I’m like one of your closest friends! I would like to know how much a player you are! These types of things shouldn’t be hidden. Like I said before, I’m here and I won’t leave.” I tried to hide some truth. 

“For a second, I thought you two were dating. From the way you’re reacting to this, Lena.” Jess says out loud. Sam agrees with my assistant.

(Y/N) didn’t say anything and just laughed it off. I glared at the two women. The older CEO felt my nerves tense and just calmed me down with back rubs. 

“Jess! Truth or dare?” Nia gets back to the game. 

“Dare!” Jess says excitedly. 

“I dare you, to kiss (Y/N) for a straight hot minute.” 

“Oh, you bad.” Alex comments 

“Seriously?!” Winn shots back at Nia. 

I honestly think Nia is trying to trigger everyone. She knows that Kara and I will react somehow. She wants to make Winn jealous and force him to ask my assistant out on a date since they've been dancing around the idea for a while. Alex is silently observing and seems very proud of Nia for pushing these ideas. 

“I don’t mind. Your lips look very kissable, Jess” (Y/N) says. 

Jess blushes. 

“Baby, can you off my lap for a minute? I promise to be right back to warm you up.” (Y/N) says into my ear. 

Once I got off, she made her way to Jess and sat next to her. Nia got her watch ready while Winn annoys her on how stupid this dare is. I took another big sip of my wine. 

“Okay. One minute! Starting . . . Now!” 

Jess and (Y/N) started off slow but soon turned it into a hot mess. My assistant literally straddled the CEO and pushed her back on the couch. (Y/N) didn’t mind it all and happily held her waist down. They were really into it. Everyone was silent. Kara breathes in heavily. Winn’s mouth was gaping like a fish. Alex and Kelly were amazed about Jess’s affirmed action. James didn’t seem to care what’s going on. Lucy eyes between Kara and I. Sam smirks and looks at me to see my reaction. 

I honestly don’t know how to feel about this. 

“Okay that’s enough!” Winn shouts. “A minute already passed!” 

Jess and (Y/N) didn’t break away. They continued. The sounds of those wet lips were not pulling away. 

“Okay okay. Guys. That’s enough.” Kara followed up. 

Jess broke away first, (Y/N) chased her lips but quickly stopped herself. 

“Now I see why those 25 women slept with you.” Jess compliments the CEO. She removes herself from (Y/N) and sits next to Winn again. He was looking like a grumpy cat. 

(Y/N) sits back down between Kara and I. Her hair was a bit messy and there’s leftover lipstick stains on her lips. Suddenly, (Y/N) got up and picked me up in a bridal style way and sat back down. I’m pretty sure I screamed a little bit from the sudden movement. 

“I forgot that I’m your human portable heater. So you still need to be attached to me for the rest of the game unless someone dares you to get off my comfy lap.” She says. 

I rolled my eyes at her and said nothing else. 

The game went on until at least everyone had a turn to participate. Which took us until 2AM in the morning. Everyone trickled their way out of my penthouse until it was just Sam and (Y/N) left. Sam asked if she could crash into my guest room and I obviously agreed. She disappeared into the room and all I saw was (Y/N) putting back her jacket on which was left on the couch.

“Where are you going?” I ask. 

“Home?” The older CEO looks confuse

“Nope. You’re staying here. You drank a lot of alcohol tonight and I’m not letting you drive, especially at this time of the hour.” 

“Lena, I’ll be fine. I can 100% drive myself home. Besides, I don’t want to disturb any of my drivers or friends to take me home.” 

“No.” 

“No? Lena -”

“No.” 

“Fine. I’ll stay here and sleep on your couch.” 

I rolled my eyes at the stubborn meta human. I took her hand and led her to my bedroom. Once we’re inside, I locked the door and peeled on my jeans and blouse and casually walked to my closet. 

“There’s an extra toothbrush and face towel in the bathroom. After you’re done, I’ll go after you.” I said when I walked away. 

I didn’t need to turn around to see if the older CEO is checking out my ass. I can just feel it. 

While I was in the closet looking for my night wear, “by the way! I don’t have extra clothes that can fit you! You just need to strip down to your boxers and shirt!” 

“Sure!” I heard her say back with a mouth full of toothpaste. 

We both settled into bed, keeping a respectable distance. (Y/N) was the first one to knock out due to all the drinking and tiredness. I watched her for a bit, focusing on her body frame and facial features. Shortly, blackness filled my eyes with content feelings in my chest. 

It wasn’t surprising to find ourselves tangled together in the morning. I was an octopus having all my limbs attach to her and my head buried into her side. 

If only I get to wake up to this handsomely beautiful creature every morning.


	44. The Good, The Bad, and The Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara indirectly fight for (Y/N)’s affections. (Y/N) doesn’t think things very thoroughly which leads to more situations down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Halloween chapter! A little late I know. Just trying to catch up with the holidays. Pretty sure you might hate me for this new update haha, Enjoy!

_Halloween Day_

_Location: CatCo World Media_

(Y/N) and Lena have the perfect Halloween costumes to the CatCo party. (Y/N) dressed up as Lucifer, wearing a 3 piece suit. A dark blood red collared shirt and the rest of her suit is black. To top off the look, (Y/N) made realistic devil horns. 

Lena dresses up as Lucifer's sexy little baddie. The young CEO picked out a red and black lace dress that fits her curves in all the right ways with red high heel Louboutins. The dress was obviously too short. If Lena were to bend down, there’s a good chance people might see heaven. To top off the look, she wore small horns with her signature red lipstick. 

The two CEOs walked into the elevator together, slowly waiting to reach the party floor. (Y/N) couldn’t keep her hands to herself because her arm is wrapped around Lena’s waist. Clearly, Lena doesn’t mind it one bit. 

“You know. Lucifer owns all his little monsters.” (Y/N) starts an elevator conversation. 

“Indeed, he does.” Lena hums back. 

(Y/N) pulls out a thin black leather collar with a pendant attached to it. _“The Devil’s Pet”_

“It would look great with your outfit, baby. Only if you’re comfortable wearing it.”

“If you say it looks good on my outfit. Why not?” Lena shrugs. 

The young woman plays it cool but deep inside this small thing excites her. She feels turned on. She feels proud to be owned by her very own devil looking friend. (Y/N) gets behind her and gently puts on the collar then she slides hands down to her waist and lays her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

Both looking directly at the elevator doors, seeing their reflection before them. 

“You look very fucking sexy, Miss Luthor.” Her husky voices made Lena melt into (Y/N) even more. 

The doors opened and the two walked into the party, hands together. The two CEOs caught everyone’s attention. Many pulled their phones out to record and post on their social media platforms. Many women felt jealous and threatened to see that Lena is (Y/N)’s costume partner. Looking at the collar that the young Luthor wears, the women sent envious looks. Lena could care less. 

Cat Grant stops in front them. 

“My. My. If hell looks sexy as you then I can’t wait for the devil to take me.” She comments on (Y/N)’s costume. 

She then looks over to Lena, “Lena. . . You look great.” 

(Y/N) half hugs the queen of media while still holding hands with her little devil’s pet. 

“It’s nice to see you kitty, Cat.” 

“Call me Kitty again, I’ll ruin your career, sweetheart.” 

(Y/N) rolls her eyes and watches the woman leave. 

“She’s feisty.” Lena says 

“Just cuz she’s dressed up as a feisty cat.” 

“I’m going to go find my friends. Will you find yours?” The older CEO questions. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I won’t let any earthly human lay a hand on me. I’m sure the devil won't be pleased if that ever happens” Lena fixes her devil’s tie before leaving to hunt her friends. 

(Y/N) really wants to slap her ass for being naughty. 

*** 

The two CEOs haven’t been together for a few hours. Lena was too caught up in conversations with her super friends and (Y/N) was busy drinking and socializing as well. From time to time, Lena would catch a few women going up to (Y/N) and flirt with her  
She didn’t mind it because most of them failed to catch the devil’s interest but her friends didn’t hesitate to take their pleasurable offer for a sin session.

Lena realized that she hasn’t seen Kara ever since they arrived. She scans the floor and notices that a new woman is taking up (Y/N)’s interest. A blonde who’s wearing a really short white dress and a halo. 

The damn angel is no other than Kara Danvers. 

“What is an angel like you being in the presence of the devil” (Y/N) grins at the reporter. 

“Well an angel like me needs to make sure you’re on your best behavior.” Kara comments back. 

“Really, now? What if you’re the one who’s not on their best behavior? It’ll be a shame if you become a fallen angel.” (Y/N) caress Kara’s cheek and steps closer into her personal space. Kara is not that short but she got lost into (Y/N)’s eyes. 

She was speechless. Kara wants to take this chance to kiss the CEO. She wants to damn her innocent image and shove her tongue down the devil’s throat. 

“I really wonder what pure and innocence taste like?” The reporter and CEO are really close now. Their lips are nearly there. 

Kara is internally fighting if she should just do it but she doesn’t want to take advantage of the CEO. She knows she’s been drinking. Her logic didn’t win. Kara dives in and kisses the CEO hard. (Y/N) put in the same amount of energy that Kara was giving. 

(Y/N) pulled away first, “where’s your office?” 

The reporter didn’t answer and just dragged (Y/N) to her office space. Kara knew that the two bodyguards were following them. She doesn’t mind putting on a loud show for their boss. 

Robert stands by the hallway while Anthony stands right outside Kara’s office door. Kara and (Y/N) throw themselves inside. 

Kara locks the door and (Y/N) slams her body against the door so she could roughly kiss the reporter. Their hands were roaming around their bodies but their clothes were still intact. Kara needs to tell (Y/N) something before they can go any further. 

Kara gently pushes against the CEO’s chest to pause what they’re going. “Wait. . . (Y/N). . . Hold on.” 

(Y/N) stops and pulls inches away from the blonde to hear her out. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

“No! No. It’s just um. I really like you, (Y/N). I really don’t want this to be just a one time thing between us.” Kara says softly, feeling so vulnerable. Even though she’s Supergirl, she does not have her alter ego confidence in this raw moment. 

“Oh.” The CEO manages to say. She didn’t pull away but just thinks. 

Kara hits the back of the head with the door and looks up to the ceiling so that no tears would fall out. 

“I knew it was stupid to confess my feelings for you. You don’t have feelings for me. It’s okay. We can just pretend this didn’t happen and we go back to the party and -”

“Hey hey no. None of that.” The CEO stops her rambling. “You just caught me off guard pretty girl.” 

Silence was filling up the air for a couple of minutes. (Y/n) still holding onto her waist. 

“I like you Kara. You’re not a problem. It’s just what if you’re sure what you’re getting into? You hardly know me. Your friend James literally doesn't approve of me. Your sister, Alex, gives me questionable looks about me.” 

Kara wraps her arms around (Y/N) neck to bring her closer, “who cares what James thinks. Alex is just concerned about me since I’m the baby sister. Let’s give us a try. Yeah?” 

The CEO didn’t get the chance to reply because the reporter attacked her lips again. This time (Y/N) pulled away this time.

“Kara, hold on. . .” 

“What’s wrong? Did I over step?”

“No pretty girl. I need to tell you something personal about me because this might be a deal breaker for you.” 

Kara let’s her continue. 

“I’m not entirely human. . . I’m a metahuman who does not have a female reproductive system.” (Y/N) admits. 

Kara didn’t waste a second to look down at (Y/N)Ma crotch and discovered a huge bulge. 

“A metahuman? What can you do?” Kara says seductively. 

“Super strength. Accelerated healing. My eyes can turn black when I’m super mad or annoyed. Heightened hearing. . .”

Kara was in shock but she was also filled with lust. She licked her lips and used one hand to cup (Y/N)’s firm shaft. 

“Is it a bad time to tell you that I’m supergirl and I won’t break easily?” 

The CEO laughs, “Kara, I already knew.” 

Kara was surprised by the answer but didn't press to ask questions. (Y/N) lifts Kara with ease and bends her down the bed and the desk. She hikes up her dress and stares at Kara’s soaked panties. This really caught Kara by surprise.

“You look ready for me, my angel.” She slaps Kara’s small yet soft ass. The good angel let out a moan. 

“Then why aren’t you fucking me yet?” Kara comments. 

“Such a naughty angel after all.” Kara’s panties were ripped off by single handling. 

Although Kara couldn’t see (Y/N), she can hear what she’s going to do to her. She heard the zipper of the CEO’s slacks unzipping and let the piece of clothing drop to her ankles. Soon after the boxer briefs followed the floor. 

(Y/N) strokes her cock a few times before wrapping the firm rod with a condom. Kara was getting impatient and tried to turn around but (Y/N) stayed in her place. Her face against the desk and her ass exposes in the air. 

(Y/N) plugs her cock into Kara’s dripping cunt in one go. The blonde moans loudly, she wasn’t able to adjust as quickly, the CEO starts thrusting at a steady pace. Kara squeezes her walls to make (Y/N) thrust harder. 

“Fuck you feel so good. God, fucking a angel like you feels so fucking good.” (Y/N) picks up the pace and uses her super strength a bit to make Kara feel all of her. 

“Aghh fuck. You feel so big. . . Don’t stop. . . Please don’t stop. .” Kara pushed her hips back, the desk was shaking. If it were to break, Kara wouldn’t care. 

The loud sounds of moans, grunts, and wet slapping skin couldn’t be heard from the outside dueto the music covering their sinful noises. Surely, Anthony is the only person who’s listening.

*** 

Lena starts to look around for her costume partner but couldn’t find her. She sees that her friends are all around but the older CEO was nowhere visible. 

“Sam have you seen, (Y/N)?” 

“No. Maybe she left?” 

“She would have told me.” Lena looks at the time with her phone and sees that it’s only 11PM with no new text message. She knows that she wouldn’t leave early especially if she’s having a good time here. If she can find Anthony and Robert, they’ll lead her to her. 

*** 

“Fuck! Harder. . . Harder (Y/N). . Grab my hair,” Kara moans her incoherent demands. (Y/N) complies and takes one hand to grab a fistful of the blond hair. Kara’s eyes rolled back and they both were coming close to their climax. 

Without warning, Kara cums first. She coats (Y/N)’s cock with all her juices. (Y/N) groans at the tightly feelings but continues to fuck the super with her gifted strength. 

Kara also continues to spread her legs for her new lover since she didn’t cum yet. The super quickly thought about Mon-El and how he can’t live up to the standards to what (Y/N) can do to her. 

One last thrust and (Y/N) released her cum into the plastic and Kara let out another orgasm that she thought she couldn’t do again. The CEO lays on top of Kara’s back and waits for all the sperm to taper off. Once (Y/N)’s shaft softens inside Kara’s walls, she slowly pulls out. They both groan at the action. 

One last squeeze to Kara’s cheeks and removes the condom to throw in the trash. The two lovers quickly redress themselves and tried their best to look like they just haven’t fucked each other 

*** 

Lena found Robert oddly leaning against the wall. A familiar hallway that leads to other people’s office space. This particular hallway happened to lead to Kara’s office. 

“Robert!” 

Catching the bodyguard off guard, he almost dropped his phone on the floor. 

“Miss Luthor! Umm hello!” 

The man looked nervous and he tried to play it off with a friendly look. 

“Is (Y/N) down this hall?” The young Luthor questions. Lena used her firm look that gives all the time in the board meetings with his investors and cabinet. 

Robert did not want to lie to the young CEO not just because she is intimidating just like his own boss but he finds Lena to be a good friend and person. He also believes that this woman is a better suit for his boss. Anthony and him discussed their boss’ personal love life and they just care for (Y/N) very dearly. 

“Yes, she is. I believe Kara and her needed to talk in private.” 

Robert didn’t give much details but he knows what (Y/N) and Kara are doing in the office. 

“Can I get through? We need to take pictures together before this party is over?” 

*** 

All set and ready, the two lovers share another searing kiss before going back outside. Once they stepped outside the room, they found Anthony leaning against the wall with a neutral expression. 

(Y/N) offered Kara to go walk ahead so that she can talk to Anthony. 

“How much did you hear?” The CEO and bodyguard walked slowly side by side. 

“I heard everything, kid. Sounds like you had a lot of fun in there.” 

“You calling me kid again? That’s cute.” (Y/N) comments. 

“You sure Kara is the right woman for you?” 

“I mean we’re just seeing here this goes, Anthony. It’s nothing serious.” 

“Mhm” 

*** 

Robert tried to stall Lena. 

“Lena!” Kara says a few feet behind Robert. 

The young Luthor notices that (Y/N) is not with her but she finds a hickey on Kara’s neck. 

Robert moves to the side to let the two women talk. They talked for a bit until (Y/N) appeared with Anthony. 

“Lena, baby, were you looking for me?” 

“In fact, yes. I see that Kara stole you away.” 

“Um haha yeah.” Kara nervously says. “I was just telling Lena here that I wanted to show you my workspace and I just wanted to have a nice talk with you since this party wasn’t getting a bit overwhelming.” 

“Oh yes. Her office is cute and simple.” (Y/N) adds on. “ Privacy for an ace reporter is much needed. It’s good that Ms.Grant thought about how you needed an office for creating all those award-winning stories.” 

“Well that’s Kara for you. Darling, let’s go take some pictures with people.”

“Sure thing!” 

(Y/N) hugs Kara and slides down a hand to her ass which Lena didn’t see. The CEO gropes a cheek and says a few words into the reporter’s ear.

“I had a wonderful time, my beautiful angel. I’ll give you a call. Don’t you dare commit naughty sins without me.” 

(Y/N) gives Kara a kiss to the cheek and leaves with Lena to head back to the cowards of people dancing to the Halloween music and socializing among each other. 

“So what did my devil do to that angel?” Lena causally questions her friend. 

‘Sinful things’ (Y/N) wanted to say. 

Instead, “nothing much. But I believe that angel is now mine.” 

Lena stops in her tracks and turns to look at (Y/N) dead in the eyes. Processing what she just said to her. Of course the evil will claim the good but what does the bad get? 

“What.” Lena manages to say. 

The two CEOs stare at each other not knowing what to say. This situation becomes confusing and feelings are being tugged everywhere. They didn’t continue the conversation due to the photographers wanting to take pictures of their costumes and people wanting to capture pictures with them for their social media posts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome :)


	45. It's All About Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking here and there. Lena is sad and small. The Luthor Siblings talk. New character added. (Y/N) is jealous and she doesn’t even realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter is a bit lengthy. The next chapter will defintly be Thanksgiving related! enjoy <3

After the Halloween party, Lena invited the older CEO into her penthouse to discuss the revelations. (Y/N) opened up to the young Luthor on how it’s time to get back into seeing people and trying out a new relationship since it was a way for her to distract her mind from seeing her ex-fiancee in her company almost everyday for the next months. 

Lena understood that completely. Though if the older CEO was looking for a distraction, she should have just continued whatever she was doing. Not get in a relationship with her best friend. The raven haired woman had no choice but to approve the relationship, even though it would hurt her inside. It wouldn’t be right to claim something that isn’t hers. If Kara is happy with (Y/N) then she’ll let it be. She doesn't want to turn into a nasty woman who steals their best friend’s “man.” (Y/N) and Kara shared each other’s secret and how they can’t really physically hurt each other. 

(Y/N) did not know why she had to explain herself for getting into a new relationship with Kara but she just felt like she needed too. She knows she has mild feelings for the younger CEO but she doesn’t believe that Lena would view her more than just a friend or a worthy not hateable business buddy. It doesn’t sit right and starts to believe that jumping into this relationship with Kara might be regrettable but she pushes those thoughts aside. 

The older CEO did not go back to her penthouse that night. She took in the offer to stay at Lena’s place again since it was really late in the hour. They both slept in the same bed one last time. Lena unintentionally clinging onto (Y/N) during their sleep as if this would be the last time she can be close to her like this. 

She thought that if this time isn’t the right time then maybe later on would be the best time. 

*******

_Location: L-Corp_

A couple of days turned into a couple of weeks. Lena was actually feeling lonely even though she can just easily contact (Y/N). Here and there they would have lunch hang outs and casual dinner at each other’s penthouse. It wasn’t enough for the young CEO. 

Lena is not fortunate enough to hold (Y/N) during public outings or share long conversations late into the night. Kara gets to do that with her. Kara gets to be loved by the older CEO. 

National City knows about the newly couple. It was no surprise that CatCo was the first media company to break the news to the public. 

Lena has been having a hard time focusing on L-Corp but she doesn’t slip anything up. She keeps up with her meetings and acts the same around her employees but she just simply can’t be creative when in her lab. 

At the moment, sitting in her swirl chair facing the window walls, she was just getting distracted. She gazes at the city skyscrapers and watches the sun set slowly. The view didn’t really interest her. She was more fixed on her phone, looking at pictures of her and (Y/N) whenever they hung out. Lena has a couple of pictures of (Y/N) with a full mouth to her looking like a dork instead of a big meanie CEO. 

Lena unconsciously smiles at these treasured pictures. 

A few knocks were heard from her door. Lena locks her phone and turns her chair to place her elbows on the desk to get back to work. She was expecting Sam to walk in but instead it was her beloved big brother. 

“Lex? What are you doing here?” 

Lex sits on the couch and looks at the sunset behind her for a moment. 

“Hello, sister. I’m doing great thanks for asking.” He sarcastically says. 

Lena rolls her eyes at the man. 

“You haven’t been you lately. You seem to distance yourself from your friends. From me. From our mother.” Lex starts the conversation. 

“What do you mean?” 

Lex shakes his head and lets it hang down to scratch his scalp. He was having a hard time forming a correct and non offensive sentence but he literally has no choice but to say what he needs to say. 

“You literally look like a kicked puppy like someone stole your bone. Sam has been telling me that you were emotionally unavailable that it concerns her. She didn’t want to push you onto talking things out with her and that we should give you time. Frankly, I can’t wait anymore. I’m your brother and I’m really protective and concerned about my sister.” 

The youngest Luthor in the room looks surprised but at the same time not. She knows Lex means good. He’s always there for her when something is wrong and he always likes to help. Especially when it comes to relationships, he doesn’t want anyone to mistreat or take advantage of his beloved sister. 

“Lex, I’m fine. No one is threatening me or at least hurting me.” She tries to convince her brother but really she was trying to convince herself. 

“Just name the person and I’ll deal with them” 

“Lex, no.” 

It was quiet for a bit. Lena knows that Lex can’t just waltz into (Y/N)’s building and demand to not hurt Lena anymore when he doesn’t really know what’s going on or knowing (Y/N) doesn’t know what she did wrong. 

“Is this about Miss (Y/L/N)?” Lex finally says. 

Lena didn’t say anything but to Lex, that was definitely an answer. 

“Aw, Lee. I’m sorry.” He gets up to go comfort his sister. Lena didn’t hesitate to stand up and meet halfway for that sibling hug that they rarely give to each other. 

“Soo. Who should I bully? The golden puppy or the knucklehead CEO?” 

“Lex!” Lena says sternly and slaps his chest. They both laughed and this little interaction. 

“Everything will work out, Lee. If not then it’s not a total lost. I hate to say it but your beauty and figure can get you anyone you want.” 

She smiles at her brother. Reminding her that she is fucking Lena Luthor. The woman of tomorrow. 

*** 

_Location: Lunar Industries - (Y/N)’s Lab_

(Y/N) POV 

It’s been a couple of weeks since Kara and I got together. So far it’s been good. The conversations are good, public outings have been fine, and the sex is great. With the gifted stamina we have, fucking each other 3-4 times a week all night is good. 

Kara has been a good girlfriend so far. She knows about my ex-fiancée and my history with the military. She's not very clingy or annoying. She knows that I’m very busy with my company and other things which she respects. She’s been busy doing supergirl duties and being a reporter. 

Lately I've been thinking about Lena and how she’s been distant. She seemed emotionally unattached and I tried to cheer her up by hanging out and having casual dinner at each other’s penthouse. I’ve been wondering what’s bothering her. 

I've been thinking about her so much that recently I had a wet dream about the young Luthor. Which was totally wrong of me since I have a girlfriend. I thought I was lacking sexually activity so the opportunity when Kara was free, I railed Kara into her bed and let my sex drive go. 

Apparently that didn’t work. 

At some point in our 3rd round into making Kara orgasm, I was thinking about the raven haired woman. I imagined Kara as Lena when I was eating her out. Pretending to be between the woman’s legs and making her scream my name. 

This is wrong. It’s wrong to think of someone else when I clearly have a girlfriend. I really do like Kara. She’s wonderful and beautiful. I don’t care that she’s an alien. Like hell I’m dating Supergirl for Christ sakes. 

“(Y/N). . . Honey Bear?” 

The familiar cheery voice makes me look up from my tablet. My wonderful looking angel entered my private lab. 

I put down my tablet on the table and motion her to come forward. Still sitting on my swivel lab stool, I let her stand between my legs and I hug her waist. In return she wraps her arms around my neck. 

We shared a slow tender kiss. 

“How are you, my angel?”

She smells like burnt ashes. She must have put out a fire before she came here. National City’s finest always coming to the rescue. 

“Hmm. Well I just put out a fire which was on the other side of the city. Everyone is okay. No one with major injuries.” 

I placed a kiss between her head and collarbone. 

“Hmm. That’s great.” I pulled the super closer to me and placed another kiss on her sternal. I drag my hands from her waist to her ass. I gave them a little squeeze and my girlfriend giggled. 

“Honey Bear, I’m really loving the attention you’re giving me right now but I need to ask you a question.” Kara lifts my head up to focus on her. I pouted but she kissed my nose to make it go away. 

“Remind again why you call me Honey Bear?” 

She becomes shy and blushes. 

“Because . . . You, my handsome uptight mushy girlfriend, taste like honey. Plus you turn into a big aggressive protective bear.” 

I looked puzzled at her. 

“I do not turn into an aggressive protective bear!” 

“Really now? Just a few days ago, I clearly remember you punching a guy for calling Goldilocks who needs a good fucking. THEN you basically fuck my brains out. During that sex session, you said that I don’t need a good fucking from anyone because I already have you to do that.” 

I buried my face into Kara’s chest, “Whatever.” 

She laughs. 

“Anyways, the Superfriends are having a Friendsgiving and you’re invited. Bring your friends too? Then maybe you come back to Midvale with Alex, Kelly, and I?” 

Shit. Thanksgiving is around the corner and I totally forgot about it. Friendsgiving? Lena will be there! Going to Kara’s hometown? With her protective sister? Meeting her mom for the first time? That seems very pressuring. Is this relationship already serious ? 

I’m not even going to be here for Thanksgiving. I’m going to Japan to strike another deal on new gadgets and parts. 

“Um, Kara. That’s a very kind gesture but I won’t be here during Thanksgiving week. I’m going out of the country. I need to be in Japan to strike another deal on making certain parts for my project.” 

“Oh.” She sounds disappointed. 

Fuck I sound like an ass. I can’t move this meeting. I mean Thanksgiving is not that important. 

“I’m sorry, my angel. I’ll make it up to you when I come back?” 

“You can make it up to me now?” She sucks her lips in and pushes her body closer to mine. 

“Hm you sure you don’t want to wait?” 

She nods no and I sweep her up to put her on my table. I spread her legs open and unzip her trousers. I could smell her arousal. 

I tugged her jeans off and threw them behind me. I purposely left her panties on for a tease. I massage her thighs and leave some bite marks. She snakes one hand around my hair and gives it a little pull. Her panties are clearly soaked. 

Fuck she’s getting wet and ready for me. 

I twisted her underwear with my fingers and easily ripped them from her body. 

“Fuck, that was hot.” 

I smirked and took in a breath to smell that lovely scent between her legs. I lightly lick her vagina for a taste. She tries to move her hips up for me to continue. I slapped her pussy to behave. 

“My angel, you’re being naughty.” 

“Please eat me. Fuck I’m so wet for you.” 

“Since you asked so nicely . .”

I dived. I suck her clit and vibrate the whole way down. She tastes so good. With one hand I grab a tit to squeeze and other I tug her leg to bring her closer. It was getting sloppy but felt Kara building pressure. She was very close to cumming. 

I shoved two fingers inside her cunt and pumped her in and out while still eating this delicious pussy. She rolls her head back and moans loudly. Good thing my lab is soundproof. 

“I’m so close. I’m so fucking close!” She cries out. 

I pump faster and a bit harder. Her cunt was loving the action. 

Kara couldn’t hold it any longer and squirts all over my face. Her legs were shaking and clenching my fingers. I thrust very slowly and let her ride out her high. Once she stopped, I gently pulled out. I stared at my messy angel. Laid out flat on my lab table. I lightly touched her pussy and she shook a bit. 

I laughed. 

“You made quite a mess, my angel.” I grin at the blonde, demonstrating where all her juices landed. 

She tried to kick my face but her shaky legs didn’t obey her. 

“Good thing I’m wearing a lab coat. I say this experiment was a success.” 

****************

Lena POV 

After having to talk to Lex , I spent my evening with Sam and Ruby. Thanked her for being patient with me and that I appreciate her looking for me. I knew that her telling my brother about my distant behavior shows that she really cares. She cheered me up by providing ice cream and watched rom coms in her living room. 

“So. Since Miss Charming was taken by our blonde puppy friend. Are you interested in any other fishes in the sea?” Sam pops the question. 

“Sam. I’m not interested in anyone. Especially since I feel like I’m going through a break up.” 

“I don’t know, Lena. You’re wasting your beauty on nothing. You know . . .” Sam takes another sip of her wine, “Kelvin from the R & D department has been giving you some looks on everytime we go down there to check how they’re doing.” 

“Kelvin Diaz? Isn't he one of the heads of that department?” 

“Yup! Smart and handsome man.” Sam adds on.

Kelvin, average athletic built with deep brown eyes and brown hair. His height must be the same as (Y/N)’s if I were to compare them side by side. He’s a fine smart man. Graduated in Yale University and have a modest personality. I didn’t even know that the guy was checking me out whenever I came to visit the floor. Maybe Sam is just messing with me. 

“I don’t believe you.” I said deadpan. 

“We’ll go visit R&D tomorrow! You’ll see it for yourself.” 

“Whatever.” 

*************** 

**Next Day**

(Y/N) POV 

With the sun being set, the air got cooler without its warm rays. I’m excited for this evening to come. Lena and I have planned to eat out at this new Italian place. I already told Kara that I’ll be making my way towards L-Corp to pick up the young Luthor. Kara sends out her “have fun! Don’t stay out too late. Don’t miss me too much!” 

Kara is going to be busy training at the DEO and checking if the people of National City are behaving themselves. I told her to text me when she’s off duty so that I know she got home safe. 

I park my car just a block away for Lena’s building. I just thought that having a short walk going back to the car would be relaxing to stretch those legs for sitting for a while.

Before I head inside the building, I see Lena in the lobby with her bag and coat in hand. She’s busy talking to someone. A guy that I haven’t seen before. 

I’m not going to lie but the guy is good looking. Must be Lena’s age. He looks like my height. Average built, not too bad I guess. He looks lame with that quiff haircut. The guy is wearing a lab coat. Definitely one of her employees. Who the fuck still wears their lab coat outside of lab? 

She’s laughing whatever the guy is saying. She’s genuinely laughing like the way I make her laugh. I straightened my posture and head inside. She doesn’t notice me that I’m nearby because they’re really into the conversation. I coughed awkwardly to interrupt. 

“(Y/N)! You’re finally here!” Lena quickly turns around and gives me half a hug. I didn’t let go of her and stick myself closely to her. 

“Kelvin! This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), CEO of Lunar Industries. (Y/N) this Kelvin Diaz, one of my heads in the R&D department.” Lena introduces us to each other. 

I stick out my hand to him to shake on, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Diaz” 

He does the same but applies a little pressure on the hand shake. Nope, this asshole is not going to overpower me. I squeeze his hand tighter to show who’s the bigger person. In the business world, if your handshakes aren’t firm and powering, they basically owned you. They might even say that you’re a little bitch just because of a hand shake. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Miss (Y/L/N).” 

I nodded at the man and turned to Lena. 

“Are you ready to leave? Our reservation to the new Italian place is waiting.” I smile at her, not showing how her employee annoys me for some reason. 

“Oh right!” She turns to Kelvin to bid her goodbye and we leave. 

****

The ride and dinner was awfully quiet and I blame myself for that. I wasn’t passing on good vibes, instead I was being an ass. I would give short responses to Lena and not press into details to whatever she was saying. I was focused on her new friend, how he was acting too close to his boss. 

“Darling? . . . (Y/N), Babe? Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself” 

“Hmm?” I broke out of my thoughts. 

I noticed that I hardly touched my food, it was slowly going cold. I tried not to sigh and pretend to look okay because right now I don’t know what to feel. 

“I’m fine. Just tired that’s all.” 

“Are you sure? Are you and Kara okay? Is there something wrong.” 

Oh she thinks that Kara, my girlfriend, and I are fighting. Nope. How do I tell her that I don’t like how her employee stares at her breast most of the time when they were talking and that he’s just wanting to get close to her so that he can get into her pants. 

“What? No. We’re good. I’m just tired that’s all. The holidays are coming up and things have been very busy at Lunar Industries.” 

“Ahh yes. It’s that time of year again. Relatable but I’m glad I'm running on enough sleep to get through these festive times.” 

We kept on talking, we’re finally easing our normal talks again. She shared about our week and how it’s hard to run a company at times. I cracked a couple of jokes to distress herself and gave her words of encouragement of how wonderful she is at running L-Corp so far. 

We came around to the topic of holidays again. The young Luthor explains how much she misses her father being around for these times. She misses how Lionel would buy her almost anything ever since she started living with the Luthors and that every year they spend a day picking and decorating the tree for their manor. Even though her dad bought her a lot of gifts, what she ever cared about was love from him and the family. 

She the idea of feeling and being alone. When the Luthors lost Lionel to cancer, she was devastated. It took her awhile to become herself again and she praised Lillian and Lex for putting it back on track. 

I want to bear hug the young Luthor. She’s trying so hard in this world to be good and being the idol to many females around the world. Despite Lionel and Lex’s mishaps, she was the one to shed light to the family. 

Lena is excited for Friendsgiving. She likes the holidays and she adores it with her friends and family. After Friendsgiving, the Luthors will spend some quality time together at their cabin getaway. 

“Did Kara invite you to our Friendsgiving? It’s going to be at Sam’s place.” 

Why do I feel bad that I’m going to say that I can’t make it due to a business trip? Would she really care if I’m not there but I do want to spend some time with the young Luthor and my girlfriend. I mean thanksgiving is not a big thing. More like December holidays are more important. 

I was going to explain how I’m going to be out of the city when I got interrupted when Lena’s phone rang with a message. 

I gesture to her to answer it because it might be important. A smile came across her face when she checked her phone. It must be one of her friends. Then she started to giggle. 

Interesting. 

I gave her privacy by looking at city lights beside me.   
She stood up to excuse herself because her phone was now ringing. I let her go. Before she was out of reach, I used my heightened hearing to know who’s calling her. 

“Miss Luthor! Good evening, just wanted to make sure this was your personal phone number.” A male voice speaking through the phone. 

“Kelvin! I gave you permission to call me Lena. Did you really think I would give you a fake phone number? I just texted you. . .” 

Of course. The guy named Kelvin. 

I accidentally bent my silverware in my hand. I shouldn’t care who she’s talking to. It’s not my business. If I was able to ignore her interactions with Jack Spheer then I can get by with this person in her life. It’s not like they’re going to fuck each other tonight. 

I waived down the waitress and ordered myself some strong rum. I’m pretty sure Lena and Kelvin will be talking on the phone for a while. Maybe I should just leave after I drink this glass down. I would look like an ass for leaving them in the restaurant. 

I checked my watch so often that it’s been exactly 15 minutes that Lena has been gone. I already finished my glass of rum and I ordered another. I checked my phone and saw that Kara hadn't messaged me. I sighed. I resort to messaging Robert. 

“Sorry! The call took a little longer than I expected.” She sees that the table is clean from our mess and the only thing is left is our drinks. She gave me a questionable look on what I was drinking. 

“It’s okay, beautiful. I already paid our bill. We should head out now since it’s getting late.” 

I helped her put her coat back on and guide her outside. We’re holding hands. She can tell my hand was cold due to the warmth she was trying to give off. She stops in her tracks when she sees Robert waiting by the SUV. She gives me another questionable look. 

“Good Evening, boss . . . Lena.” 

“Evening, Robert. Please escort Lena back to her penthouse.” He nods and gets in the car. I opened the door for her to step in but she didn't move. 

“Are you not going inside with me? Why is Robert here? You drove here. Are you just going to leave your car behind?” She hit me with many questions and I didn’t want to answer them all. 

“Lena, I need to head back to Lunar Industries. I forgot to finish some loose paperworks then I’ll head back to my place.” 

It was somewhat a lie. I do have paperworks to finish that I need to bring with me to Japan. They’re not at my office, they’re in my penthouse. 

“(Y/N) I’m not letting you drive there. You just drank down some hard liquor. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

I pulled her into a hug, “Baby, I’ll be fine. I feel fine to drive. Robert will take you home. Text me when you get there, okay?” I tried hard to convince her. 

“Okay.” she whispers and hugs tighter with a goodnight kiss on the cheek which I did not return back. 

I watch the SUV leave, trusting Robert to take her home safely. I loosen my shoulders and sighed heavily. Why do I feel so shitty. Why am I still frustrated at someone who's making Lena smile and laugh. Well if the woman likes Kelvin then I guess I’ll let it be. Pretty sure she’ll bring the guy to the Thanksgiving dinner at Sam’s place. Good thing I won’t be there. 

I head back to my car and start driving to my penthouse. 

Hopefully Kara is available for some night time activities before my departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome ;)


	46. I'm Thankful For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James needs to learn how to shut up. Kelvin is moving fast with Lena. Lena should not be left alone and drinking.

_Friendsgiving - Day before Thanksgiving_

Lena POV 

Thanksgiving means food and fun right? Spend time with family and friends. Nothing new. We’ve been doing it for a couple of years now but this year doesn’t feel happy. I feel anxious as I’m getting ready for Friendsgiving at Sam’s house. This year I invited Kelvin to join the gathering since we’re friends. We’re getting closer, he’s a great nice guy.

I guess I’m just nervous when (Y/N) sees Kelvin at the gathering. I knew she didn’t like him when I first introduced them. I don’t even know why. Maybe that’s how (Y/N) is when meeting new people? Is it possible that she’s jealous? No. She can’t. She’s with Kara. 

I actually tried talking to the older CEO throughout the week before today. She would text me that she's busy and can’t take calls. Whenever I text her during the day, she replies to me late in the night. Was she really that busy? Is (Y/N) avoiding me because of Kelvin? 

*** 

_Location: Sam’s House_

When I got to Sam’s place with a pumpkin pie and cheesecake, the first thing I noticed was that (Y/N) is not here. Kara is socializing with James and Winn. I found Kelvin with Sam setting up the table but once he saw me, he quickly grabbed the food off my hands to set it at the table. 

“Hey! You’re finally here.” He hugs me once he sets the food down. 

“Yeah.” I awkwardly say. I don’t even know why I’m being awkward. 

Kelvin and I talked to each other most of the time while we waited for everyone else to arrive. As time passes, (Y/N) is still not here. Everytime the door opens for someone to enter, I was hoping it would be (Y/N). Should I text her if she’s coming over? No, I can just simply ask Kara, she should know where she is. 

When Kelvin headed to the bathroom, I went over to Kara. 

“Kara!” I give a warm hug which she gladly gives back. 

“Lena! I see that Kelvin and you are getting closer.” She comments. 

“Yeah. I guess we are? I mean it’s nothing really.” 

“You sure? Kelvin seems like a nice guy.” Winn adds in. I see that James is feeling awkward about this but he holds his tongue. 

“Yeah he is but I don’t know. Anyways, Kara. Where’s (Y/N)? I see that she’s not here yet.” 

“Oh um. I thought you knew?” The hero says. 

“Know what?” 

Winn helps her out, “(Y/N) is not in the city. She’s in Japan for a business trip.” 

“Since when?!” I say too quickly. 

“Since Sunday, Lena. She didn’t tell you?” Kara looks equally puzzled as me. 

No wonder she hasn’t taken any of my calls. That’s the reason she would text me back late at night due to time zones. Why didn’t she tell when we had dinner? She could have given me a heads up. I felt kinda sad that I don’t get to see the meta human eat tons of food. 

“Oh.” I sounded sad. 

“Are you missing the military murderer? It’s a good thing she’s not here to ruin the gathering.” James slips his tongue. He already drank too many.

I glared at the drunken man. I want to slap the man for accusing (Y/N) for untrue things. Winn pushes him back. 

“Dude. You've been drinking too much. Either you behave or leave.” Winn says in a harsh tone. I can’t believe Winn is still dealing with his shit. 

“I’m only telling the truth.” James speaks up again. 

I don’t know what got me to do it but next thing I knew my hand stung from a very powerful slap to the man’s disgraced face. 

I’m sure everyone in the house gasped and their eyes adjusted to us. 

“Jimmy fucking Oslen!” Kelly shouts at her brother. Alex is just right behind her girlfriend. 

Then, Kara used her super strength and speed to take James out in the front yard. Good thing Kelvin didn’t witness that part of Kara since he’s in the bathroom. Kelly apologizes to me and she heads outside to deal with the yelling. Alex follows her. James is lucky that she didn’t bring her gun because I’m sure she’ll love to use it right now. 

Kelvin came back just in time, looking confused because he knew the environment felt tense. Shouting can be heard from outside. 

“I can’t believe you said that about my girlfriend! In front of OUR friends who are OUR family. In front of Lena? Seriously James? Lena is very close friends with her and you just disrespected her name. AGAIN!” Kara yelling can be heard from everyone from the inside. 

James tries to reason with the Super but it didn’t work. 

“James. It’s best you leave. You’re just turning this gathering into a shit show. Why can’t -” Kelly tries to calm down the situation but her brother belittles her. Shout at her with so much disrespect. 

“The fuck Kelly! Can’t you see that (Y/N) is not trustworthy? Sleeps around with women. Enjoys the high life of being carefree with the amount of money and power her family holds. The Danvers blind you from seeing that evil holds! I bet (Y/N) is just USING Kara to satisfy her needs. Next thing you know she’ll be taking you to bed!” 

Alex broke out and punched the man right on the face, causing him to fall back. It went quiet. James looked at the three women with disgust. 

“Get out.” Alex tries to James in a normal tone. “Fucking get out of here! You are no longer welcome to any of our damn gatherings!” The older Danvers shouted.

That was the final straw for James. The older Danver sister couldn’t keep herself cool any longer especially when he shouted at her sister and girlfriend. She was very tempted to beat the man until J’onn needed to contain her. Instead, she comforts Kara and Kelly before they back inside. 

Jess and Sam were trying to put back some happy vibes or at least calmness. The three women who stepped back inside gave me a half smile and made their way towards me. Kelvin decided it was best to step back to give some privacy. 

“I’m sure you heard everything.” Alex starts first. 

“I’m sorry Lena, my brother is such an asshole. I just wish-” Kelly felt really sorry that she needed to apologize on his behalf but I didn’t want it. Kelly doesn't deserve this kind of treatment

“Kelly, no. Please don’t apologize on his behalf. He should be the one responsible for the disturbing emotions he has brought on us.” I interrupted Kelly. Alex agreed and gave her girlfriend a gentle back rub. 

The couple left to go help set the food. It was just Kara and I. Kara didn’t look mad. She looks more sorry and disappointed. 

“James is a dick.” Kara sighed. 

“Can’t believe we dated that prick.” We laughed. 

We give each other a long needed hug. Something we didn’t know we needed. Even though she’s dating the charming CEO, I can’t really hate my best friend. I’m thankful for having her in my life and all these other people under this roof. Showing me what love and family looks and feels like. 

*** 

So it was happening. Maybe things are moving too fast. I don’t know how but I can just feel it. I don’t want it to happen and it’s happening. 

Right in front of my apartment building. My driver didn’t drop me off. I didn’t want to disturb Frank because it’s Thanksgiving Eve and he’s with family. He deserves some off days. Kelvin wanted to do the honors to take me back home. 

“So. Um. I had a good time with your friends.” He says while scratching the back of his neck. 

I gave him a small smile just because he looks nervous, “Yeah, same here despite Mr.Olsen being an asshole.” 

“So.” 

“So.” 

We’re facing each other. It was quite chilly but our coats are keeping us warm but apparently we attracted each other for more warmth. He stares at my lips and I can’t help but do the same. I wasn’t eager for the upcoming kiss but somehow I couldn’t stop myself. 

We kissed. It was slow and light but no spark ignited inside me. The kiss was just a kiss. Felt empty. I composed myself and masked my disappointment towards the man. Kelvin looks content that we took this action. I should reject him now while it’s still early. 

“That was that okay?” Kelvin needed to assure he wasn’t stepping any boundaries. 

“Yeah! Yeah. Um that was definitely more than okay.” I lied. 

Good. Good. “I’ll see you next week?” 

“I’ll definitely see you next week, Kelvin. Don’t be late to work!” 

He throws a flashy smile and takes his leave. 

Going up to my penthouse, I let my emotions take over. I feel so empty and lonely. I thought Kelvin would solve my problem but there was nothing for me to work with. I was actually considering using him as a fuck buddy to distract my true emotions. Everything feels shitty. James almost ruins Friendsgiving with his nasty remarks, seeing Kara reminds me why I don’t have (Y/N) has my girlfriend, and now I have to deal with Kelvin whom I don’t have feelings for. 

Fuck. 

Once I went inside my penthouse, I poured myself a healthy amount of bourbon. I decided to text Lex that I couldn’t come to the Luthor Manor tomorrow for Thanksgiving. One glass after the other, I just wanted to stop feeling. I sat down on the couch and aimlessly looked at the city horizon. 

I didn’t want to feel it but now some type of anger was reaching my brain. I don’t understand how (Y/N) chose Kara over me! What does Kara have that I don’t? Yeah she’s fucking Supergirl, the Girl of Steel. So what. I can easily defeat the super. HA I can’t easily take Kara down and steal (Y/N). 

(Y/N). God I just want her to love me. I just want her to hold me when I feel fragile. Calm me when idiot investors dare to challenge me. If (Y/N) were mine, I would let her ruin those men with her iron fist. She could have been MY big baddie meta human. 

Why didn’t she tell me that she wasn’t going to be here for Thanksgiving week? She could have given me a heads up instead of always turning down my lunch or dinner invites. Was she supposed to tell me last week when we had dinner that night? Does she think I wouldn’t care if she leaves for a trip because I actually do because I always want to see her face everyday or hear her voice to calm me down. 

Maybe I should give her a piece of my mind and call her right now. Who gives a crap if she's in the middle of a meeting. Fuck her for thinking I don’t care. I took another big sip of my drink and reached for my phone. 

*ring ring. . . Ring ring . . . Ring . .*

“Hello?” 

The moment I heard her voice, I suddenly felt weak. How could I be mad at her. I don’t have the right to yell at her. A few tears were running down my cheeks. Why do I like her so much? I can’t see anyone in my future but her. 

“Lena? . . . Hello? . . . Lena are you okay?” 

“Lena answer the phone.” (Y/N) said in a demanding tone. 

“(Y/N), our next Japanese investors are here.” I heard Sophia in the background. 

I threw my glass across the room and shutter glass spread everywhere. I hung up and turned off my phone. I took my last bit of energy to bring myself to bed and cry to sleep. There was no way of stopping myself from dreaming about the older CEO. 

*** 

(Y/N) POV 

_Location: Lunar Industries - Japan_

_Time: 6 PM_

I heard Lena’s small cries through the phone. I tried to get her attention but she wouldn’t answer. The worst came to my mind. Is she hurt? Is someone hurting her? It’s literally 1 AM back in National City, she should be asleep. I was starting to panic. 

Sophia notified me about the next meeting but I didn’t want to hang up. A loud shattering glass was heard over the phone. I was going to call Lena out again but the line went dead. Damnit Lena, what the hell are you doing. I told my executive assistant to give me a couple of minutes. I tried to call the young Luthor back but the line was unreachable. I at least tried 5 times but the call sent me directly to voicemail. 

Fuck shit. 

I gripped my phone and thought about my options. I threw the device on my desk and looked out at the window. I could call someone back in National City to check on Lena but everyone must be asleep or probably not in town anymore since it’s Thanksgiving. My extra time is running out and I needed to collect myself before the meeting. 

******** 

Thanksgiving Day 

Lena POV 

My head was throbbing once I woke up. Found myself half clothed in bed with a leftover wine on my nightstand. I didn’t need to check my phone on what the time was. Plus I didn’t want to turn on my phone for the day. I’m sure Lillian and Lex are worried about me but it’s the least of my worries. I bet Sam is trying to contact me too but she should be spending quality time with her family members. Without my phone, I’m sure it was late in the morning. 

I forced myself to get up and shower. Today’s plan to not think about anything and clean up the mess I made in my living room. 

*** 

1:25 AM 

Pounding. All I heard was constant pounding against my door that woke up from my slumber. Who the hell is trying to get my attention at this hour?! I don’t hear the city burning down or in a crisis. I quickly put on my kimono robe and head down stairs to confront the lunatic of the hour. This better be an emergency or else I’ll kill whoever is on the side of this door. 

I yank the door wide open and just - 

“(Y/N)?” 

The CEO looks irradiated and tired. Her clothes are soaking due to her rain which I did not realize was pouring outside. Despite her wearing a coat, none of her clothes survived the weather. Why is she here? When did she get here? She shouldn't be back until next week! 

I stood there in shock that I was no longer sleepy nor angry. (Y/N) pushes herself inside and closes the door behind her. She holds me by the waist and lightly turns me every few seconds as if she’s looking for any damage on me. 

“Lena! Are you okay?!” 

I stuttered a yes to the older CEO and she quickly let me go to take a look around my penthouse. A few feet away from where I’m standing, she puts her hands on hips, contemplating what to do next. 

“Lena. . .” She turns to face me again, “why did you call me? I literally thought you were in danger. I heard you sobbing through the call and glass breaking!” She tried to let her angry voice get the best of her. 

She continued, “I tried to call you back. You never picked up your phone. It went straight to voicemail. I was so fucking worried that I had to cut my business trip in Japan short.” 

“I- I was-” I couldn’t compose a sentence to her that I started to fidget in place. My mind went back to what happened at Friendsgiving. James being an asshole. Kara tried to cheer me but was also disappointed that James called her girlfriend a useless ruthless girlfriend. Then there’s Kelvin who kissed me but no emotions spark which was very disappointing. 

(Y/N) rushes to me with hands on my biceps, “ _oh baby_. . Are you okay? I didn’t mean to be so angry at you. I was just worried.” 

I didn’t know that tears were running down my cheeks. Gosh I’m so soft around the older CEO. I cried even more when I shouldn’t have. 

“No . . . It’s not your fault. Something happen at Friendsgiving and-” 

(Y/N) holds me tighter despite feeling her wet clothes against me. 

“Shhh . . Lena just tell me in the morning yeah? I’ll take you back to bed and come back here to talk.” 

“No! Please stay. . . I just . . I don’t want to feel alone.” 

“Lena I can’t. My clothes are wet and I didn’t bring spare clothes with me-“ 

“Just strip down to your briefs and sports bra. I’m sorry that I don’t have anything that fits you but I’m sure my blanket can keep you warm. I just really don't want to be alone right now.” I quickly interject. 

“Okay then.” She lightly replies. 

We headed to my bedroom and I laid back down. I was starting to feel the sleepiness take over but I was discreetly watching the CEO strip out of her clothing. Although her back was facing me, I find this strip tease a bit too interesting. First, she removed her coat and threw it on the floor. Then, she unbuttoned her dress shirt and lightly shook it off of her made her back muscles flex a bit. Her sport bra is dry so that stays on. Soon, she unzips her slacks and bends back to properly remove it from her ankles. 

Fuck, her ass looks firm and round just like those guys from the NFL teams. Her thigh muscles were to die for. If only she was facing the other way so that I could see that clothed cock. I’m sure that without her boner, she looks big. 

She gets into bed, “you should be sleeping by now. Did you just watch me strip out my clothes?” 

Caught but I laughed it off. She doesn’t need to know that her little stop tease turned me on. Maybe I should step out in the rain to get rid of these horny thoughts. 

“Mhm no answer. Come here babygirl maybe it’s time that you can keep me warm. You’re a terrible host for not having extra clothes for your guest, the least you can do is keep me warm.” She gives a goof grin. 

“Whatever. You’ll survive. Come here and make me feel less lonely.” 

So it happened. (Y/N) wrapped her warm arms around me since I’m the little spoon in the bed. The sleepiness within me was getting stronger but before it could take me over. 

“(Y/N)?” 

“Hmm?” The older CEO was starting to sound sleepy. 

“I know Thanksgiving is over . . . But I’m Thankful for having you in my life. . .” 

“Mmm” she gently moves some pieces of loose chair on my cheek and pushes it behind my ear. “And I’m thankful for you too. . .” 

Although this is temporary comfort, it’s good enough to keep my heart content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome ;)


	47. Don’t You Just Wish Life Was Less Complicated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH this week is finals week for me! Wish me luck and hope I don't fail ._.

_The Morning by The Weeknd_

The young Luthor woke up first with the older CEO still tightly wrapped around her. Lena is loving the feeling of her being her warm blanket. Since (Y/N) has minimum clothing on, her skin generated more heat. She can hear her lightly snore. Deep sleeper she guessed. But she could just be jet lag as well. 

Lena moves quietly to face her. The raven-haired woman caresses her cheek and moves in closer. Unintentionally she smelled the woman. She thought her guest would smell like the rain but instead she still smells like warm cinnamon. The young woman immediately pulled her hand away when the older woman moved. (Y/N) unconsciously pulls Lena closer which Lena tried not to make a fuss about. 

Something hard and warm was poking Lena’s thigh. Lena’s heart was racing a bit. She already has an idea what it is but she had to make sure. Need to confirm her hypothesis right? 

Lena lifts up the blanket and looks down south where their legs are tangled. The sleeping CEO has morning wood. Lena was definitely intrigued with her findings and she couldn’t help herself. Without waking the woman, she lightly brushes her palm against the clothed erect penis. It is hard and long. (Y/N) groans in her sleep and moves again. Lena tried hard not to move, she watched the CEO a bit longer before touching that area again. 

(Y/N) is still in deep sleep and she seems to be experiencing a wet dream. A moan or two would spill out of her mouth. It was making Lena wet which she tried to stop herself from feeling more horny than before. 

“Agh fuck. .” (Y/N) moans. 

“FucK. Baby, you’re doing so good.” She says in her sleep. 

At this point, Lena was touching herself, not caring if she gets caught by the woman next to her. She must be dreaming of Kara, she thinks. She was wrong. 

“Agh Lena. . . Babygirl. . . I need to fucking cum. . Fuck, you feel so good around my cock.” She moans. 

Lena gasps. She can’t believe what she heard. Is (Y/N) really dreaming about me? Lena asks herself. Aroused and confused, Lena boldly breaks away from (Y/N)’s embrace and sits on top of the older CEO. (Y/N) suddenly wakes up to see what’s going on but finds the raven-haired one sitting on her abdomen. 

“Lena. . . It’s really too early to be playing around.” (Y/N) groans and closes her eyes again. 

To grab her attention again, Lena moves and slides her ass to reach the woman’s morning wood. The CEO shot her eyes open and stared right into Lena's mischievous eyes. 

“Lena . . .” She slowly says, not wanting to escalate the situation they’re in. Deep down inside, (Y/N) really wants to fuck Lena into the bed but that would make her a unfaithful partner to Kara. She hasn’t forgotten about her girlfriend when she knew she should have texted her that she’s back in National City. 

“Typical morning wood, Darling. Can I help you with it?” 

“Fuck.” (Y/N) replies under her breath. 

Lena wasn’t really thinking if she’s honest right now. She feels very mixed about things. It’s wrong of her to throw herself onto (Y/N) when she clearly knows she’s Kara’s girlfriend. Lena literally lunges to capture the older CEO’s lips which (Y/N) did not decline. It was hard and fast paced, only lust filled between the two. Lena starts to grind against the woman’s crotch. 

“Take me. . . Please.” The young Luthor whimpers. 

This needs to stop before it gets out of hand, (Y/N) thought. She feels guilty and so damn confused. She can’t do this to Lena or Kara. Plus Lena is already making moves on Kelvin. She shouldn’t be messy with that developing relationship. (Y/N) pulls away and tries to stop Lena from chasing her addicting lips. 

With their foreheads just touching, “Lena I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

Lena breathes in deeply to get her breathing under control. She waits for her to explain. She waits for her to give a reason why she won’t accept her when she has literally thrown herself to her at this very moment. 

“Lena I really like where this is going but I can’t do this. I can’t cheat on your best friend. She found out. . . She would have hated you. I know how close you two are, I’m not going to let you throw that friendship away because of me.” 

The young Luthor laughs sadly and pushes herself off of the older CEO and stands in the room. Tears were starting to form again and she’s trying her best to not let them off. 

“This is about Kara!? Are you sure? Is this not about you being a jackass? I know I said that I wanted to be friends first before pursuing a relationship but whenever I’m with you I just feel like I want to start something! Half of me wants to date you yet the other half of me wants to run away from you. I know I said that I’m okay with you fooling around with other women even though it hurts me but you dating Kara just absolutely kills me. Seeing you date one of my best friends crosses the line!” 

(Y/N) stayed quiet. Processing all the facts and new information she received. 

“Lena . .” She starts to say and gets out of bed to approach her but the young Luthor stops her. 

“Don’t!” She yells at her again and then retreats to her master bathroom and shuts the door. 

(Y/N) contemplate if she should stay for Lena until she gets tired of staying there or just simply leaves to avoid causing anymore trouble for her. It was a quick choice. In her opinion it was best to leave the young CEO alone since she already fucked up so much. Better to stay away then add more oil to the fire. 

Luckily with just a quick text, Sarah got to Lena’s apartment in a timing manner with a fresh set of clothes. Wanting to leave quickly as possible, (y/n) put on the clothes in the elevator and hand her assistant her ruined soaked clothes. 

Sarah didn’t question the sudden departure but she knew it was best to not ask. 

***************** 

_December_

_Two weeks later_

Two weeks of radio silence between the two CEOs so far. Within those weeks, lots of shit happened. (Y/N) overworked herself to continue finishing the Japanese deal for Lunar Industries and tried to continue her relationship with Kara. 

Kara didn't want to keep anything from the CEO and told her what happened at Friendsgiving. (y/n) was upset and took it upon herself to teach James a lesson. She told herself that she did it for Kara but she also did it for Lena out of respect. 

One day when the older CEO went to CatCo to visit Kara and saw James, (Y/N) took the opportunity and punched the man right in the face. The CatCo employees were shocked but didn’t do anything to intervene. 

“That’s for disrespecting my Kara and your group of friends that once called you family.” She said through her clenched teeth to the man groaning painfully on the ground. 

James’ pride was hurting again and tried to fight back but two employees held him back to avoid any more embarrassment. 

That news spread out quickly all over CatCo and Cat Grant herself was not happy about (Y/n)’s actions when Andrea reported to the Queen of Media. Soon, the news reached L-Corp. Lena heard about the interaction but she didn’t bother to care. It didn’t interest Lena even the slightest or at least that is what she thought. She Pushed the news aside and continued working on reports. 

It was long until the young Luthor did receive shocking news. One evening when Lena was still in her office, Kara visited her with watery puffy red eyes. 

(Y/N) broke up with Kara. 

Lena comforts the reporter the best she can. Kara said it was the best to break things off since the CEO of Lunar Industries seems to be busier and more distant. They both agree to end it in neutral terms. (Y/N) explained how she can’t fully commit to the relationship if her heart is seeking another person. Kara first thought that she was talking about Allison because that’s her ex-fiancee but it didn’t take her long to find out that (Y/N) was talking about Lena. 

It wasn’t Kara’s place to tell Lena. Kara knows it’s best to leave it up to them to sort out whatever is going between the two. 

***

That wasn’t the case. 

(Y/N) caught Kelvin and Lena in Noonan’s at a bad time. Since it’s the most festive month of the year, holiday decorations were everywhere and anywhere. It just so happens that the two were standing under a mistletoe. (Y/N) and Jen were on a break from department meetings and wanted to get coffee from the popular cafe but when they walked in, they caught Kelvin and Lena kissing. 

At the last second, Lena caught the older CEO leaving with her best friend, Jen, chasing after her. Although the two are not official since Lena didn’t declare anything, (y/n) assumed that Kelvin and Lena are official at the seems to be from that scene.

Lena wanted to go after (y/n) but she remembers that she’s still frustrated with her but she hates how the CEO looked when she ran away. She looked hurt and very distant as she seems like she’s giving up hope. That’s what (Y/N) is actually doing. Giving up the crazy idea to go confess to Lena about how she feels about her. She planned to go to L-Corp and confess right then and there. Confess how much she was a jackass and that her heart was choosing her ever since they met. 

But why would she admit it now? All she knows now is that Lena is with Kelvin and she’ll accept that. The older CEO hopes nothing but happiness for the new couple.   
No one knows but (y/n) silently made a promise that if Kelvin hurts Lena in any way, she will most definitely be the first person he’ll ever encounter first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in Christmas miracles?


	48. You’re Sweet & Minty Like Peppermint Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of what's happening to (Y/N) since she feels lost without Lena. There will be an event going on that (Y/N) can’t say no to. Lena just want one thing for Christmas this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I just want to announce that I created a new work of one shots based on Lena Luthor x Reader! Go check it out ;)

_Holocene by Bon Iver_

The Super friends have been wondering what the CEO of Lunar Industries has been doing lately. Lately, the CEO stopped making public appearances and half of the city thought she moved out to start a new branch in a new city or country. Others think she’s up to no good and that she’s meeting up with government officials. She becomes a ghost to many people, only replying to people’s text messages with short answers and if you’re lucky, she might even take in your call for a couple of minutes. 

Lena was internally arguing with herself if she should go apologize to the older CEO for outburst and inappropriate actions. That idea was thrown out the window because she thought that maybe (Y/N)’s friends would kick her out of the building the moment they see her. She’s sure that her bodyguards are aware to keep any Luthors from coming in. She doesn’t blame her. She wants to distance herself from Lena. Probably that is the best choice but the young Luthor’s heart was aching everyday which Kelvin cannot help with. He just thinks that Lena is trying not to mix their developments of their relationship and their jobs at L-Corp. 

The oldest Danvers was the one out of everyone that could get somewhat close to the CEO. Alex knew exactly how to approach (Y/N). It was simple but it was mainly Kelly’s idea. One night, Alex got off from the DEO and went to Lunar Industries with a bottle of Jack Daniel’s in hand. 

(Y/N)’s entourage let her through and just casually share drinks with the CEO. The CEO did not view Alex as a threat, the more they talked, she viewed her as a sister. Alex doesn’t hate (Y/N) for breaking her little sister’s heart. They talked about the failed relationship and Alex was very content about the CEO coming clean to her reasoning. 

One night of casual talking and drinking, they became closer. Alex offers to spar with the notorious lieutenant. Alex now knows why she’s so highly respected in the military. The red haired was beat multiple times in the ring with (Y/N). She couldn’t tell if she was still going easy on her or just that Alex was lacking in a lot of areas. 

“You’re really good at kicking my ass!” Alex huffs. 

“You sure you’re not just letting me win?” (Y/N) smiles. 

“Nope. Apparently I’m lacking in a lot of areas.” 

“Let’s go again! I’ll teach you a few things.”

(Y/N) likes the older Danvers. She doesn’t push her buttons or pressure her on saying things. They’re truly bonding with one another. J’onn also likes the idea of them hanging out together and he was beginning to accept (Y/N) as another daughter to him. He lets (Y/N) into the DEO because his reason was “Agent Danvers needs more training, you seem to be the only person who can really challenge besides Kara.” 

A couple of times, Kelly and Kara would watch the two in training. Which was a bad idea on their part because they were getting turned on. Kelly would ravish Alex after training while Kara tries not to think about her ex in bed. On the good side, Kara and (Y/N) are still friends and set up boundaries to keep away the mixed feelings for one another. 

**** 

_Location: Lunar Industries - Private Lab_

_We Wish You A Merry Christmas by Reient K_  
^ rock Christmas song 

One punch after the other, (Y/N) manages to dodge every single one. Jen mixes it up and adds a few kicks to keep the CEO moving around the ring. It was tiring but they have to keep it up a little longer for the sensors to detect every single nerve and muscle spam to record for the data. 

“Come on, Jen. You can do better than that!” 

Jen sees another chance to attack but it just backfires. 

Jen hits the ground hard after being swiped from (Y/N)’s leg. (Y/N) took the advance but Jen rolled away from the oncoming kick. She was back on her feet in seconds. Still dancing in circles, the two tried to calculate their next moves. Both were good but (Y/N) was better and faster. Jen keeps up her defense. 

Finally, Jen throws a good punch at her face. The CEO falls back and sends out painful whimpers. 

“Finally!” Jen holds her arms up in the air.

“I hate you.” (Y/N) mummers 

Anthony helps her up to her feet. (Y/N) removes all the sensors and checks on the data. Rex gives the two women bottles of water. 

“She got you good, my friend.” Rex comments 

“Whatever. She just caught me off guard.” 

Jen wanted to speak but she was busy downing her water. 

“Project Zeus is looking good so far.” Rex overlooks (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“Mhm but so far it’s not completely done. I just hope this will help me when the time comes.” 

The three relaxed in the lounge area of the lab while the TV was on with the daily news playing. Your typical political debates, country corruptions, and financial investments are always on. Same old shit but no new solution. Even if you gather all the rich people in the world to solve cancer, world hunger, or homeless. . . Let’s say that the government or someone with a high position and money influences always ruins everything for their gain. 

“Hey! So Ben highly suggests that you should be making an appearance due to Christmas coming soon.” Jen says while (y/n) was focusing on the tv. 

(Y/N) doesn’t say anything. Jen looks to Rex to help her out. The man shrugs and Jen threatens him with her eyes. 

“(Y/N)? Umm. . We believe that Lunar Industries should be doing charity work. Making the company look good.. I mean better?” Rex says nervously, not wanting to irk their best friend. 

Rex knows what Jen is talking about. Rex, Jen, and Ben talked about the topic and planned it without their boss. Rex didn’t really like the idea but he knew that (Y/N) needed to do this public appearance because rumors were getting out of hand in National City and Ben could only do so much on handling the good image of the CEO. 

Ben signed up the company to do charity work with L-Corp’s Children Hospital. Of course, the name of the hospital already set red flags. They all know that (Y/N) wants to distance herself from the young Luthor in every way but they didn’t want to turn away an opportunity to help children. 

“Our company image already looks fine. Sales and stocks are doing fine.” (Y/N) says in a monotone voice. 

“Yes but we can do better.” Jen contradicts. 

(Y/N) sighs, “Fine. When? Where? Why?” 

Rex comes in again, “December 22. Luthor’s Children Hospital. Raising money and awareness for children’s sickness.” 

“We will also be giving out toys to children, some donations to parents, and spreading some spirit of Christmas” Jen adds. 

“Okay.” Their CEO replied without hesitation. The two friends looked at each other on how quick their boss decided because they thought she wouldn’t want to do it due to the possible chance of seeing the young Luthor. They knew best to not question her. 

(Y/N) asks Robert and Anthony to buy a lot of toys for the event which they needed half of the security team to go shopping with. Later, she instructed Sarah to ask one of L-corp’s hospital employees if they could access patient records in order to make donations for their child’s hospital bills and extra income. 

Despite being in rough waters with L-Corp’s CEO, (Y/N) would never hesitate to help out low income families and sick children. Her family has been helping these kinds of people for years and they always expect nothing back. Too bad that the reporters don’t cover it enough to show much good they have done. 

*** 

_Jingle Bell Rock by Glee Cast_

_Location: Luthor’s Children Hospital_

Lena POV

The charity event is doing perfectly fine. Not too long ago, Lillian placed the star on the gigantic tree in front of the hospital. We took a couple of family pictures for the media and answered some questions for the reporters. The hospital looks festive from inside and out. All the employees are either wearing Christmas colors or head decor to match the cheery vibe of the holidays. The children are smiling and laughing. The parents are relaxing and the medical teams are having fun. 

Most of the famous and rich people are here. I expect to be meeting our goals with this fundraiser. Jess updated me that we’re nearly at 1 million donations with just the famous people’s checks. The online donations have not been counted yet. 

“Hey brother, why don’t you help out Santa on passing out gifts to the families?” I asked Lex. 

He looks very confused and when he turns around to go find the man dressed in red and white, he actually sees his girlfriend holding out an elf outfit for him. Eve and I laughed while Lex turns into a grumpy boy. 

**** 

(Y/N) POV 

The Luthor’s Children hospital is outstanding from floor plans to the technical devices they use. My friends and I watched the Luthors say their speeches and put on the star on the tree from afar. I’m sure Lena didn’t see us. I already issued a check of half a million to the hospital but I already checked many more checks with different amounts for us to give for the families. 

Once the Ceremony was over, my team and I headed inside to visit the staff, children, and families. Each floor we gave the children toys while at the same time handing out checks for the parents. Many laughs and smiles filled the rooms. Parents would try not to shed any tears from the joy they are receiving and seeing. 

It’s comforting to see children feeling happy instead of them thinking about the disease they have. They are such strong spirited little people. I can’t bear to think what the parents must be feeling seeing their children here for many months for cures. 

All my friends plus extra helpers from my company came to help out pass some presents and joy to this hospital. Many of us are social butterflies that we don’t mind conversating with the families for a while before we move on to the next. 

I walk door to door to see that my team is enjoying themselves. I walked up to the last room and found only Sarah and a little girl. Why aren't any of her family members here? The girl looks sad and lonely. I see that my assistant was trying to cheer her up. I walk in to see if I could do something to help. 

“Hello.” I greet both of them. 

Sarah flashes a smile but the little girl was giving a fake one. 

Sarah fills me in, “Her parents are not here today. They couldn’t take work off.” 

“I see. Sarah, can you lead the team to the next floor to hand out gifts. I’ll stick with her for now.” 

Sarah obeys and heads out of the room. 

The little girl on the hospital bed looked very shy and disappointed which was aching my heart. I understand that her parents are so busy at work that they can’t afford to take off in order to pay those bills. 

“Hey, little one.” I sat down on the seat beside the bed. “What’s your name?” 

“Katie.” The little girl whispers. 

“Katie? That’s a lovely name. My name is (Y/N), do you want to be friends?” 

The girl smiles and nods. 

“So Katie. Tell me about yourself.” 

The girl was feeling more comfortable when she started talking about her likes and dislikes. The goals she wants to achieve when she grows up. She badly wishes she stops feeling so lonely. I mentally took notes on what the little one was saying so that I can do something special for her later. 

***

Lena POV 

I’m making my rounds around the floor hospital. I see that (Y/N)’s team is here to make children and families happy which I don’t mind at all. Although I haven’t seen the CEO herself. Maybe she didn’t come to attend. She must be busy back at Lunar Industries. 

I see that Sarah just walked out of one of the rooms with her tablet in hand. She didn’t notice me as she passed by. I slowly walk towards the room she just left and hear a familiar voice. 

(Y/N)’s voice. 

I stop right by the room to eavesdrop the conversation. 

“I wish my parents were here so that I could show them my new toys. Most days I’m alone here because they are always at work. I know they’re trying their best to come and visit but they always tell me that they need to work so that they can keep up to the bills.” A little girl’s voice was heard. She starts to cry silently. From what I can hear, she was trying to hold every emotion in. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Why don’t you sit on my lap so that I can give you a big hug?” (Y/N) offers to the child. 

I peek into the room and see that the little girl accepted the offer from the CEO. It was a special moment that needed to get captured. I took out my phone and discreetly took a few pictures without any of them noticing. I stayed a couple more minutes to listen more. 

“Do you feel lonely too?” The child asks. 

“Most of the time I do but there was a time I wasn’t.” 

“How did that happen?” 

“Well there was this woman who made me feel less lonely. I was really hurt for a while. Physically and mentally. She helped take care of me. She would visit me on most days and after that we spent a lot of days hanging out.” (Y/N) explains. 

“Was she your best friend?” 

“Hm. I think but I believe she was more than just a best friend.” 

“Did she make you happy?” 

(Y/N) didn’t reply right away but eventually answered, “Yes, she did. Very much and I didn’t realize it. But right now she’s making someone else happy . . . I hope she’s happy too.” 

I walked away immediately because I figured out that she was talking about me. I couldn’t listen to the conversation any longer because I would start to pour our tears again. I can’t believe I’m so hooked to the older CEO. She’s just so sweet that it’s hard to find people like her. She is also minty because she’s refreshing to see and talk to all the time. I guess you can say that she’s like those peppermints candy canes. The red represents her anger and sins while the white represents her kindness to the world. 

I’m starting to wish that if Christmas miracles are real, I want it to happen because all I want for Christmas is her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! With tight hugs


	49. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to terms. (Y/N) is planning her choices that could affect her future goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> If you haven't, go check out my other work about Lena x Reader one shot stories!

_All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey_

_Christmas Day_

_Location: Kara’s Apartment_

Kara is throwing a big Christmas party in her new apartment. She picked out something a bit bigger yet cozy for her style. She invited some people from CatCo, the DEO, L-Corp, and Lunar Industries. Kelly, Alex, Eliza, and J’onn helped make most of the food for the party and set up decorations around the apartment. 

The reporter’s apartment basically looks like a winter wonderland and if there was a contest for best spirit for the holiday, everyone is sure that she won that award in a landslide. Kara was nice enough to make generalized gifts for her guest which they could feel free to grab at the end of the gathering. 

People were slowly coming in with gifts and extra food in hand. The presents around the tree are piling up, some were already given to their receivers once they got to the party. Lena came in with everyone’s gifts, with the help of Kelvin to carry them in. She placed it by the tree and then they went to socialize with people. 

It didn’t take long for (Y/N) and her friends to arrive at the party. They came in with mini gifts for most people and extra alcohol for people to enjoy. The two CEOs acknowledged their presences but neither of them came close. If Lex were there, he would have pushed his little sister to go talk to the older CEO or he would have a “nice” chat with (Y/N) could be a faster progress. 

Sadly, Lex and Eve could not make it to Kara’s party because they promised Lillian that they would help attend Luthor's Christmas party at their manor. Alex Danvers was debating on giving (Y/N) a push on talking to the raven haired but Kelly insisted that they would eventually talk at some point. The older Danvers listens to her girlfriend because is always in the right when it comes to emotional situations. 

From time to time, Lena would catch (Y/N)’s wondering eyes. At times, she saw her give death glares behind Kelvin’s head. It was funny to Lena that she’s clearly jealous but she was also feeling the same way whenever she sees a woman talk to (Y/N). Some of the women were bold enough to trick the older CEO on getting under the mistletoe. At least the kiss doesn’t last long. Expect for this other woman who tried to deepen the kiss and tried to convince her to leave the party early. 

Lena witnesses the older CEO reject the “kind” offer. Which confused Lena because she thought would take it without hesitation. 

For Lena, she literally studied where all the mistletoes have been placed and avoids all of them at all cost. She honestly doesn’t want to kiss Kelvin during this time or any time at all. She has been avoiding his affection ever since the hospital event. She hates herself for still giving the man hope. She hasn’t talked to Kelvin on how she’s no longer interested. 

When the party was coming close to the end, Kara insisted a handful of people to stay a little longer for gift giving. Kelvin attempted to put Lena under the magical Christmas kiss but she wasn’t having any of it. It's getting more obvious that Lena wants to get away from the tipsy eager man. 

Before Lena could tell him off, Robert intervened. “Hey buddy! You’re one of those smart guys from L-Corp?” He walks right between the two. Robert winks at the young Luthor, giving her a chance to escape. Lena mouths a thank you to him and heads to Kara who was passing out gifts. 

“Lena! Just the woman I need to see.” She turns back to the tree and gathers all the gifts that have Lena’s name on it. “Here ya know go! There’s space on the couch with Kelly for you to open all your gifts.” She Super smiles widely. 

_Last Christmas by James TW_

Lena heads to the open space with her gifts and examines every single box that contains her givers names. A small box wrapped in red with a gold bow caught her attention the most. There was no actual name but just initials on the tag. A gift from the older CEO. 

The raven haired rips open the wrapping and opens the box gently because whatever is inside must be fragile. The woman let’s put a small gasp and see a single row link bracelet in 18k gold with black diamonds from the designer David Yurman. Lena holds it and admires the beauty of the bracelet. She finds an engraved date on the inside. 

The date of when they met for the very first time. The day where they crashed into each other’s lives not knowing what was to come. It showed that the day was special to the older CEO, she never forgot the time when she met those emerald green eyes despite the way they encountered each other. Lena was feeling really sentimental and immediately feels bad that she didn’t get a gift for (Y/N). When Lena was about to put the bracelet away, she found a small piece of paper in the box. 

_**“I know that you’re a billionaire who doesn’t need expensive jewelry because you can clearly afford it but not everyone can afford the price of affection when you can just simply give it for free. If willing. Despite our situation, I do hope you find this gift comforting. I don’t need anything in return but I’ll love to see you be happy. I wish you the best as always. Merry Christmas, my dear Lena.”** _

_**-(Y/N)** _

Lena masks her emotions and looks around the apartment to find the older CEO. To thank her. To talk to her. She wants to dive forward and take her in. This was the final straw that Kelvin is not for her. She wants (Y/N). From the small note from the CEO, she was basically declaring to move on from Lena even if it meant that she won’t feel happy with herself as long as Lena feels happy. Lena wants to debunk that thought and show her that she’s willing to deal with (Y/N) in every way. To explain that Kelvin is the person she wants to be with. 

(Y/N) is nowhere to be found in Kara’s apartment. She notices that Robert and Kelvin are not around either. None of her friends are here. They left. Lena starts to panic. Lena starts to think that she can go out over to (Y/N)’s place and they can talk. 

“Hey Lena, are you alright?” Kelly notices Lena’s wondering eyes. 

“I-um.” Lena didn’t know what to say but Kelly already knew. 

“(Y/N) left a while ago. Before Robert helped you back there with Kelvin.” 

“Including her friends?”

“They didn’t leave right away as (Y/N) did. They stayed for a bit so that Kara could give their gifts then they left.” 

“Lena, go.” The older Danvers ordered the young Luthor. “She probably went home because she didn’t leave with anyone. Go and talk to her. Go work it out. I’m worried that this will be the last time we'll ever see her again.” 

Lena nods and rushes out of the door. She gets into her car and speeds to get to the main road. It takes about 40 minutes to get and she’s glad there’s no traffic at this late hour. She can just speed her way there. 

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse Building_

The young CEO didn’t care how crazy she looks at the moment. She parked her car right in front of the building where the older CEO lives. She dashed through the security in front who looked confused and hesitant. They tried to grab her. 

“Miss Luthor! You’re not allowed to go in there!” One security guard yelled when Lena reached halfway through the lobby. 

Lena reaches the front desk, “I need to see Miss (Y/L/N).” 

The two front desk people didn’t know what to do. But they know that no one is allowed to go up to her floor without her approval or if they weren’t notified ahead of time. 

“Miss Luthor. Miss (Y/L/N) did not notify us about your visit. She’s currently busy and maybe it’s best that you call-”

“No! I need to see her. Please! Just access the elevator for me and I’ll convince her to not fire you if you do it.” Lena begs the front desk employees but they don’t seem to take the raven hair’s offer. 

Lean sees a sliver access card on the desk below. She could just grab it and run toward the elevator but the security guards are right behind her, waiting to be given orders. She heard the elevator doors open. Someone is getting off the elevator and Lena just dashed toward it. The security ran after and the front desk people yelled out loud to stop her. 

Lena wasn’t watching where she was running because she ran right into two people and fell backwards. Luckily, Lena didn’t land head first because her bottom took the most impact. 

“Lena?” A very familiar female voice calls her out. 

A guy helped her get back on her feet. She looked and found out that she literally ran into Jen and Rex. Lena missed her chance to escape because the elevator doors closed. 

“Back off. We’ll handle Miss Luthor from here.” Rex orders the security who chased her. 

“Are you alright Lena?” Jen checks her head for any injuries. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you here to see (Y/N)?” Rex questions the young CEO. 

“Yes. Can you please access the elevators for me? I really need to talk to her.” 

“Lena. It’s getting late. Maybe you should call her in the afternoon and-” Jen tries to explain but Rex interrupts his friend. 

“Jen. I think we should tell her.” 

Jen glares at Rex for spilling a little information. 

“Tell me what?” Lena looks between the two. 

Jen sighs, “(Y/N) is not here. She’s on her way to the airport.” 

“What why?!” 

Rex fills in, “For another business trip but like-”

“She’s planning to build up another branch in Europe. If the deal pulls through, she may leave National City so that she can help the new branch there. . .” Jen somewhat regrets what she just told Lena but she feels like it was right to tell her. 

“I need to get to the airport. . . . I need to get to the airport now!” Lena demands and quickly turns to make her exit but Rex stops her. 

“Lena. You won’t make it. It’s best you wait for her to come back.” 

“Why should she wait? She doesn’t need (Y/N). She has Kelvin.” Jen says in a hated tone. 

“I don’t like Kelvin. I never did. I need to tell (Y/N) the truth. My feelings. My heart is choosing her and I don’t think it can pick anyone else.” Lena declares. 

Jen breathes in deeply and then exhales to help herself process. She has an idea but she doesn’t know if it’ll be successful. Looking over at Rex, he knows what she’s thinking. She really wants to punch the guy because she can feel him snickering inside. 

“Come on. We’re taking my car. There’s a chance we might make it before her jet departs.” Jen is already walking out with her keys in hand. Rex was grinning and helped Lena to get moving. 

*** 

Lena didn’t expect Jen to be driving so reckless but careful at the same time. She wonders why no police cars have stopped them since she was breaking the speed limit. She cut many cars and even cussed at some of the drivers. Jen had a few near misses and Lena is cussing very loudly in her mind. On the other hand, Rex is trying to contact people to find out if the jet has left yet. He didn’t care about the road ahead even though he’s sitting up front. 

“The jet is going to be on the runway soon. You think we’ll make it?” Rex asks Jen. 

“Oh we definitely will.” Jen stomps on the gas and speeds on the highway, hearing the engine roar. They’re just a few minutes away from their destination. 

Lena is experiencing all emotions in one go. She thinks about what to say when she sees the older CEO but she’s also thinking of how she doesn’t want to die in this speeding car. 

“We’re not going to park.” Jen announces, they can literally see the airport ahead of them. 

“What?” Lena heard herself say. 

“Look! Right there!” Rex points out a gate fence barrier that leads the runway. 

“Okay hold on!” 

“Wait what are you doing?!” Lena screams but she knows what’s going to happen. Jen is going to run through the gate. They brace themselves from the hard impact and continue speeding towards the runway where they can see the jet moving down and warming up for departure. It was getting ready to leave, Jen managed to drive beside the jet and later sped up to get in front of it to prevent it from taking off. Jen and Rex know they’re going to get scolded at by their boss but it might just be worth it. 

The jet stops and Jen hits her brakes and swerves to face the halted jet. The three of them get out of the car and patiently wait for someone to come out of the plane. Anthony is the first one to step out and he looks very mad. 

“What the fuck?! Why are you two here?! Couldn’t you just take the next flight to Europe if you wanted to come with us?” He didn’t see Lena is behind the two idiots but eventually caught her figure. “Oh.” 

Rex and Jen didn’t know what to say or what to do exactly. They knew it was reckless of them to pull that kind of stunt. 

Soon they all heard (Y/N) stepping out of the plane due to her yelling through the phone at someone. When she saw what was going on, she ended the call without saying goodbye to the caller. She took her time walking towards them, looking tall and mean. She gave everyone a deathly annoying glare but when her eyes reached Lena, it was slightly different. Her eyes soften just a bit. 

“A moment please.” Everyone left and stood far enough where they couldn’t hear (Y/N) or Lena. 

“(Y/N) I -” 

“Why are you here, Lena? You should be at Kara’s place or at your penthouse sleeping. Did Rex and Jen have something to do with it?” Her tone sounded cold but Lena is willing to get past it. 

“No. They have nothing to do with the situation we’re in right now. I want to talk. We NEED to talk.” 

“Talk about what? Couldn’t this wait until I get back? I need to be in France soon yet I’m here in the middle of the runway because you want to talk?” 

“Yes! And I don’t regret it. I’m thankful that Rex and Jen told me that you’re leaving. I honestly don’t even know if you were going to come back.” 

Silence fills the air. Anthony, Jen, and Rex tried to not listen. Sophia and Sarah were at the jet’s door entrance, looking from afar. 

“Get in the jet.” She orders Lena. 

“What?” 

“I’m not going to say it twice.” 

(Y/N) walks to Jen and Rex who were looking uneasy. They’re mentally preparing themselves for the scolding. Anthony helps Lena get inside the plane without any word. Sophia and Sarah returned to their seats and continued working on their tablets. Lena took a seat and tried to process everything again. 

What the hell, she told herself. 

(Y/N) entered the plane and took a seat not too far from Lena. She noticed that the door closed without her two other friends. They were left behind. 

“We’ll talk when we’re in France. Get some rest.” (Y/N) said and moved her attention to the paperworks in her hands. 

After an hour or two, the young Luthor was already sleeping but she was in an uncomfortable position. (Y/N) knows she’s deep asleep just from hearing her resting heart beats. (Y/N) knows that it was wrong of her to throw a cold attitude towards the young Luthor but she couldn’t help it. She was just feeling annoyed since the Christmas party. She witnessed Kelvin getting handsy with Lena and she saw how uncomfortable Lena looked. Yet she really had no say in it. She admits that she is jealous that someone gets to touch Lena’s body as much as they please but since she didn’t look comfortable, she had Robert teach the guy some manners on respecting women’s body.

(Y/N) picks up the small woman from her seat and walks to the back that leads to a bedroom space. She gently placed her on the bed, took off coat and heels so the woman could feel comfy. Then, she puts a blanket on her and tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Why are you such a silly fool, Lena?” she whispers to the sleeping woman. 

Stepping out of the bedroom for Lena’s privacy, she sees her two assistants whispering to each other and immediately stopped when they saw their boss. She shakes her head and sits back down again. 

(Y/N) sits in her thoughts. She said she wanted Lena for Christmas but she didn’t know it would end up like this. Christmas miracle my ass she says to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I treat comments like presents. . .


	50. Are We Fine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Lena may be geniuses but in reality they are stupid. Fools from the start but somewhat wise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit we have finally reached the 50th chapter for this book haven't we? Doesn't mean this is going to end anytime soon . . .

_How To Lose A Girl by Tyler Ward_

_3 Hours Before Landing_

_Destination: Paris, France_

The sun is rising from the horizon that the rays of warmth were slowly shining through the windows of the plane. The warm felt sun creeped on Lena’s skin and face woke her up. She slept through most of the flight. The exhaustion of Christmas and extra emotional feelings took a toll on her mental state of mind but she was glad that she got sleep to recover from it. The feeling of confusion rushes in. 

The raven haired noticed that she’s not in her seat because whatever she was feeling, it was very comfy. She felt like she was on a cloud, flying through the skies. She realized that she’s sleeping on a bed. “There’s a bedroom in this plane?” Lena thought to herself. 

Lena gets up and sees her heels and the coat she wore is on the side. She knows that (Y/N) was the one that placed her here. No one else that she can think of can do this kind gesture. She also felt like someone moved her but she thought that the plane’s turbulence. The raven-haired goes to the small private bathroom to freshen up heads outside of the bedroom space without bothering to put back her heels and coat. She finds the older CEO sitting at a different spot with a table in front of her. She was concentrating on her laptop and documents around her. Sophia is still awake while Sarah is sleeping not too far from them. She assumes that Anthony is in the cockpit since he was nowhere to be found at the moment. 

(Y/N) already knew that Lena was awake for a while due to her heartbeat picking up back in the bedroom. She was monitoring her the whole time, she was ready to be by her side if anything were to happen. (Y/N) would like to sort things around with the young CEO but she’s slam with all these documents and proposals that need to be reviewed and revised before they land. She hates being unprepared and she doesn't want anyone to have the pleasure of telling her that she is unfit for business due to the lack of readiness. She could easily replace a person’s position but she does like a challenge. 

Lena sits nearby expecting that talk they need. Without leaving her eyes from the laptop, “I highly suggest you call your mother and brother on where you are. I don’t want them to send private investigators after me thinking I kidnap you against your own will.” 

Lena silently agreed and took out her phone to make a few phones and who’s to handle L-Corp for a while. Lex understands but will be checking up on his sister. Lex suggested that he should fly out to her for sibling support but in reality he wants to murder anyone who’s to harm his little sister’s heart. Sam agrees to handle L-Corp responsibilities while she’s away. Sam finals out a motivation text “Go get your Ms. Charming!” 

Lillian didn’t say much but expects Lena to be happy when she comes back to National City. If not, Lillian won’t hesitate to act like Lex if her daughter is emotionally broken. For the meantime, she assists Sam and Lex at L-Corp. 

*** 

By the time they landed in France, it was already late in the morning. (Y/N) was already in a new suit and managed to look like she got some sleep in. (Y/N) and Lena stepped out the jet first, the older CEO placing her hand right on Lena’s lower back while going down the small stairs to reach the ground. There’s two black Mercedes waiting for them. 

“You and Sarah are going to go shopping for clothes since you didn’t bring anything with you then you can go to the hotel to get some proper rest. I’ll be out in meetings and hopefully I’ll be back by dinner time.” (Y/N) stated. 

“Please try to be back by then. I really want to have that talk.” Lena says before (Y/N) leaves. The older CEO gives a half hug to the small woman and heads to the first car to leave with Anthony and Sophia. 

Robert and Sarah were waiting for her to enter the other car. Lena sighs and hopes for (Y/N) to return early. 

*** 

Lena picked out a couple of casual outfits, two dresses, and a set of lingerie. Just case anything happens. Sarah was really friendly and actually helped Lena in some outfits. Sarah also pointed out which stores were the best. Robert was always nearby, he was given orders to keep an eye on the two women. (Y/N) would be pissed if some stranger causes any harm. 

(Y/N) and Sophia are very busy roaming around Paris for the new building location. The meetings were either short and simple or long and frustrating. (Y/N) manages to sweet talk many people on getting the terms she wants. She had to make special deals for specific people. It involves military use and that means creating a couple of weapons and needing aid in eliminating a group that was conflicting with some solutions. 

“Sarah. Do you think (Y/N) will be back by dinner time?” Lena , Sarah, and Robert are aimlessly wandering around the city. The young CEO didn’t want to go to the hotel yet because if they go now, all she’s going to do is wait and overthink. 

“I'm not really sure, Lena. The last update I got was that (Y/N) is in a meeting with some French officials.” 

The two women didn’t talk much but they both wanted to talk to ease some awkward tension. Robert was no help to them besides watching their safety. He was just a few feet behind them, minding his own business. 

“Lena. Why are you here? Why aren’t you back in National City with your boyfriend?” 

The raven haired was caught off guard with the word “boyfriend.” She is not in an official relationship with Kelvin, she certainly didn’t declare herself taken or be called a girlfriend to the guy. She forgot that she received a text message from Kelvin on how he was sorry about his behavior. Lena didn’t reply to him. He doesn’t even know where Lena is at the moment. 

“I’m here because of (Y/N). I realized that Kelvin is not the right person for me. I even found out that she broke up with Kara because of me. I feel like we’re meant for each other but of course I’m not really sure. We both made mistakes and I’m here to help clear it up.” 

“Well. How about Kelvin?” 

“We were never together. He’s not my boyfriend.” Lena snaps back. “We kissed a couple of times but I never let him touch me. . .” 

Sarah didn’t want to ask anymore questions but she sees that she means well. She actually hopes that the two get together despite her little crush on her boss/friend. She wonders how Sophia will take it but more importantly how is (Y/N)’s ex-fiancee going to feel about (Y/N) getting into a new serious relationship. 

“Let’s go to the hotel. Probably (Y/N) will be finishing up her meetings soon.” Sarah tells Lena and Robert.

***

(Y/N) is making big decisions. She already settled on where to build the new branch in Paris yet she hasn’t chosen anyone to lead this branch. No one seems to be good enough but herself to lead this new branch into a successful run. 

Leaving National City is still an option for the CEO. She’s already weighing her pros and cons. Technically she hasn’t been living in that city for a year and it’s normal to move to another place. Another country at the most. (Y/N) already started making roots in National City when she really shouldn’t have. (Y/N) likes Lena’s friends, she feels fortunate to be working with Supergirl too. 

Is it worth it to leave? 

She wants to stay in National City to be near Lena even though she can’t have her. Maybe it’ll hurt less just to leave all that behind and start somewhere new again. She could let Lena be happy and not let herself be in the way. (Y/N) thinks about how Rex and Jen can handle the National City branch and she’ll just move to Paris. 

It's a good business decision but she still wants to think about it. 

*** 

Lena has seen many luxury hotels but the suite that the older CEO has reserved made Lena’s jaw drop. She’s staying at the Presidential suite at one of the most expensive hotels in France which the Luthor family has not book or seen yet. The view is astonishing because she could see most of Paris and the iconic Eiffel Tower. 

Lena insisted that she’ll get herself her own room in the same hotel but Sarah and Robert wouldn’t let her. But her bodyguards and assistants have their own rooms on the same floor. 

It’s already 7PM and (Y/N) is not back from her meetings. Lena was slightly tired but was willing to wait for her return. The raven haired woman sits by the window, watching the view across and below her. The sound of the door opens, Lena looks at the door to see who it is, hoping it’s the face she’s been wanting to see. 

She finds Robert pushing a cart full of food, “I hope I’m not bothering. We didn’t want you to miss out on dinner so Sarah ordered some good French cuisine for you. . . . It seems like (Y/N) won’t be able to be back on time.” 

“Thank you, Robert.” Lena smiles weakly. 

“Anytime. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me or Sarah.” 

The young CEO eats and waits for a couple more hours but it was getting late. Lena was growing tired and sleepy due to the time zone difference. Lena closed her eyelids for a few seconds then minutes which lead to hours. 1 AM in the morning and someone is shaking her out of her sleep.

“Lena?” 

“Lena, baby?” 

“Let’s get you to bed.” 

By the time Lena opened her eyes, she was already lifted off the couch. Above her she sees Ms. Charming carry her to a bedroom. The older CEO looks equally tired from her facial features, loosen neck tie, with a few buttons undone. 

(Y/N) puts her to bed and heads to the bathroom but Lena quickly latches her hand to her wrist to prevent her from leaving her side. 

“Lena, go back to sleep please. We’ll talk in the morning.” (Y/N) gently says. 

Lena sits up right from the bed, “No. let’s talk now.” 

(Y/N) sighs because she knows Lena won’t push til the morning about this topic. She sits up on the bed beside her, peels on her suit jacket and gets rid of her neck tie to breathe better. 

Lena suddenly felt a wave of nervousness. The bedroom was hardly lit. The only light source was the moonlight shiny through the window of this bedroom space. Lena's face was fully lit, showing off her flawless pale skin while (Y/N)’s had a harsh shadow on the left side of her face but still looking sharp but tired. 

(Y/N) holds her hand to help her feel safe. Whatever the young woman was going to say, it’ll be okay. 

Lena starts, “I’m not in an official relationship with Kelvin. . . I realize that maybe you’re the one for me and I really want us to have a chance. Being Kelvin helped me realize that all the funny feelings I have for you aren’t the same being with him and that it’s you who makes me loved, safe, and just me. . . . But I understand that maybe you already moved on and that I’m willing to still stay by your side because I remember telling you that I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” 

Lena didn’t realize her tears were forming until her vision became watery. (Y/N) hasn’t said anything but pulls the young Luthor into a hug and lets her cry in her chest. 

“Lena, baby. Please stop crying.” (Y/N) wipes Lena’s tears and forces her to look up. 

“You know. The reason I broke up with Kara is because I was really being unfair to her. For not fully loving her when my heart wants to love you. I also realized that I was being a jackass for dating your best friend without really asking how you felt about it. . . . It took me a week to think about things. I had this plan of confessing the way I feel about you but when I saw you looking happy with Kelvin, I didn’t want to destroy that. . . . I want to give us a chance but are you sure you want to leave Kelvin?” 

“Yes.” Lena stares at her eyes and then her lips. She pulls the (Y/N) in to taste those lips again and lies back down on the mattress, letting her weight on her. It was slow and long. Both feeling up to each other. Lena rushes to unbutton the shirt but (Y/N) pulls away and puts a hand on her chest but Lena chases her. She wants her. She needs her. She was desperate to feel her. 

“Baby. . . Stop. .” The older CEO tries to stop her, she pulls away again. 

“Lena, baby. We can’t. Not now. I promise we will but I want to do this right. I don’t want to treat you like any other woman I slept with. I want to take you out on dates and do romantic things with you.” 

Lena totally forgot that her new love partner slept with many women. She somewhat felt uncomfortable but she likes how considerate (Y/N) was being. Her lust washes over and begins to think clearly. 

“Slow. We’ll do things slow. I agree.” Lena says. 

(Y/N) kisses her cheek and gets off the bed. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower and then I’ll join you. Unless you want me to sleep somewhere else? I’m fine with that too.” 

There are two reasons why (Y/N) needs to shower, the first reason is to freshen up from today’s events and second, she needs to get rid of her erection which she hoped Lena didn’t feel when she was on top of her. She really wants to do things right with the young CEO. She wants to treat her like a Queen she deserves and not fool around like any other woman she’s been with. The last real relationship she had was with Allison Kim. 

“I was hoping we could cuddle. Nothing more.” Lena shyly asks. 

“Hmm. No goodnight kisses Miss Luthor?” 

“If that’s part of the package of helping de stress from all this anxiety and emotional rollercoaster, I’ll take it Miss (Y/L/N).” 

“Whatever you want, babygirl.” 

Lena blushes which (Y/N) could not really see but she knows. The older CEO didn’t take long in the bathroom and changed into comfortable clothes. She slipped under the covers and found that Lena is still awake and waiting. Without any words, Lena shifts closer to her and puts her head into her chest while (Y/N) wraps her protective arms around the small woman. 

A few kisses and head rubbing, the two clung into each the whole night. Neither of them let go because they thought they would lose each other if they did. 

They will finally have each other. Hopefully nobody gets in their way. 

Lena hopes they will be fine. 

(Y/N) will make it fine. 

They both need to be more than just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't replied to any comments but they are always welcome :))


	51. Roaming Around The City of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our love birds are spending time together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my beautiful readers! I hope all of you are doing well and staying healthy. Go check out my other work if you haven't yet! Much love to you all xoxo

_My Sweet Lord by Mandy Jones_

The new lovebirds are still tangled together in bed. The warm sun rays fill up the room through the large windows. (Y/N) woke up first but decided to watch her sleeping beauty till she woke. (Y/N) strokes her soft long raven hair. She can’t believe that this small intimidating powerful woman is hers. 

_Her Lena._

“How long have you been watching me?” The raven haired didn’t even open her eyes to know that. 

“How did you know?” 

“I can feel you staring, Darling.” 

“Mhm.” (Y/N) leans in to kiss the beautiful woman. “Good morning, _my Queen._ ” 

Lena smiles and finally opens her eyes to see Ms. Charming. “Your Queen huh? That does mean you’re my King?” 

“You can call me whatever you want, babygirl. I can be your peasant and I wouldn’t even mind.” 

Lena likes her pet names. No one has ever called her Queen or babygirl. She loves the way it sounds coming out of (Y/N) mouth. Full of care and a hint of lust. The young CEO wants to start this day off right which was a little dirty because thinking about it was making her wet down below. 

Lena uses her renewed energy and straddles the older CEO, holds her face and deeply kisses the woman. It was painful and long and delicious that (Y/N) was starting to feel hard again. Lena feels (Y/N)’s hands rub and grope her ass that she slips out a moan. 

Lena pulls away and grins, “Good morning, _my King._ ” 

Lena jumps off and heads to the bathroom. The small pale woman purposely swayed her hips for show. She knows her Ms.Charming is watching her walk away. 

“Oh so I’m officially not the peasant in this relationship?” 

The raven haired ignores her question and shuts the door. (Y/N) hears her starting a shower. 

“Such a damn tease.” (Y/N) huffs. 

(Y/N)’s phone dings with a text message. 

**Sophia: You have nothing scheduled for today. Will you be staying in to work on some documents for tomorrow's meeting with the French Prime Minister?**

(Y/N): No. I’ll explore the city with Lena. Please have a car ready in 30 minutes. 

She checks a few other notifications and replies to a couple of emails. (Y/N) puts her phone aside, not waiting for Sophia's reply back. She heads to the bathroom but knocks lightly on the door, not wanting to scare the woman on the other side. 

“Come in!”

The older CEO stands by the doorway once it is open. She finds Lena in a white soft robe and her wet hair in a towel hat. She’s looking at herself in the mirror, applying light make-up for the new day. (Y/N) walks up behind her and places her hands on the woman’s waist. She sways with the small woman then peels the robe to expose some shoulder skin and place a kiss. Lena hums in approval. 

“I have nothing scheduled for today. . . . We can roam around the city of love if you want.” 

Lena turns her whole body around to face the taller woman, “Did you purposely cancel your important meetings so that you can spend time with me?” 

“No, it was perfect timing, baby.” (Y/N) initiates a kiss and drags a hand down to squeeze Lena’s ass again. She really isn’t going to get tired of grabbing what is now hers. She was loving the idea of how raven haired is wearing nothing under the robe. 

“Mm . . Darling, we need to get ready. . .” (Y/N) moves her lips down to her neck and sucks on slightly. “You said we need to go at a slow pace.” Lena tries not to moan. 

“We are. Can I not spoil my girlfriend with morning kisses?” 

“I love that you can now call me your girlfriend. Can I alternate the terms girlfriend and boyfriend when I address you to other people?” 

“I don’t mind. Whatever makes you happy. .” (Y/N) starts placing kisses down her collarbone and soon her chest. 

Lena holds (Y/N)’s head to stop her heated actions, “You need to get ready. Stop making me feel things that I don’t need to feel right now.” 

“What are you feeling, huh?” (Y/N) pushes on. 

“Horny. You are making me so damn horny.” 

(Y/N) couldn’t help herself. She lifts the small woman onto the countersink and opens her robe but doesn’t take it off. Lena gasped on the sudden action and didn’t have the time to protest because (Y/N)’s love bites are painting her inner thighs. Lena reacted with small moans instead of logical reasoning. 

“Fuck, you smell so good babygirl. I was thinking we can go look for a fine restaurant to eat breakfast with a lovely view. . . .” (Y/N) looks straight onto Lena’s pussy and her mouth just waters. “But since I get very hungry, maybe it’s best I get myself on starters for my appetite?” 

“Stop talking and just eat me out already!” Lena gets impatient and pushes (Y/N) heads towards her wet folds. 

With one swipe of a lick, Lena was melting. She opens her legs more for easier access and extreme pleasure. Lena was loving all the kisses, nibbles, and the vibrating tongue she was receiving to her cunt. She was pouring whimpers and moans, she used one hand to grab a fist full of (Y/N)’s hair and shoved her deeper into her cunt. 

“Agh fuck!” Without warning, (Y/N) dibs two fingers inside her dripping pussy. Lena’s walls clenched on the pumping fingers. She was getting close and (Y/N) felt that. 

“Fuck . . Fuck . . Babe. . . Fuck I’m so close. . . Make me cum. I really need to comee. . .” 

(Y/N) slows down her actions and looks up to her sweaty girlfriend. She smirks. 

“Have you forgotten your manners, Miss Luthor?” 

(Y/N) adds a third finger but the pace was slow. Lena didn’t like slow at the moment. She can feel her fingers going in and out of her walls. Whenever they were fully in, Lena’s walls held them tightly. 

“Fuckkk . . . Please make me cum, (Y/N). . . I really want to come badly. . . Pleaseee” The small woman begs and pants.

“What a good girl you are.” (Y/N) dives back down and resumes her rapid pumping pace into her cunt. Lena’s eyes roll back and try to prepare her orgasm. It hit her like a truck, her muscles were shaking and knees buckled. 

“Aghhhhh fuckkkkk meeeee. Fuckkkk meeee.” Lena screams out. 

(Y/N) slows down her fingers, pumping in and out slowly until Lena rides out her high. When she stops shaking, (Y/N) pulls out gently and observes her soak hand. Lena’s juices drip down her chin. The older CEO uses Lena’s robe to clean her fingers and then helps Lena sit properly on the sink. Lena slumps over her (Y/N), still trying to control her breathing. 

“You taste delightful, baby. I’m tempted to go back for seconds.” 

They giggled. Lena kisses her so-called boyfriend. 

“Mmm. You taste like me but I’m so sensitive right now. I don’t think I’ll be horny for a while.” 

Lena was leaning in for another taste but her phone rang out loudly. They both turned to the phone that was close by. The caller ID readout Kelvin with his contact picture. Lena felt (Y/N)’s back muscles tense up. 

“How long has he been calling you? I thought you broke things off with him?” She questions the woman she’s holding. 

“He’s been trying to message me and call since we landed in France. . .” 

(Y/N) can’t help but sigh at her response and turn her face away. Lena holds her face to make direct eye contact. 

“Hey no. Don’t do that.” (Y/N) pouts but Lena kisses it away. “Babe. Please look at me.” (Y/N) doesn’t move so Lena nibbles on her ear which forces the older CEO to turn to her. 

“Babe. I will handle Kelvin. I’ll call him back and tell him that I’m done with him. Go take a shower while I take care of business.”

“Okay.” She helps Lena get back on her feet even though she still feels a little wobbly. 

*** 

Lena got dressed for the day. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, looking through the text messages that Kelvin sent out to her. 

_Kelvin: Hey Lena, can we talk? I’m really sorry about my behavior at the party._

_Kelvin: Lena, bae. Can I come by to your penthouse? I really want to make things up to you._

_Kelvin: I miss you. Can I take you out for dinner tonight?_

_Kelvin: Sam says you’re not in the office today. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Please call me._

Lena builds up the energy to call the man back. She knows it’s late in National City but she has to say it now. 

“Lena?!” Kelvin says a little too loud through the phone. 

“Hey.” 

“Are you alright? It’s so late. Are you at the office? I’ll be at L-Corp in like 20 minutes -” 

“No. Kelvin. I’m not at the office. I’m in France at the moment.” 

“Oh.” The man says in a sad tone. “Why didn’t you tell me? When will you be back?”

“I’m not sure. . .” 

There’s some silence. Thoughts in the air. 

“Kelvin. I need to say this and I don’t think there’s any other way to say this . . . We’re not official. We never were and I don’t want to get your hopes up anymore.” 

“What? Lena, are you okay? We’ve been seeing each other for a while. I thought the chemistry was fine between us? Is this about my behavior at the Christmas party? I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I promise to watch myself. Sweetheart. I like you and I like to keep going. I want to go on dates with you. I can take care of you-” 

Lena didn’t want to listen anymore, “Kelvin no. It’s over. I’m not interested in you.” 

“Lena. Come on. When you get back, we can go out for a nice dinner and talk it out in person.” 

“You’re not listening. Kelvin, I don’t-”

Lena didn’t notice that (Y/N) was back from her shower. She took away Lena’s phone from her. Thankfully the older CEO is not naked but she can see tone upper body muscles. A white towel is wrapped around her waist and only had a sports bra on. It took Lena a few seconds to break her focus because she was hearing (Y/N) bark through the phone. 

“Kelvin, right? Listen up you piece of shit. When a woman says she’s no longer interested, you’re supposed to say okay and back off. Yet from what I’m hearing on Lena’s end. Wait no. Where are my manners. She’s you’re fucking boss. Miss Luthor, YOUR BOSS, is not interested in dating you. So fuck off or I’ll bring our my man, Robert, to handle your pathetic ass. Is that a deal? 

“Yes, Miss (Y/L/N)” he mumbles through the call. 

“Good. You actually know how to listen. Don’t ever bother her again. Delete this phone number and move on with your life.” 

(Y/N) didn’t bother to hear his response and hung up. Lena was in shock but she felt horny all over again. She was turned on by her demanding voice and exposed muscles. What really turned her on is the large outline of (Y/N)’s dick through the towel. She remembers that she’s not wearing any underwear yet and her hair is still dripping water from the shower. 

The older CEO throws Lena’s phone and turns back to the young CEO. She sees that Lena’s eyes are filled with desire and notices that she’s looking at her wrapped waist. 

“Sorry. I kind of eavesdrop on your conversation. From my heightened hearing, he was sounding unreasonable.” 

Lena wasn’t really listening to her excuse. She stands up to move closer to her boyfriend. She licks her lips, “Darling, don’t you ever feel sorry for protecting me. . .” 

She wraps her arms around the older CEO’s neck and kisses passionately. Lena pulls (Y/N) closer so that she can feel the hard cock on her stomach. Lena unfastened her arms and quickly ripped the towel off her. 

She finds the hard rod standing straight and pulsing. Without a ruler to measure, Lena is confident that this cock is at least 8 inches long. The young woman holds the warm cock in one hand to stroke and other hand to back of (Y/N)’s neck pull her in for more heated kisses. 

“Fuckkkk.” (Y/N) moans when stroking the rod up and down. She uses her thumb to spread the pre-cum all over the cock as lube. 

“You’re so big. Fuck, I’m confident that you’re bigger than my other ex-boyfriends.” 

(Y/N) bites down on her bottom lip. She was losing herself into Lena’s touch. Her hand may be small but it pleased the older CEO so much. Lena speeds up her pace, squeezing the shaft every couple of strokes. 

“I wonder if your huge cock can fit my tight pussy. Can you imagine yourself ramming my cunt? Will you make it fit for me? Will you fuck me if I beg and scream for you? Will you rail me into this bed until I’m sore and bruised? Since you’re my King you should claim what is yours.” Lena huskily asks 

“Fuccckkk. Baby, please don’t tempt me. I’m so fucking close to holding you hostage here and fuck you until you lose consciousness.” 

“Mmm. That sounds lovely.” 

Lena let’s go of the cock and drops to her knees. (Y/N) looks down and watches Lena take in her cock in her mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” (Y/N) moans again. 

Lena took in (Y/N) in one go. A few tears came out of her eyes but she managed to get through the uncomfortableness. (Y/N)’s cock is thick but she took on the challenge and proved that she can suck her dick better than any other slut she had. She bobs her head and tongues the dick as much as she can. At some point she can feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She massaged (Y/N)’s balls because she knew she’s going to climax soon. 

“Fuck fuck fuck. You’re doing so good Lena. Fuck, you look so good with my cock in your mouth.” 

Lena hums and sucks harder. (Y/N) uses her hands to push her head more. To take in her cock more in her mouth. (Y/N) wants to mouth fuck but she controlled herself. She’ll have to wait for another time. 

“Fuck keep going. I’m so close. You’re going to suck me dry with that pace. AGHH fuck you’re so good. I’m going to come. Shit I’m going to cum.” 

Lena didn’t pull back. She felt the warm thick cum going through her throat. There was so much but she took it like a champ and drank all of it down until there was none left. Lena withdraws from the soften rod, one or two spurts of sperm drip down her chin. Lena catches it with her fingertips and puts it back in her mouth. 

“Fuck that was hot, baby” (Y/N)’s voice was ragged. 

Lena stands up and kisses her once again. 

“Get dressed up, Darling. We need to have actual food in our system.” Lena walks off to the bathroom to wash off her hands and mouth. 

(Y/N) almost fell walking to the closet for her clothes. 

********

Lena and (Y/N) walked out of the hotel room with their hands intertwined. The two picked out their best casual outfits and somewhat ended up matching. Lena is wearing black ripped jeans, white loose t-shirt, black leather jacket and boots. (Y/N) is wearing straight black jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots. They didn’t forget the sunglasses. 

Anthony and Robert were waiting for them. 

“Good morning, gentlemen. You two can take a day off with Sophia and Sarah. Lena and I will be doing some sightseeing the whole day.” 

“Are you sure? We’ll take another car and stay nearby.” Anthony doesn’t like the idea of his friend and also boss being unprotected. 

“Yes. Please enjoy yourselves.” (Y/N) reassures. 

Anthony and Robert understood and walked away to go find the assistants. 

“Our boss is in a good mood.” Robert comments to Anthony. 

“Maybe because the young Luthor gave a really good blowjob.” Anthony laughs. The guys are glad that the two are finally together. 

“Who gave a blowjob?” Sophia pops out of nowhere. Robert flinched a bit but Anthony was unfazed. 

“I heard that Lena gives good blowjobs.” Anthony says. 

Sophia sees Lena and (Y/N) hand in hand before the elevator doors closed. She got the message loud and clear. The executive assistant feels somewhat hurt. How are Lena’s blowjobs better than hers? She guessed that (Y/N) was never really satisfied with her assistant’s mouth. 

“Quit that. Let (Y/N) be.” Anthony tells off Sophia. 

“Well, ladies. Are you ready? Our boss basically gave us a day off to explore the city.” Robert changes the subject. Sarah didn’t say much but she’s happy that (Y/N) is now with Lena. She’s still worry about that Allison might do something to destroy the relationship once they all get back to National City. 

***

The two CEOs are enjoying themselves in the City of Love. They took pictures of each other and together at almost every popular tourist spot. Some locals stopped them at times to take a few pictures with them because they view them as their idols. 

(Y/N) and Lena would have short conversations with strangers who knew them because they thanked them for creating technologies that help simplify life and help save people. They were admirable and they didn’t even know it. At first, Lena was afraid to show public affection but (Y/N) wanted to show the world that Lena is hers. The older CEO knew there were paparazzi around, she held on the small woman’s hand while they were walking around. She would turn off her seriousness around her and take goofy pictures with her new girlfriend. 

What really made the camera go off was when (Y/N) passionately kissed Lena when they were taking selfies in front of the Eiffel Tower. (Y/N) is going to get an earful phone call from Cat Grant later on when she finds these pictures on social media but she didn’t care. Her main focus is on Lena for the day. 

*** 

The young CEO wanted to go shopping at the finest and richest shops in France. Of course, the older CEO made her wish come true. (Y/N) wraps one arm around the young CEO’s waist and other is carrying 6 bags of Lena’s purchases of handmade clothes and handbags. 

“Hey babe, have you thought about where we should eat for dinner?” 

“I was thinking on go to-” 

The two almost bump into two other people when they were about to enter another store. 

“Oh sorry!” A heavy french accent man said

“Oh no. It’s fine, sir.” (Y/N) replies back until he quickly realizes who they bump into. It’s the French prime minister that she’s going to meet tomorrow. 

“Mr. Gautier?” (Y/N) calls out.

“Miss (Y/L/N)? Oh it is you! Long time no see! Oh gosh you’re all grown up now.” The French man says with all excitement. 

Lena didn’t want to interrupt them and stood there quietly but she noticed a woman with the same height as her. She was standing near the Prime minister. The woman looks too young to be the prime minister’s wife. 

“We have a meeting tomorrow! It’s good to see you again especially away from the business aspect of things.” 

“Oh yes indeed.” The man moves to the side a bit to introduce the woman he’s with. 

“(Y/N), I would like you to meet my daughter, Aveline Gautier.” 

(Y/N) throws her best smile at the woman and takes her hand to shake on. The woman was staring at (Y/N)’s eyes for way too long for Lena’s comfort. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Aveline.” (Y/N) greets the woman warmly that it radiated heat to the French woman’s cheeks. 

The older CEO slightly turns to her girlfriend, “Mr. Gautier. Aveline. This is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and my lovely girlfriend.” 

Lena’s slight anger washes over quickly when she hears (Y/N) introduce them to her as her girlfriend for the first time. Aveline frowned for a second which the young CEO caught. Lena shakes their hands and gives a warm smile for a good impression. 

“Oh! It’s been way too long. Last time we met, you were together with Allison. She was such a scholarly woman. I was just telling my daughter how you might be free in the market since I heard about the break up from our other business associates. . .” 

(Y/N) laughs it off but Lena stays quiet. The young CEO squeezed her partner’s arm for feeling uncomfortable which the older CEO took notice of. 

“Well that’s ashamed. I don’t want to hold anymore of your time, Mr. Gautier. Lena and I have somewhere to be. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Oh yes of course. You ladies have a wonderful evening.” The father and daughter gave out their final smiling looks and headed out the opposite direction. 

“I-”

“I-”

The two say in unison. They both silent themselves and kept walking aimlessly. 

“I’m sorry about Mr. Gautier. He’s always a straightforward type of person. . .” (Y/N) starts up again. 

“It’s fine, darling.” 

“Are you really?” 

“Yes.” Lena lied. She honestly doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Should she feel jealous that the daughter was eye fucking her partner or feel upset at the fact that she was somewhat compared to (Y/N)’s ex-girlfriend who she was suppose to marry. 

She doesn’t think about it so much. At the moment she just focuses on the present. She’s in the City of Love with her new partner who she is holding hands with. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me comments ;)


	52. New Year, New Goals, New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something special happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications: a few people are confuse with (Y/N)'s gender since Lena calls her "her King" and "boyfriend." Yes (Y/n) is female with a dick. Since (Y/N) labeled Lena her girlfriend and queen, she just wants to label (Y/N) her boyfriend and king since she is like the "boyfriend" in the relationship . . . she is tough, protective, and different. Plus it's easier for me to write in future chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Happy weekend everyone! <3

(Y/N) POV 

Lena and I continued on with the shopping spree. My beautiful girlfriend tried on some more outfits from a few more stores which I did not mind. When we went inside a lingerie store, the woman was just torturing me during the time we were there. She picked some panties and stockings which my mind went overdrive just imagining how she’ll look in it. 

I sat in the lounge area which was right next to the dressing rooms to wait since Lena said she wanted to try something to make sure it’ll fit perfectly on her. It was taking her a while so I checked my phone for any important calls or text messages. Cat Grant called about 4 times like an hour ago but I didn’t want to call her back at the moment. 

“Hey, babe. How does this look on me?” 

My eyes casually looked up to see and my breathing just hitched. She’s wearing a one piece lace bodysuit. Her pale long legs and arms were exposed and her toned abdomen can be seen. I stared at her round full breast and let my eyes trail down south to get a good look- 

“Eyes up here, darling. I’m very content that you like it even though you haven’t said a word.” She smirks. 

I didn’t want to get up from my seat because I didn’t trust my legs from being able to stand properly. She walks over to me with her hips swaying a little extra. The beautiful raven-haired creature climbs over my lap and tackles my lips to a full hot make-out session. I instantly grope her firm yet soft smooth ass with my hands. I groan to find out that outfit did not fully cover her ass cheeks and my dick hardens with the founding information. 

Lena pulls away and sticks up a hand to my chest to get my attention then she leans in to let our foreheads touch and our lips are just an inch away. 

“You better slow down, stud. We don’t want you creaming your jeans.” Lena says while she purposely grinds her hips into my crotch. 

She gets off and walks back inside the dressing room to get changed. . . So much for going slow. 

“Lena Luthor, you are a goddamn cock tease.” I said out loud and only got a giggle as a response. Dammit woman. 

*** 

I wasn’t able to wank my dick but I eventually calmed down before going out of the store. Lena and I went to a rooftop dinner which was peaceful and romantic. There was no more teasing and just enjoyed ourselves. Lena took a couple pictures of me eating and took a couple of videos on Snapchat. 

“I love this city. It’s just so nice and beautiful.” Lena comments while she sends the video to her friends. 

“Aren’t you worried that your friends will question you why you’re here in France and why I’m in your Snapchat video?” 

Without much thought into it, “Of course not. I know we haven’t officially announced our relationship but I’ll tell them know once we get back to National City. Let my friends and other people wonder for a bit more. Right now, I just want to focus on us.” 

I trust her because I will have to announce this relationship to my other friends back in National City as well. After dinner, we decided to walk back to the hotel since the distance wasn’t too bad. Good thing Lena wasn’t wearing heels with those fitted jeans but I won’t mind carrying my girlfriend on my back if her feet were sore. 

“You can use the bathroom first, I need to call Cat back. I’ve been ignoring her calls all day.” I said once we were back inside the hotel room. 

Here goes nothing. 

It didn’t take long for Cat to answer her cell phone. Just two rings and she’s already yelling through the call.

“Finally! You decided to answer your damn phone. I can’t believe you ignored my calls and messages!” The Queen of media was hurting my ears so I placed the phone a few inches away from my ear. 

“Yes Cat, I’m very aware of what I did. Please cut to the chase on why you called?” 

“Very well. I guess ‘how are you’ is out of the topic. . . . A few pictures have been sent to me. . . Pictures of you and your new lover all over the city of Paris. Care to share?” 

I knew Cat would see the pictures one way or another. Can’t deny what she saw because I’m sure the photographers caught us holding hands, taking selfies, and if they were quick enough, a few heated kisses. 

I sighed, “yes. I am seeing Lena Luthor.” 

“Seeing?” She hums in question.

“Dating.” I snapped back. 

“Mhm. These pictures do tell a lot. Dating is the right word. Last time I checked, the young Luthor was seeing that fashion-less boy named Kevin?” 

Oh Cat is very funny. “The boy is named Kelvin but close enough. Lena is done with him. It’s just her and I.” 

“I expect an exclusive interview.” 

“Fine. I’ll talk to my girlfriend about it.” 

I can feel Cat’s Cheshire smile through the phone. This woman is so persistent on these kinds of stuff. 

“There’s the obedient child I half raised.” 

“Enjoy your day, Cat. Please don’t call me unless it’s an emergency.” 

The middle aged woman chuckles, “Goodnight sweetheart. Please be gentle with Lena. We don’t want an article about how you broke the woman’s pelvis.” 

My cheeks warmed up about that idea. 

“Byeee Kitty!” 

I hung up before she could yell at me again. Gosh she’ll forever be my second mother to me. 

****

Lena and I finally settled down on the king sized mattress with Netflix on the tv. Lena is being a Koala again. Her leg is wrapped around me with her head and hand on my chest. I was comfortably sitting up against the headboard. 

This is nice. 

My Lena is starting to fall asleep. My hand was on her sleep short butt, rubbing one cheek up and down in a non-sexual way. She snuggles closer and I can feel it heartbeats slowing down into a resting pace. 

My phone vibrates. 

Who the hell is calling at this hour? They know I’m in a different time zone. This better be an emergency. 

“Allison. You better have a good reason to call me at this godly forbidden hour.” I harshly say but not trying to wake up the woman attached to me. 

_“Of course it’s important! Lunar Industries’ stocks are not stable ever since the photos of you and that Luthor have surfaced on the internet! How will you explain this to your uncle who I clearly remember is the general of the army wants you to have a clear focus.”_

She’s being ridiculous. Sophia and Sarah told me that Lunar Industries’ stocks will be stable until the new year and that will continue to do so when I officially announce my relationship status with Lena. Allison is just jealous once again. When is she ever going to let me go?  
Screw her for bringing up my family situation. I can handle it. No one can tell me what to do and say. 

“Allison can you just fuck off? And don’t you ever call my girlfriend that. You will properly address her as Miss Luthor whenever you see or talk about her.” I said sternly. 

_“Girlfriend huh? Are you sure she isn’t you’re new fuck toy? That slut-”_

“Damn you, Allison! Why do you even care? Don’t you remember that you’re the one who cheated on me? For fuck sakes, you’re the slut in this situation. I still have a clear image of that pathetic jackass having his dick in your loose cunt. Oh how I remember you screaming out his name.” I bark loudly. 

_“(Y/N)-”_

“Don’t! You have your right to call me by my first name. This is a strict professional relationship. I am your boss, not your damn lover. Is that clear, Miss Kim?” 

I hear her whimper and close to crying but I didn’t give a damn. 

_“Yes, Miss (Y/L/N).”_

The call went dead. Almost threw my phone on the nightstand but instead I crunched it. I’ll be needing a new phone in the morning. 

I totally forgot that Lena is still laying on me. I hoped she didn’t hear any of that but it seems like she did because she pulled herself closer to my body as if she was trying to calm me down. I sighed and kissed the top of her head. I just need to sleep it off. 

**** 

Lena POV 

The bed sheets felt cold when my sense of touch woke up. I squeezed what I was holding and it was too soft to be recognized as a body. Why are my arms wrapped around a pillow instead of my partner? I pushed the pillow away and sat up to look for her. 

Nothing. 

I step out of the bedroom and find her standing by the counter with coffee in hand. Her back was facing me, her focus was on the tablet. I sneak up from behind and snake my arms around my tall teddy bear. 

“It’s rude of you to leave your sleeping girlfriend alone in bed.” I say into her back. I know she understood every word of what I was saying. 

I hear her put the mug down and turn around to give me a good morning kiss. 

“Good morning, baby. I’m sorry I left you alone. I woke up before the alarm and I didn’t want to wake you. So I decided to get ready early.”

“Mm.” I buried my head into her chest and we continued to stay in this position a bit longer. I just want to stay close to her but that won’t happen today since she needs to attend meetings again. 

“I heard you last night. Who were you talking to?” I brought up the topic, hoping she doesn’t shut me down. I heard the whole entire conversation between the two.

“It was Allison. Nothing important.” 

“You don’t want to talk about it?” 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Lena.” 

“Okay then but here I want to remind you that I’m yours and you’re mine.” I lean into kissing those lips, I wrap my arms around her neck. (Y/N) deepens the kiss while I push my tongue inside. The kiss was filled with so much passion and pinned up affection that it became so addicting. 

(Y/N) pulls my hips closer. Her phone was ringing. Sadly time is up. I gently bite her lower lips before pulling again. 

“Aghhh. I wish I could stay here with you.” (Y/N) groans. 

“Mm. I know, darling. I want that too but a big tech company can’t run without you.” 

She rolls her eyes. She gives me one last kiss before she heads out. I think I’m falling in love with her. 

*** 

(Y/N) POV 

The meeting was long but wasn’t bad. Majority of the French board voted yes on the new branch for Lunar Industries but we’re all still concerned on who’s going to run it to meet the goals. I explained that we should probably look for a good candidate as Chief Business Officer to operate the new branch. 

Half of the board doesn’t mind this idea but the other half don’t trust it and want me to be leading. It’s conflicting. I asked Sophia to get me a list of candidates to take the CBO position and we’ll see from there. 

I still haven’t told Lena about this. I don’t even know if I should. From time to time I check my phone and see that Lena is bored and wants me to come back soon. It was nearly impossible. 

**My Queen:** Babe, I’m bored. I hope you’ll be back soon <3 

Me: I don't think I’ll be getting out anytime soon, baby. A few of my board members invited me to eat lunch with them and discuss some more propositions. 

**My Queen:** I understand. Eat well! Don’t over stress yourself and especially don’t punch anyone <3 

Me: no promises <3 

The lunch was fine. The talks were usually about business related or a few personal life stories. The men were either talking about their wives or how their whore pleased their cocks last night to help them relax. The women were talking about their latest shopping spree, a few of them mentioned how good their lovers are in bed. 

“Miss (Y/L/N), how long will you be staying in France?” The Prime Minister brings in a new topic to talk about. 

“Until tomorrow I believe.” I took another sip of my scotch. 

“Why don’t you stay until after New Year? I’m hosting a party at my mansion. You can bring Miss Luthor and your associates with you.” 

I gave it a quick thought. I don’t think it’ll be that bad to stay a little longer. 

“That seems exciting Mr. Gautier. I’ll talk to them about it. Doesn’t hurt to stay in this wonderful place a little longer.” 

“Certainly not!” He reassures. 

I hope Lena bought a dress for the New Year party. . 

*** 

_Location: Mr.Gautier’s Mansion_

_New Year’s Eve_

Lena did not hesitate to say yes to the party invite. The two thought it would be nice to match outfits for the event. Lena pat herself on the back for buying herself a nice formal black gown with a high leg slit which matches (Y/N)‘s black tux. 

Once they get in, they see that the party is at full swing. Some prying eyes were on them but didn’t say much. (Y/N) recognize some French and American military members she has worked with. The group noticed the lieutenant and waved her down to join them. 

“Damn the mighty business lieutenant is here! The talks are true that you’re here in France.” A blonde white pats the lieutenant on the back. 

Another American soldier cuts in to salute their higher rank colleague, “Nice to you again, lieutenant. It’s been a while since you left.” 

The other American sergeant nods in agreement but they all notice Lena. Their eyes roam the woman’s body and then realize that Lena’s arm is looping around their lieutenant. 

“Nice to see you boys again.” 

“Where are our manners!? We didn’t realize that a fine woman is here with you. My name is Sergeant Sean Davis, ma’am.” The blond soldier opens up his hand to shake. 

The rest follows. 

“Sergeant Steve Rogers, ma’am.” 

“Sergeant David Mason, ma’am.” 

“It’s a pleasure meeting all you fine boys. Although your lieutenant hasn’t not talked about you to me.” Lena eyes her “boyfriend.” 

“Gentlemen, this is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp back in America. She is also my girlfriend.” 

The guys woohoo their colleague. 

“You have great taste lieutenant! You got yourself another smart yet sexy woman.” One comments. 

They all laughed. They continued to talk and shared a few stories about their duties and how it was being under (Y/N)’s leadership on a few missions. They kept on drinking and enjoying the party. A few business people came up to talk to Lena about investing which (Y/N) gave her some privacy to talk. She didn’t want to interfere on any potential deals. 

A French soldier went up to (Y/N) which Lena did not ignore but still engaged in the conversation she was having. 

“Miss (Y/L/N), the Prime Minister’s daughter requested to see you.” 

Lena caught (Y/N)’s puzzled emotion yet she doesn’t know what the soldier told her. (Y/N) comes up to the young Luthor real quick, “I’ll be back” was all she said before she departed. 

(Y/N) asked her military colleagues to keep an eye on her woman while she’s away. They respectfully accepted. 

*** 

The CEO found the daughter alone on the other side of the ballroom with a drink in hand. She’s been waiting to see the charming looking person all evening. From the way she looks, she had a couple of hard drinks before seeing (Y/N). She must have been building up courage. 

“Miss (Y/L/N)! Thank you for coming to see me.” Aveline’s words were a bit out of place. 

“Good evening, Miss Gautier. Is there a reason you requested me?” The CEO didn’t want to escalate whatever situation this is. 

“I honestly wanted to see you.” She steps in closer into the CEO’s space. “You know. I signed up as a candidate to be a CBO for your company’s new branch.” 

Avelina rubs the CEO’s biceps and bites her lips. (Y/N) tries to move away, worrying that Lena might see this happening and take it the wrong way. Little did the CEO know, Lena was watching the whole time and her blood was boiling. 

It’s close to midnight and Lena won’t let this woman steal her New Year kiss. She excuses herself to go reach out to her partner. 

Lena comes up to her, “Babe, it’s close to midnight. I believe you owe me a New Year kiss.” 

Avelina looks annoyed, “Miss Luthor, we’re in middle of discussing Lunar Industries’ new branch-” 

“Last time I checked we’re in the middle of celebrating the New Year instead of discussing work. I believe you are stealing my date for the evening. Please excuse us because we have an appointment for a make-out session in 2 minutes.” The raven haired was not afraid to bark back at the woman.

Lena held her head high and (Y/N) watched her in amazement. She loves a woman in power. The young CEO drags her boyfriend away. 

“Darling, pick up your jaw. You’re embarrassing yourself.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” She automatically says. 

The couple head outside where all the other people are heading to see the fireworks go off. It was a bit cold out. (Y/N) peels off her tux jacket and puts it over the short woman. 

The countdown starts: 

**10!**

**9!**

**8!**

**7!**

**6!**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

“HAPPY NEW YEARRR!” Everyone screams out loud and the fireworks set off in the air. The night sky is filled with colors and sparkles. Every couple was sharing a kiss with their partners while others gave each other hugs to their family and friends. 

(Y/N) dips Lena and gives a mouthful kiss that’s meant for behind doors. 

“Happy New Year, my King.” Lena breathes out. 

“Happy New Year, my Queen.” (Y/N) replies with love in her eyes. 

The older CEO has new goals for the new year and one of them is loving Lena. The love she deserves. 

The fireworks are still going up in the sky. 

“Lena, my goals this year is to be a better person, a caring love partner, and to succeed in my company. I vowed myself that I will no longer see any other woman beside you. You are important and I promise to not break your big Irish heart.” 

(Y/N) pulls out a ring. 

“Lena Luthor, I’m giving you this promise ring as a promise to myself and to you that I love and care for you. This will symbolize that I’m 100% serious with you and my days of fooling around with other women are over. Will you accept this ring?” The CEO struggles to not mess up her little speech to the young CEO. 

Lena was honestly in shock because she never saw this coming. (Y/N) is giving up her foolish days for her and only her. It was overwhelming and her eyes were getting watery. She wasn’t able to form a sentence of acceptance. (Y/N) saw this as a mistake and panicked. 

“Oh no! Baby, please don’t cry. You don’t need to answer me right now-”

Lena cuts her off and pulls herself to kiss her worries away. “I love you.” She confesses. It’s the first time Lena has said that to her and it’s the first time she has said in a short amount of time in a relationship. “I accept. I don’t think I can be serious with anyone else if it’s not you. I honestly think I’m falling in love with you.” 

(Y/N) puts the ring on her finger and lifts her up with full joy. She tackles those full red lips once again. “I love you too, Lena Luthor. And I can’t help but fall hopelessly in love with you too. . .” 

From afar, Anthony was recording and taking pictures of the happy couple. He’s content that (Y/N) feels happy again. 

This year is going to be a good year for them. 

*** 

_Location: One of the labs in Lunar Industries_

Allison was scrolling through the new pictures of (Y/N) and Lena kissing at a New Year’s party. Her anger was clouding her mind and heart. 

An unknown caller ID pops up on the screen phone and immediately answers. 

**“You said that you’ll handle (Y/N).” A male voice angrily says. “The young Luthor is a distraction and ruining our plans!”**

“It’s just a minor setback, sir. I’ll handle it. Soon we’ll be getting the information we’re looking for. So far I only found out that she’s working on a not related company project called Zeus.” 

**“Very well. If you need any assistance, you know what to do.”**

The line is dead. Allison feels the pressure but she is determined to win her ex back and gather the intel she needs. She needs to change her course of direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO so what do you think of the love birds?


	53. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CEOs break the news about their relationship to their friends. Fluffy moments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just curious: do any of you listen to the songs I add for theses moments/scenes? Should I continue on adding songs for future chapters?

_My Type by Saint Motel_

Lena and (Y/N) were not surprised with the overwhelming amount of paparazzi that had shown up in National City International Airport once they arrived. The camera flashes were going crazy to the point where the couple and the rest of the entourage needed to wear sunglasses. The newly couple held hands the whole time until they got inside the car. At times, (Y/N) had to use excessive force on the photographers to make way. 

Many people have noticed that the young Luthor is wearing a ring on her finger. They tried taking close up pictures of the jewelry to confirm their thoughts. Sadly, it wasn’t an engagement ring but it’s still good content for their articles and blogs. With the new year, the new couple has been trending all over social media. They social media have given them the title of being the most hot and powerful couple that have ever existed this year and it’s not even close to being over. 

The assistants, Jess, Sophia, and Sarah have been receiving calls all week from many media outlets to get an interview but they have all turned them down. (Y/N) already promised Cat with an exclusive and Lena was comfortable having CatCo writing about them. 

Although the relationship is brand new, the CEOs still have a company to run. They understand that they’re going to be busy for some time but agreed to set up dates of lunch meet-ups and date nights. It’s a given that the two will call, text, and FaceTime each other if they don’t meet up in person. 

_Location: J’onn Apartment_

During game night, on the week they arrived, Lena had officially announced to the Superfriends that she’s dating the CEO of Lunar Industries. Even though they already knew from social media, they were happy to hear it straight from their genius friend. Kara and Sam were very happy for their best friend. Winn and Brainy were so excited that (Y/N) gets to stay in the Superfriends group. Alex and Kelly felt like proud moms to their baby gay Lena. Finally, Nia was very happy for the two and knew that they would get together at some point because she dreamed about it. 

During that same night, Kara and Sam gave the older CEO the shovel talk. The two kryptonians were actually a bit intimidating to (Y/N) but she did not show any type of weakness. She explained to the two that she will take care of their best friend and give her the love she deserves. If (Y/N) fails to do so, she gives them permission to throw her into the Sun. Soon after, they gave her a tight super hug. Good thing that (Y/N) is not breakable unlike a regular human being were to experience that strong hug. 

Nia was a very curious woman who had no filter on voicing her thoughts. She just wanted to know even though she might get killed for asking, “Did you two had make up sex during your time in Paris?” 

“Nia!” Kara shouts at the child woman for being so straightforward. 

The young Luthor’s cheeks became rosy red and buried her face into her boyfriend’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe they wanted to know her sex life. (Y/N) didn’t flinch at the question and said, “No, we did not have sex nor did I force Lena into doing anything she’s not comfortable with.” 

“Lena?” Nia wants to ensure that (Y/N) was telling the truth. 

“She’s telling the truth. Besides, we talked about how we’re going to take things slow and see from there.” Lena replies. 

“I’m glad that both of you were able to figure it out.” Kelly comments. She literally thought she needed them to go to therapy if they were still going to act like jerks who are hopelessly in love with each other. 

***

It wasn’t long until (Y/N) officially announced their relationship to her friends. They didn’t have a board game night like the Superfriends do but they do hang out to chill and watch sports on tv. Lena felt nervous since she really hasn’t fully bonded with all of them but (Y/N) promises everyone likes her. 

“So Lena and I are officially dating.” (Y/N) casually brings it up during a commercial break. 

“Fuck finally!” Ben praises the couple. He was getting tired of making up careful excuses for public relations on her behavior. He can have an easier time making (Y/N) look good as a leader and loving partner to Lena. 

“Awww I knew you two would come around.” Aubrie smiles warmly at them.

Ajay and Jen didn’t say much but Jen eventually gave a shovel talk to the young Luthor. (Y/N)’s best friend admits that she likes her better than Allison so at least Lena feels somewhat relieved. Anthony, Robert, Sarah, and Sophia already since they witnessed it in Paris but they did say that they approve the relationship and promised that they’ll beat the shit out of anyone on whoever comes to ruin their status. 

“Did you two fuck yet?” Rex loves to hear the details. 

“Fuck off, Rex!” (Y/N) glares at her friend who’s snickering and everyone laughs. 

“Oh my dear, Lena. You’re in for a big one. You might want to practice before that day comes.” Rex continued with an evil grin. 

Lena couldn’t stop blushing on the idea of when the two will have intercourse. She’s been dreaming about to the point where she craves it sometimes. The young Luthor thinks back on the blowjob she gave to (Y/N). She remembers the taste of (Y/N)’s cock and cum in her mouth. She hopes someday that (Y/N) will fuck her throat with that gifted cock size. 

“You know. Being big is not always great.” Aubrie intervenes. 

“Yeah. From what I remember, some of the women couldn’t take (Y/N) whole.” Sophia adds. 

“Can we stop talking about my dick size, please? You are literally sharing unwanted information to my girlfriend.” The older CEO begs for the embarrassment to stop. 

“Oh really now? I want to hear some more.” Lena became really interested in the topic. (Y/N) side eyes her girlfriend and lifts her up to sit on her lap. Lena’s bottom landed directly on (Y/N) crotch. 

“You need to stop talking and remove those dirty thoughts out of your mind, babygirl.” (Y/N) whispers into her ear and snakes a hand under Lena’s sweater. The young Luthor slightly gasped and bit down her lip to contain the sound she was about to make. 

In all honesty, Lena finds out that (Y/N) is really daring around her friends. She was showing her claim on Lena on the physical actions she’s showing. Her hand went further up to grasp a boob and lightly trail kisses on the side of her neck to her shoulder. 

“Babe, you need to stop.” Lena said and their foreheads were touching. 

“Why? My friends don’t mind.” 

It was true. They were aware of what (Y/N) and Lena are doing but they didn’t mind. Their main focus was on the sports game they were watching on the flat screen. A few of them were on their phones and not seeming to care. (Y/N) squeezes Lena’s boob once her hand gets under the bra. She uses her two fingers to message Lena’s nipple so that it could harden. 

“Mmm you feel so soft, baby. Your boobs are the perfect size for my hands.” 

Lena lowly moans but looks around the room if anyone is watching them

“You know. They wouldn’t mind watching you fuck yourself with my fingers. Do you think you can easily fit two fingers like you did back in Paris?” (Y/N) snakes her other hand on Lena’s thigh and inches closer to her zipper. 

Lena smacks her hand away, “stopp. Not now” she hisses. (Y/N) laughs into Lena’s neck and respects her request. The older CEO continues to hold in her place and continues drinking her alcohol. She feels carefree around the young CEO, she doesn’t need to keep her walls up. Lena notices that too but she was also thinking that maybe her (Y/N) is drinking too much and it’s making her tipsy. Either way, Lena feels happy to be in (Y/N)’s arms. 

*** 

After a week of officially announcing their relationship to their close friends, the businesswomen went to CatCo to do their exclusive interview. Andrea was very pleased to hear from Cat that they will be the first to interview and write about them. 

They chose Nia to conduct the interview and picked Kara to help edit the article. During the interview, Andrea was there to supervise the whole process which Lena didn’t like because her ex-best friend was giving flirty eyes to (Y/N). At some point, the CEO whore was biting her lips when she looked at (Y/N)’s crotch for too long. 

The young Luthor had enough of her bullshit. When they took a break for their interview and (Y/N) went out to use the restroom, Lena flared up against Andrea. She didn’t care that Kara and Nia were in the room. 

“Andrea fucking Rojas, you need to stop eye fucking my damn partner. I’m sick and tired of you having your eyes to wonder around her body!” Lena broke her silence. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lena!” Andrea tries to defend herself. 

“Are you serious right now? You’re being such a whore and you don’t even know it!” 

Andrea rolls her eyes in annoyance and leaves the room. She didn’t want to get into another argument with Lena. (Y/N) comes in looking suspicious at the 3 women remaining in the room. 

“Why does Miss Rojas look upset?” 

Nia tried to signal the older CEO to not mention the Latina’s name around Lena who is trying not to think ways of how to get away with murder. 

“Shee umm left. Let's continue the interview, yeah?” Kara tries to change the mood of the environment. They continue with the questions of the couple. Lena’s rage washes over but her hand was always on (Y/N) to show her ownership over the older CEO. 

_My Type by Saint Motel_

Article Headline from CatCo: Two Powerful Women Becomes the Power Couple of America (Exclusive Interview) 

**Other media headlines throughout the month**

People’s Magazine: _Two CEOs, One Powerful Couple_

Playboy Magazine: _(Y/N)(Y/L/N)’s Gives Up Her Foolish Days for Lena Luthor_

Business Daily: _Will Lunar Industries and L-Corp Merge as One?_

Gossip USA: _(Y/N) (Y/L/N) Gets Over Allison Kim! Lena Luthor Takes the Win._

A- List Blogs: _The Last Luthor Taken But Is Marriage in the Equation?_

Entertainment Weekly: _Famous Navy Lieutenant Dates L-Corp’s CEO_

Paris Times: _The Two Famous CEOs of America Seen at New Year’s Party ,/em >_

__

Heat Monthly: _Hot Navy Lieutenant Dates Sexy Goddess CEO of L-Corp_

__

News of America: _Luthor ditches Spheer for (Y/L/N)_

__

****

__

_Location: L-Corp_

__

Lena POV 

__

(Y/N) and I have been dating for two months. It’s been the best two months so far despite being busy half of the time. We would make time for each other. I would visit her office to have a simple lunch and cuddle time. (Y/N) would visit me after hours in my lab and have dinner there. She would also convince me to take me home early and promise cuddle times to end the work day. In the weeks, we haven’t had the time to see or talk to each other. We didn’t even celebrate Valentine’s Day together which is very understandable since that week she needed to fly to Canada for a business trip. She made it up to me by filling up my office with flowers, a medium sized teddy bear, and my favorite pastries from Ireland. 

__

People excepted us to have make up sex or have our “first time” together on red and pink love day. 

__

But

__

We didn’t even have sex yet. There's no rush. Is there? 

__

How is (Y/N) so patient about this? Her energy used to run on sex from I remember months ago. She must be masturbating most of the time when I’m not around. One time I almost caught her jerking off in the shower one morning when I slept over at her penthouse. I heard her quiet moans and wet pumps from the bathroom, I wanted to go in there and help but I thought that would be crossing the line of privacy.

__

“Lena, your mother and brother are coming into your office in less than 5 minutes.” Jess says through the intercom phone. She broke me out of my thoughts. 

__

Hmm, what do my mother and brother want from me? 

__

I cleaned my desk area a bit by stacking the finished papers on one side and moving the rest of the papers in another pile for me to read later. They come in without knocking on my door. I threw curious eyes at them because I couldn’t tell what they were feeling. They both sit on the couch on opposite ends while I continue to stay in my seat.

__

“Lena, sweetheart. How are you?” Lillian ease into a conversation. 

__

“I’ve been well. More than fine actually. What can I do for Lex and you?” I went straight to the point. 

__

“Mother and I have been talking about you. . .” Lex speaks up. “We know you've been seeing (Y/N) ever since you did that exclusive interview with CatCo.” 

__

“Okay?” 

__

“We were wondering when you’re going to properly introduce your girlfriend to your brother and I?” Lillian is eager. 

__

“Oh. I haven’t been thinking about that. . .” I gave them my honest reply. I totally forgot to properly introduce my new love to my only family members. (Y/N) only met Lex twice and she hasn’t seen Lillian at all ever since we met. 

__

“Well why don’t we have a nice dinner out this coming Friday? I’ll invite Eve to join as well.” Lex suggests 

__

“That sounds lovely. Lena?” Lillian looks over to her confirmation.

__

“I’ll talk to (Y/N) about it. I’m sure we’ll be able to make it.” 

__

“Okay. I’ll handle the reservations and text it to both of you.” 

__

The Luthors went back to work and Lena tried to call (Y/N) but the call didn’t pick. She tried again but no answer. Lena automatically thinks that she’s busy so she’ll try again later. 

__

*** 

__

_Location: Lunar Industries_

__

(Y/N) has been frustrated since the morning started. One of the prototypes exploded and started a mini fire in one of the labs. The exploded prototype wasn’t that big of a problem because they have 3 more of that. What really frustrated her was that after the mini hectic problem in the lab, Lunar Industries database had been hacked. 

__

Jen was able to stop the hack without further damaging the system but the problem was that they didn’t know what information was stolen. The hacker hid their trails so they weren’t able to find out who did it. Anthony and Robert continue to investigate the incident. (Y/N) was just swamp with work by attending back-to-back meetings and authorizing new projects for the company. 

__

She wasn’t able to take a simple break. She had to eat her lunch in between meetings or walking from her office to the labs. Sarah and Sophia felt bad for their boss but they’re trying their best to help lessen the stress by forcing her to take mini breaks and take over some paperwork.

__

__

_Sometimes I Wished I Could Fall Asleep by The Twilight Sad_

__

As of right now, the craziness died down and (Y/N) was able to sit down in seat. She dims her office lights with her phone app and lights a cigarette. She lets it burn for a bit before inhaling the poison stick. She looks at the mess on her desk but doesn’t bother to look at it any longer. Then, she sucks the toxins from the burning stick more than usual, holding it in her lungs. She closes her eyes and places her head all the way back to her seat facing the ceiling. 

__

She blows out the smoke up in the air and sighs. 

__

“Smoking is bad for the environment, darling.” 

__

(Y/N) immediately jerks her head up to see the gorgeous woman in front of her desk. The CEO stood up quickly and looked at the windows behind her to see that the sun was setting. 

__

“Oh crap. Is it date night? I’m so sorry, Lena. Let me just sign a few papers and check some of the security checks on my computer-” 

__

“Babe, no calm down.” Lena walks around to soothe out her stress. Lena gets up close and personal, she helps loosen (Y/N)’s necktie and pushes her to sit down. No words exchanged, Lena then sits on her lap and wraps her arms around her handsomely stressed lover. 

__

“We don’t have a date night but you have been ignoring my calls.” Lena softly says as she massages the CEO’s head, running her fingers through her hair, 

__

(Y/N) grabs her phone from her drawer and sees 3 missed calls from Lena. 

__

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to ignore your calls. My phone wasn’t on me the whole day.” 

__

Lena shuts her up with a soft kiss, “hey no it’s okay. I see that you were very busy and you look pretty stressed. Let’s just take a breather and I’ll talk some more. I want you to listen into my heartbeat and close your eyes for a bit.” Lena instructed. 

__

“Okay.” 

__

The CEO tunes her ears to listening to Lena’s heartbeat. Her beats were actually soothing to her, knowing that Lena is real and alive. Healthy and strong. It would pick up a faster pace whenever (Y/N)’s wandering hand lands on a sensitive area on Lena’s body. They hold each other for a little longer and (Y/N) continues to smoke her cigarette until the end. Lena doesn’t mind (Y/N)’s habit of smoking but it would be nice if she quits and tries to find another alternative to help her lessen the stress she’s going through. 

__

“So. Lillian and Lex came into my office today. .” 

__

The older CEO replies without opening her eyes yet, “uh huh?” 

__

“They mentioned how I haven’t properly introduced you to the family. . . Yet.” 

__

“Oh” is what all the CEO says. She processes the information, she already met Lex on a causal note but she hasn’t talked or seen Lillian in person. Her parents used to talk about the Luthors on how they’re good people with good intentions despite having a few flaws. 

__

(Y/N) never met Lionel and Lillian but they did know about (Y/N) even though they haven’t seen her either. At some point before Lionel’s death, her parents were supposed to meet Lionel one day for a lunch outing but was rescheduled due to conflicting times. 

__

Aimlessly looking at the wall across her, “Did you know . . . I was supposed to meet your father one time. Well our fathers were supposed to have a casual lunch meeting. My father wanted to bring me along and I think your father was supposed to bring you along too. I was probably 7 or 8 years-old? but it was rescheduled. It’s crazy to think that we should have met earlier during our childhood time. . .” 

__

Lena stayed quiet to process what (Y/N) just shared. She misses her father dearly and she wishes she had more time with him. He was the sweetest father and man to her. Always trying to spoil her and had the best intentions for her. Did their fathers want their daughters to meet for a purpose? Was faith trying to play around between the two? 

__

Did Lionel plan to set Lena up with (Y/N)? Lionel had always supported his daughter and she knew he wouldn’t be disappointed that she’s bisexual as long Lena is happy. The raven haired continues to poke around the idea in her head. 

__

“I’m glad we met later on. I don't think you'll like me when I was a child. I always held onto my teddy bear for comfort.” Lena spoke lightly, laughing at the fond memories of herself. 

__

“I’m glad too. Maybe we’re meant to be together? What happened to your stuffed bear?” 

__

“I’m honestly not sure. Maybe it’s back in the Luthor Manor somewhere but I think I’m satisfied with the teddy bear I have now.” 

__

(Y/N) looks confused for a few seconds. Lena kisses her cheek, “it’s you, darling. You make me feel safe and happy. My protective lover.” 

__

The older CEO hums with approval. 

__

__

“Come on, let’s go get some dinner so that you can tell me how I should behave around your mother and brother.” 

__

The two got up and cleaned up. The two decided to get some take out and eat at Lena’s place. Two discussed the upcoming up Friday night dinner and other subjects for the night. 

__

*** 

__

Allison POV 

__

_Location: Allison’s Apartment_

__

“I hacked into the Lunar Industries database. I only got pieces of information on Project Zeus. From what it looks like, (Y/N) is trying to enhance her metahuman abilities but what doesn’t make sense is this blueprint of an iron . . . Suit?” 

__

**“Why would she try to enhance her abilities? Did you say suit?”**

__

“I’m not sure, sir. I was kicked off the database within minutes so I can give more information.” 

__

If only I had more time for the hacking. I knew Jen would kick me off the moment she gets on a computer to stop any more information from coming out. Good thing they haven’t figured who did it. I should have planted a much bigger explosive in the lab, it could have bought me more time. 

__

What are you doing (Y/N)? Why would you try to strengthen your gifted abilities? 

__

Looking at the simple blueprint of the iron suit, it seems like she wants to use it for her personal agenda. I wonder if I can find the other prints of this and hand it to the General. They can use this for the military and add an extra layer for protection. 

__

She’s hiding this very well and I don’t get why she doesn’t want to share this to the General. Her uncle who’s been asking her to build more weapons for the army. She must be working on this by herself. Probably Jen is on this too. I need more files. She’s clearly distracted by making her whore happy. 

__

Fuck you, Lena Luthor. If only you were not part of this she could have been by her side by now. I wonder how long that Luthor whore can satisfy her. 

__

**“Allison, I need you to work faster. Whatever she is making, I want it. Is that clear?”** The General says. 

__

“Absolutely. .” 

__

“Get rid of the Luthor if you can.” He added. 

__

“I will need some assistance on that, General.” 

__

**“I have a plan but it requires more time to develop. How badly do you want to get back with my niece?”**

__

“More than anything, General. Her judgement is clouded and you know I’m good for her. For your family. With my credentials, I can definitely be in good use for the military and for our country. I can very much put (Y/N) back to where she belongs.” I say with pride and confidence. 

__

**“Very well. We’ll keep in touch.”**

__

The call ends once again. How much more time am I going to suffer. To watch my ex love some other woman who’s not me. Scrolling through my contacts, I look for my escort to help me distract my mind for tonight. 

__

“Hello?” 

__

__

“James. . . Are you busy tonight?”

__


	54. Meet the Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison can’t be stopped unless she’s caught. (Y/N) meets with the Luthors. The lovely couple share a moment. (Y/N) moves forward with her other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice weekend :)

_Friday_

Before the day started, Lena gave a friendly reminder to (Y/N) about their dinner evening plans which she promised to not forget. The day was going well for both of them. Lena only had to attend a few meetings and the rest of her day was spent in the labs. 

(Y/N) on the other hand was tiring herself out. Her meetings were still back to back. She just finished a virtual conference with the French board of Lunar Industries. They have been pushing (Y/N) to either move to France or pick a CBO soon. Their CEO did not give them a solid answer and simply said “There is still plenty of time. Until then, I will still review the candidates for the new branch and if none fits for the position then I’ll move my leadership to France.” 

Looking at the time, the CEO has another 2 hours before she leaves to get ready for dinner and pick her girlfriend up. (Y/N) thought about going back down to her private lab to work on Project Zeus for a bit but she went against the idea. She thought about how it might be unsafe to work on it due to the recent hack incident. Anthony and Robert are still investigating the digital tracks of the hacker and hoping they’ll get a lead. 

“(Y/N), Miss Kim requests to see you. She said she has some paperworks for you to approve and sign.” Sarah says through the phone intercom. 

“Send her in.” The CEO sighs. 

Within a few mins, Allison walks in with three folders in hand and stops right in front of (Y/N)’s desk. She wasn’t sure if she’s allowed to sit in one of the seats nearby. She waits for (Y/N) to give her attention away from the computer. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Kim. Is everything alright?” (Y/N) says with not much energy. 

“Yes. Thank you for asking.” She places the three folders on her boss’ desk. “Here are the charts and data for Project Arkangel. The Arkangel has been running smoothly and we’re close to launching it.” 

**Project Arkangel** never sat right in (Y/N). She honestly never wanted to build it because it’s use doesn’t seem right. Arkangel is a controversial surveillance tool that can be implanted into a person’s head and can be controlled on a tablet or computer. Arkangel is designed to implant hundreds or possibly thousands of people’s heads but it’s not capable of controlling a person’s action or behavior. 

This is only meant to be used in the military. Her Uncle Rule wanted (Y/N) to build this and expected her to finish it when she got control of Lunar Industries. The pros of Arkangel was that whoever is in control can track any of the implanted soldiers on the GPS, view the world through their perspective, and browse through their collective memories. All for military purposes. 

But still, (Y/N) doesn’t like it. 

The CEO looks through all the data and notes for Arkangel while Allison stands there and keeps her mouth shut. 

“Allison. I want you to archive Project Arkangel. I will not work on this any longer due to personal reasons. Immediately, I want the implants of the participants to be removed and trashed. I want you and other scientists to destroy the prototype of the program and any of the implants made.” (Y/N) says in one go. 

Allison looks stunned from what she just heard. She doesn’t understand why her boss won’t continue the almost finished product. She knows that the General would be pleased to hear that this project is close to being done and will be soon launched by next month. 

“But Miss (Y/L/N). We’re so close to being done and this can help our military. This can be useful for critical missions and-” 

“Enough, Allison. I don’t want to hear it. I will deal with the General. Please, do what you’re told.” (Y/N) fires back, not wanting to listen to her reasons. 

Allison composed herself and didn’t say another word about the project, “Okay. I will notify the team immediately.” 

She leaves and (Y/N) puts away the folders into one of the locked drawers for safe keeping. 

Once Allison stepped outside, she sent her digital copies of the data and project details to the General through her tablet. Then, she sends out her digital codes of the hack she used and redirects them to L-Corp’s system. 

She types out a message to one of her connections. 

“I redirected the hack codes back to L-Corp. Keep it hidden. Try to hack into the Lunar Industries database. Hopefully you can last longer than me.” 

Unknown: “Okay. Did Arkangel get approved?” 

“No. My bastard ex doesn’t want to continue it. But I have other plans for this. I just need to tweak it a bit.” 

Unknown: “Then you should just send it to the General and let them continue the project.” 

“I already did.” 

*** 

_Dear To Me By Electric Guest_

_Location: Lena’s Penthouse_

_Time: 5PM_

Lena left L-Corp a bit earlier than usual. When she arrived at her penthouse, she went straight into her walk-in closet to look for the perfect dress for the evening. With the amount of dresses she owns, she couldn’t pick one. She wanted to look sexy for (Y/N) but also family friendly for her mother and brother. 

It was difficult. She had to FaceTime Sam for help. 

Sam called her out for being ridiculous which wasn’t shocking to the young Luthor. She always calls her for help for the smallest things and she’s very thankful that she has Sam in her life. 

She still couldn’t pick a dress. They added Kara into the FaceTime call. 

They finally picked the “perfect” dress that fits Lena’s standards. It was a black sleeveless dress which was just long enough to just touch her knees and has a slim slit between her breasts. She just needs to add a skinny belt to make the dress look less simple. 

It’s almost 6:30 PM when Lena checks the time. She knows that (Y/N) will be arriving any minute to pick her up. The young Luthor is still not ready because she’s still working on her hair and make-up. Lena didn’t want to tie up her hair so she went for a hair down style. She needed to straighten her hair down to make the creases disappear then she’ll work on make-up. 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N) is here, Miss Luthor. Shall I unlock the front door?” Hope announces throughout the penthouse. 

Lena cuss at herself for not being ready yet. 

“Yes, Hope.” 

The AI system unlocks the front door for the older CEO. 

“Baby?” (Y/N) calls out as she steps inside. 

“I’m in the bedroom!” Lena responds back. 

(Y/N) heads to the bedroom and sees that the door is wide open. She stops and leans on the doorframe, crosses her arms and watches the small woman apply makeup in front of the full body mirror. (Y/N) studies her figure from head to toe. She loves the way Lena looks from her curves to her face features of her eyes and lips. Lena looks at her boyfriend in the mirror. She noticed that they’re somewhat matching. 

(Y/N) is wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt with a few buttons undone. The charcoal fitted slacks matches with her leather redwood Chelsea. Lena thought the shirt might be a little too tight because without flexing, she can see (Y/N)’s firm biceps and when she looks down south, she sees a small recognizable outline of (Y/N)’s cock. 

The older CEO pushes herself off the doorframe and stands behind Lena. She puts her hands on her waist and looks at Lena with the mirror. 

“You look beautiful, babygirl. I'm glad that we’re somewhat matching.” She kisses the back of Lena’s head and let’s her continue putting on her makeup. 

Lena adds her lipstick last and then turns around to face her beautifully handsome partner. They share a sweet long kiss. 

“I love you.” (Y/N) says it first. It’s been a while since she said those 3 words to her. Lena still can’t believe she’s saying those to her. 

“I love you, too, darling.” 

“You know. Wearing those heels won’t make you any taller, baby..” The older CEO teases. 

Lena rolls her eyes and playfully punches the older CEO’s ribs, “Let’s go, babe. We’re going to be late.” 

***

_Real Love Baby by Father John Misty_

_Location: Romano’s Kitchen_

The business women arrived just in time. Lillian, Lex, and Lex are already seated and just waiting for the couple to join them. (Y/N) tosses her car keys to the valet boy and proceeds to grab Lena’s hand before they walk inside. 

Lena stops just a few feet from the entrance, “Babe.” 

“Hm? Are you okay?” (Y/N) got concerned. 

“Yes. It’s just-”

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to take you back to your place?” 

Lena loves how attentive and caring her partner is. She never fails to put her before herself in any situation. The young CEO gives a quick kiss to draw out her worries. 

“I’m just nervous that’s all. I've been wondering if Lillian and Lex will like you. Before you, they really liked Jack at the time. They thought he was my perfect partner but to me. . . He really wasn’t. When I moved on with James, they weren’t very fond of him. Lex almost tried to destroy his career until I convinced him not to. But my brother did embarrass him for breaking my heart. .” Lena explains. 

(Y/N) kisses Lena’s knuckles, “I see. Well then I guess I just need to impress them tonight and we’ll see how it goes. If they don’t approve of me tonight then I’ll try my very best to win their blessings to claim your love and heart no matter how long it takes. . . And as long you want me around.” 

The raven haired was feeling emotional and so cared for. No one had the desire to impress the Luthor family but only tried to impress Lena so that they could jump into her pants soon. With (Y/N), she was actually fine with the slow pace with Lena and wanting to get approved by Lillian and Lex. 

They shared another kiss before they stepped inside. A waiter noticed the couple and led them to their table right away. Lillian, Lex, and Eve stood up and greeted Lena first before (Y/N) could. 

(Y/N) gives a quick hug to Eve, “It’s nice seeing you again can Eve.” 

“It’s been a while since we last saw each other! I’m glad you’re here with Lena.” Eve replies with open arms. 

“Lex. It’s nice to see you again.” The two gave each other a firm handshake. 

“Same with you. I see that my sister has been keeping you busy since we haven’t had a proper talk lately.” Lex grins, he can feel Lena mentally trying to shut him up. 

Lastly, (Y/N) gives a handshake and half hug to Lillian. 

“Mrs. Luthor, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I can finally put a proper face to your name.” Lillian honestly says. She has seen the recent pictures of the CEO but seeing her in person just gives a better image for the woman. She looked content. 

Everyone settled down and ordered their food and drinks before having the conversation. 

“So! What are your intentions with my baby sister?” Lex just throws the question on the table. 

“Lex!” Eve and Lena say to the man. 

Lillian stays quiet and observes. (Y/N) chuckles and smiles at everyone. Good thing the waiter served them their alcohol as soon as possible. They’re going to be needing it most of the night. 

“Lex, we talked about this. Do not embarrass Lena!” Eve tried to reason with her boyfriend. 

“It’s okay, Eve. I’m sure Mrs. Luthor would have asked too. . . . In all honesty, my intentions with Lena is to love every single part of her by giving my whole heart and mind. I want to be there during her ups and downs. I want to show the world how lucky I am to have a Luthor by my side.” 

(Y/N) holds up Lena’s hand with the ring on it, “I gave this ring to Lena as a promise that I will love and care for her as long as she wants me to. I promised that I will only have eyes for her and her only. I hope that you and Mrs. Luthor will approve our relationship. I know I might not be the best person for her but I’m willing to fight for her. I’m willing to fight for her love because she’s worth it. And if I have to prove myself to you two in order to get your blessings, then I will. No matter how long it takes.” 

Lena gives a quick peck on her lover’s cheek and soothes her hand with hers. Eve felt moved by the small speech. Lillian and Lex are processing at the moment. 

“You remind me of their late father.” Lillian speaks out. “Lionel was a very devoted and amorous man. He may have looked very cold but when it comes to me, Lex, or Lena. . . He was just supportive and tender. I see that in you, (Y/N). Compared to Lena’s exes. You are completely nothing like them. Maybe a little from Jack but still. I hope you are true to your words about my daughter.” 

(Y/N) was about to reply until Lex adds on, “I agree with mother. But if you ever hurt my sister, you will regret it.” 

(Y/N) knows that Lex’s threats are not empty so she agrees to his little term. “Thank you to both of you. I give you my full permission to throw me out of space if I were to harm Lena in any way.” 

Lena shakes her head and hopes that will never happen. She knows that her brother is capable of stuffing (Y/N) in a space pod and sending her to space for who knows how long. 

With a little more chatter, the food finally came to their table. (Y/N) ordered a heavy meal but she didn’t want to order too much due to not wanting to expose herself to being different. Lena also doesn’t know how they would feel if they find out that (Y/N) is a metahuman. 

Even though they have nothing against aliens or any types of different people. Lena and (Y/N) thought it was best to save that for another conversation to share. Somewhere that’s more private the next time they have a dinner gathering. For now, Lena purposely ordered more food on her end to share for the older CEO and appetizers for everyone to eat and for (Y/N) to grab for her metabolism. 

After eating all the food on the table, they remained seated to share a few more drinks and have another hard hitting conversation. 

“(Y/N), you don’t need to answer this question but I’m just curious. What have you and your team at Lunar Industries been working on? Anything big coming up?” Lex asks. 

“Trying to steal my work, Lex?” The CEO jokes. 

“Oh I wish but my dear sister would have lectured my morals.” The brother jokes back. 

“Well, my team has been working on some technical gear for our military.” (Y/N) vaguely says. “The government has been bothering me on helping them out but I haven’t really given them anything.” 

“They can be quite annoying. Once they know that you’re a genius who can create wonderful things, they won’t let you go.” Lillian states. 

“Indeed. I don’t know why they can’t just let their own federal workers do it.” Lena adds on. 

“I heard that they were to upgrade the army with modern day tech. I guess guns just don’t fit the job anymore.” Eve and Lex have been watching the news on how the military wants to advance due to the safety of the country and the people. Some of the articles and theories were found to be ridiculous. 

“I don’t know if you heard but think the military is trying to create some kind of chemical substances to make humans obtain super abilities. Which is crazy! I don’t think our DNA is capable of handling such things.” Lex adds on to what Eve is saying. 

Little did they know, they were sitting with a super human with special abilities who was made right from the military. (Y/N) didn’t say much to none. She wasn’t even aware that the military is still trying to achieve on making the substances. She thought that they closed the project after what they did to (Y/N). Why are they still trying? More humans are going to die by doing these test trials and if they do fully achieve their goal, how are they so sure on who to give the abilities to? 

(Y/N) was getting lost in her thoughts that Lena had to shake her out of it. 

“Darling, are you okay? You seem to have lost yourself for a few minutes?” 

Lillian, Lex, and Eve didn’t notice that the CEO was lost in her thoughts because they continued to go in depth with the subject. Lena knows that (Y/N) is thinking about the military project and how it’s affecting her. Lena is having similar thoughts about it too. 

“It’s getting pretty late. It seems like we wore (Y/N) out.” Lena announces. They all agreed but the Luthor siblings were having a small argument on who’s paying the bill. At the end, they didn’t notice that Lillian paid for everyone. For the rest of the time with them, (Y/N) was still a bit too quiet. 

Lex and Eve said their goodbyes before leaving to their car. Lillian gives a hug to her daughter and (Y/N) before she gets inside the car with her driver. All was left was the two CEOs waiting for their car to get to the front. While waiting with their hands intertwined, Lena continues to make small circle patterns on (Y/N)’s hand. 

They get inside the BMW and proceed to drive to Lena’s place. (Y/N) causally drives with one hand and with the other occupies Lena’s left hand. 

“I don’t like what the military is doing.” (Y/N) breaks her silence. Lena turns her head to see that the older CEO’s jawline is tense as if she was trying to contain whatever anger she is holding. 

“I know, darling. I don’t get why they’re continuing this dangerous project.” 

“Because I was a successful experiment!” (Y/N) lashes out that it startled the young Luthor. With the amount of anger, she had to pull over the car to avoid any accidents. 

The two stayed silent. Lena wants to comfort her but she doesn't know what to say. Luckily, the streets are nearly empty and no one is out walking on the sidewalks. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out on you.” (Y/N) apologizes with her head looking down. She shouldn’t have shouted at Lena. She knew it was wrong. She should have just kept it a bit longer and released her anger on a punching bag. 

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to do that. . . I feel angry for you. What they did to you was horrible and luckily you survived their experiment. I just can’t imagine how many people they used to make the substances successful.” 

“63.” (Y/N) whispers. “63 people were used during the trials of this meta human experiment. . .” 

“Oh my.” Lena can’t believe it. “Did any of-” 

“No. I was the only one who survived the trial. I don’t get why I didn’t die with them, Lena. It failed on everyone else! I should be dead! But I fucking survived it. With these abilities, they trained me until I fell to my knees. Cough up blood. Killed many bad people. I was worried that I would be immune to killing. I know they were bad people but it also felt good to get rid of them too. I just- I just. I don’t know!” 

Tears were falling from the CEO’s reddened eyes. She hates looking so weak and feeling so small. Whenever she has a breakdown, she knows to not use her heightened abilities such as strength and tries to keep her anger at bay. 

Lena hates how broken (Y/N) looks and feels at the moment. She unbuckles her seatbelt, removes her heels, and hikes up her dress. She thanks herself so not picking a super tight dress for her curves. 

“What are you doing, Lena?” 

Lena ignores her question and climbs over to straddle (Y/N)’s lap. The small woman wipes the tears with the palm of her hands, “I’m here for you. You said that you’ll be there during my ups and downs. I’m willing to do that too.” 

(Y/N) gives a small smile and wraps her arms around Lena for comfort while Lena wraps her arms around her neck. They stayed like that until they calmed down from her little breakdown. The older CEO is glad that Lena is using herself as a weighted blanket because it was feeling her feel a bit better. The tiredness was spreading inside (Y/N). She checks the time to find out that it’s already 12 in the morning. 

Summer’s Gone by NoMbe

“Lena, baby. It’s getting late. I still need to drive you back to your place.” 

Lena doesn’t listen. She doesn’t want to leave (Y/N) feeling so frustrated and mad. She’s determined to help her out more. 

“Lena.” (Y/N) tried again. 

The raven haired plants tender kisses on her boyfriend’s neck and makes her way onto the sharp jawline. 

“Lena. Someone might spot us.” The raven haired goes back to her neck to suck and bite on her sensitive skin which earned her a light moan coming from the CEO’s mouth. 

“I know for a fact that’s a lie. Nobody can see us with these dark tints.” Lena purrs into her ear. “I’m not leaving you all mad and frustrated tonight. I want you to use me. Fuck me with your fingers. Fuck your frustrations into me.” 

Lena could have swore that her partner’s pupils dilated under the lack of lights in the car. (Y/N) rips Lena’s dress a bit to roll it up higher to her waist. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Lena comments. 

(Y/N) pushes Lena’s panty aside and starts rubbing her cunt with two fingers and her thumb on her clit. Lena gasps with the contact of cold fingers but eventually gets warmed up with Lena’s folds. 

“You’re not that wet, babygirl. You think you can give me more to work with? Why don’t you run yourself on my fingers? Show me how much you want this.” 

Lena snatches (Y/N)’s face with both her hands and kisses her heavily. The small woman grinds into her fingers and produces more slickness. 

“You’re so hot, Lena. Fuck you’re getting so wet with my fingers.” (Y/N) moans into her mouth. “You’re such a dirty girl, baby.” 

Lena whimpers at the new image of herself. She was liking the feeling of how dirty this makes her feel. It makes her want to do more of these thrilling actions with her lover. She suddenly stopped when she felt two long thick fingers inside her pussy. With reflexes, her eyes rolled back at the pleasurable feeling. 

“Oh fuckk.” Was all she was to say. 

“Fuck yourself with my fingers, baby.”

Lena obeyed and moved herself up and down. (Y/N) assault Lena’s neck with love bites and squeezes her clothed boobs. The young CEO was moving so roughly with (Y/N)’s fingers that the car was slightly rocking in place. If anyone were to pass by, they would know that a couple is having sexual activity in there. 

(Y/N) stops her movements and continues to finish the job. Lena holds onto (Y/N) shoulders while she pumps her fingers into Lena’s dripping cunt. It was hitting all the right spots and Lena's groans and whimpers filled the car beside the sound of wetness. 

“Fuck. . Fuck. . . Right there. Yes! Right there. Ohhhh fuckk.” Lena howls and digs her nails deeper into her lover’s shoulders. She was getting close to her climax.  
Without consent, (Y/N) adds a third finger into Lena’s walls which made her eyes go wide. 

Lena welcomed the extra stretch and her words were sounding more out of place. 

“Oh fuck. Shit! It feel- it feels good. . . So good. Fuck! You’re - babe. Fuckkk. I’m close. I’m so fucking close!” 

(Y/N) pumps harder and faster that she knows Lena would be sore in the morning, “Let go, baby. I got you.” 

“Agh! Fuck! I’m comingg. I’m coming so hard.” Lena screams as she cums all over (Y/N)’s fingers. Her legs buckled up and her cunt clamped on the now slow moving fingers beneath her. Her pussy throbs as her juices spills all over (Y/N)’s nice slacks. 

She made a big mess of herself but (Y/N) didn’t seem to care at all. The older CEO observes her messy yet sexy looking girlfriend on top of her. She slowly pulls out her fingers and leans over to grab wet wipes from the middle console. 

Lena stops her actions and holds the drench hand in front of her. The raven haired made direct contact into (Y/N)’s eyes while she licked up (Y/N)’s hand and lightly sucked each finger until it was clean. 

For the finish, she kisses (Y/N) passionately. 

“I’m so lucky to have you..” (Y/N) mumbles against Lena’s mouth. “But it seems like I have myself a sweet yet dirty girl to deal with during our time together.” 

Lena chuckles and grins, “I’m sorry for making a mess on your slacks but how do you feel now?” 

“I feel better. Thank you but it seems like you create a small problem for me.” They both look down to see a bulge in (Y/N)’s slacks. 

“Hmm. That’s more of a big problem than a small one, darling” Lena declares in her most scientific yet sexy voice. Lena was going to unzip the confined member but (Y/N)’s phone rings out through the car. 

**Incoming Call: Jen Jordan**

Lena sighs but she knows it must be important. (Y/N) gives a remorseful look. The older CEO doesn’t answer the call through the car’s Bluetooth and answers it physically on her phone. The call was quick that Lena didn’t catch any words between the two on the call. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Jen wants me to look at some important data work for our ongoing project immediately. I wish I could stay over tonight-”

“Darling, it’s okay. I totally understand. Science never sleeps. When I was with James, he never really understood how important it was to make founding discoveries and breakthroughs. He only cared about how my cunt needs to keep his cock warm almost every night. This scientific breakthrough is important to you, I understand. Take me home, yeah?” 

“Of course.” 

It didn’t take long to get back to Lena’s penthouse. The raven haired offer to just drop her off so that she can leave right away. (Y/N) was against the idea. 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I were to just drop her girlfriend on the sidewalk instead of walking her up back to her place and having a good peace of mind knowing they are back in the safety of their home?” She reasons with Lena. 

Lena didn’t walk back up to her penthouse. Instead, (Y/N) carried her with minimal effort because she insisted that Lena’s legs would not properly work at this hour. The older CEO wasn’t wrong. Lena didn’t want to put back her heels because her feet were sore but her legs and pussy were also sore from the mind blowing orgasm she just had. 

(Y/N) puts her down to let Lena open the door. Before Lena could step inside, she gives a goodnight kiss. 

“Goodnight, my Queen.” 

“Goodnight, my King. Don’t stay up so long. Get some sleep after you read your data work.” 

“Okay. Sleep well, baby.” 

**** 

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse_

“Alice. Please secure all the doors and windows. Make sure no outside communications accesses any of my devices during my time in the lab.” (Y/N) says out loud to her AI system. 

“All done, Miss (Y/L/N).” 

“Oh and Alice, play _Wicked Games by Ramin Djawadi_ at 70% volume.” 

The AI system followed orders and violins started playing throughout the floor. If anyone or any device were to bypass (Y/N)’s secured communications, they won’t be able to hear the CEO’s data research and voice recordings. The music would help distract. 

(Y/N) walks to the very end of the hallway to meet a secured door with a biometric scan. The CEO places her handprint on the scanner and lets the system scan her eye next. She enters her penthouse lab and rolls up her sleeves before sitting on the stool. 

She reads the text message from Jen: The meta human substance has been concentrated into 3 additional test tubes. I recommend injecting 5 mL at a time. Update me ASAP if anything happens. 

(Y/N) sends a thumbs up and puts her phone down on the table. She stares at the 3 test tubes on the tube rack. They all contained a dark purple liquid inside. Jen has been helping (Y/N) increase the strength of her abilities since they can’t reserve it. The best option was to enhance it for good use. The two best friends are worried that the military will continue on making this successful and they were afraid that they would use it for harm instead of good. Before (Y/N) left the military base, she destroyed all the data into making the special chemical substances. 

Jen was the one who highly suggested to increase (Y/N)’s powers and mark her as a reliable being to ever stop this project. If the government doesn’t stop the military from this project then she’ll personally end it herself. (Y/N) turns on the set up webcam and adjusts it to her liking. She picks up the syringe and withdraws a total of 15 mL of the meta human substances. 

The CEO starts her recording: 

_My name is Dr. (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Today’s date is January 16, 2021. Saturday morning. 1:28 AM to be exact. Dr. Jen Jordan and I have made another concentrated dose of the meta human substances also known as MHS. We are trying to increase my meta human abilities for the best few months now . . . I fear that the United States military will continue to work on this type of project . . . Giving humans super abilities. . . Using them as weapons. The government lives in fear that someone or thing will always be stronger than human beings. Even though Earth has an International Alien Protection Act Program, they are still not considered safe. No one is safe. Lex Luthor, has addressed the concerning issue of what the government and military is trying to do and it just makes me mad. Disappointed as well._

(Y/N) shows the needle on camera. 

_I will be injecting another dose of the MHS. From my last injection, there weren't many changes on my abilities. I was experiencing minor headaches but my temper seems to have shorten lately. . . . I can personally feel the substances running through my body but haven't changed anything inside me. My vitals have been looking normal for the last 2 weeks. . ._

_This is going to be dose number 18 . . . Injection 18. . . . 15 mL of the MHS._

(Y/N) injects the needle on her left forearm and watches the liquid run its course. Her veins slowly turned purple and spread throughout her arm. Eventually it was climbing to her neck and head. She was starting to feel the pain of the substances but it was bearable. The readings of her heart rate spiked. She tightened her jaw as the pain increased. 

She looks up to the camera as the lens sees that her eyes are no longer her original color and purple veins are spread throughout the sides of her face. 

Her eyes have finally turned black as the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what to do ;)


	55. Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and making up are in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me a while to update for this week. I'm trying to prolong the chapters and also get a head start on future chapters for you to enjoy <3

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse’s Lab_

Jen POV 

It’s been 72 hours so far and (Y/N) hasn’t woken up yet. I can’t believe this idiot injected a large dose into her system. I haven’t left her side since I rushed in here. 

I’m so thankful for (Y/N)’s A.I system. Alice sent out a medical emergency alert to Anthony and I around two 2 AM in morning. It notified us that her heart rate was extremely abnormal and her pain levels were high. When Anthony and I rushed into her penthouse, she was nowhere to be found until we got inside the lab. 

We found our CEO on the floor and unconscious. I have never seen her veins turn purple like that. I have come to find out that (Y/N) injected all of the chemical liquid into her so that her body was overwhelmed. I grabbed a pen light to check her eyes for any signs of brain death. We were shocked to find out that her eyes are black out.

Her eyes are not supposed to turn a different color! The only time that it does is when (Y/N) is mad or using her powers violently. This is not right. At least she’s still breathing and her heart rate is somewhat good for now. Although her heart rate is not normal, all it matters is that she’s alive. 

I ran CT scans and MRIs to see if there’s any internal damage in her organs or brain. They all look normal and her veins are steadily turning back to normal. 

“Rex is having a hard time covering for (Y/N).” Anthony says when he walked into the lab with food in hand. 

I didn’t realize that it’s Monday afternoon now. I should go help Rex run Lunar Industries but I can’t leave our friend’s side. I can probably call Aubrie or Ajay to come and watch over. 

“Thank god you brought some food!” 

“Yeah. I figured that you didn’t step outside this place to eat or rest.” Anthony hands me a hamburger and a small soda. 

***(Y/N)’s phone buzzes***

I already know who that is. 

Lena has been calling and texting. For now, I've been the one pretending to be (Y/N) through text messages. I don’t want her to worry and I don't think it would be right of me to inform Lena on what’s going on. I want (Y/N) to be the first to explain to her girlfriend. 

“That’s Lena huh?” Anthony questions me while she shoves more fries into his mouth. 

“Yeah. I texted her that (Y/N) is busy with a project and that I’ll just be messaging from time to time.” 

“Ha. Well let’s hope she doesn’t start sexting. If that woman starts sending nudes and finds out that her actual (Y/N) is not messaging her. . . You’re screwed.” 

I glared at the man, “I’m a bisexual, not a jackass who’s going to steal their best friend’s girlfriend.” 

I grabbed the phone and mentally crossed my fingers that Lena didn’t send any nudes. 

My Queen: Hey babe. If you’re not busy tonight, do you want to come over and have dinner with me? 

“Lena wants to have dinner with (Y/N) tonight.” 

“Then text her back that she’s busy? Can’t be that hard.” 

“I can do that but what If she wants to see her this week? What if (Y/N) doesn’t wake up anytime soon? Lena is going to get suspicious.” 

I sighed. Wake the fuck up (Y/N). 

***** 

_3 days later_

_Thursday_

Lena POV 

I haven’t seen (Y/N) for a couple of days now. We have only been texting each other but it’s not consistent. I would casually check in on her and it’ll take hours for her to get back to me. I’m worried that she might not be taking care of herself while she’s in the lab or office. I would go over to Lunar Industries and go see her for at least a couple of minutes but L-Corp has been piling up my schedule. 

I went over there yesterday because I had a good 45 minute break. Sarah and Sophia told me that she was in an important meeting and that it’s going to take over an hour. I was disappointed with my timing. When I was heading back out, I ran into Rex. Which is unusual because I thought Rex would be in the meeting with her. 

“Rex! Wait why aren’t you in the meeting with (Y/N)?” 

“Meeting?” 

It appeared that I caught him or I guess the others in a lie. He quickly corrected himself before I could ask anymore questions. 

“Oh! The meeting! Right! I’m not really part of it? It’s not part of my area. They’re just going over future projects and plans. Nothing is the budget area. If it were then I would be part of it.” Rex vaguely explained. 

I took up his excuse and went on with my day. Why do I have a feeling that all these people are hiding something? Is (Y/N) really busy? Did something happen and they don’t want to tell me? 

I just remembered that Allison works for (Y/N). She can’t possibly be cheating on me for her damn ex? How close do they work together? What if Allison gets too close to her and steals her from me. That can’t happen right? (Y/N) never forgave her. She literally can’t stand her. What if they had angry make-up sex and that (Y/N) plans to leave me? 

Shit. Maybe I’m just overthinking this. Come on Lena. She is a scientist just like you! She’s also a damn businesswoman. People like us get busy all the time. I can just talk to Sam or Kara about this. Probably Kara is best since she dated it for a short time. 

******

Kara POV 

_Location: CatCo World Media_

. . . The United States of America are divided into two. The ones who are living in fear and the others who are willing to go fight their fears. Humans and aliens are close to having a civil war when we should be standing together. The aliens are not the problem. Racial discrimination and unjust reasonings are clouding people’s minds. These aliens are not here to harm us, they’re here to live a better life just like any other being who comes to this great country that we call home . . 

I immediately stopped typing when my super hearing picked up an argument outside my office. Why is it that everytime I’m concentrating on my article, something happens? 

“Damnit James! I need to see my best friend this instant or else I will buy out CatCo again and fire you!” A Irish accent was yelling across the floor. 

Lena? What is she doing here? 

I lock my laptop and head outside to see the commotion. I see James trying to stop Lena from going to my office. 

“She’s working on an article, Lena. You can’t just come in here whenever you want.” James is still blocking her way. 

This man is so annoying. He is no longer in charge of CatCo and he can’t stop Lena from seeing me. 

“James, back off. My best friend can see me whenever she wants.” I said sternly. 

“Kara you have a article that’s due by the-” 

“James. Andrea wants to see you in her office. .” Nia interrupts

He glared at all the women one last time before he left. Kara signals her best friend to follow her to her office. Nia mentions that she’ll keep watch to give the two privacy. 

“Lena, not that I’m not happy to see you but what’s the problem? You usually don’t drop by CatCo randomly unless it’s something important.” 

Lena looks stressed but anxious? 

“I’m sorry that I’m bothering Kara. But it’s about (Y/N).” 

“Huh? What’s wrong with (Y/N)? Is she hurt? Did you two get into an argument? Wait no. Did she hurt you? Rao, I will go over there and beat her for you, Lena. She may be a meta human but I swear I will-“ 

“Kara no! No! She didn’t hurt me. I promise you.” Lena shuts me up. I was ready to take off my glasses and rip my shirt to change into my super suit. 

“Okay then what’s wrong, Lee?” 

“I haven’t seen her all week. She won’t answer my calls or FaceTime one another because she said she’s busy and I totally understand! I really do. We only been texting and it’s like off and on. She would take a while to answer and I just wondered how she is. I tried visiting her during my break but it’s always bad timing. Kara did I do anything wrong? Do you think I’m already a bad girlfriend for being somewhat clingy?” 

Lena flops into the chair and just tries to compose herself. 

“Oh Lena.” I rush to give her a much needed hug. “You’re not a bad girlfriend for worrying, Lena. Maybe this week she’s just super busy! I’m sure she’ll come around. She loves you. I’m sure she’s not doing something she isn’t.” 

I really hope she’s not doing something stupid. 

***  
 _Friday_

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse_

(Y/N) POV 

“Jen! I need my phone back! I’m pretty fucking sure that My girlfriend is worried about me.” I yelled.

This is so frustrating. I've been awake since yesterday and Jen already broke down what happened to me. She’s been running unnecessary tests on my vitals and the MHS concentrations. She won’t give my damn phone back until we’re done. Anthony won’t even steal my phone for me! 

I feel like a couch potato just sitting around and “waiting” to recover. I literally have a company to run and I’m confident that Rex is struggling. Lena is going to be upset with me that I've been ignoring her but Jen said she’s been covering for me. I’m kinda thankful that she did that but I really want to hear Lena’s voice again. I just want to call her and tell her that I miss her. 

“No! We’re almost done and then you can booty call your girlfriend!” Jen yells at me back. 

I flip her off with my middle finger. Bitch. Agh.

***knock knock***

Anthony is back. Maybe I can try to convince him to go find my hidden phone but I hope he brought food because I’m hungry. I just realized that I’m just in sweatpants and a sports bra. Should I get a shirt? Probably not. My bodyguard has already seen me like this multiple times. Plus I've been feeling hot but I don’t have a fever. The side effects of the MHS are really annoying. 

***knock knock***

Agh he’s being impatient. 

“(Y/N)?!” 

“Lena?!” 

The woman shoved me back inside my penthouse and slammed the door. 

“Where have you been?!?” She punches my chest with full force. I try to grab her hands without hurting the small woman. 

“Lena! LENA! Stop!” 

She stops and stares at me in the eyes with all mixed emotions. 

“Lena, I’m sorry. I’ve been meaning to-” 

I didn’t finish my sentence because she puts a hand to my neck and gently traces my veins. That’s odd but I’m not complaining. 

“Your veins. . . . They’re purple . . .” She finally says. I didn’t know that they’re still purple. Most of it is already gone but I guess when she kept punching me, it just showed up? 

“What did you do?” She asks me. 

“I- I had some complications with my experiment.” 

Lena’s hands roams around my half naked body. She started by squeezing my arms and then slides a hand down my tone abs which seem to look much toner than before. 

There’s so much explaining to do but how can I focus when the most beautiful woman is standing before me with her soft cold hands tracing around my muscles. I cup her chin and look at her emerald green eyes. It didn’t last long because Lena pushed forward to my mouth. 

“I hope you’re not going to continue what I think you’re going to do.” Jen ruined our moment. Lena pulls away fast and looks embarrassed. She punches my shoulder again. 

“Would you care to share why the heck you've been ignoring me! And why did I see purple veins!?” Lena scolds at me. 

“Do you want to tell her or me?” Jen challenges. 

Lena gave us looks but she was mostly waiting for Jen to explain. I move closer to the raven haired but she gives me a cold shoulder by stepping away from me. Reasonable. 

“Your idiot lover overdosed herself with an untested high concentrated liquid chemical called MHS which nearly killed her!” 

Damn. It felt like my own best friend stabbed me in the back but I know she’s not wrong. I was an idiot for doing that. 

“What?! Wait what’s MHS?” Lena asks Jen and then looks at me, “and you! Why the hell would you inject something that’s untested, especially a high dose that could have killed you!” 

Yup. This is one for the memory book. My own best friend and my girlfriend are scolding me. 

“Baby.” I step closer to Lena but she’s ignoring me by giving me the silent treatment. “Babyyy.” I pull her in and her breath shivers as my body presses behind her. I saw Jen roll her eyes at us. 

“You’re an idiot.” Lena stated. 

“Yeah but I’m your idiot.” I said back. She turns around and gives me a kiss of forgiveness. Jen ruins the moment again. 

“Gross. Come on love birds. Since Lena knows now. I think it’s best we show her what’s going on.” 

Jen leads the way to my lab. Lena gave a wow factor look as she stepped inside the penthouse lab. I didn’t bother to give a tour because Jen is already doing it for me. She also explained what MHS is and the goals for making it. I see that Lena wants to ask questions but she’ll save it for later. 

Jen and Lena continued to bond in the lab while I stepped outside to take a few important calls. Luckily, Rex and Ben are still surviving in Lunar Industries. 

**Incoming Call: Robert**

What’s up? 

Hey Boss, I hate to disturb but someone tried to hack into Lunar Industries database again. BUT don’t worry. I don’t think they stole anything this time. 

I ran into my office space and opened my laptop to see the database and tried to figure out who’s behind this. 

Good thing Jen’s updated security immediately stops the hacker from going into any files you have locked. 

I see. Thank you, Robert. I’ll take it from here. 

I opened up certain programs and entered some codes to help me find my hacker. It didn’t take long to find the location. 

**Location: L-Corp  
IP ADDRESS: 155678907639   
Time: 3:44 PM   
Floor Level: 35   
Lab Sector: Biotechnology **

**IP ADDRESS: 15578929379  
Time: 4:16PM   
Floor Level: 50   
Computer Owner: Lena Luthor   
CEO of L-Corp **

What the fuck. This can’t be right? This must be wrong. We have boundaries. Lena can’t possibly be trying to steal my projects?

“Babe?” I heard my girlfriend coming towards the door. I slammed my laptop shut and hope that she doesn’t question why I’m here. 

Lena comes into the door and takes a look around. I strongly don’t believe She’s the one behind the hack but what if it is true? Should I confront her? 

“Babe? Are you okay?” Lena grabs my attention once again. 

“Mm? I’m sorry. Were you asking me something?” 

She shakes her head and comes forward to sit on my lap. I lay my head on her chest to hear her heart beat so lively. 

“I was asking what you want for dinner.” Lena asks again. 

“Oh. Well whatever you want.” I bluntly say. “Maybe we should eat out yeah?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes! Outfit looks fine. Let me just go change and we’ll head out.” 

My girlfriend gave me a weird look but I ignored it. I carried her and walked outside to place her on the living room couch. I pecked her cheek and went upstairs to change. Once I was inside my bedroom, I locked the door and took out of my phone to call Jen. 

“Seriously?! It hasn’t been an hour since I left your place!” 

“Jen. I need your help.” 

“What’s wrong?” Jen changed the tone of her voice like a switch. 

“Someone tried to hack the Lunar Industries database again. I tracked out the IP numbers and codes and it all led to L-Corp. One of the computers is owned by Lena. . .” 

I can hear Jen typing on her laptop. She takes a moment to overlook what I did to find the information. 

“(Y/N). . . I know Lena is your girlfriend but what are you going to do? Could she really be stealing your projects? I mean she’s a smart woman. I just showed and explained to her what MHS is. Should we be concern?” 

“Fuck. I don’t know! Right now I’m upset and frustrated . . . There’s still a chance that it can’t be her.” 

“Possibly Lex? Eve?” 

I sighed and massaged my forehead for this mess. I just had a dinner gathering with the Luthor family. I don’t think they’re up to something, I could have known if they were lying to me with the rhythm of their heart beats. 

“I’ll figure it out. . .” I hung up without hearing Jen’s reply. 

**** 

Lena POV 

_Location: NC’s Steakhouse_

(Y/N) has been acting weird ever since I found her in office. She looked upset but changed her mood when she saw me come in. She insisted that we’ll go out to eat but I told her I was fine ordering take out. I didn’t want to wear her due to medical reasons. . . But she just seems odd. Probably the MHS she injected herself with is giving her some weird side effects. 

During dinner, it’s mostly filled with silence. No intimate affection took place. I would purposely lay my hand on the table for (Y/N) to reach out and hold but she didn’t take the opportunity to do so. She would avoid eye contact and only looks at me when I ask something. Other times, she's just looking out on the streets or other people’s table. 

She disconnected from me. I see her thinking, the gears in her head constantly moving as if she was trying to solve it all by tonight. I’ll let it go and wait until we’re in a more private area to discuss her odd actions. 

*** 

_Location: Lena’s Penthouse_

The two women stop right in front of Lena’s door entrance. Although their hands are intertwined, Lena can still feel the tension between them. 

“Goodnight, Lena.” (Y/N) places a kiss on the short woman’s forehead and tries to leave straight away. 

Lena doesn’t let her go and tugs her back in. She won’t tolerate this behavior any longer so she’ll just have to Luthor up. 

“No.” The raven haired sternly said. “There’s something wrong. We’re in a relationship together and that means communication is everything. What’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?!” 

(Y/N) dropped Lena’s hand and stepped a few feet away from her. The older CEO shakes her head and lets out a frustrating laugh before she looks at the short woman in front of her. 

“Communication huh? When were you going to tell me that you were trying to take information from the Lunar Industries database?! I thought we would agree that we wouldn’t steal each other’s projects?! Ideas?!” 

Lena was stunned from hearing all this information but anger was filling her chest. She can’t believe she’s being accused for something she didn’t do. 

“Taking information?! What information? I would never do that to you! But you know what. Since we’re COMMUNICATING now, when we’re you’re going to tell me that you’re planning to move to France?! To your new company branch? Are you just here to simply play with me? Use me as one of your fuck toy and leave me?!” 

(Y/N) looks equally shocked as Lena just spilled out. Both looking upset and frustrated of what information they were holding from each other. Lena was close to tears because the longer (Y/N) didn’t reply, the more she felt like it was the truth. 

The short woman rushes to open her door and slams it with (Y/N) behind it. (Y/N) rushes in after Lena who’s pacing around in her living room. 

“Lena.” (Y/N) tries to call her out, to calm her down from whatever tears were going to spill. Lena looks at her with watery eyes, still trying to hold up her walls. 

“Lena, baby.” (Y/N) moves forward to reach out for her. The raven haired didn’t hesitate to lean into the open arms of her lover. She sheds a few tears into her chest with (Y/N) rubbing her back. 

“Baby. I would never leave you. Lena, I love you. I've been meaning to tell you about my plans for France. Moving to a different country is out of my plans ever since we got together. . . . I don’t think I’ll be able to leave you behind.” (Y/N) explains to the woman she’s holding so tightly. 

“But how are you able to build up the branch if you’re here in America.” Lena questions. 

“I have no choice but to lose more sleep. I’ll need to double my work for the overseas plans. I’ll try to work something out with the French board if it means that I can stay here with you. I’ll work more just for you, Lena.” 

Lena feels bad that she’ll have to do for the new branch but since she’s feeling selfish, she’ll take it. She doesn’t want her to leave. 

“Lena. . . I know it wasn’t right to accuse you from what I said earlier but . . . were you the one who hacked into my database?” 

“(Y/N). . I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

(Y/N) pulls out her phone to show the information she found about the hacker and how it all tracks back to L-Corp. 

“Lena, I trust you when you say that it’s not you. I really do. But I need to find out who’s doing this? If someone gets a hold of the information of my unreleased projects and what I’m doing with MHS. I’m in deep shit.”

“I understand babe. I’ll help you find whoever’s doing this.” 

The two kiss passionately full of sorry emotions. They ended up fighting for dominance when Lena started to push her tongue inside (Y/N)’s mouth. Every minute passed, the messier it got between the two. The older CEO pulls away from Lena’s lips and attacks her jawline and down to her neck. 

Lena moans at the small bites on her. It encourages (Y/N) to continue if she wants to hear Lena moan some more for her. They pressed their hips closer together, Lena can feel the hardness in (Y/N) pants and she felt her own panties getting drenched.

“Take me to bed.” Lena purrs into (Y/N)’s each. 

She didn’t need to be told twice and easily lifted the short woman in her arms and headed straight to the bedroom. The older CEO puts her down so that she gets rid of her clothes but Lena pushes her on the edge of the bed to sit. Lena stands between her legs and rough kisses her lover. 

(Y/N)’s hands tugs on Lena’s dress, a sign that she’s going to rip it without permission. Lena wouldn’t allow that and push her lover to lay down the bed. 

“My bedroom. My rules, darling.” Lena smirks. She steps away and starts to strip her dress slowly. 

(Y/N) groans and the anticipation. Her cock is aching by just watching the woman painfully strip her dress off her flawless pale skin. (Y/N) was really impatient so she quickly unbuttoned her dress shirt and removed her slacks. 

Lena removes her bra but leaves her panty on. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy.” She compliments Lena’s gorgeous body. 

“So you are a boobs girl?” 

“Baby. I love your boobs and your ass. Right now, boobs are winning my affection.” The older says while she rubs her clothed member. 

The short raven haired kneels between her lover’s legs and tugs off the boxers, the cock bouncing straight up. Instantly, Lena licks the tip of the head and goes down the shaft. She gives the balls a little squeeze.

“I forgot how big and thick you are, darling. I can’t wait for this inside me.” 

(Y/N) moans and rolls her eyes back when Lena starts sucking her cock. The raven haired gives lustful looks to her lover, (y/n) grabs a fist full of her hair and pushes it deeper into Lena’s mouth. She gags a bit but nothing to worry about. 

Lena takes in the cock so well and it was hitting the back of her throat every few strokes. She can tell when (Y/N) is close to orgasm so she would back off a few times to keep (Y/N) on edge. (Y/N) would growl at this action but the short woman didn’t care.

The raven haired completely backs off and stands up. (Y/N) groans, she was so close to coming into Lena’s mouth. Lena removes her last piece of clothing and walks to her nightstand drawer to pull out a box of ultra thin condoms and a bottle of lube. 

Lena takes one square foil and tosses the box on the bed. (Y/N) strokes her cock a few times before standing in front again. The young woman opens the square foil and rolls condom on her lover’s thick rod. Lena is thankful that she bought XL size condoms for (Y/N) because any other size would have break. 

“I want to ride, you.” 

(Y/N) lays down and watches her girlfriend climb up to straddle her. Lena squeeze a healthy amount of lube on the throbbing cock and puts the rest on her cunt. 

“Hands on my hips. No where else.” Lena commands. 

Lena aligns the plastic wrapped cock with her center and gently lowers herself down. She moans at the first contact but she was only able to get the tip inside. She gets worried that (Y/N) might be too big for her but she closes her eyes when she takes in another inch. 

Lena feels the pressure build up as her cunt welcomes every new inch. Her breaths become unsteady but the stretch feels so good to her. When Lena finally bottoms out, she takes a few moments to adjust to the size. (Y/N ) desperately wants Lena to start moving but she knows that Lena needs to feel comfortable. 

“Baby . . Fuck. . . You feel so tight.” (Y/N) says. 

It’s true. Lena feels like a virgin again. She has never felt so full before and (Y/N) is deep inside her. It wouldn’t take long for the raven haired to come if she starts moving. 

“I feel so full, darling. Your cock feels so good.” Lena moans. 

Lena starts to grind her hips, moving forward and back to start off. When she feels more comfortable, Lena starts to bounce up and down (Y/N) length. She would bounce hard that she honestly thinks that the condom might come off. Lena wouldn’t mind since her mind is filled with lust and all she wants to achieve right is a long hard orgasm. 

The raven haired grabs on to her boobs and massages them as she bounces on (Y/N) cock. The CEO helps Lena by grubbing into her hips and thrusts in whenever Lena bounces down. 

“Fuck, I’m close. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me, Daddy.” 

(Y/N) stops her thrust. 

“You want Daddy to fuck you huh?” 

Lena didn’t get the chance to reply because (y/n) maneuvers quickly and rolls over Lena onto the bed without disconnecting. (Y/N) thrusts her hips hard and fast into Lena’s dripping tight pussy. 

Lena wraps her legs around her lover’s waist and digs her nails into (Y/N) back. She’s holding onto her like her life depends on it. The raven haired heavily moans and whimpers that she’s sure that people below can hear her sinful mouth go off. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and cum for daddy?” 

Lena nods rapidly but she wasn’t satisfied with that answer. (Y/N) slows down, “use your words, baby girl. Daddy can’t give you what you want.” (Y/N) pulls Lena’s head back with her hair. “Tell Daddy, what you need.” 

(Y/N) pumps slowly into her pussy. She pulls all the at back, leaving only the top inside her and then takes her time pushing herself back inside Lena’s tight walls. 

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy! I really want to cum. Please make me cum, Daddy!” 

Lena clenches her walls when (Y/N) bottoms out. (Y/N) immediately moves her hips faster again and grips onto the headboard above Lena’s head. They both moan and groan into the pleasure they’re giving to one another. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Babe. Baby. Fick. I’m going to - I think!” Lena squirted all over the bedsheets but it doesn’t stop (Y/N) from continuing her actions. She keeps on moving and Lena was screaming on the never ending high. 

“Aghhh fuck. I’m going to cum again. Please please don’t stop!” 

“Fuck you. Fuck fuck fuck. This pussy is tight! I’m going to come. Daddy is going to cum so hard!” 

“Oh fuck yes! Come inside me, Daddy!!” 

Although (Y/N) couldn’t really spill her sperm inside her girlfriend due to the plastic barrier, she hopes that one day she will. A fantasy to be fulfilled. They both met their climax. (Y/N) filling the plastic tube with all her thick sticky cum. Lena’s juices spill out again. The older CEO pulls out gently and watches Lena’s gaping pussy with her juices slipping out. 

“Take a picture if you’re planning to stare at this for a while, darling.” Lena says, trying to get herself calm. She puts in three fingers inside her whole cunt, to feel how open and stretch she is at the moment. 

(Y/N) fetches her phone from her discarded slacks and takes a quick picture. Then, she rolls off the condom and throws it in the nearby trash bin. Lena waits for her boyfriend to come join her in bed as eyes are close to shutting off. 

(Y/N) pulls the covers up to their naked bodies and wraps a protective arm around the small woman. Lena nuzzles her face into (Y/N)’s chest. With blissful feelings running high in their system, it’s safe to say that they’ll both be okay. The mind blowing sex make up for their first couple argument. 

“I love you, (Y/N).” 

“I love you too, Lena..” 

They both doze off with satisfying smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how their time having sex together is one where they need making up


	56. She’s More Active Than Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.X

_3 weeks later_

Lena and (Y/N) have gotten really comfortable with each ever since they broke the barrier of having sex together for the first time. They both discuss how open they should be with one another and that communication is always important. Lena finally gets to experience all of (Y/N) when it comes to intimate moments. When (Y/N) feels really horny, she doesn’t hesitate to call her girlfriend. Of course, Lena can’t say no because she would feel the same as well. 

The two fuck each other like rabbits in the wild. After work, they would have sex in either penthouse. After (Y/N)’s workout, Lena can’t resist riding the hot sweaty CEO. When Lena hosts a investor meeting, (Y/N) would follow her to her office and bend the young CEO over her own desk and fuck her right then and there. 

Lena had to give Jess a raise to always postpone her meeting or fill in her position for informational meetings. (Y/N) would have to raise her assistants paychecks as well. Since their sex drive is so high, they both had to stock up on condoms and lube almost everywhere. (Y/N) always has a condom or two in her outfits just in case. 

*** 

_Location: Lunar Industries_

“Good afternoon, Sarah. Is (Y/N) busy?” The raven hair asks before she could step inside her boyfriend’s office. She knows that she is allowed anytime despite having an all access card to any floor of the building. She doesn’t want to look rude if she’s meeting someone important at the moment. 

“Nope. She just finished a break down meeting not too long ago. I’m sure she’s just doing some paperworks or answering emails.” The assistant replies. 

Lena goes inside without knocking. She finds that the CEO is missing from her chair but she followed a scent of cigarette burning not too far from where she’s standing. The raven haired puts down her bag on the couch and heads on to the balcony where the CEO is hanging around. 

“Hello, _darling._ ” 

A few more puffs and the CEO discards the stick in the cigarette bin, “Hey, baby.” 

They kiss and head back inside. Instead of sitting on (Y/N)’s lap as usual, Lena props herself up on the desk and (Y/N) stands between her legs. 

“I miss you.” Lena admits as she tugs on her lover’s belt. 

The older CEO smiles into Lena’s lips, “I miss you, too, baby. . . Is my Queen feeling needy again?” 

“I may be a bit sensitive from last night but I feel like I can go another round.” 

“Be careful what you ask for, babygirl.” (Y/N) plays with the end of Lena’s dress, she rubs a hand on her thigh then steadily moves up to Lena’s warm cunt. 

The raven haired opens up her legs to give (Y/N) a good view of what she’s dealing with. With her fingers, she moves her panties aside and rubs her wetness up and down her needy folds. 

“You feel ready for me.” 

“I’m always ready for you, _Daddy._ ” 

(Y/N) opens a side drawer that contains all the condoms and lube. She unzips her slacks and slides down to her ankles, with quick speed, she removes Lena’s dress and everything underneath it. Lena felt the hairs of her body prick up as the cold air in the room hit her. The older CEO picks a ribbed condom for extra sensation and rolls her on her hard members. 

“Play with yourself. Beg me how much you want my cock.” (Y/N) applies a handful of lube and pumps the length up and down to get herself ready for her main event. She right away used two fingers to play with her clit and made circles to some fraction. 

“I need your dick inside my pussy, Daddy. Please let me have your dick fill me up.” Lena whimpers. 

“You can do better than that, Lena.” She smacks Lena’s pussy and it echoes across the room. “Come on, baby. Tell your daddy how much you want this cock.” 

Lena begs again, “fuck! Please Daddy! I really want your cock inside me. Please use me. Please please fuck me until I become unconscious. I really want your long fat cock inside my pussy, Daddy!” 

(Y/N) gives another smack to the hairless pussy and plunges her cock inside Lena’s center, there was much resistance but (Y/N) pushes forward in the woman. Lena whimpers and holds onto the desk. 

(Y/N) throws Lena’s legs over her shoulder and starts moving her hips back and forth. Lena felt (Y/N)’s balls pressed up against her and moans at the contact. 

“You’re in so deep, Daddy. Fuck, you’re hitting my cervix!” 

“I love the feeling of your cunt swallowing my cock, baby. Your pussy knows it’s owner.” The older CEO grunts and huffs as she picks up the pace. 

“Fuck me Daddy! Own this pussy. Make me your slut for your dick!” 

(Y/N) dives in to give the young CEO a deep tongued kiss as she continues to fuck her, “you’re such a good girl, baby. You’re taking me so well.” 

Lena was starting to see stars in her eyes but they’re both not close to climaxing. They continued this rough pace and the searing kisses. Lena's chest was fully covered with love bites. (Y/N) gives her right nipple attention, sucking and biting into the tip. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Allison is here to see you, (Y/N). I already told her that you’re busy but she won’t leave until you see her.” Sarah says through the intercom, knowing it’s a bad idea to walk inside her boss’ office knowing what the two CEOs are doing at this very moment. 

(Y/N) slows down her thrust and Lena glares at her, “don’t you dare stop me from having my orgasm because of that woman!” 

That must be a threat but she’s going to show her girlfriend who’s office she’s in. She completely pulls her cock out and the raven haired groans at the emptiness of her pussy. 

“Turn around! Hands on the desk!” (Y/N) directs. 

Lena didn’t fail to listen, she felt a little wobbly but forced her legs to comply and plant them on the floor. (Y/N) appreciate the young woman’s ass. So round and firm. She smacks them a few times and Lena hiss but she loves the feeling of her ass getting the attention it needs. 

“Send Allison in.” (Y/N) replies to Sarah through the com. 

The CEO squeezes Lena’s bottom again, “don’t be shy baby. I’m going to show Allison why it’s rude to interrupt your busy boss.” 

“You better make me come!” Lena nearly growls at her. 

(Y/N) slaps her ass again, “you’re in my office, babygirl. I’m the boss here. If you act like that, I won’t let you come until we get back to my place.” 

Allison walks in, the smell of musky scent is all over the office. She sees a full on naked Lena bent over the desk and (Y/N) with her dress shirt still on but slacks around her ankles is right behind her, admiring the young CEO’s ass. Allison tries to show no emotions towards what she is witnessing and puts on her best most serious face. 

“Ah Miss Kim. What’s so important that you have to see me so soon?” 

(Y//N) doesn’t bother to look up at Allison. She aligns her cock with Lena’s cunt and forcefully thrust inside the woman, spreading her painfully wide. The young CEO didn’t stop herself from moaning in front of Allison. It feels too good to contain what she’s feeling.

“Fuck. You feel so big from behind.” Lena comments, she really doesn’t give a damn that another person is here. 

“I see that you’re busy.” Allison says with venom between her teeth. 

(Y/N) starts rocking her hips, moving in and out of Lena’s tight warm channel, “yes I am. Sarah already told you that I’ll be occupied but it seems like you don’t like being told no.” 

Lena squirm at every deep thrust that hits her cervix, her lover pulls her hair for better control. Allison looks disgusted at this point with a huge amount of jealousy filling her whole body. 

“Yes I know. You still have a company to run and these files need to be reviewed immediately in order to move forward.” Allison challenges her boss’ time management. 

(Y/N) releases a low chuckle but fucks her anger inside Lena, “you don’t tell me how to manage my time, _Allison_. Now drop those files on the chair and leave. I would very much like to fuck my girlfriend’s brains out because she very close to coming on my dick. I’ll call you for a better time to meet.” 

When Allison makes her way towards the exit, she hears the CEO picking up the pace, railing into Lena’s pussy at a much faster rate. 

“Oh fuck! Yes! Right there, Daddy. Fuck me right there!” Lena screams out her pleasure. 

Allison stomps her way out and slams the door shut. 

(Y/N) comes around with one hand to massage Lena’s swollen clit and continues to ram inside. 

“Come on, baby. Let go. Cum hard for Daddy.” 

“Oh ! Oh oh fuck. I’m coming. . . It’s so much! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Lena clenches her legs together and comes all over (Y/N) hard dick. Lena shakes and whimpers that the older CEO has to hold on to her for stability. She continues to pump herself inside Lena’s sensitive pussy and explodes inside the condom, filling most of it in. 

(Y/N) plops down into her CEO hair with Lena still connected inside. She nuzzles her warm face into Lena’s neck, planting a kiss and they both try to get their breaths back to normal. 

“You’re too good for me, Lena Luthor.” 

Lena laughs, “I should say the same thing for you, darling.” 

(Y/N)’s cock softens inside Lena’s cunt, the young CEO lifts herself up so that (Y/N) can discard the used condom. Lena offers to slip it off, her smalls made her dick throb a little. 

“This monster is sensitive to my touch.” Lena smirks. 

“Apparently you’re the only woman who has ever made me sensitive but I’m sure I could go for more rounds in the future.” 

Lena lifts up the condom and sees how much is filled, “There’s so much cum in her me, babe. . . I always wondered how it would feel to be filled by you.” 

(Y/N) groans at the imagination of that. She quickly picks back her boxers, hoping an erection does come up again. She helps Lena put her dress on. 

“I would love you to fill you up with my sperm. . *kiss* but I don’t want us to risk it, baby. In all honesty, there are times were I want to remove the condom midway and fuck my cum into you. I don’t want to do something that you might regret.`` 

“Did you ever had unprotected sex with Allison?” 

The older CEO freezes up and carefully chooses her words to reply to her girlfriend. Lena would know if she’s lying because she found that picture of Allison filled with (Y/N) thick cum inside her gaping hole months ago but never mentioned her discovery. 

“Yes. A few times. . But after her, I always used protection.” 

Both fully dressed, Lena wraps her arms around the taller CEO’s neck, “good. You’re mine and I’m yours. No one else. Are you okay with that deal, Miss (Y/L/N)?” 

“I certainly am, Miss Luthor. I wouldn’t want a lawsuit from you.” 

The two businesswomen gave each other goofy smiles with soft love in their eyes like any highschool sweetheart would look. Hand in hand, they walk out of the office to go meet up with their friends for movie night. 

****

_Location: West Coast Theaters_

Lena and (Y/N)’s friends had a long argument if they wanted to go to a drive-in movie or go to an actual theater to watch the Avengers Endgame. They tried to justify which place is more comfortable, the pricing, the food, the movie time, etc. 

At the end, Lena stopped the ridiculous argument and just called West Coast Theaters to rent out a medium size theater to watch the movie they wanted. No one wanted to complain and just thanked their young CEO friend. 

Ruby was happy that her Auntie Lena could invite some friends. Anthony and Sophia are relieved that they get to have a relaxing evening and enjoy a free movie to watch. Everyone else had a date. Robert and Sarah are becoming a thing but they’re not official. Winn finally found his balls to ask Jess out. Secretly but very obvious that Kara and Lucy are seeing each other. Lena’s favorite couple, Nia and Brainy were able to make it for the evening. 

Rex managed to find a hot woman for a date but (Y/N) and Jen thinks it won’t last. Jen was able to bring a date so that she wouldn’t feel lonely. (Y/N) did not stop herself from giving Jen’s man a shovel talk. Ben brought his boyfriend which they came in fashionably late. Aubrie and Ajay didn’t have dates but brought a couple of co-workers from the hospital to join. Lastly, there’s Alex and Kelly, the most typical lesbian couple you’ll see in National City. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to invite someone? Any interesting PTA single mother or father from Ruby’s? school? OH how about that Ruby’s soccer coach?!” Lena asks her best friend. 

“Lena! I told you, I’m fine. I don’t mind watching Ruby and her friends. Now let’s just enjoy movie night.” Sam says and walks inside the theater with tons of junk food in hand. 

Lena follows her inside to reason with her again. (Y/N) was behind outside with Rex and Jen. 

“So how’s the life of being in a serious relationship again?” Jen asks. 

“It’s wonderful. She’s wonderful.” 

“Hmm. How’s the sex though?” Rex likes to pop those questions, not caring that they’re in public. Jen lightly pushed the man for being a jackass once more. 

“Honestly. She’s really active. Her sex drive is high. I’m starting to believe she’s more active than me!” (Y/N) explains and Rex high fives her. 

“Good! You have a keeper. She’s a genius, beautiful, and she’s great in bed. I’m happy for you.” Rex pats (Y/N) on the back while Jen shakes her head, finding this information ridiculous. 

The three friends went inside and hunted for their corresponding dates. The older CEO found her girlfriend on the last row where no one else was sitting. 

“Hey, darling. Did your friends and you have a good chat?” 

The CEO kisses her, “Mhm.” 

As soon as the light went down, the movie started. After an hour into the movie, (Y/N) had already finished her popcorn. Lena noticed and she looked around to see if anyone can see the two from where they’re sitting. 

“Do you need to eat something sweet, babe?” Lena playful says into her lover’s ear. 

(Y/N) gives her a skeptical look but couldn’t voice out a word due to Lena capturing her lips. Their tongues swiftly linked, the raven haired gasped when (Y/N)’s hand moved under Lena’s sweater to squeeze her boobs. 

Lena unbuttoned (Y/N)’s jeans to reach the semi-hard cock and moved a hand up and down the shaft. (Y/N) does the same and moves the woman’s wet panties aside to reach Lena’s folds. (Y/N) worked her fingers inside Lena and pumps her in and out with a good pace. They’re both lucky that the movie is loud enough to cover up the raven-haired light moans. It didn’t take long for the woman’s walls to clench tightly around her boyfriend’s fingers, within seconds, Lena’s body trembles and cums. 

The CEO pulls out her fingers and gives herself a taste of her hard work, “Mm you taste sweet, baby.” 

She reconnects her lips with Lena’s. They carry on with their reckless act. (Y/N) pulls out a condom from her pocket, rips the foil and rolls the plastic on her straining cock. Lena pushes her leggings and panties down to her knees and sits up into (Y/N)’s lap to line up her cunt down to the member. 

The young CEO inhales deeply and holds onto the front seat. (Y/N) gives her a second to adjust and then penetrate her girlfriend’s needy cunt. (Y/N) was having difficulty ramming into Lena’s sweet spots so she gripped onto her waist and plunged more deeply. Lena straightened herself up and bounced at every thrust that came inside her. She was close to bursting another orgasm, Lena contracts her walls around her lover’s cock, making her penetrate harder. 

“Fuck me, harder.” Lena demands. 

With a couple of more power thrust, they both peak. Lena’s legs spasm, sending tingling feelings throughout her whole body while (Y/N)’s cock sends thick spurts of cum into the condom. 

The CEO buries her face into Lena’s back and absorbs the satisfying feeling. The movie was close to ending, Lena removes herself from (Y/N)’s lap and fixes her clothes before sitting back in her seat. (Y/N) smoothly removes the used condom, tries her best to stuff inside the foil wrapper and then into the empty popcorn bag. Then, she puts back her softened cock into her jeans and zips it back up. 

Lena leans against (Y/N) side during the remaining time of the movie. They pretend to act as nothing happened within the last 30 to 45 minutes. The couple used the time to cuddle and share tender kisses. 

Although the room was not well lit, Lena caught Sam’s eyes, giving suspicious looks. Sam is sure that the couple did something dirty. For (Y/N), she caught Jen with similar reactions which she tried to ignore. 

**** 

When the movie was over, everyone stayed a little longer to talk about the movie. Sam stomps in right in front of the reckless rich couple. 

“I can’t believe you two! Seriously! When children and your friends are around.” Sam points her fingers at the two pretending to be stunned. 

“Sam. What are you talking about?” Lena asks in a monotone voice. 

(Y/N) stays quiet but she removes her jacket to place it on Lena’s shoulders since it’s cold outside. 

“Oh don’t you dare act for chivalry now when you just fuck each other like rabbits.” Sam glared at the older CEO. 

(Y/N) just winks at the brunette woman and shrugs. Lena laughs. They both won’t admit to what they did in the theater. 

“Keep it in your pants next time! I swear, I will ask Alex to arrest you two. Now I need Kelly’s therapy sessions.” Sam walks away to attend the Ruby’s friends who are waiting for their parents to pick them up. 

(Y/N) pulls in the short woman for another kiss, “Come on, let’s get you home before you freeze out here.” 

“Will you stay over tonight?” 

“Hmm. I don’t know, baby. Are you going to actually sleep or are you going to hop onto my dick again?” 

Lena pushes (Y/N) away, “are you seriously trying to tell me that I’m a horny slut?” 

(Y/N) rolls her eyes and brings her back into her arms, “well, are you my slut?” She whispers into Lena’s ear. 

The short woman raises her signature eyebrow, “I thought I was your Queen?” Lena challenges the older CEO. 

“Oh you most definitely are. The Queen of controlling my dick around. That clearly makes you my personal slut, babygirl.” 

Lena presses her thighs together as she can feel the heat starting between her legs. She looks at everyone one last time, “bye everyone! (Y/N) and I are going to head out now!” They didn’t get the chance to hug or say goodbye to the business couple. 

The short raven haired pulls (Y/N)’s hand and heads to her car. She looks back at her, “you better drive fast back to my place.” 

(Y/N) grins. She can’t wait to start another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how other writers write smut without feeling so turned on.


	57. Sorry Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently visited Joshua Tree National Park. Another national park off my list :) I did some free climbing but I didn't go too extreme. Don't want to die if I haven't finish this story yet! In all seriousness, go visit some nature. It's really beautiful.

_Spread Your Love by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

Green light after the other, (Y/N) speeds pass multiple cars that were considered slow in her standards of driving. It’s already a few minutes past 9 AM and she’s late to work. It doesn’t really matter since she’s the CEO of her own company, but she’s scheduled to talk to Allison the labs to discuss a new project. 

The CEO pulls up in the front, rushes out, and tosses her keys to Robert who was waiting. She didn’t have the time to park her car in the underground parking. (Y/N) was going to head straight inside to meet Sophia but the paparazzi slowed her down, cameras flashing right in front of her. 

“Miss (Y/L/N)! You and Miss Luthor have been declared to be the most beloved and powerful couple. Half of the nation is calling you love birds the King and Queen of the business technology community. How do you feel about that?” One reporter asks. 

The CEO decides to entertain them a bit, “well I’m honored so thank you to those who support my relationship with Miss Luthor. By the way, to the fans out there, you are most definitely right. My dear Lena is a Queen but I’m her peasant.” 

A few reporters laugh and shout another question. (Y/N) can’t seem to get away or get near the entrance. From afar, she can see Sophia calling security to handle the mini paparazzi mob. 

“You and Lena have all the power and money. Are L-Corp and Lunar Industries ever going to merge and claim the glory together?” 

(Y/N) pauses and looks at everyone around her, “I strongly believe that we won’t be merging anything soon. Miss Luthor is her own person which I can’t speak on her behalf. We don’t need to combine companies to claim any more glory.” 

The CEO moves forward again, reporters still asking questions while photographers try to capture more pictures. Anthony and Robert brought additional three more security guards to control the paparazzi. 

“One more question Miss (Y/L/N)! When are you going to pop the question of marrying Miss Luthor? Will you be the first to marry the youngest Luthor in the family before Lex Luthor gets married?” 

The CEO ignores the last question. It hasn’t even been a year for the newly and (Y/N) is sure that she hasn’t thought of marriage. Not since Allison. 

“Move it people! Let the CEO through! She has a job to do just like everyone else here!” Anthony yells out as the security try to make a clear path for (Y/N) to walk around. 

*** 

_Location: LI Labs_

“Miss Kim. I don’t think this project can work out.” 

“I highly believe this will help people with trauma. Look. People who suffer from PTSD can benefit from this.” 

The scientist wants to create a memory-erasing headband where people can help erase certain memories. People who suffer from abuse, rape, tragic accidents can benefit from it if they don’t want to remember the what they experienced. From soldiers, the device can erase any bad memory they witness from the frontlines to avoid nightmares and depression.

Although that all sounds good, (Y/N) heavily looks on the con about the device. If the company were to make this device, there is always a chance that something can go wrong with it. It can be misused instead of being beneficial. What if the device is used against someone’s will, what if it’s used to punish instead of benefiting from it. 

“No. This device would be dangerous. If you want to make this device, I suggest you resign and move to Spheer Industries or maybe Lord Technologies. One of those jackasses can hire you. . . If they're smart enough to make it. I will not let Lunar Industries be the ones making this inhumane crap.” 

The CEO walks away to check on the other scientists on the floor. Allison feels defeated once again that her idea has been rejected. If none of her project ideas can help her get on her boss’ good side then she’ll have to do a different approach. The woman snatches her tablet and taps on a few apps and tabs. 

One by one, (Y/N) interacts with the scientists, having a conversation about the project they were assigned on or just having small talk such as their family’s well being or their relationship status with their partner. (Y/N) likes to have some sort of connection with her employees, to make them feel like their boss is a mutual friend. The aliens who for (Y/N) feel grateful because they feel equally important as their human co-workers. They don’t feel like they need to hide themselves from who they are and the humans co-workers don’t mind them at all.

The CEO was on her to the elevator to move to the next floor for check ups until Allison stopped her. 

“Miss (Y/L/N). Can I have another moment of your time before you leave?” 

The boss of the company feels a bit annoyed, she sees her other employees looking between the two. Everyone in Lunar Industries knows that Allison is the ex-Fiancée of their boss. Any interaction between the two is interesting and they can’t believe that Allison is still able to be around (Y/N)’s presences.

“Okay.” 

The elevator doors open, (Y/N) motion the woman to step inside first. (Y/N) press the floor to her office. 

“You have less than 5 minutes to say what you need to say.” (Y/N) states, looking directly at the metal doors. Allison clicks a few things on her tablet and clears her throat. 

“I know that your men haven’t found the hacker. I know that someone in L-Corp is at fault. .” 

“Are you going to tell me that it’s my girlfriend’s fault? Her and I already discussed it and she said it wasn’t her who tried to hack into Lunar Industries’ database. Now-” 

Allison clenches her jaw, “No, boss. I’m here to say that it was someone else from L-Corp. I found the person.” 

She hands her tablet to her boss which she didn’t hesitate to grab out of her hands. The screen showed a picture of Kelvin Diaz with his whole entire history from credentials to specialities. The CEO death grips the tablet in her hand that the screen cracked loudly. Allison saw the tensed shoulders and clenched jaw. 

The elevator doors open and (Y/N) hands back the broken tablet, “Ask Sophia to issue you a new tablet. Thank you for the information. . . It seems like I need to go visit L-Corp.” 

Allison smirks as the CEO walks out of the elevator to head to her office, “Sorry Kelvin.”

*** 

_Location: L-Corp’s Labs_

Lena POV 

“That’s great! Okay how about we change this and use-” I was cut off giving one of my scientist instructions when I heard The elevator doors open with Jess stepping out quickly with LI’s CEO, her two bodyguards, and two National City police men. 

(Y/N) looks mad with determination in her eyes. She scans the room, looking for someone particular and clearly it wasn’t me she was trying to look for. She found her target and the men behind her moved forward. 

Jess blocks my view, “I’m sorry, Lena. I tried to reach you on your phone but you weren’t answering. They’re here for-”

A loud groan was heard across the lab which definitely got everyone’s attention. I see that the NCP shoved Kelvin’s head on the steel table as they arrested him. One of them was stating out their rights while Kelvin tried to move around. 

“What’s the meaning of this! I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

The NCP tosses the incensed man to Robert and holds him still to face the older CEO. 

“You asshole. You’re the fucking person who tried to hack into my database. Now tell me. What did you steal huh? And maybe I can let you go easy.” 

Kelvin looks at me for help. I wanted to say something but my assistant held me by the shoulder to not interfere. Kelvin looks disappointed and looks back to the CEO in front of him. 

“Fuck you.” In a quick second, he heads butt (Y/N) with direct impact, causing her to stumble backwards. Anthony instantly shoves and grabs him by the throat. He looked back at (Y/N) who was supporting a bloody nose, I made my way to her and used the sleeve of my lab coat to stop the bleeding. 

“Take him away!” I said to the NCP. Before Anthony lets him go, he punches the man with his best hand and throws him to the policemen. 

“Everyone take an early lunch break. Jess will inform you when all of you can come back to the labs.” I gave orders to my employees. Everyone silently agreed and Jess followed as well. 

“Anthony. Robert. Please grab Kelvin’s personal laptop on the table. I give you permission to search for any evidence on it. Take the tablet as well since it is L-Corp’s property.” I continue to give instructions. The men grabbed what they were told and left at once. 

Now, it was just (Y/N) and I in the room. I walked to the fridge to gather some ice in a plastic bag and applied it onto (Y/N)’s nose. 

“Are you alright, babe?” 

“Mm.” Clearly the CEO is still in pain but as the pass by, she heals until the bleeding and swelling stopped. 

“I’m sorry for barging into your building like this. I just wanted to arrest the bastard for stealing my plans and project ideas.” 

I put down the ice pack and fondle with (Y/N)’s cheeks. It’s amazing how quickly she recovered from a direct impact to the face. 

I peck her lips, “It’s fine but I believe you can make it up to me?” 

I bit down on my lower lip and innocently looked around the room for her to seek out the hints. (Y/N)’s hands reach around my waist and raise an eyebrow. 

“How can I make it up to you, Miss Luthor?” 

“Hmm. Well. . . My employees won’t be back until another hour. . .” 

With her hands, she pulls up my skirt and lifts up on the closest table she saw. She removes my panties and studies the dampness my pussy applied on. 

“Your panties are a bit wet, baby. Have I turned you on since I arrived here?”

“Darling. You barged into my lab with those tense muscles and determination on your face. How can I not possibly be wet at the sight of that?” 

With two fingers, she swipes my glistening folds, to test how wet I am for her. She takes a brief wiff, satisfied with my aroma. 

“Your pussy smells so good, baby. I can’t wait to eat you up.” 

The idea of getting caught any moment heightened my senses but what made my spine shiver is the first contact of my lover’s tongue licking my needy cunt. The older CEO drop to her knees and throws one my leg over her broad shoulder. She started kissing and nipping my inner thighs, I pulled her head forward to reach the spot I needed most attention. 

My clit throbs and aches for contact. (Y/N) kisses the swollen nub and then wraps her mouth around it. I moan as she sucks and licks my pussy. My hips would try to get closer to get a deeper touch with my lover's mouth. Here and there I would over at the elevator to see if anyone was coming but it was hard to multitask as my orgasm was close to the edge. 

She paused, she adds two fingers inside me and rapidly fuck my hole and continued to play with my clit in her mouth again. My neatly tied up hair was coming undone and my mouth spilled incoherent words. 

“Fuck. . Oh fuck just like that! Ad. Add annother finger.”

She slides another finger into my soaking cunt. She fucks my hole harder as the utter wetness makes loud squishing noises across the room. I drag my head back and intake the pleasurable feeling. 

“Ooohhh fuckkkk. Suck my clit harder! Harder babe!” 

“Oh god. Oh god ohhhh! I’m gonna cum. Daddy I’m gonna cuummm!” 

The gates finally opened as juices flowed out quickly. My legs clasps around her head as she drinks me up, trying her best to not let my cum ruin her tailored dress shirt. A few drops were left over on her chin and down her neck. I pull her necktie and taste myself on her lips. 

“You taste so wonderful, baby. I don’t think I could ever get enough.” 

I latch myself on to her, playful kiss her again and slowly slide my hand between her legs. Oh she’s really hard. The sound of the elevator dings, I looked over to see who it is and immediately tried to come up with an excuse with the state we were in. In a blink of an eye, I was off the table and my clothes didn’t look misplaced. 

My back faces the older CEO with her hands in my hair as innocently fixes it. I realized that she used her super speed and she’s using me as a shield to hide her erection. 

“Oh! Am I interrupting?” My assistant asked, looking suspicious. 

“Oh no, Jess. We were just talking and I’m apparently Lena to feel relaxed.” (Y/N) totally missed the details of our interaction as she massaged my head. 

“Mhm. Jess, tell the employees to come back. (Y/N) and I will be out having lunch.” I inform my assistant and leave without questioning. 

I back myself up to feel the hard rod in her pants but sadly it inflated. I turned and wrap myself around the taller woman. I lay my head comfortably on her chest. 

“That was a close call.” 

“Mm. I feel bad for Jess. I sometimes believe she hates it when I visit.”

We laughed it off and headed our way to lunch. We'll probably continue this activity at a later time. 

***

_Location: NCP Station_

_Time: 9:32 PM_

Kelvin sits in his cell, looking up at the tiny barricade window. He stares at the clouds passing through the moon. He thinks about how he got into this situation, how someone betrayed him when was supposed to be promised something in return for his little crime. He’ll be in court next week and won’t be able to talk to a lawyer until the following morning. 

The mental bars ring in his ear to catch his attention. The man glares at the police officer, “you have a visitor.” 

They unlocked the metal bars and grabbed him with cuffs on his wrist. The two officers roughly led him to an Interrogating room and left him without any words. Kelvin kicks the door with frustration. 

“Sit down.” A voice he knew too well. 

With all the build up anger, he turns around and charges at the person who was sitting at the table. He failed to jump the person due to be teased when he stepped so close. He groans but doesn’t bother to attack again. 

“You Bitch. You sold me out. I thought we had a fucking deal!” 

The person withdraws from their chair and looks down at Kelvin. 

“Yes. We did. But I needed to change the course in order to achieve “our” goal. But another gentleman offered me a better idea and the General very much approved this one.” 

“Fuck you, Allison! When I go to court, I will tell Lena and (Y/N) the truth!” 

Allison kicks the man’s face cashing him to shut up. She smirks with satisfaction. 

“You won’t be going to court, Mr. Diaz. No one will actually know what will happen to you. That being said. Your lovely crush, Lena, will not hear anything from you. Since she doesn’t care for you, I’m sure she won’t mind you being missing. Same for my CEO. Goodbye, Kelvin.” 

Allison looks at him one more time before exiting. Two military personnel were waiting outside and headed inside to escort Kelvin elsewhere. The tiny mess has now been cleaned up and the woman gets to move forward. Time and patience are now in her hands. 

***   
_Location: Arizona Desert_

_Facility: Unknown_

“General, sir. The baby is a male. He was born on Feb 4th, 2021. Time: 7:25 AM. The baby is declared perfectly healthy with no complications.” 

The General looks out to the one way mirror window, the room where the baby is being held with a military nurse. The nurse feeds the child bottle milk and peacefully sleeps in the nurse’s arms. 

“How’s the baby’s mother?” 

The military doctor looks at his papers in the file, scanning his notes and his colleagues’ notes, “the mother is well. She just needs time to recover. Shall we name the baby boy?” 

“I’m going to name him Damien.” The General continues to look at the baby through the window. 

This child will help us. You will be the solution to our problem. 

A military officer comes walking in, salutes the General until he gives the action back. 

“Good morning, General. Our men have arrived with Kelvin Diaz. Shall I order them to place him in one of the prison cells?” 

The General waves the doctor to be dismissed and gives his attention to one of his trusted officers in command. 

“That won’t be necessary. Send him to the labs. The scientists are ready to proceed with the operation. Make sure to leave some men to the labs, just in case Mr. Diaz doesn’t compile.” 

The officer salutes him one more time, “Sir, yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you that I'm a freelance photographer? I might drop my IG page or my personal username on here if any of ya'll are interested


	58. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Luthor siblings bonding talk. Lena and (Y/N) need to face an obstacle together as a couple. Lots of talking between both friend groups.

Not every relationship is perfect. Some couples argue here and there. Communication can lack when there’s so much going on from their workplace, friends, or family. Alex and Kelly are still going strong and everyone just adores their relationship. Nia and Brainy had a rough patch but they were able to fix their flaws. 

Lucy and Kara had officially started dating a while ago and they seem to have a wonderful time. Jen and Sam have been flirting within one another which Lena is getting suspicious about. (Y/N) hasn’t caught any of their flirty remarks since she’s been busy. Winn and Jess are a cute couple as well beside that incident of exposing one of their bedroom kink. It was funny for a while within the Super friends. 

For Lex and Eve, the couple finally got engaged. Lena helped her brother pick out the perfect ring for his Eve. The day they went ring shopping, she siblings bonded the whole day. Lex shared his idea about how he was going to propose to his girlfriend and explain how she was just the one for him. Lena found this cute that her brother was able to find someone that loves him for him. 

“Lena. I just want to say this just because I’m your big brother. . . I hope you find someone that gives you happiness. Like my Eve, she makes me happy. Always there for me. Caring for me even when I fucked up years ago. I hope that (Y/N) is the one for you. I’m rooting for you two. I’m sure Mother is too.” 

“Thank you, Lex. You seriously think I’m going to get engaged soon?” 

The brother chucked deeply and rolled his eyes, “No. I’m not against marriage for you but I don’t think it’s the right time for you. You two love birds still need the time together. Just don’t . . . Just don’t get yourself pregnant, Lee. I swear I’m not ready to be an uncle nor a father. I’m sure Mother will still annoy me for not giving her a grandkid yet.” 

The Luthor siblings laughed and Lena took his brother’s words to heart. Lex is right about how Lena and (Y/N) still need the time together. Specially right now, the two CEOs haven’t been consistent on going out on dates. Their sex life have also decreased due to schedules not aligning. 

(Y/N) took up more hours on working in the later hours of the day since she’s trying to maintain control in Lunar Industries’ French branch. The older CEO lacks sleep, she would pay most attention to her digital conference meetings in the middle of the night and only sleep a few hours before she heads to the main branch. (Y/N) would occasionally crash at Lena’s place because her penthouse building is closer to LI and she misses her girlfriend. 

Their date nights would just simply be at their homes. Lena doesn’t mind. She clearly sees that her lover is tired and she likes that (Y/N) still puts in the effort in trying to see her everyday. Although their sex activities have decrease to once a week, the raven haired just cares that her (Y/N) is getting some rest. Whenever (Y/N) crashes in Lena’s bed, Lena would just hold on to her. Stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. 

How long can the couple keep this up? (Y/N) constantly feels bad that she’s not spending enough time with Lena. She hates how she can’t take Lena out for date nights even though Lena assures that she’s fine with it. Can Lena keep up with (Y/N)’s busy schedule? Can she really keep waiting? 

The young CEO thought about how this can be unhealthy for them. Lena thinks how selfish she is that she’s keeping (Y/N) here in National City when her lover should be in France to help build up the new branch. Maybe it’s better that they separate for a few months so that they don’t need to keep this work schedule. Lena doesn’t want to break up with (Y/N). She loves her and she can’t imagine anyone else. Distance relationships can work if they try together. 

*** 

_Location: (Y/N)’s Penthouse_

_Saturday Morning_

The two CEOs are sleeping peacefully in the king sized bed. Lena being such a kola, holds onto her lover with just a t-shirt and panties while the older CEO just in her usual sports bra and sweatpants. 

The young CEO wakes up first, knowing already that it must be 8 or 9 in the morning. She just automatically wakes around that time on a weekend. Her body aches a bit but she doesn’t regret the blissful time she had last night. Pinned up sexual tension released last night after a wonderful dinner date of catch up with one another. 

(Y/N) is still asleep. Knocked out, laying on her stomach and her face buried in the pillow. Basically looking similar to a starfish. Lena moves over to lay on her lover’s back, tracing shapes on her exposed back. She doesn’t have the will to wake her tired boyfriend. She knows that (Y/N) needs all the sleep she can get. (Y/N) unconsciously moves a little in her sleep, Lena continues to trace her skin but this time she plants light kisses on the older’s CEO’s back. 

“Your fingers are cold, baby.” (Y/N) mumbles into the pillow. 

“It’s time to get up, babe. You need to head back to your place so that you can get ready for today. I believe you promised your friends that you would hang out with them.” 

(Y/N) throws a fit and growls like a child monster. She flips over to tackle her girlfriend and uses her breast as a new pillow. 

“Can I just stay here? I don’t want to go out and socialize with them . . . Humans.” (Y/N) spoke out into Lena’s boob pillow. The young Luthor laughs and tries to break her lover’s hold. It was no use. She’s not nearly as strong as her to break away. 

“Get off you big goof!” 

“No.” 

“Babe.” The young Luthor nibbles on (Y/N)’s ear. “If you get off and wake up . . . I’ll allow you in the shower with me.” 

With that amount of sultry in the young woman’s voice, (Y/N) perks up her head from Lena’s soft loving breast. Lena smirks and knows that this plan is working. The older CEO is finally wide awake and ready to play. (Y/N) lifts herself up with Lena attached to her and heads straight to the bathroom. Lena giggles into her lover’s neck. Maybe it was a bad idea to suggest showering together. 

*** 

The business couple ate breakfast in peace. No fooling around or teasing. The two sat across each other, talked about how their day is going to go once they separate. After their first meal of the day, (Y/N) didn’t want to leave so quickly, she stayed a little longer to answer a few emails for her company. Lena didn’t mind, she loves the older CEO being in her penthouse. Lately, she’s been trying to find the right time to talk about something serious. 

“Babe?” 

“Hm?” The older CEO wasn’t giving her full attention to her girlfriend. She’s trying to finish up her last email to one of her investors. 

Lena sits next to her and waits for her to finish. 

“What’s up, baby?” 

Lena takes her laptop away and settles into her lover with a Koala hug. 

“I've been thinking . .” Lena starts out. “Why don’t you go back to France and go help your new branch?” 

Lena looks up to see her boyfriend’s reaction. (Y/N) looks at her with confusion, not understanding why Lena is asking her to do that when she promised that she won’t leave her. 

“Here me out , Darling. I appreciate you keeping your promise on staying here in America so that we won’t do a distance relationship but I hate seeing you so overworked and tired. With the time difference, you’re not getting enough rest and if this keeps going, I’m afraid that something might happen to you. With the lack of sleep, you might get yourself into a car accident or a lab accident.” 

“Lena . .” 

“Darling. Please consider it? It’ll just take like two months right?” 

(Y/N) didn’t answer right away. She doesn’t want to leave her girlfriend and she fears that their relationship might end just like what happened with Allison. The CEO can’t compare the two women. Lena is definitely different from her ex. 

“Darling?” 

“Lena. . . . You know. I’m still mentally hurt from my last serious relationship. I’m not saying that when I leave, I expect you to cheat on me. You’re nothing like Allison. . . I’m just scared that the distance between us will ruin our relationship. .” 

The young Luthor leans in to capture those addicting lips she loves to taste. The kiss is slow with so much emotion. Lena wants to reassure that this decision she’s making will benefit both of them. With the long kiss, (Y/N) can tell that Lena is confident and silently making a promise that this relationship won’t be ruined when they’re apart. 

Lena pulls away first and looks directly at her lover, “You are my king. You are my boyfriend. My lover and probably my other half who I never thought I would meet in my lifetime. Nothing or no one will ruin this relationship. You promise to love me and protect me. I’m making a promise that nothing or no one can ruin what we have. Please think about it?” 

(Y/N) kisses Lena’s forehead and hugs her tightly, “okay.” 

*** 

“What’s on your mind, boss?” Rex pokes (Y/N). 

Her friends noticed that their boss friend has been a little lost all afternoon. They were waiting for her to say what’s on her mind but Rex got impatient. Everyone mentally cusses Rex for not waiting which of course he didn’t care. The guy just wanted to help their friend out. 

(Y/N) snaps out of her daze and looks at her friends. For a second she forgot where she’s at and mentally organized herself. They’re currently eating dinner out in one of the nice casual restaurants, it was one of the ways for all of them to catch up and enjoy some good food. 

“Sorry. I’ve just been thinking about some stuff.” (Y/N) replies. 

“I hope you’re not thinking about the company. It’s Saturday. It’s your day off.” Aubrie shot back. 

“Something tells us it’s something more.” Jen adds on. Jen knows something is up and she definitely knows it must be related to Lena. After all, she can somewhat read her best friend very well. 

“(Y/N). You know you can talk to us, right?” Ajay says with concern on his tongue. He doesn’t say much most of the time with personal topics but he does care when it occurs. 

“It’s about Lena and I.” (Y/N) starts off. 

“I hope a nasty break up is not coming up. That will be hard to control in public relations. The image of the company would take a great hit.” Ben quickly says. 

“That would be a disaster for Sophia and Sarah if that ever occurs.” Rex says. 

“The hell. No! There’s no splitting whatsoever. Lena is giving me permission to go to France for a couple of months to help sort out the mess in our new branch there.” 

“Oh.” Everyone says all together. No one replied right away and took a few seconds to a min to understand what that meant. 

Ajay speaks up first, “well. What are you thinking? Is your girlfriend for sure about letting you stay in France? I mean you literally told us what happened in France when Lena encountered Avelina Gautier. The daughter of the freaking prime minister. .” 

“Okay hold on. If Lena is giving permission for (Y/N) to go to France, knowing for a fact that Avelina is there. She’s just trusting (Y/N) that she’ll behave. It’s like a test. I mean come on, Allison is literally working the same building with us and nothing has happened.” Rex tries to justify this situation. 

“True. Besides, what are the chances of you seeing the prime minister’s daughter? There’s plenty of room in that country.” Aubrie points out. 

Their CEO replies, “well. . . I was thinking of offering Avelina that Chief Business Officer position in the French branch.” 

“What?!” Everyone said in sync and (Y/N) drinks down more of her alcohol to prepare herself from the lecture she’s going to receive. 

“Why? Isn’t there anyone else?” Jen sounds a little mad. 

“She’s literally a good candidate for the position! I read her resume and I did a background check. There’s nothing wrong with her.” 

“The only wrong is that she was trying to chase you even when she knew Lena is yours.” Ajay says. 

“Look. Nothing is going to happen. I would never cheat on Lena. She’s so perfect and I don’t think any other woman can be like her. She’s one of a kind.” 

(Y/N) gives everyone a few minutes to think about it. She knows that they’re concerned about her relationship since the one with Allison turned out chaotic and they all hate the woman for doing her wrong. They don’t think Lena will be another Allison, they all trust and respect the young CEO. 

This time Ben speaks for everyone, “I think staying in France for a few months won’t be that bad. Lena is right. It’s hard to manage two company branches, especially with the branch that’s still under development. It’s not good for your health. Not enough sleep can be troublesome. If you like . . Rex, Sophia, and Anthony can join your stay in France. While Jen, Sarah, and I stay here in National City.” 

“If you don’t mind. I can go to France with you just for medical safety reasons. My brother can stay here just in case you need a medical expert for Jen’s help.” Aubrie adds in with her warm smile. 

“Yeah I like the sound of that too..” Jen looks at her to Ajay who’s nodding in agreement. 

“Thank you. Thank you for supporting me as always. I’ll tell Lena about it.” Their boss friend says sincerely. She’s lucky to have some good friends by her side. This change of plans can’t be that bad. 

*** 

_Location: Kara’s Apartment_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Lena is having a girl’s night with the Danvers sisters, Sam, Kelly, Lucy, and Jess. Usually, the women would watch a movie or play a couple of games and eat food with some good wine or beer. Tonight, they decided to have a wholesome conversation. The couples are cuddled up, Kelly and Lucy enjoying themselves with their own Danvers woman. The other women in the room are fine nursing a good glass of wine. 

“So you decided to give your boyfriend permission to move to a different country for a couple of months? Giving her full trust that she’ll behave knowing for a FACT that the French women will try to hit on her and attempt to snag the CEO in bed?” Alex tries to understand what Lena has done. 

“Alex!” Kelly scolds her girlfriend for being too straight forward. “Our Lena is being a reasonable adult and an attentive partner. She has realized that (Y/N)’s health is being damaged due to her recent overwork for both branches. (Y/N) needs to stay in France for a while until the branch is up and running perfectly fine.” 

The young CEO nods while everyone else thinks on it. 

“In other terms, Lena meant that she’s going to loosen her leash on her very handsome, good in bed pet for a couple of months and see that she is faithful and holds up to that promise ring” Sam claps her hands together and grins at everyone. 

Jess and Lucy laughed while Lena rolled her eyes but that statement was somewhat true. Lena will need self control for not having sex for a while and that’s going to be hard. Having amazing sex with (Y/N) is addicting and going cold on a “bad” habit is going to make Lena moody. Sam is not wrong about wanting to see if (Y/N) will stay faithful to her promises, she strongly believes in her. The young CEO has no doubt in her (Y/N) but she will very much hate the distance between them. 

The human golden retriever asks Lena a question, “how long will (Y/N) be gone if she says yes to this idea?” 

“Probably two months? I’m not exactly sure but hopefully I get an answer soon. This is giving me anxiety.” 

“Lena, sweetheart. You two will be fine. You have us to talk to whenever you feel like something is not right.” Kelly tries to comfort her. 

“Kelly is right. Despite being your over stress assistant, I’m always outside your office. Literally a door away. Same with Sam.” Jess and Sam hug Lena. 

“And I’m just a shout away, Lee.” Kara adds in. Lena chuckles, she keeps forgetting that she has Supergirl by her side and also these amazing strong women to support her. 

“Just a friendly reminder. . . If anyone just anyone. Dares to harm our baby Lena. I won’t hesitate to use my government issued gun.” Alex sips her beer away, not looking around to see the mixed shock faces. The oldest Danvers knows that her girlfriend and her sister are mentally scolding her. Sam and Lucy tried to hide their laughs while Jess and Lena looked a bit shock. 

Overall, Lena loves having an older sister that she never had but she’s sure that Lex will harm anyone first before Alex can. 

***

_1:30 AM_

_Location: Lena’s Penthouse_

Lena rides up the way to her room penthouse. She’s a bit tipsy but she can still function and senses what is going on around her. She’s glad that Frank, her driver, was available to pick her up and drop her home. She would have called (Y/N) instead but she didn’t want to pull her boyfriend out from her friends’ hang out. 

*ding!* 

The elevator doors open, the first thing Lena sees is a person standing right in front of her door. 

“Babe?” 

(Y/N) turns around and quickly heads towards Lena to help her walk, “hey, baby.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I um- I wanted to talk in person. I would have called but I didn’t want to ruin your girls night with your friends. I didn’t realize it was late and I thought you’re already home.” 

“Oh.” Lena was starting to feel more sleepy. 

“We’ll talk in the morning. Let’s get you to bed.” 

(Y/N) swiftly picks up Lena into a bridal style position and carries her inside. She then walks into the bedroom and sets her down on the bed. She quickly took off Lena’s heels and picked out a sleep wear for her girlfriend. 

“Goodnight, baby.” (Y/N) kisses the top of her head. 

“Please stay here with me. I want to see your face when I wake up.”

“Lena. I don’t have extra clothes. I promise to come back early in the morning.” 

“No.” Lena whines. “Just come to bed with your boxers and sports bra.” 

(Y/N) shakes her head but still smiles at her drunken tired girlfriend. Lena tugs on her shirt, silently commanding her to take it off. (Y/N) gives in since she can’t never really say no to Lena. She strips off her clothes and climbs into bed, right behind Lena. Lena instantly moves her body back to take up all the space in order to feel comfortable and get a sense that (Y/N) is right there. 

“I love you.” She mumbles into the dark. 

(Y/N) nuzzles her nose into Lena’s black hair and puts a protective arm around her, “I love you, too.” 

It was the last thing Lena heard for night before falling asleep. At times she can’t believe this isn’t a dream. If this were a dream to her, she wishes to never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
